Przypadkowo Twój
by mikachan17
Summary: /Co jeśli Voldemort znalazł inny sposób, aby dostać to czego chce? Co jeśli teraz pragnie czegoś innego? Voldemort proponuje umowę między Światłem, a Ciemnością, aby zapewnić pokój - oczywiście wiąże się to z Harrym!/ Tłumaczenie, SLASH, MPREG, rating za autorką : NC-17, więcej ostrzeżeń w rozdziale pierwszym :)
1. Rozdział 1 Oświadczyny

**Autor: Dinkel**

 **Tytu** **ł** **oryginału: Unintentionally Yours**

 **Tytuł polski: Przypadkowo Twój**

 **Zgoda: jest (Mika : napiszę do autorki, by spytać ją jeszcze raz)**

 **Tłumaczenie: Cleo (1-10), Mika (11-?; mam nadzieje, że dotrwam do 61, nie lubię zostawiać niedokończonych rzeczy)**

 **Beta Cleo: Crowla**

 **Beta Miki: Tenebris**

 **Ostrzeżenia: slash, gwałt, przemoc, śmierć (postacie mało istotne), niekanoniczność, spora dawka humoru, mpreg**

 **Oryginał: dostępny do pobrania na chomikach lub online - s/3151866/1/Unintentionally-Yours**

 **Najpierw parę sł** **ów od autorki:**

 **W opowiadaniu przewija si** **ę w wątek romansu Harry'ego Pottera i Toma Riddle'a/Lorda Voldemorta, wobec czego osoby nie tolerujące tego typu fick** **ów powinny opu** **ścić stronę. Całkowicie zlekceważyłam „Harry** **'** **ego Pottera i Księcia P** **ó** **łkrwi" oraz zakończenie „Harry** **'** **ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa** **"** **, więc Syriusz nadal żyje.**

 **Słowo od tłumaczki pierwszych 10-ciu rozdziałów (Cleo):**

 **Przede wszystkim musz** **ę zaznaczyć, że ten fick zdecydowanie nie lubi się z kanonem. Mimo to uznaję go za jedno z najlepszych opowiadań HP/LV, co mam nadzieję po kilku rozdziałach będzie zrozumiałe. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż w pewnym stopniu uda mi się oddać humor i świetny styl tw** **órczyni tego ficka. Jest to opowiadanie utrzymane w powa** **żnej tematyce, choć nie brakuje naprawdę humorystycznych moment** **ów.**

 **Wdzi** **ęczna też będę za wszelkie sugestie oraz słowa zar** **ówno pochwa** **ły, jak i konstruktywnej krytyki.**

 **Tłumaczenie publikuję także na Mirriel, jednak ze względu na to, że nie każdy ma dostęp do Zakazanego Lasu, pozwoliłam sobie umieścić je r** **ównie** **ż tutaj.**

 **A tłumaczenie to dedykuję Crowli, kt** **óra w niezast** **ąpiony spos** **ób poradzi** **ła sobie z moimi potknięciami. Dziękuję.**

 **A teraz sł** **ówko ode mnie** **(Mika)** **:**

 **Cóż mogę rzec? Jestem młodą kobietą, która uwielbia fandom HP i pożera sporą dawkę ficków o tej tematyce cały czas (w 99,9% slash). Nigdy nic nie tłumaczyłam, a angielski trochę się ze mną nie lubi, także proszę o wyrozumiałość i konstruktywną krytykę. To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Wiedziałam, że się go podejmę już po przeczytaniu dostępnej części, przetłumaczonej przez wspaniałą Cleo. Opowiadanie jest świetne (z ciekawości przeczytałam kilka rozdziałów po angielsku aż w końcu przeczytałam całe, dlatego też tłumaczenie idzie mi trochę opornie :P). Nie wiem co się stało, że Cleo zaprzestała prac, ale ja już nie mogłam dłużej czekać. Tak jak wspomniałam pierwsze 10 rozdziałów należy do niej i nic z nimi nie zrobiłam oprócz poprawienia literówek, niepotrzebnych znaków interpunkcyjnych lub zbyt wielkich odstępów między wersami, które tak na dobrą sprawę rzadko się pojawiały. Pozwolę je sobie udostępnić z racji tego, że to ułatwi mi pracę i skróci czas tłumaczenia tekstu. Nie przedłużając życzę miłego czytania i wytrwania ze mną do końca.**

 **Przesyłam całusy i uściski dla wszystkich czytających i komentujących ;****

 **P.S.**

 **Gdyby ktoś był chętny zostać moją betą (błędy, styl, szyk zdań itp.) to jak najbardziej zapraszam do współpracy (Krzyk moje duszy: Ratunku! Błagam! Pomocy! xD). I Cleo, jeśli to czytasz i nie podoba ci się, że umieściłam tu twoją pracę, to proszę o informację na priv. Pierwsze dziesięć części postaram się wrzucić jedno po drugim z racji tego, że te rozdziały są dostępne na chomikach. Mam już przetłumaczone, ale niestety nie zbetowane, kolejne dwa rozdziały dlatego proszę o bycie dla mnie łaskawym, a także o komentarze. Chcę wiedzieć czy to co dla was robię ma jakikolwiek sens no i proszę o wyłapywanie jakichkolwiek błędów.**

 **P.S.2**

 **Czy chcecie bym udostępniła spis rozdziałów, czy wolicie żyć w nie wiedzy i czekać na kolejną część?**

* * *

Rozdział 1. Oświadczyny

\- Wy chyba nie jesteście poważni! – krzyknął gwałtownie Harry upuszczając dokument, z którym właśnie się zapoznał.

\- Obawiam się, że jesteśmy – odpowiedział Dumbledore nadzwyczaj poważnym tonem, choć wciąż w jego oczach dostrzegalne były iskierki. – To nasza jedyna szansa. Sądzę, że ta propozycja jest całkiem rozsądna.

\- To nie jest rozsądne. Jak może się pan w ogóle nad tym zastanawiać? To nie pan będzie podejmował tę decyzję – odrzekł Harry wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie nadzwyczaj poważnym głosem.

\- Drogi chłopcze, właśnie dlatego poprosiliśmy cię byś przedyskutował to z nami, my… - ponownie zaczął Dumbledore, lecz Harry wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Nie jestem żadnym „drogim chłopcem". Prawda jest taka, że nie chcę z wami o tym rozmawiać. Wystarczająco już wtrąciliście się w moje życie. Odpieprzcie się.

\- To było odrobinę niemiłe, nie sądzisz Harry? – wtrącił Korneliusz Knot od sześciu lat obejmujący stanowisko Ministra Magii. – My wszyscy przede wszystkim mamy na uwadze twoje dobro.

\- Jasne, jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Kiedy poinformowałem was o powrocie Voldemorta to pan pierwszy był u mego boku, wierzył we mnie i wspierał. Gdzie byśmy teraz byli, gdyby nie pańska szybkość i determinacja? Oczywiście doskonale wiem, że ma pan na uwadze jedynie moje dobro – prychnął Harry z ironią, z premedytacją ignorując zwyczajowe grymasy na imię Voldemorta.

Pozostali czarodzieje w pomieszczeniu wymienili spojrzenia najwyraźniej niemo pytając kto powinien teraz zabrać głos i przekonać Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, że przyjęcie propozycji będzie dla nich wszystkich najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Znajdowali się właśnie w gabinecie dyrektora, w którym poniewierały się resztki połamanych lub rozbitych rzeczy. Harry zniszczył je tracąc nad sobą kontrolę co miało już miejsce kilka razy podczas rozmowy. Wśród osób znajdujących się w pokoju był Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor we własnej osobie wyglądający wyjątkowo staro, który odruchowo gładził siedzącego mu na kolanach Fawkesa. Wspomniany już Minister Knot nerwowo obracający w spoconych dłoniach swój zielony melonik, profesor Minerwa McGonagall, nauczycielka transmutacji oraz opiekun Gryffindoru. Ze zwyczajową srogą miną i groźnym spojrzeniem profesor Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów, opiekun Slytherinu i Śmierciożerca (cóż, nie do końca, ale sami znacie tę historię), sprawiający wrażenie skorego do kłótni z każdą osobą, która ośmieli się skrzyżować z nim wzrok. Jego własny w tym momencie skierowany był na Syriusza Blacka, ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego, animaga, skazanego za morderstwo trzynastu osób oraz zdradę Lily i Jamesa Potterów, który po dwunastu latach uciekł z Azkabanu, w tym momencie zajęty był zaś nie mniej gorącym wpatrywaniem się w Snape'a bynajmniej nie zrażony zachowaniem Harry'ego, gdyż w jego opinii jego chrześniak miał pełne prawo do bycia zdenerwowanym. W pomieszczeniu znajdował się również Lucjusz Malfoy, Śmierciożerca, zwolniony z Azkabanu w oparciu o zbyt małą ilość dowodów zaledwie po jednej nocy aresztu obecnie pracujący dla Ministerstwa jeśli można to tak nazwać. Wyglądał na tak opanowanego jak nigdy dotąd w milczącym rozbawieniu obserwując rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Rudolf Lestrange, Śmierciożerca i uciekinier z Azkabanu, całkiem nieźle radzący sobie z wracaniem do formy wydający się być pod lekkim wrażeniem występu Harry'ego oraz dwóch aurorów znajdujących się tam dla bezpieczeństwa Ministra, którzy w tym momencie zajmowali się uprzątnięciem bałaganu narobionego przez młodego czarodzieja. Oczywiście nie można zapomnieć o samym Harrym Potterze (chyba nie sądziliście, że był na zewnątrz?), Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył, drugim po Hermionie Granger najlepszym uczniu Hogwartu, od którego oczekiwano ciągłego ratowania świata. W końcu Dumbledore doszedł do wniosku, że to na jego barkach spoczywa odpowiedzialność za przywołanie chłopca do porządku przynajmniej w takim stopniu, by możliwa była przyzwoita dyskusja. Upewniwszy się, że Harry nadal wytrwale odmawia skosztowania cytrynowych dropsów zapytał.

\- A więc z kim chcesz omówić ten kontrakt?

W pierwszej chwili Harry zapragnął wykrzyczeć sobie płuca, by do dyrektora dotarło, że z nikim nie chce o tym rozmawiać, ponieważ oczywiste jest, że nigdy tego nie zaakceptuje. Wszyscy zaś powinni zostawić go w spokoju, a w zamian porozmawiać ze ścianą. Niemniej po krótkim namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że mogłoby to wydać się nieco dziecinne, wskazał więc ręką na Syriusza starając się za wszelką cenę nie wysadzić w powietrze biblioteczki Dumbledore'a.

\- Harry, niegrzecznie jest tak żartować. Nie możesz na poważnie rozmawiać z psem! – oznajmił Knot rzucając chłopcu potępiające spojrzenie.

\- Wielkie dzięki za tę demonstrację pokładanej we mnie pewności Ministrze. Na pewno to zapamiętam. Teraz jeśli mi pan wybaczy udam się na rozmowę z moim psem, który przy okazji z pewnością jest o wiele bardziej inteligentny niż pan – oświadczył Harry rzucając Knotowi ostre spojrzenie. Następnie bez oglądania się za siebie szybko wyszedł pokoju. Wspomniany pies znany również jako Syriusz Black, wydawał się być nieco zaskoczony tymi słowami, parę sekund zajęło mu więc uzmysłowienie sobie, że Harry już wyszedł. Z zaniepokojonym wzrokiem wyrwał kontrakt z rąk jednego z aurorów, który dopiero co go rozprostował i wyszedł, podczas gdy biblioteczka Dumbledore'a eksplodowała pokrywając podłogę resztkami starożytnych tomów.

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Syriusz niepewnie, gdy w końcu znalazł chrześniaka w jednej z nieużywanych klas w pobliżu biblioteki przemierzając pomieszczenie i siadając obok niego.

\- Czy wyglądam na kogoś kto czuje się w porządku? – Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk oscylujący pomiędzy szlochem, a parsknięciem. – Dlaczego wszystko zawsze przydarza się właśnie mnie?

Nie znajdując żadnych słów pocieszenia Syriusz otoczył, teraz otwarcie płaczącego chrześniaka, ramionami zataczając uspokajające koła na jego plecach. – Cii, już w porządku, coś wymyślimy. Nie pozwól im tak się dręczyć. Coś wymyślimy!

\- Dlaczego muszą mi to robić? Dlaczego nie zostawią mnie w spokoju? – wyszlochał Harry w jego ramię trzęsąc się gwałtownie i kurczowo czepiając się koszuli Syriusza jak gdyby od tego zależało jego życie. Animag tylko wzmocnił swój uścisk, nie mogąc wymyślić żadnej odpowiedzi, która w głównej mierze nie składałaby się z przekleństw. Gdy Harry w końcu się uspokoił, a noga Syriusza zaczynała już piekielnie boleć odrzekł.

\- No dalej, Harry. Przeczytałeś chociaż całość? – gdy Harry potrząsnął głową, kontynuował – Cóż więc, musimy to przeczytać teraz. Nie możemy pozwolić, byś wpadł w furię i zdemolował tylko połowę gabinetu Dumbledore'a, gdy wciąż możesz wkurzyć się na tyle, by zniszczyć całe biuro!

Gdy chłopiec na jego kolanach wydał dźwięk zbliżony do śmiechu rozwinął dokument i trzymając go tak, by obaj mogli swobodnie mu się przyjrzeć zaczął czytać.

KONTRAKT MAŁŻEŃSKI

Ja, Tom Marvolo Riddle, lepiej znany jako Lord Voldemort, niniejszym oświadczam swą chęć poślubienia pana Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Po zaakceptowaniu tego kontraktu zobowiązuję się do :

1\. Zakończenia wojny i wszelkich nieprzyjaznych akcji skierowanych przeciw Czarodziejskiemu Światu i Zakonowi Feniksa oraz do utrzymania pokoju.

2\. Treningu i nauki pana Pottera najlepszych z moich umiejętności, a w przypadku gdy pan Potter wyrazi chęć nauki przedmiotu, z którego zakresu nie będę mógł mu pomóc, do znalezienia odpowiedniego nauczyciela.

3\. Zapewnienia panu Potterowi zakwaterowania, pożywienia, ubioru oraz innych niezbędnych rzeczy.

4\. Zapewnienia panu Potterowi możliwości wizyt u przyjaciół i rodziny pierwszego tygodnia każdego miesiąca pod warunkiem, że weekendy nie będą zbiegały się z wakacjami.

5\. Powstrzymania się od świadomego i rozmyślnego ranienia pana Pottera.

W zamian oczekuję :

1\. Zakończenia wojny i wszelkich nieprzyjaznych akcji ze strony Czarodziejskiego Świata i Zakonu Feniksa wymierzonych w moją osobę lub organizację znaną pod nazwą Śmierciożerców; powstrzymania się od dochodzeń sądowych oraz utrzymania pokoju.

2\. Stosunków płciowych z panem Potterem przynajmniej raz w tygodniu oraz powstrzymania się z jego strony od pożycia z innymi osobami.

3\. Towarzystwa pana Pottera, gdy będę go wymagał oraz nie przedłużania jego nieobecności ze mną o dłużej niż dwa tygodnie.

4\. Powstrzymania się ze strony pana Pottera od rzucania klątw, przekleństw lub ranienia mojej osoby oraz Śmierciożerców.

Jeśli którakolwiek ze stron złamie powyższy kontrakt automatycznie zostanie on uznany za nieważny.

\- To wszystko : moje szczęście przeciw pokojowi w całym Czarodziejskim Świecie – westchnął Harry, gdy skończyli już czytać.

\- Na to wygląda – przyznał Syriusz ściślej owijając postać na swoich kolanach ramieniem. – Ale może nie musisz wyrzekać się swojego szczęścia – mężczyzna starał się przekonać zarówno Harry'ego jak i samego siebie. Sądząc po niedowierzaniu odmalowującym się na twarzy chłopca nie poszło mu zbyt dobrze.

\- Sam w to nie wierzysz, prawda? Jak w ogóle mógłbym być szczęśliwy żyjąc z potworem, który zabił moich rodziców? I nie tylko ich, całe mnóstwo ludzi tylko dla zabawy, rozrywki…

\- Ten kontrakt powstrzyma go od kolejnych bezsensownych zbrodni – zauważył delikatnie animag. Harry utrudzenie kiwnął głową, zanim ponownie westchnął.

\- To dobra strona tej sprawy.

\- A jaka jest zła? – zapytał cicho Syriusz obawiając się, że Harry ponownie straci nad sobą panowanie, gdy tylko zbytnio podniesie ton głosu.

\- Praktycznie nie będę mógł widywać się z przyjaciółmi, nie będę mógł przekląć Śmierciożerców, no i… będę musiał sypiać z tym draniem – wyznał Harry rumieniąc się lekko. Całując kręcone, ciemne włosy, Syriusz odparł.

\- Cóż, myślę, że możemy podjąć negocjacje co do dwóch pierwszych punktów, ale obawiam się, że nie ma sposobu na obejście ostatniego. Przykro mi.

\- Nie twoja wina – wymamrotał Harry, a następnie wyprostował się. – Ale z drugiej strony nie będzie więcej morderstw, a ja nie będę musiał go zabijać, prawda? A co do tej… rzeczy, jakoś dam sobie radę, jak zawsze. Myślę, że warto się na tyle poświęcić dla pokoju, tak?

\- Wolałbym żyć podczas wojny niż oddać cię temu potworowi, ale to tylko moje zdanie, a ja nigdy nie byłem zbytnio wrażliwy jeśli się nad tym zastanowić – burknął Syriusz, a Harry momentalnie wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem, gdyż w tym momencie jego ojciec chrzestny brzmiał zupełnie jak jego zwierzęcy odpowiednik. Całując policzek mężczyzny i mamrocząc miękkie - Dzięki - wstał i rzekł.

\- Pójdę sprowadzić kogoś kto pomoże nam w negocjacjach. Kogo sugerujesz?

\- Lucjusza Malfoya jeśli potrzebujemy kogoś do przedyskutowania naszych żądań, a skoro on pochodzi ze starej czarodziejskiej rodziny najprawdopodobniej będzie znał prawa i przepisy. I Severusa Snape'a, bo chociaż nie mogę znieść tego tłustowłosego drania jest piekielnie dobry w tych formalnościach no i potrzebujemy kogoś kto reprezentowałby Czarodziejski Świat – odpowiedział Syriusz z lekkim wahaniem. Skinąwszy głową Harry zniknął w jednym ze znanych mu tajnych przejść.

Chłopak przemierzał wolno korytarz zamku, który od niemal pięciu lat nazywał swoim domem powoli uporządkowując sobie to czego przed chwilą się dowiedział. Wojna trwała już od prawie dwóch miesięcy i jak na razie żadna ze stron nie odniosła niczego poza małymi zwycięstwami co jakiś czas. Szpital Świętego Munga był zapełniony rannymi ludźmi, a ich przyjaciele i rodzina chcieli wiedzieć czy mogą czuć się bezpiecznie. W głębi serca Harry wiedział, że traktat, który miał zaakceptować był w gruncie rzeczy dobrym pomysłem, gdyż mógł znieść wojnę i wszelkie związane z nią cierpienia, ale dlaczego to zawsze musiał być on? Dlaczego wszyscy oczekiwali od osoby, która nie skończyła nawet jeszcze szesnastu lat, że rozwiąże wszystkie ich problemy i uratuje świat? I co do cholery myślał sobie Voldemort? Gdy szedł tak pogrążony w rozważaniach i rzucał pod nosem przekleństwa dotarł w końcu do gargulca strzegącego pomieszczeń Dumbledore'a, i z hasłem „Droga mleczna" na ustach był już w drodze do biura dyrektora. Gdy tylko znalazł się na klatce schodowej, która zaczęła prowadzić go na górę usłyszał gniewne okrzyki i coś co podejrzanie przypominało dźwięk jaki wydaje pięść uderzająca o blat stołu.

\- Nie możesz na poważnie rozważać pozostawienia tej decyzji chłopcu. On nie jest nawet zdrów na umyśle, na brodę Merlina, ten chłopak rozmawia z psem. I ty chcesz, by to dziecko decydowała za całe społeczeństwo Czarodziejskiego Świata? Moim zdaniem należy jak najszybciej zaakceptować ofertę pokoju co dobrego może przyjść z obciążania dzieciaka taką decyzją? – z zapałem argumentował Knot.

\- Zdajesz się zapominać ministrze, że to od tego dziecka zależy dotrzymanie warunków kontraktu. I jeśli ten chłopiec postanowi po prostu je złamać cały układ będzie uznany za nieważny. Oraz że to właśnie dziecko stoi teraz w przejściu, słyszy każde wypowiedziane przez pana słowo i z łatwością może przetransmutować pana w psa, by zrozumiał pan w końcu, że niektóre zwierzęta rozumieją co się do nich mówi - zauważył Harry ozięble. – Panie Malfoy, profesorze Snape, bylibyście tak mili i towarzyszyli mi w drodze do Łapy byśmy mogli poprowadzić negocjacje dotyczące naszych żądań?

\- Nie możemy pozwolić, by po naszej szkole wałęsali się Śmierciożercy, to by było… - wybulgotał Knot.

\- Czy mogę panu przypomnieć, że jeszcze rok temu zapewniał mnie pan, iż pan Malfoy nie jest zagrożeniem dla społeczeństwa, lecz szanowanym człowiekiem? – przerwał mu Harry, patrząc wprost w oczy Ministra. – W każdym razie mogę zapewnić pana, że pan Malfoy nie będzie stanowił zagrożenia tak długo jak jest w tej szkole, czy mam rację?

\- Tak, panie Potter, Sądzę, że ma pan rację – odpowiedział płynnie Lucjusz Malfoy podchodząc do drzwi i przytrzymując je dla Snape'a i Harry'ego.

Snape rzucając Knotowi ostatnie spojrzenie, który to musiał znosić natarczywy wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów odkąd z pomieszczenia zniknął Syriusz, wyszedł z gabinetu, a tuż za nim podążył Harry.

\- Mogę spytać, które warunki chciałbyś zmienić? – zapytał Lucjusz Malfoy pojawiając się u boku chłopca gdy tylko minęli kamiennego gargulca.

\- Większość, ale nie sądzę, by szczególnie mi to pomogło, prawda? – odparł Harry. – Zobaczy pan, które zostaną zmienione kiedy tylko tam dotrzemy.

\- A gdzie jest „tam"? – parsknął Snape z irytacją.

\- Koło biblioteki, w jednej z pustych klas – odpowiedział Harry płasko pozdrawiając po drodze jeden z mijanych portretów.

\- Dlaczego nie osiedliłeś się w którejś z bliższych sal? – zapytał ponownie Mistrz Eliksirów rzucając karcące spojrzenie Grubej Damie, która ośmieliła się odprowadzić go wzrokiem.

\- To wcale nie tak daleko jeśli idzie się skrótem – odrzekł młodzieniec prowadząc ich w dół jednymi z ruchomych schodów. Snape nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dlaczego więc go nie użyjemy?

\- Bo jest pan nauczycielem. Nie możemy dopuścić, by znał pan wszystkie tajne przejścia, prawda? Gdzie ukryliby się pana biedni uczniowie? Swoją drogą jesteśmy już na miejscu, więc może pan przestać rzucać mi to spojrzenie, bo i tak nie podziała – odparł Harry posyłając mu złośliwy uśmieszek.

Gdy weszli do sali Syriusz siedział właśnie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze bazgroląc coś na kontrakcie. Na widok chrześniaka uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i powiedział.

\- Hej, podejdź tu, spisałem ci parę rzeczy i przygotowałem kopie kontraktu – wyjaśnił miękko, gdy Harry rozgaszczał się na podłodze.

\- Mogę jedną spalić? – zapytał chłopak z nadzieją ruchem ręki wskazując pozostałym mężczyznom, by także usiedli. Obaj skorzystali z zaproszenia z identycznymi, nachmurzonymi minami, zachowując tak wiele godności ile da się przy siadaniu na podłodze. Jego ojciec chrzestny zacmokał i podał im kopie dokumentu.

\- Więc możemy się dowiedzieć, jakie zmiany chcesz wprowadzić? – ponownie zapytał Malfoy cały czas zachowując postawę biznesmena.

\- Cóż, po pierwsze chcę się upewnić, że pokój zostanie zapewniony zarówno Światu Czarodziejskiemu jak i mugolskiemu – rozpoczął Harry starając się odszyfrować bazgroły Syriusza.

\- A co i tak moglibyśmy chcieć od świata mugoli? – skomentował Malfoy, ale uczynił stosowną notatkę.

\- Po drugie, chcę kontynuować moją edukację w Hogwarcie. Jeśli mimo to on zechce udzielać mi dodatkowych lekcji nie mam nic przeciwko – cicho wyjaśnił Harry. Malfoy wymamrotał coś, zanotował uwagi Harry'ego nie sygnalizując nawet czy zmiana zostanie zaakceptowana.

\- Możesz wykreślić trzeci punkt. Nie chcę, by kupował mi rzeczy. Mam dość własnych pieniędzy –polecił Harry, a Śmierciożerca prychnął.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że stać cię na przyzwoite ubrania, ale wolisz chodzić w tych szmatach?

\- Gdybym zakupił jakieś nowe ubrania moi krewni i tak by je zabrali - odpowiedział Harry. – Wiem, że nasze sposoby myślenia się różnią, ale naprawdę, część z tych ubrań jest bardzo wygodna. *

Malfoy wymienił zdezorientowane spojrzenia ze Snapem, który wydawał się zastanawiać nad znaczeniem jego słów.

\- Poza tym żądam większej liczby wizyt z moimi przyjaciółmi. Co drugi weekend oraz wakacje. Poza tym będą mogli odwiedzać mnie, gdy tylko przyjdzie im taka ochota, pod warunkiem, że przyrzekną nie znieważać was podczas odwiedzin – kontynuował Harry ignorując reakcje, które wzbudziły jego słowa.

\- Muszę to przedyskutować z Czarnym Panem. Wydaje mi się, że to trochę zbyt wiele – odrzekł Malfoy.

\- Proszę bardzo – zgodził się Harry. – Chciałbym też upewnić się, że żaden ze Śmierciożerców mnie nie skrzywdzi oraz że Voldemort nie wyda im rozkazów zranienia mnie, w taki czy inny sposób.

Malfoy gwałtownie podniósł głowę. – Dlaczego miałby kazać nam cię ranić? Będziesz jego mężem, będzie cię chronił!

Przez parę sekund Harry wydawał się być ogłuszony, po czym otrząsnął się i rzekł.

\- Świetnie, więc to uściślijmy.

Nieświadomie przytulił się mocniej do Syriusza wydając się nagle małym i samotnym pośród dorosłych mężczyzn. Syriusz w obrończym geście położył mu rękę na ramieniu i kontynuował.

\- Co do naszych warunków kontraktu : nie podoba nam się punkt związany z towarzystwem. Harry to nie jakiś rzadki gatunek zwierzęcia, który można wrzucić do klatki i wyjmować, gdy przyjdzie ci taka ochota. Sugerowałbym, by Harry mógł nie przychodzić do Voldemorta jeśli ma konkretny powód, dla którego nie chce tego zrobić oraz by mógł zawetować jego polecenia.

\- To także będę musiał przedstawić Czarnemu Panu, czy coś jeszcze? – zapytał Malfoy starając się zachować cierpliwy i uprzejmy ton głosu.

\- W zasadzie tak, sądzimy że warunek dotyczący rzucania na was klątw powinien być skorygowany – odrzekł zadowolony z siebie Syriusz.

\- A niby dlaczego, jeśli mogę spytać? – zapytał Śmierciożerca wymieniając z Mistrzem Eliksirów zirytowane spojrzenia.

\- Cóż, Harry jest czarodziejem, a żaden czarodziej nie może być pozbawiony prawa do używania magii – odparł Syriusz z uśmiechem. – A biorąc pod uwagę, że jest on także synem Jamesa i praktycznie rzecz biorąc jednym z Huncwotów powinien mieć możliwość robienia wam kawałów.

\- Nie jestem w stanie pojąć twojej logiki, ale dobrze to też przedyskutuję. Czy to był ostatni punkt? – zapytał Malfoy.

\- Nie – odrzekł Harry prostując się. – Mam jeszcze jedno żądanie : chcę, by Peter Pettigrew został przetransportowany do Ministerstwa Magii z pełną spowiedzią na swoich ustach!

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić – obiecał Malfoy z uśmiechem błąkającym się na wargach. – Nie znoszę tego szczura!

Harry odwzajemnił mu się szczerym uśmiechem.

\- To już chyba wszystko, chyba że Snape chce coś dodać – powiedział Syriusz przeglądając papiery.

\- Sądzę, że jest to do przyjęcia, zwłaszcza, że Minister chciał zaakceptować już pierwszą wersję. Sądzę więc, że skończyliśmy – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Myślę, że dokument będzie w pełni gotowy za dwa dni, chyba że będziemy musieli ponownie przedyskutować któryś z punktów kontraktu – odrzekł Malfoy wstając i otrzepując szaty. – Panie Potter, do zobaczenia wkrótce! – Ujął rękę Harry'ego i ucałował jej zewnętrzną stronę. Harry spłonął delikatnym rumieńcem, ale skinął głową z uznaniem zanim ponownie nie znalazł się w ramionach Syriusza.

\- Jak sądzisz, możemy już uznać to za noc? – zapytał Syriusz delikatnie. – Chcesz dzisiaj spać w moich komnatach?

\- Zaniesiesz mnie? – poprosił Harry ponownie wyglądając na tak kruchego i zagubionego, że Syriusz nie mógłby odmówić nawet gdyby chciał.

\- Jasne, kochanie. – Wziął go w ramiona rzucając Snape'owi ostatnie wyzywające spojrzenie, które nie pozostało bez odpowiedzi ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów i zaniósł chłopaka do swoich komnat, które dzielił z Remusem Lupinem. Po drodze Harry zapadł w sen.

* * *

 *** Nieprzetłumaczalne dla mnie. W oryginale Harry twierdzi, że jego ubrania są "comfy", używając słowa, którym raczej nie posługiwali się pozostali mężczyźni. Stąd ich reakcja.**


	2. Rozdział 2 Negocjacje

Rozdział 2. Negocjacje

Syriusz obserwował swojego chrześniaka, który leżał na sofie pogrążony we śnie. Niepokoił się o niego. I nie chodziło tu tylko o kontrakt i zmiany, które będzie ze sobą niósł. Wyglądał blado już od chwili, gdy sprowadzili go do Hogwartu od mugoli. Jego krewni zachowywali się nadzwyczaj dziwnie i grubiańsko, ale prawdopodobnie można było zwalić to na karb ich mugolstwa. Poza tym chłopak gwałtownie skrzywił się, gdy Remus po raz pierwszy dotknął jego pleców tego popołudnia. No i był zdecydowanie chudszy.

\- O czym myślisz, Łapo? – dobiegł go cichy głos jego przyjaciela i kochanka, Remusa Lupina, który owinął swoje ręce wokół torsu mężczyzny. – Chyba czymś się martwisz.

\- W tym problem, że masz rację. Wiesz w ogóle, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – westchnął Syriusz.

\- Minerva powiedziała mi, gdy byłeś zajęty rozmową z Malfoyem i Severusem. – Remus zerknął przyjacielowi przez ramię obserwując spokojny kształt na sofie. – Naprawdę wiele od niego oczekują, a przecież jeszcze nie ma nawet szesnastu lat.

\- Nienawidzę świadomości, że nie ma innego wyboru – warknął Syriusz wpatrując się w ciemność za oknem.

\- Zawsze może odmówić – wtrącił miękko wilkołak całując Syriusza w czubek nosa, by ponownie przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Syriusz wydał z siebie zduszone prychnięcie.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie pozwoli im kontynuować walk jeśli może to wszystko przerwać bez posuwania się do morderstwa. Poświęci siebie dla wyższego dobra! O to właśnie chodzi, by chłopak nie miał żadnego wyboru!

Zamyślony Remus poprowadził Syriusza do kuchni powstrzymując go od obudzenia Harry'ego.

\- Możemy mu jakoś pomóc? – zapytał Łapa posyłając drugiemu mężczyźnie błagalne spojrzenie. – Czy jest sposób, by mu to chociaż jakoś ułatwić?

\- Możemy go wspierać! – odpowiedział Remus bez wahania. – Być mu podporą, gdy będzie potrzebował naszej pomocy. A czy jest jeszcze coś? Obawiam się, że nic więcej nie możemy zrobić. Prześpijmy się teraz trochę, dobrze?

Syriusz pokiwał głową, upił ostatni łyk herbaty i podążył za Remusem do sypialni, po drodze całując Harry'ego na dobranoc.

Gdy Hogwart wraz ze swoimi mieszkańcami zapadał w sen Lucjusz Malfoy i Rudolf Lestrange podążali właśnie do Czarnego Pana, który czekał niecierpliwie na powrót swoich sług. Pokój pogrążony był w cieniu, oświetlony jedynie dogasającym ogniem w palenisku i magiczną pochodnią umieszczoną obok drzwi. W ciemnościach trudno było dostrzec meble i ściany. W pobliżu kominka leżał wąż, a w kącie stał prawie niezauważalny skrzat domowy cierpliwie czekający aż jego Pan się oddali, a on będzie mógł wziąć się za sprzątanie. Lucjusz Malfoy z oddaniem zbliżył się do fotela, na którym spoczywał jego Pan i podczas gdy jego towarzysz skłonił się w ciszy, rzekł.

\- Panie, powróciliśmy właśnie z Hogwartu przynosząc wieści o chłopcu, którego wkrótce masz poślubić.

\- Zgaduję więc, że przyjęli moją ofertę? – zapytał czarnoksiężnik z ponurym rozbawieniem. Malfoy pozwolił sobie na drobny wzgardliwy uśmieszek zanim odrzekł.

\- Knot chciał zgodzić się do razu, ale Potter zasugerował kilka modyfikacji.

\- Jak zareagował chłopak? – zapytał Czarny Pan hamując skwapliwość.

\- Najpierw nie chciał w to uwierzyć, potem zaczął krzyczeć i demolować gabinet dyrektora przypadkowymi zaklęciami, następnie skonsultował się ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym i obraził Knota – odpowiedział Lestrange monotonnym głosem.

\- Znieważył ministra? – zapytał Voldemort. – Dlaczego miałby to robić?

Lucjusz zaczął opowiadać całe zajście z drobną pomocą drugiego Śmierciożercy. Gdy doszli do tematu negocjacji podali Czarnemu Panu skorygowany kontrakt.

\- Niezbyt skromny, prawda? – skomentował Voldemort, gdy zapoznał się z dokumentem. – Nie sądzę bym miał zaakceptować jego warunki.

\- Myślę, że większość z nich wymyślił Black. Potter nie wydawał się być nimi szczególnie zainteresowany. Jego jedynym żądaniem było wysłanie Pettigrew do Ministerstwa Magii – zrelacjonował Malfoy.

\- W takim razie musimy zorganizować kolejne spotkanie, by omówić dalsze warunki kontraktu – zaproponował Voldemort, chociaż oczywiście nie było mowy, by jego sugestia została odrzucona. Dwaj słudzy ulegle pokiwali głowami. – Swoją drogą, gdzie jest Severus? Nakazałem mu przybyć z wami.

\- Prosił o wybaczenie, ale Dumbledore chciał pomówić z nim o Wywarze Tojadowym, który miał sporządzić dla tego wilkołaka. A skoro złożyliśmy ofertę pokoju nie mógł urwać się szybciej pod pretekstem „szpiegowania" nas – wyjaśnił Lestrange z drobnym ukłonem w tym samym momencie, gdy do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna, o którym właśnie rozmawiali również się kłaniając.

\- Chcesz donieść mi o czymś nowym? – zapytał Czarny Pan.

\- Panie, wygląda na to, że chłopak nie jest już związany z Dumbledorem tak jak dotychczas. Kompletnie zignorował fakt, że mieliby stanąć po przeciwnych stronach – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- W rzeczy samej tak się właśnie stanie – odrzekł Czarny Pan, a następnie odprawił swoje sługi z nakazem zorganizowania spotkania i zdobycia kolejnych informacji o Potterze. Już od prawie roku pożądał tego chłopca. Od czasu gdy zobaczył jego moc, zaradność i inne rzeczy, które jej towarzyszyły… Sposób, w jaki popatrzył na niego wtedy na cmentarzu w pełni świadomy, że zaraz umrze, ale nieskory do poddania się niezmiernie go zafascynował. Obiecał sobie, że będzie miał tego chłopaka. Wstrzymanie wojny nie było wielkim poświęceniem, ostatecznie i tak nie odnosili większych sukcesów. Jedynie żałował utraty powszechnego przerażenia, które wywoływała wśród Czarodziejskiego Świata myśl, że może nagle pojawić się na ich ganku. Dotychczas sprawiało mu to złośliwą uciechę. Duży wpływ na jego decyzję miał także fakt, że odbierze Dumbledore'owi jego skarb, jego fatum, jego broń, jego jedyny element, który zawsze świadczył na korzyść Jasnej Strony. To wszystko miało być teraz jego. Wcale nie był przesadnie optymistyczny – nazywał to realizmem, w końcu zawsze otrzymywał to co chciał. Pragnął być w Slytherinie – był w Slytherinie, pragnął być najlepszym uczniem – był najlepszym uczniem, pragnął odkryć i otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic – odkrył i otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic, pragnął zostać prefektem – uczyniono go prefektem, pragnął mieć nowe ciało – otrzymał nowe ciało, które niedawno udoskonalił za pomocą eliksiru Severusa, pragnął pozbyć się Potterów – cóż… to można wykreślić, ale prawie zawsze otrzymywał to co chciał. I tym razem także nie będzie inaczej. Pełen takich pokrzepiających myśli podniósł się, wysyczał pożegnanie do Nagini i udał się do swoich komnat.

Gdy tylko Syriusz i Remus zniknęli za drzwiami swojej sypialni Harry ponownie otworzył oczy i podszedł do jednego z okien z widokiem na jezioro. Nienawidził udawać przed swoim ojcem chrzestnym. Uważał, że jest to równoznaczne z kłamstwem jednak nie chciał też obciążać go swoimi problemami. Ostatnio Syriusz wydawał się być naprawdę szczęśliwy, a to nie zdarzało się często. Jasno świecące gwiazdy odbijały się na niewzruszonej tafli jeziora co sprawiało wrażenie, jak gdyby znajdywało się tam drugie niebo. Zakazany Las także wyglądał nadzwyczaj cicho i spokojnie, chociaż Harry doskonale wiedział, że w rzeczywistości był niebezpieczny i zdziczały. Chatka Hagrida, choć w tym momencie niezamieszkana (jej właściciel udał się z wizytą do Beauxbatons), wydawała się wyjęta wprost z mugolskiej bajki. _Dlaczego_? To właśnie pytanie wciąż i wciąż do niego wracało, a on nie potrafił udzielić na nie odpowiedzi. Z takim natłokiem myśli nie mógłby zasnąć nawet gdyby chciał. Ale to nie był problem i tak nie lubił spania. Problemem za to był powód, dla którego tak nie lubił zapadać w sen – koszmary. Harry nie był już nawet w stanie przypomnieć sobie nocy, w której nie obudziłby się krzycząc i rzucając się na łóżku. Dlatego właśnie postanowił nie pozwalać sobie na sen. Istotne było też to, że dzięki temu nigdy nie pozostawał całkowicie bezbronny. Chociaż oczywiście w Hogwarcie nie trzeba było martwić się o bezpieczeństwo mając pod nosem Dumbledore'a i jego wspaniałe zaklęcia obronne. Fakt, że nawet jego wewnętrzny głos brzmiał ironicznie i gorzko był nieco niepokojący. Ochrona dyrektora nie pomogła mu w tym roku, w zeszłym zresztą też nie… _Lepiej o tym nie myśl_ , nakazał sobie i postanowił wyjść na nocny spacer skoro spanie i tak nie wchodziło w grę. Cicho wyszedł z pokoju i używając jednego ze znanych mu skrótów udał się do frontowych drzwi, skąd pomaszerował w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Prawda, był on niebezpieczny i zdziczały, ale nie dla Harry'ego Pottera. Większość zwierząt, stworów i duchów, i tak była po jego stronie. Teraz zaś miał zamiar spotkać się z jednym z jednorożców lub centaurów, który zapewni mu taką ochronę, że będzie mógł czuć się bardziej niż bezpiecznie.

\- Cześć Niveusie – przywitał się Harry uśmiechając się delikatnie, gdy nos jednorożca dotknął jego brzucha. – To był ciężki dzień! – oznajmił wdrapując się na srebrny grzbiet.

\- Gdzieś ty był? – ostrym głosem zapytał Minister, który najwyraźniej w pełni doszedł do zdrowia po wczorajszym szoku. Teraz zaś podjął postanowienie, by zastąpić swoją opryskliwą postawę jeszcze bardziej opryskliwą postawą. Harry zamknął drzwi od biura Dumbledore'a i razem z Syriuszem uniósł brew wspaniale naśladując grymas Snape'a.

– Byłem na przejażdżce. A z tego co wiem Łapa po prostu zaspał.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie ten twój pies – wybulgotał Knot uderzając pięścią w biurko Dumbledore'a.

\- To po co pan pytał? – odpowiedział chłopak niewinnie udając zaintrygowanego. Następnie usiadł na krześle obok Lupina, który tym razem zajął miejsce profesor McGonagall. Minister postanowił zmienić temat rozmowy.

\- Na czym to niby jeździłeś? Hogwart nie ma żadnych stajni…

\- Tak się składa, że ma. Wie pan coś o Testralach? A odpowiadając na pańskie pytanie - na jednym z jednorożców. Mam go opisać? Był biały, chociaż wokół oczu sierść miała srebrny odcień, kręty róg na łbie, złote kopyta, oczy koloru… - ciągnął Harry prześmiewczym głosem.

\- Doskonale wiem jak wyglądają jednorożce! A tobie nie wolno na nich jeździć! – wtrącił Knot mnąc w dłoniach melonik.

\- Cóż Ministrze, można powiedzieć, że normalnie równie niewykonalne jest przeżycie uśmiercającego zaklęcia – rozległ się mroczny głos. Mężczyzna wyglądający na około dwadzieścia lat swoimi krwistoczerwonymi oczami przyglądał się pomieszczeniu. To skutecznie uciszyło Knota i pozwoliło Dumbledore'owi przedstawić Harry'emu gościa, który właśnie zabrał głos. To nie było jednak konieczne, ponieważ od chwili przekroczenia progu gabinetu chłopak doskonale wiedział kim jest przybysz. Jego blizna intensywnie dawała o sobie znać.

\- Harry, jestem pewny, że rozpoznajesz Toma, chociaż oczywiście sporo zmienił się od waszego ostatniego spotkania.

Czarny Pan wyciągnął rękę, by uścisnąć Harry'emu dłoń ten jednak odmówił.

\- Doceniam gest, ale blizna boli mnie na tyle, że nie chcę tego pogarszać, wielkie dzięki – wytłumaczył, a następnie zapytał po co się tu zebrali.

\- Ach tak. Skoro już jesteśmy przy temacie. Poprosiłem Severusa, by sporządził eliksir, który zlikwiduje ten ból – radośnie oznajmił Dumbledore ignorując coraz groźniejsze spojrzenie Snape'a.

\- Świetnie, ale po co tu jesteśmy? – zapytał ponownie Harry.

\- Oczywiście, by dokończyć negocjacje – odpowiedział Tom Riddle. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że tak po prostu zaakceptuję twoje warunki?

\- Skąd. Jakie masz zastrzeżenia? – odparł płasko Harry, lecz odpowiedź Voldemorta została przerwana przez Ministra.

\- Przede wszystkim chcę zobaczyć ten kontrakt. Nie będziecie decydować za naszymi plecami. Wykazałem tolerancję tylko raz i na tym koniec.

Przedmioty w całym pokoju zaczęły nagle trząść się, podskakiwać i wybuchać, a jeden z wyjątkowo grubych tomów stoczył się z półki wprost na głowę Knota, który zemdlał, ze stłumionym okrzykiem na ustach. Syriusz zaszczekał i skrył się pod krzesłem Harry'ego. Dumbledore zaczął nucić pod nosem coś, co podejrzanie przypominało „Jingle bells", Czarny Pan wydawał się tłumić śmiech, natomiast wzrok Snape'a zdawał się pytać, za jakie grzechy przyszło mu to znosić. Lupin wyjął różdżkę rzucając parę zaklęć ochronnych i spokojnie czekał, aż Harry raczy się uspokoić. Malfoy i Lestrange kompletnie zaś zignorowali całe zamieszanie.

\- Przepraszam – dobiegł do nich po chwili głos chłopaka, którego twarz pokryta była kurzem.

\- Ależ żaden problem. Chociaż sądzę, że Korneliusz będzie odmiennego zdania – odparł Dumbledore mrugając do Harry'ego.

Chłopiec rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie, ale powstrzymał się od wyjaśnienia, że przeprosiny kierował do Syriusza, który w tym momencie z pasją lizał mu rękę.

\- Wracając więc do tego co chciałem powiedzieć zanim nam tak bezczelnie przerwano sprzeciwiam się kontynuowaniu twojej nauki w Hogwarcie, Harry – odezwał się Riddle wciąż z rozbawionym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na ustach. – Oznaczałoby to, że praktycznie cały czas spędzalibyśmy osobno. Skoro mamy być małżeństwem jest to niedopuszczalne.

\- Więc ty także będziesz musiał pozostać w szkole – wyjaśnił stanowczo Harry. – Hogwart to mój dom.

\- Twój dom jest tam, gdzie jestem ja – odparł ozięble Voldemort.

\- Ależ to doskonały pomysł. Jak sądzisz Tom, dasz radę nauczać w przyszłym roku Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? W ten sposób Harry pozostanie w Hogwarcie jednocześnie nie tracąc twojego towarzystwa – radośnie zawołał dyrektor zacierając z zadowolenia ręce.

Natomiast Tom miał minę co najmniej sceptyczną, ale mimo to kiwnął głową.

\- To mogłoby być możliwe. Ale w takim razie domagam się usunięcia punktu o wizytach przyjaciół skoro i tak będziesz widywał ich w szkole.

\- Ale to uniemożliwi mi kontaktowanie się z Syriuszem i profesorem Lupinem – zaprotestował Harry dla pewności rzucając ostrożne spojrzenie na nieprzytomnego Ministra.

\- Wydawało mi się, że oni także tu zostają – odpowiedział Voldemort unosząc brew.

\- Tylko do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Planujemy zakup domu gdzieś koło szkockiej granicy jeśli to nie problem – odparł grzecznie Remus. Syriusz z kolei warknął i ukazał zęby.

\- Połowa wakacji i każdy pierwszy weekend miesiąca – zaproponował beznamiętnie Czarny Pan, choć czerwone oczy zdradzały jego gniew.

\- Połowa wakacji, co drugi weekend i wizyty, gdy tylko sobie tego zażyczą – odparł drobny chłopiec z ogniem płonącym w szmaragdowych oczach.

\- Połowa wakacji, co drugi weekend i wizyty w nagłych wypadkach – targował się Tom obracając różdżkę w swoich długich i smukłych palcach.

\- A co uznajesz za nagły wypadek? – zapytał Lupin.

Voldemort zamyślił się chwilę, po czym rzekł.

\- Gdy któryś z was będzie umierał.

Harry zacisnął pięści, starając się odpędzić myśli od wzmagającego się bólu, który narastał w okolicy pleców, żołądka i głowy. Próbował przy tym opanować gniew.

\- Nie ma takiej możliwości! Nagły wypadek jest zawsze, gdy mnie potrzebują. Powiem im, by nie przychodzili jeśli nie mają konkretnego powodu.

\- Będziesz przy mnie zawsze, gdy tego zażądam! Będę też pokrywał twoje wydatki, gdyż ty nie masz takiej możliwości! I nie będziesz używał magii na mnie lub na Śmierciożercach w celu zadania bólu lub upokorzenia nas – wysyczał Voldemort.

\- Wyślesz Glizdogona do Ministerstwa? – zapytał Harry słabym głosem.

\- Tak!

\- Zgoda! – stwierdził Harry, po czym pociemniało mu przed oczami i zemdlał.


	3. Rozdział 3 W skrzydle szpitalnym

Rozdział 3. W skrzydle szpitalnym

Pierwszą osobą, która pojawiła się przy boku Harry'ego był Snape. Zignorowany przez niego Syriusz zaskamlał i pchnął go swoim mokrym nosem jednak nie doczekał się reakcji ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów, który w tym momencie sprawdzał puls chłopaka. Chwilę później dołączył do nich Remus układając zwiotczałe ciało w swoich ramionach i wybiegając z biura z Syriuszem depczącym mu po piętach. Za nimi pospieszyli Snape i Dumbledore równie szybko, choć dostojniej z gabinetu wybiegli Śmierciożercy na czele z Voldemortem. Wszyscy dotarli do skrzydła szpitalnego wpadając na zszokowaną panią Pomfrey.

\- Co my tutaj mamy? Syriuszu uspokój się. Nic nie pomożesz miotając się jak szalony… - zaczęła mówić jednak przerwała, gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę czyje ciało leży w ramionach Remusa. – Na Merlina! Wnieście go tu tylko ostrożnie.

Po szybkim zbadaniu chłopaka, sprawdzeniu źrenic i pulsu, który na szczęście wciąż był wyczuwalny zapytała ostro.

\- Zażył jakąś truciznę?

\- Sądzisz, że się otruł? – W głosie Snape'a wychwycić można było wzgardę i coś na kształt rozczarowania.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny! – zirytowała się pani Pomfrey. – Może mi w końcu ktoś powiedzieć czy zażywał jakąś truciznę?

\- Nie zażywał – udzielił odpowiedzi wilkołak wymieniając szybkie spojrzenie z psem siedzącym mu u stóp. – Wszystko z nim w porządku?

\- Zapewniam cię, bywało gorzej. A teraz wynocha stąd, wszyscy! – nakazała ze srogą miną, a następnie podążyła do swojego gabinetu wracając po chwili z dwoma fiolkami. Jedna z nich była wypełniona bulgoczącym czerwonym płynem, druga natomiast lśniła jasnoniebiesko. Snape natychmiast rozpoznał eliksiry, gdyż sam nieraz ich używał – były to bardzo mocne leki uśmierzające ból, które w jego przypadku znajdywały zastosowanie po długich nocnych turach z zaklęciem Cruciatus.

Widok tak różnych pięciu mężczyzn ściśniętych przed zamkniętymi drzwiami z wyraźnie przygnębionym wielkim psem u stóp musiał być dość zabawny. Wszyscy mieli na twarzach identyczne wyrazy zatroskania lub jak w przypadku byłych Ślizgonów wystudiowanej obojętności. Najwyraźniej martwili się o niezbyt dobrze znanego im chłopca co zapewne zostało spowodowane tym, że nie mieli najbledszego pojęcia co może mu dolegać. Snape zastanawiał się niejasno co wśród nich robi jeszcze Czarny Pan, ale w tym momencie miał inne sprawy na głowie. Na przykład próby zrozumienia dlaczego Potter zemdlał nagle w trakcie rozmowy. Oczywiście znał odpowiedź, chłopak cierpiał i to straszliwie, ale to nie wyjaśniało jeszcze czemu nie było żadnego ostrzeżenia. Nie było, prawda? Niepewność doprowadzała go do szału. Nie mówiąc już o irytującym Lupinie przemierzającym korytarz w te i wewte. I Dumbledorze zajętym teraz ssaniem tych swoich cholernych dropsów! Przecież one nawet nie były smaczne. Przede wszystkim nie smakowały ani trochę jak cytryna i na pewno nie miały w składzie tego owocu. Na Merlina, myślał o cytrynowych dropsach! Naprawdę musi znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Obchód korytarza nagle zaczął być kuszącym pomysłem.

W tym samym czasie Tom Marvolo Riddle zajmował swoje myśli zupełnie czymś innym. Nie na próżno był najlepszym uczniem Hogwartu. Doskonale wiedział do czego służy jasnoniebieski płyn, który pielęgniarka zaniosła chłopakowi. Był świadom, że jego obecność powoduje u młodego bohatera ból, ale nie wiedział, że będzie to aż tak… przytłaczające. Coś trzeba było z tym zrobić. Czy ten stary głupiec nie wspominał o jakiejś miksturze? Nie był do końca pewny podczas poprzedniej rozmowy zajęty był uważnym wpatrywaniem się w swojego narzeczonego, gdyż ten jawnie go obraził (no i nie ukrywajmy, był oszałamiająco przystojny). Nie powinien być jednak dla niego miły? Na Salazara, przecież zaoferował im wszystkim pokój powinien być cholernie wdzięczny! Najwyraźniej wcale tak nie było. Zapewne chciał swoim omdleniem wzbudzić wokół siebie kolejną aferę i zyskać ich współczucie. Tak, na pewno o to chodziło.

Z kolei Remus był całkowicie przekonany, że Harry'emu coś poważnie dolega. W desperacji starając się wywnioskować co było nie tak z chłopakiem spacerował w kółko tuż przed wielkim nosem Snape'a. Wiedział, że zna wszystkie elementy układanki – Harry był chudszy, wzdrygnął się, gdy chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę Lupin położył mu rękę na plecach, w jego oczach widoczny był ból i przerażenie, a na dodatek jeszcze ci dziwni mugole... Miał ochotę zacząć walić głową w ścianę, na szczęście powstrzymał go zdrowy rozsądek. Rozpoczął kolejną turę spaceru wzdłuż korytarza, gdy wtem zauważył Syriusza, którego uszy zwrócone były w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Syriuszu Orionie Black! – ryknął, nie pozostawiając żadnych wątpliwości co do swojego wilkołactwa. – Co ty sobie myślisz? – Wszyscy obecni przerwali swoje dotychczasowe zajęcia obserwując teraz sprzeczkę dwóch Huncwotów. A raczej obserwując Remusa, który to zajęty był strofowaniem przyjaciela w tym momencie wycofującego się powoli i wyraźnie pogrążonego w wyrzutach sumienia. – Jak w ogóle śmiesz podsłuchiwać swojego chrześniaka?! Gdyby chciał byś wiedział co z nim nie tak z pewnością sam by ci powiedział, nie sądzisz?! I nie patrz tak Black, granie małego zagubionego szczeniaczka na mnie nie podziała…

Tyrada Remusa została przerwana przez zbulwersowaną panią Pomfrey, która otworzyła drzwi tak gwałtownie, że zmuszona byłaby zająć się kolejnym pacjentem, gdyby Dumbledore w porę nie uskoczył.

\- Po co te wszystkie krzyki?

\- Mogłaby ich pani po prostu wpuścić? – cichy głos Harry'ego uratował Lupina od konieczności wyjaśniania sytuacji.

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, panie Potter. Dopóki w pełni nie powróci pan do zdrowia nie ma mowy o żadnych odwiedzinach – warknęła pielęgniarka.

\- Więc mam leżeć w łóżku przez cały tydzień? Zresztą, ostatnim razem to ja wygrałem kłótnię, więc proszę ich wpuścić. – Zgromadzonych na korytarzu ponownie dobiegł głos Harry'ego. Po kilku sekundach ciszy odezwał się znowu. – Proszę?

\- Dobrze, pięć minut i ani sekundy dłużej – niechętnie zgodziła się pani Pomfrey wycofując się, by przepuścić gości. – Ale ty masz nie ruszać się z miejsca, a zaraz po ich wyjściu zażyjesz swój eliksir. Zrozumiano?

Harry nachmurzył się, ale przytaknął.

\- Zrozumiano!

Syriusz był pierwszy na łóżku Harry'ego, chociaż by być bardziej precyzyjnym trzeba dodać, że był jedyną osobą NA łóżku. Nawet sam dyrektor znalazł w sobie dość honoru, dostojeństwa, taktu czy czegokolwiek co powstrzymało go od wskoczenia na posłanie. Następnie przy chłopcu znalazł się Lupin, który zajął miejsce na krześle wciąż jednak rzucając animagowi groźne spojrzenia.

\- W porządku Remusie, i tak niczego nie usłyszał. Ale mimo wszystko dziękuję – oznajmił chorobliwie blady chłopiec z uśmiechem wdzięczności na ustach.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – zapytał z drwiną Lucjusz Malfoy, chociaż Harry był pewien, że nadał swojemu głosowi taki ton, by ukryć ciekawość.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i odpowiedział.

\- Bo gdyby wiedział nie siedziałby tak spokojnie na moim łóżku. – Syriusz poderwał gwałtownie głowę co wyglądało nieco dziwnie, gdyż znajdowała się ona obecnie pod ramieniem chrześniaka. – Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko chciałbym jak najszybciej zakończyć już tę sprawę. Voldemorcie, chciałbyś jeszcze coś wyjaśnić zanim podpiszemy dokument? – Teraz jego głos brzmiał inaczej, był kompletnie wyprany z emocji.

\- Nie mam nic więcej do dodania w kwestii kontraktu, ale wciąż jeszcze musimy ustalić datę… - zaczął Czarny Pan.

\- Niedziela za dwa tygodnie, jeśli ci pasuje – zasugerował beznamiętnie kalkulując, że zostało mu jeszcze półtora tygodnia na powiadomienie przyjaciół o zaistniałej sytuacji. Voldemort pokiwał głową.

\- Rozumiem, że ślub ma odbyć się w Hogwarcie?

\- Brzmi świetnie – odpowiedział dyrektor z wielkim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. – Sądzę, że zdążymy z wszelkimi przygotowaniami na czas. O to więc nie trzeba się martwić… Harry, teraz stworzę świstoklik, byś do tego czasu mógł powrócić do domu ciotki i wuja.

Twarz chłopca zbladła jeszcze bardziej, gdy zacisnął pięści i oznajmił.

\- Nie wracam tam!

\- A gdzie indziej miałbyś pójść? – zapytał Dumbledore mrugając wesoło.

Harry nie był w stanie sformułować odpowiedzi w cichym przerażeniu wpatrując się w twarz dyrektora. Pomoc przyszła z całkowicie nieoczekiwanej strony.

\- Właściwie to syn poprosił mnie, bym zaprosił pana Pottera na resztę wakacji do naszego dworu – wtrącił gładko Lucjusz Malfoy widząc bezradność w zielonych oczach.

\- Dlaczego nic nam nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał zaskoczony wilkołak.

\- Nie sądziłem, że zaakceptujecie moją przyjaźń z Draco. Zawsze byliście raczej negatywie nastawieni do ogółu Ślizgonów – skłamał Harry posyłając Malfoyowi pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. – I oczywiście akceptuję pańskie zaproszenie.

\- Wybacz, że rujnuję twoje plany, ale pani Pomfrey najprawdopodobniej zechce jeszcze trochę cię tu zatrzymać biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że niedawno zemdlałeś – wtrącił Dumbledore nie całkiem zadowolony z obrotu wydarzeń.

\- Nic się nie stało, dyrektorze – odpowiedział Harry za wszelką cenę starający się zachować spokój i opanowanie. – Z pewnością pani Pomfrey przyzwyczaiła się już, że nie zostaję w skrzydle szpitalnym tak długo jak ona by chciała.

\- Coś w tym jest – odparła pielęgniarka z grobową miną, choć w oczach dostrzec można było iskierki rozbawienia. – Możesz iść, ale nie przemęczaj się, bo następnym razem, gdy tu się zjawisz zamknę cię na klucz.

\- Świetnie - Harry uśmiechnął się do czarownicy i wyskoczył z łóżka odrobinę się chwiejąc. – Przyrzekam, że następnym razem, gdy się zobaczymy będę całkowicie przytomny.

\- Idziemy? – zapytał Lucjusz Malfoy oferując chłopcu ramię. – Po drodze możemy wstąpić po twoje rzeczy.

Harry pokiwał posępnie głową uściskał szybko Remusa i Syriusza, i pomachał do pani Pomfrey. Przed wyjściem zdążył jeszcze rzucić wyzywające spojrzenie Dumbledorowi i zerknąć na Snape'a.

\- Dziękuję, panie Malfoy – powiedział, gdy wyszli przez główne wejście i przemierzali błonia zamku. – To było bardzo miłe z pana strony, tak sądzę…

\- Nie ma za co. Również tak uważam – Śmierciożerca wygiął wargi w zadowoleniu. Można było wręcz pomyśleć, że był to uśmiech. Po chwili Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zapytał niepewnie.

\- Nie chcę o to pytać, ale czy byłby pan tak miły i pożyczył mi trochę pieniędzy, bym mógł dostać się na ulicę Pokątną?

\- Po co chcesz się tam udać? Tylko nie mów, że w końcu zdecydowałeś się na zakup jakichś przyzwoitych ubrań! – mężczyzna próbował mu dokuczyć, choć istotnie nie miał bladego pojęcia po co chłopak chciał tam pojechać. Jego odpowiedź zmieszała odrobinę Harry'ego.

\- Cóż, chciałem zatrzymać się w Dziurawym Kotle, a skoro nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy…

\- Nie chcesz więc zatrzymać się w moim domu? - zapytał nieco zawiedziony Śmierciożerca. Przygotował się już do tego, że ugości chłopaka przez kilka dni.

\- Ta propozycja była prawdziwa?

\- Oczywiście!

\- W takim razie przyjmuję ją! – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Obaj dotarli właśnie do wielkiej czarnej limuzyny i wsiedli do niej z pomocą podskakującego skrzata domowego. Wnętrze było nawet większe od tego jak wyobrażał je sobie Harry. Samochód był wyposażony w kominek, dużą biblioteczkę, planszę do gry w szachy, trzy fotele, ciemną skórzaną sofę, barek z trunkami i drzwi, które najprawdopodobniej prowadziły do łazienki.

\- Rozgość się – zaoferował Malfoy. – Chciałbyś się czegoś napić?

\- Nie, dziękuję, panie Malfoy – odrzekł Harry siadając na fotelu znajdującym się najbliżej kominka. – Ale mógłbym dostać jakiś koc lub coś takiego?

\- Oczywiście. – Mężczyzna pstryknął palcami i w tym samym momencie pojawił się wśród nich kolejny skrzat domowy tym razem z grubym wełnianym pledem w rękach. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jest zimno.

\- Zapewne nie jest – odpowiedział Harry rezygnując z wyjaśniania, że czuje chłód z powodu swojej choroby. – Panie Malfoy to nie Draco mnie zaprosił, prawda?

\- Nie, w chwili obecnej bawi się w Hiszpanii ze swoją matką i przyjaciółmi – odpowiedział mężczyzna rozbawiony widoczną ulgą, która pojawiła się na twarzy chłopaka po jego słowach. Decydując nie poruszać tego tematu rozsiadł się na sofie. – Mogę spytać czemu nie masz pieniędzy?

Harry'emu niezbyt spodobał się kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa. – Cóż, widzi pan… - zaczął, po czym postanowił wyrzucić to z siebie tak szybko jak to możliwe. – Dursleyowie zdecydowali nie dawać mi żadnych mugolskich pieniędzy, gdyż w ich opinii zapewnienie mi dachu nad głową było już i tak nazbyt wielką łaską. Za każdym razem, gdy przekraczałem próg ich domu natychmiast zabierali mi wszystkie moje rzeczy, bym nie miał możliwości zrobienia czegoś w ich opinii dziwacznego. Stąd też nie mam nawet czarodziejskich pieniędzy.

Malfoy wydawał się zdziwiony, a gdyby ktoś zdołał dostrzec coś przez maskę obojętności na jego twarzy dostrzegłby nawet szok.

\- A więc dlatego nie chcesz tam wracać. Teraz już rozumiem.

\- Nie, nie rozumie pan – odpowiedział gwałtownie Harry. – Naprawdę sądzi pan, że jestem na tyle zepsuty, by odmówić mieszkania u wujostwa tylko dlatego, że nie dostaję dość słodyczy? W takim razie może pan swobodnie dołączyć do klubu Snape'a!

Z tymi słowami na ustach odwrócił się zacisnął dłonie na kocu i zamknął oczy sygnalizując, że uważa rozmowę za skończoną. Lucjusz nie odezwał się mając teraz na głowie inne rzeczy i niekoniecznie pragnąc zmierzyć się w tym momencie ze wściekłym Harrym Potterem. By być szczerym nigdy nie chciał do tego doprowadzić, zbyt bardzo lubił swoje ciało takim jakie jest, wielkie dzięki. Tak więc teraz pogrążył się w myślach. Nie żeby nie myślał nieustannie, teraz po prostu robił to w konkretnym celu (no nie, teraz to zabrzmiało jak zbrodnia).

Harry Potter był w jego limuzynie, zmierzał do jego dworku, a on wcale nie miał tego w planach. Mogło to stanowić pewien problem. Malfoyowie po prostu nie robili rzeczy instynktownie, to się nie zdarzało. _Wcale nie musi być źle_ , przekonywał sam siebie. Ostatecznie jego dworek był na tyle duży, że nawet jeśli nie będzie miał ochoty przebywać w towarzystwie Gryfona z łatwością go uniknie. A Czarny Pan nie powiedział słowa sprzeciwu na temat tej nieoczekiwanej wizyty chłopca w jego domu. _Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że był zbyt zaskoczony, a ostatecznie wcale jeszcze nie uzgodniliście, że Harry zostanie w twoim dworku_ – odezwał się mały irytujący głosik w jego głowie. Przejeżdżali właśnie przez Londyn, a skrzat domowy nalewał mu kolejnego drinka. Ostatecznie mógł przez jakiś czas przypilnować chłopaka, w końcu miał on wkrótce wyjść za jego Pana. A jeśli wlepianie wzroku w Pottera przez Czarnego Pana przez całą rozmowę mogło coś sugerować, to tylko to, że był on już całkiem zainteresowany swoim narzeczonym. Czarnoksiężnik przedstawił mu już powody, dla których chce poślubić tego chłopca – dawało im to wielką przewagę, cenne źródło mocy, więcej wolności, dzięki czemu łatwiej będzie im planować wszelkie akcje. No i oczywiście, nie będą musieli bać się aresztowania. Ale Malfoy nie był całkowicie przekonany co do tego czy tylko to nim kierowało. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że Czarny Pan zdecydowanie nie był aż tak samolubny. Kto nie chciałby mieć za męża kogoś takiego jak Harry Potter? Przystojnego, mądrego, odważnego, sprytnego, potężnego, interesującego, sławnego, lojalnego i wrażliwego. Śmierciożerca wciąż prowadził swój wewnętrzny dialo, przekonując sam siebie, że w tym chłopcu było coś jeszcze. Coś, czego na razie nie odkrył, ale już wkrótce miał okazję poznać.

„Wkrótce", ku jego zdziwieniu nadeszło już niecałą godzinę później, gdy zaparkowali przed domem o numerze czwartym przy Privet Drive w Little Whining.

Obudził Harry'ego informując go, że są już na miejscu i że powinien wyjść spakować swoje rzeczy. Nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, by zaoferować swoją pomoc. Zresztą doskonale wiedział, że skrzatka domowa – czy na imię nie było jej przypadkiem Chwiejka? – zrobi to za niego. Rozparł się wygodnie na sofie próbując zdecydować czy postawienie gargulca w pobliżu sypialni zrujnuje współczesny styl panujący w pokoju (widzicie, mówiłam, myśli przez cały czas).

Harry wysiadł z limuzyny zauważając samochód wuja na podjeździe i światło dochodzące zza okien salonu. Wywnioskował, że cała rodzina Dursleyów siedzi właśnie na kanapie w dużym pokoju i ogląda jakiś film akcji, najprawdopodobniej pełen strzałów i bitew lub nagich kobiet, a jeśli szczęście im dopisywało, i tego i tego. Jedna rzecz jednak była pewna : szczęście z pewnością nie dopisywało dzisiaj jego osobie. Zanim otworzył jasnobłękitną furtkę zaczerpnął kilka głębokich oddechów starając się powstrzymać drżenie i ukryć narastające przerażenie. Pukając niepewnie do drzwi wyrzucił sobie, że głupia gryfońska duma nie pozwoliła mu na poproszenie Lucjusza Malfoya o towarzystwo. Jednak było już za późno. Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a w powstałej szparze pojawiła się wielka, czerwona twarz.

\- Czego… - Harry poczuł ulgę widząc, że wuj Vernon postanowił być opryskliwy dla wszystkich. Tymczasem mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że osobą stojącą na ganku jest jego własny siostrzeniec. – Och, wróciłeś chłopcze. Jestem pewny, że bardzo za nami tęskniłeś – powiedział fałszywie słodkim głosem łapiąc młodego czarodzieja za ramiona wciągając do środka, a następnie zatrzaskując gwałtownie drzwi.

\- Przyszedłem tylko spakować swoje rzeczy… - próbował poinformować go Harry, ale pięść wuja skutecznie mu przerwała powalając go na podłogę.

 _Jak mogłem być taki głupi i nie przewidzieć, że to się stanie?,_ pomyślał gorzko, gdy kolejne uderzenia i kopniaki maltretowały jego ciało.

W tym czasie Lucjusz Malfoy siedział wygodnie na ulubionym fotelu popijając powoli ze swojej szklanki szkockiej i tworząc w głowie listę rzeczy, które musi wkrótce zrobić. W większości punkty ograniczały się do „rozkazać skrzatom domowym wysprzątanie poddasza w zachodnim skrzydle" lub „nakazać sługom dokupienie większej ilości lodów z wiórkami czekoladowymi". W tym momencie jeden ze wspomnianych skrzatów pojawił się tuż przed nim z paniką wymalowaną na drobnej twarzy. Podskakując jak szalony zaczął krzyczeć piskliwym głosem.

\- Panie Malfoy, panie Malfoy, musi pan pójść z Chwiejką. Pan Harry Potter jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Panie Malfoy, musi go pan uratować. Musi pan uratować…

Tego było już za wiele. Śmierciożerca wyskoczył ze swojego fotela z taką godnością na jaką stać tylko Malfoyów, gdy się wyjątkowo śpieszą, wybiegł z samochodu i pognał do domu Dursleyów po drodze celując w drzwi różdżką i krzycząc

\- Alohomora!

Oczywiście natychmiast otworzyłyby się, gdyż mugole nie byli w stanie zapobiec temu za pomocą magii, ale coś wielkiego tarasowało właśnie wejście i uniemożliwiało dostanie się do środka. Tym czymś był Vernon Dursley tak pochłonięty znęcaniem się nad siostrzeńcem, że nawet nie zauważył wysokiego blondyna stojącego za jego plecami, dopóki nie wyleciał w powietrze kończąc swój lot na ścianie naprzeciwko.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, mugolu – warknął poruszony Malfoy. – Nigdy więcej nie podniesiesz ręki na swojego siostrzeńca. Zostaniesz w tym domu, a jeśli szczęście ci dopisze i Czarny Pan zrezygnuje z kary pozostaniesz przy życiu, chociaż na twoim miejscu nie liczyłbym na to. Zrozumiałeś?

Dursley zachłysnął się i pokiwał głową, następnie zaś przeczołgał się do innego pokoju. Bolesny kaszel, który wyrwał się z gardła Harry'ego odciągnął Lucjusza od rozmyślań nad swoim Śmierciożerczym powołaniem. Pochylił się nad zwiniętym ciałem na podłodze, ale gdy tylko próbował przewrócić je na drugą stronę chłopak zaczął trząść się tak gwałtownie, że nie próbował robić tego raz jeszcze.

\- Potter? – powiedział najłagodniejszym głosem na jaki było go stać. – Harry? Już w porządku. Już nigdy więcej cię nie dotknie, jesteś bezpieczny. Obiecuję…

Oczy chłopaka zatrzepotały gwałtownie, a on sam wyjąkał.

\- Nie… nie mów nikomu.

Twierdzenie, że Lucjusz był zdziwiony byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Twierdzenie, że był zmartwiony, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem roku. Na razie jednak musiało to zaczekać.

\- Harry? – zaczął ponownie. – Nie jestem uzdrowicielem. Muszę zanieść cię do Świętego Munga lub do Hogwartu, gdzie wolisz?

\- Nigdzie. Przysięgam nie umrę, za parę dni będę wyleczony, tylko proszę, nie… - głos ponownie mu się załamał. Dlaczego nie chciał udać się do uzdrowiciela? To, że go potrzebował było oczywiste, nawet w oczach Śmierciożercy. Dlaczego nikomu nie zdradził z jakiego powodu nie chce wracać do wujostwa? Gdyby Dumbledore o tym wiedział z pewnością pozwoliłby zostać mu w ciągu lata w Hogwarcie. Dla każdego innego ucznia byłby to oczywisty wybór. A Harry przecież był Złotym Chłopcem Dumbledore'a, na Salazara! Lucjusz Malfoy nie był jednak człowiekiem, który wierzył, że to co wydaje się być oczywiste zawsze jest słuszne. Delikatnie zbliżył się do chłopca i powiedział.

\- Dobrze, zawrzyjmy układ. Nikomu o tym nie powiem nie zaniosę cię też do uzdrowiciela, ale pod warunkiem, że stan twojego zdrowia poprawi się w ciągu trzech dni. Zabiorę cię do mojego domu, a ty zażyjesz każdy eliksir, który uznam za słuszny. Stoi?

Nastąpił krótki moment ciszy, w ciągu którego Harry zdawał się szukać czegoś w oczach drugiego mężczyzny. Widocznie to znalazł, bo szepnął - Stoi - jeszcze słabszym głosem niż poprzednio i zamknął oczy.

Malfoy postanowił zabrać go do samochodu, a potem jak najszybciej dostać się do dworu.

\- Będę musiał cię ponieść – poinformował Harry'ego.

\- **Drętwota**.

Dobrą chwilę zajęło Śmierciożercy domyślenie się co młody czarodziej miał na myśli. – Jesteś pewny?

Chłopiec wyraźnie spiął się i zacisnął zęby, ale jednocześnie kiwnął głową. Malfoy rzucił zaklęcie, po czym wziął zwiotczałe ciało w ramiona i ruszył w stronę limuzyny. Chwiejka deptała mu po piętach.


	4. Rozdział 4 Dwór Malfoyów

Rozdział 4. Dwór Malfoyów

\- Chwiejko proszę, nudzę się. Chcę coś zrobić, cokolwiek. Cały ostatni tydzień spędziłem w tym pokoju, nie mogę już na niego patrzeć – jęknął Harry nadając swojej twarzy błagalny wyraz.

\- Nie cały tydzień, ale ostatnie trzy dni, panie Potter – poprawiła go skrzatka podając mu tacę z jedzeniem. – A pan Malfoy zakazał opuszczania pokoju aż do czasu pana pełnego powrotu do zdrowia.

\- Ale… - spróbował ponownie podjąć dyskusję, lecz jego słowa zostały przerwane przez głośne pukanie do drzwi.

\- Mogę wejść? – zapytał Lucjusz Malfoy, po czym wkroczył do pokoju mijając skrzatkę, która usłużnie przytrzymała mu drzwi. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Czułbym się lepiej… - zaczął Harry nagle przerywając. Przypomniał sobie grzeczne zachowanie gospodarza i pomoc, której udzielił mu w domu wujostwa. Dochodząc do wniosku, że nie przyjąłby najlepiej tak dziecinnego zachowania rozpoczął ponownie.

\- Przepraszam. Czuję się już lepiej, chociaż nadal jestem nieco otępiały. Ale poradzę sobie. Na pewno nie dolega mi nic takiego co wymagałoby wypicia kolejnej porcji tych obrzydliwych mikstur.

Kąciki ust Lucjusza uniosły się lekko, gdy odpowiedział.

\- Rozumiem. Chciałbyś może pozwiedzać dwór, a następnie udać się na krótką wycieczkę do parku?

Harry pokiwał głową i ostrożnie podniósł się z wielkiego łoża z baldachimem. Przy pomocy Malfoya włożył czarny płaszcz z zielonym oblamowaniem, następnie pozwolił gospodarzowi rzucić na siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające, po czym wślizgnął się w swoje stare buty.

Dwór Malfoyów był ogromny. Większość sufitów wisiała tak wysoko nad ziemią, że z trudem można było je dostrzec, a żadne z pomieszczeń nie było mniejsze od kuchni i salonu Dursleyów razem wziętych. Dodatkowo było całe mnóstwo pokojów przeznaczonych tylko i wyłącznie dla jednej konkretnej czynności. Tym sposobem istniały pomieszczenia do relaksu, czytania, nauki, spania, jedzenia, medytacji, uspokajania się, wracania do zdrowia, kąpieli, negocjacji, pracy oraz tańczenia. W opinii Harry'ego było to dość niepraktyczne zważywszy na to, że bardzo rzadko pokoje te znajdowały się blisko siebie. Wcześniej wyobrażał sobie, że dwór Malfoyów musi być albo utrzymany we wszystkich odcieniach czerni albo udekorowany na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Mylił się w obu przypadkach. Większość pomieszczeń, które mijali w drodze do ogrodu (lub parku, jak nazywał go Śmierciożerca) była utrzymana w kosztownym, bezpłciowym i chłodnym stylu. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Pokoje wydawały się tak puste, jakby ich właściciele dawno już zniknęli, a pomieszczenia utrzymały swój schludny wygląd tylko dzięki magii.

\- Gdzie pan mieszka, panie Malfoy? – zapytał cicho, gdy mijali salonik oświetlony jedynie antycznym żyrandolem. Lucjusz z trudem powstrzymał zaskoczenie.

\- Tutaj oczywiście, czemu pytasz? To jest mój dom!

\- Dla mnie nie wygląda to jak dom – wyjaśnił niepewnie Harry wzruszając lekko ramionami.

\- A co ty możesz wiedzieć o prawdziwym domu, Potter? – próbował bronić się gospodarz jednak natychmiast tego pożałował, gdyż chłopak wzdrygnął się i powiedział cicho.

\- Ma pan rację, przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Może jednak pozwiedzamy pana dwór kiedy indziej…

\- Nie, nie powinienem był tego mówić – otwarcie wyznał Lucjusz lekceważąc starą zasadę rodziny Malfoyów, która zobowiązywała każdego członka do powstrzymywania się od przeprosin. – To było nieodpowiednie.

\- W porządku – zgodził się Harry uśmiechając się lekko. – I naprawdę chciałbym zobaczyć pana ogród!

Malfoy odwzajemnił uśmiech prowadząc chłopca przez korytarz do ogrodu. Lub parku, bo trzeba było przyznać, że naprawdę zasługiwał na ten tytuł. W pobliżu białej ławki znajdował się strumień, prześlizgujący się wesoło pomiędzy kamieniami i skałami, wpadający do małego wodospadu.

\- Zakładam, że to podoba ci się nieco bardziej, prawda? – uśmiechnął się pod nosem Malfoy siadając na ławce. Z fascynacją i zachwytem obserwował jak świeże powietrze rozluźnia napiętą twarz chłopaka nadając jej prawie szczęśliwy wyraz.

\- Jak tu spokojnie – odpowiedział Harry wzdychając i siadając obok niego. – Tak tu żywo… I wiem, że nie może się pan doczekać, by zadać mi kilka pytań, więc śmiało, może pan zaczynać.

Śmierciożerca chwilę zastanawiał się skąd chłopak mógł to wiedzieć, ale szybko zwyciężyła jego ciekawość.

\- Mogę spytać od kiedy byłeś tak traktowany przez wuja? I dlaczego?

\- Chyba już to pan zrobił, prawda? – wystraszyło go to pytanie, ale nie pozwolił, by Malfoy się czegokolwiek domyślił. – Traktował mnie tak odkąd pamiętam w tym roku jednak trochę się pogorszyło. Myślę, że mojemu wujostwu nie spodobały się groźby, które w ich stronę skierowali członkowie Zakonu Feniksa na peronie King's Cross. A dlaczego? Ogólnie nie znoszą magii, a że przypadkiem ja jestem jej przedstawicielem postanowili przelać tę nienawiść na mnie. Myślę, że w pewien sposób przypominają pana, choć w przeciwną stronę.

Gdyby w naturze Malfoyów dopuszczalne było gapienie się z opadniętą szczęką i w całkowitym osłupieniu wpatrywałby się teraz w chłopaka. Niestety było to zachowanie nie do przyjęcia w tej rodzinie, po prostu nie mieli tego w genach, musiał więc usatysfakcjonować się przypatrywaniem się Potterowi w kompletnym oszołomieniu, podczas gdy linia jego szczęki nawet nie drgnęła. Jak śmiał tak go obrażać? I to w dodatku w jego własnym domu. Czy naprawdę przed chwilą przyrównał go do tego okrutnego i obrzydliwego mugola?

\- Nie chciałem, by tak to zabrzmiało – przerwał jego rozmyślania chłopak. – Ale… Nienawidzi pan niemagicznych ludzi, prawda? Pogardza pan nimi. Moi krewni są identyczni. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że na dodatek wzbudzam w nich strach, więc starali się również kontrolować mnie tak długo jak się da. Gdy w końcu dotarło do nich, że są z góry skazani na porażkę postarali się bym ja też się ich bał. Dzięki temu miałbym nigdy nie odważyć się rzucić na nich zaklęcia…

Lucjusz w dalszym ciągu był oszołomiony, teraz jednak zdołał sformułować jakąś odpowiedź.

\- Nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym dziecka!

\- Wiem, panie Malfoy – padła miękka odpowiedź.

\- Udało się im? – zapytał cicho gospodarz. – Boisz się ich?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. Malfoy nie był całkiem pewny czy nabija się z niego, czy chce po prostu nieco rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- Nie, za dnia się ich nie boję – odpowiedział Harry po czym uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi ze strony gospodarza. Malfoy rzucił mu zmartwione i pytające spojrzenie.

\- Mówiłeś kiedyś komuś o tym co ci robili? Jestem pewny, że Dumbledore…

\- Próbowałem mu powiedzieć! – głos chłopaka nagle nabrzmiał furią. – Dwa lata temu napisałem mu list powiadamiając go, że głodzą mnie i zamykają w komórce pod schodami. Wie pan co odpisał? Że jestem zbyt rozpuszczony, a bycie Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył nie upoważnia mnie do tego, by w mugolskim świecie traktowano mnie nadzwyczajnie. Powinienem przestać zawracać mu głowę takimi bzdurami i skończyć z wymyślaniem niestworzonych kłamstw o mojej ciężko pracującej rodzinie, która była tak miła i przygarnęła mnie pod swój dach. Powiedział, że Dursleyowie mają jego pełne poparcie, a jeśli jeszcze raz dowie się, że opowiadam komuś takie bzdury rozkaże ponownie zamknąć w Azkabanie Syriusza, który najwyraźniej ma na mnie zły wpływ. I że to zapewne z winy mojego ojca chrzestnego stałem się taką skupioną na sobie, szukającą uwagi i poklasku osobą. Tak więc nie, nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem i panu panie Malfoy radzę zrobić dokładnie to samo, bo inaczej naprawdę gorzko pan tego pożałuje!

\- Nie powiem słowa, dopóki nie dostanę twojego pozwolenia – przyrzekł mężczyzna. – Przepraszam, że tak cię zaniepokoiłem, i że tak gorąco zapewniałem cię, iż wszystko zrozumiem. Tak się nie stało i nie jestem nawet pewien czy kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie. Ale wiedz, że chcę spróbować. A jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował kogoś kto wystraszyłby tych twoich mugoli na śmierć z radością ci pomogę. Wciąż nieco blady chłopak uśmiechnął się radośnie.

\- Dziękuję, panie Malfoy.

\- Mów mi Lucjusz – zaproponował Śmierciożerca. – Chyba powinniśmy już wracać. Wkrótce pora obiadu.

Podnieśli się w ciszy, podczas gdy Harry chłonął spokojną atmosferę parku. Stosunkowo wąskie ścieżki oświetlone były delikatnym, zielonym blaskiem, który pozostawiał błyszczące smugi na tafli wody. Wokół nich rozlegały się ciche odgłosy dochodzące zza krzaków i drzew. Harry podejrzewał, że Malfoy – Lucjusz – nawet ich nie słyszał. Ale dla niego był to dowód, że dwór wcale nie był tak opuszczony, jakim się wydawał i uspokoiło go to znacznie bardziej niż jakiekolwiek słowa otuchy. Nie odczuł co prawda ulgi – jak mogłoby mu w ogóle ulżyć jeśli za niecały miesiąc miał wziąć ślub? – ale był wdzięczny, że ktoś troszczył się o niego przynajmniej na tyle, by zadać te pytania. Że próbował go zrozumieć i nie zrobił z litowania się nad nim małego show. A tak zachowałaby się na pewno pani Weasley, a nawet Ron i Hermiona. Harry wyczuwał litość Malfoya jednak pocieszające było to, że mężczyzna starał się ją ukryć i zachowywać całkowicie normalnie co znacznie ułatwiały mu ślizgońskie cechy. Co prawda Syriusz stanowczo ostrzegłby go przed zaufaniem jakiemukolwiek Ślizgonowi, a co dopiero Malfoyom. Uśmiechnął się miękko, gdy przywołał w umyśle obraz swojego ojca chrzestnego. Ale w rozmowie z Lucjuszem nie kłamał – naprawdę był pewny, że mężczyzna nie skrzywdziłby dziecka. Kochał swoją żonę i syna. Jego chłodna powierzchowność miała jedynie zapewnić mu społeczny status. Tak więc ufał mu i wierzył, że ten nie zdradzi jego sekretów.

\- Dlaczego, według ciebie dwór Malfoyów nie wygląda jak dom? – przerwał ciszę Śmierciożerca. Jego głos potoczył się echem w pustym i ciemnym korytarzu przed nimi.

\- Cóż, w ogóle nie jest przytulny – wyjaśnił Harry. – Wygląda bardziej jak muzeum lub centrum handlowe po godzinach otwarcia. Jest piękny i w ogóle, ale… nie oddycha. Dajmy na to Hogwart – kiedy spacerujesz po nim w środku nocy nawet podczas wakacji czujesz się otoczony przez magię i życie, a bicie własnego serca podpowiada ci, że ktoś tu wciąż jest. Wręcz masz wrażenie, że za rogiem czeka jakaś osoba. I nieważne czy masz rację, czy też nie. Mimo wszystko czujesz impuls, który każe ci iść naprzód i sprawdzić czy faktycznie ktoś się tam kryje. Z kolei dwór Malfoyów jest tak sterylny, jakbyś był jedyną osobą, która się tu ostała. Nie chce ci się nawet szukać innych ludzi, bo podejrzewasz, że nikogo nie znajdziesz i chcesz sobie oszczędzić rozczarowań… Człowiek zawsze jest tutaj bliski hiperwentylacji. Co prawda czuć powietrze, ale cóż, tylko powietrze, a to nie wystarcza, by odpowiednio oddychać… Ale to tylko moje zdanie.

Lucjusz mruknął coś tylko i powstrzymał się od komentarza za co Harry był mu wdzięczny. W ciszy, która ponownie zaległa między nimi udali się do jadalni.

Stoły uginały się od w większości pysznego jedzenia, chociaż Harry odmówił skosztowania potraw, które wyglądem przypominały krew, wymiociny lub kredę. Co prawda nie było ich dużo, ale trzeba mieć swoje zasady, prawda?

\- Mogę zadać ci pytanie? – zapytał chłopak rzucając spojrzenie na drugi koniec stołu, przy którym siedział Lucjusz.

\- To chyba jedyne sprawiedliwe wyjście biorąc pod uwagę, że po południu solidnie cię przesłuchałem – odpowiedział mężczyzna. Zdumiony Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Śmierciożerca ledwo skrywał chichot.

\- Dlaczego? – To krótkie pytanie wytrąciło odrobinę mężczyznę ze zwykłego stanu opanowania. Chociaż był pewny o co pyta chłopak postanowił udawać, że jest inaczej.

\- Dlaczego? Cóż, na to pytanie jest wiele odpowiedzi, prawda? Pozwól, że zgadnę. Dlaczego mój dom jest taki „martwy" jak ładnie to ująłeś? Ponieważ od wielu pokoleń należał do Malfoyów. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie zdawałem sobie sprawy jakie człowiek odnosi w nim wrażenie, bo mieszkam tu od dzieciństwa. I będąc szczerym nigdy mnie to także specjalnie nie obchodziło. Dlaczego zaprosiłem cię do siebie? Ponieważ w skrzydle szpitalnym wyglądałeś na naprawdę zagubionego, a ja nawet jeśli nie okazuję tego często mam serce i tym razem postanowiłem go posłuchać. Dlaczego pytałem cię o te wszystkie rzeczy? Ponieważ nienawidzę być jedyną nieuświadomioną osobą w okolicy. Poza tym byłem ciekaw. Dlaczego zgodziłem się zataić prawdę o tym „incydencie"? Ponieważ nie chcę popełnić błędu i stać się twoim wrogiem. Ale i tak wiem, że nie o to pytałeś, prawda? – Harry krótko pokiwał głową. – Dlaczego Czarny Pan zaproponował ci kontrakt i co dzięki temu zyska? W istocie, bardzo dobre pytanie. Mogę jedynie powiedzieć ci to co według mnie jest najbardziej prawdopodobną możliwością jednak ani nie będąc Czarnym Panem, ani nie siedząc mu w głowie nie mogę mieć pewności. Wojna nie przebiegała pomyślnie dla żadnej ze stron. I chociaż zapewne Dumbledore upierałby się przy twierdzeniu, że Śmierciożercy uwielbiają widzieć śmierć i zniszczenie żadnego z nas nie cieszy widok własnych dzieci i ich przyjaciół, torturowanych i mordowanych. Czarny Pan zaś nie jest w stanie wygrać wojny systematycznie tracąc zwolenników i chociaż nadal chce przejąć całą Anglię i pozbyć się swoich przeciwników jestem pewny, że zależy mu na czymś więcej niż martwym i niezamieszkałym kawałku ziemi. Zostało mu więc tylko jedno wyjście – znaleźć sposób, by uczynić ze swoich wrogów zwolenników, a ze swoich zwolenników szanowanych członków Czarodziejskiego Świata. W ten sposób mógłby zyskać znacznie więcej… przestrzeni operacyjnej.

\- Nie mógł zaoferować zwykłego kontraktu, który nie zmuszałby mnie do poślubienia go, prawda? – westchnął Harry obojętnie przesuwając ziarenka ryżu na swoim talerzu to w jedną, to w drugą stronę mieszając je przy okazji z sosem curry i kawałkami ananasów.

\- Nie – głos Śmierciożercy oscylował pomiędzy rozbawieniem i współczuciem. – Robiąc tak tylko pogorszyłby swoją sytuację. Nikt dobrowolnie nie zaufałby Śmierciożercy nawet jeśli ten byłby po jego stronie. Całe złoto Gringotta nie sprawiłoby, że w oczach społeczeństwa były zwolennik Voldemorta stałby się porządnym gościem. By tego uniknąć Czarny Pan potrzebuje ciebie. Czarodziejski Świat z pewnością nie straci zaufania do Wybrańca, a w efekcie także do jego męża. Jeśli ty zaufałeś mu na tyle, by wziąć z nim ślub widocznie jest tego zaufania warty. A biorąc pod uwagę, że Śmierciożercy nie mogą być gorsi niż ich pan nas także powitają z otwartymi ramionami…

\- Wasz plan ma jedną drobną wadę : w oczach Czarodziejskiego Świata wcale nie jestem wielkim bohaterem i idolem. Co więcej, uważają mnie wręcz za spragnionego uwagi, chorego psychicznie chłopaka z kompleksem bohatera, który dawno temu stracił swoich rodziców, a teraz najprawdopodobniej jest

a) wariatem,

b) potencjalnym zagrożeniem,

c) kombinacją obu poprzednich podpunktów.

Obawiam się więc, że wasze marzenia się nie spełnią – zripostował Harry.

\- Cóż, przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu masz rację. Ale jest jeszcze coś : jeśli nie możesz polepszyć swojej sytuacji pogorsz sytuację przeciwnika – wyjaśnił Lucjusz z uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na ustach.

\- Dumbledore. Straci mnie, swoją małą broń, a społeczeństwo znienawidzi go za oddanie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył w ręce Śmierciożerców i zmuszenie mnie do przejścia na Ciemną Stronę.

Malfoy pokiwał głową i pstryknął palcami przywołując do siebie skrzaty domowe i nakazując im zabranie talerzy.

– Tak, o to właśnie chodzi. A teraz sugeruję byś wrócił do łóżka skoro jeszcze w pełni nie wyzdrowiałeś. Severus chce tu jutro przybyć, a więc najprawdopodobniej będziesz potrzebował całej swojej energii, by ukryć się przed nim lub wygrać wojnę na okrzyki i zniewagi. Wydaje się, że niezbyt za sobą przepadacie.

\- Snape przyjeżdża? – zapytał drobny chłopak z niedowierzaniem. Gdy jego towarzysz kiwnął głową ku zaskoczeniu gospodarza zapytał.

\- Nie masz myślodsiewni, którą mógłbym pożyczyć na jakiś czas, prawda?

Malfoy wydawał się rozważać czy lepiej będzie oburzyć się za sugestię, że Malfoyowie nie posiadają myślodsiewni, czy może wykazać zdziwienie kierunkiem, w który zmierzała ta rozmowa. Wciąż zastanawiając się nad tym pokiwał głową, (gdzie podziewa się ta słynna elokwencja Malfoyów, gdy naprawdę jej potrzebują?) i ponownie pstryknął palcami przywołując skrzata, który trzymał w rękach wspomniany przedmiot.

\- Proszę – podał go Harry'emu gratulując sobie w duchu - Brawo, to przynajmniej było zdanie. Następnym razem postarajmy się zbudować takie, które zawierałoby nieco więcej, niż jeden wyraz, dobrze, Lucjuszu?. Myślodsiewnia ozdobiona była dziwnymi znakami, a na jej obrzeżach wyryte były runy. – Mogę spytać, po co ci ona? Nieźle, tym razem przynajmniej to pytanie ma jakiś sens.

\- Chcę umieścić tam trochę wspomnień, oczywiście – chłopak rzucił mu zuchwały uśmiech. – Dobranoc, Lucjuszu.

Z tymi słowami na ustach wyszedł z pokoju i pytając o drogę jeden z portretów podążył do swojego pokoju tylko raz myląc korytarze.


	5. Rozdział 5 Wspomnienia

Rozdział 5. Wspomnienia

Natarczywy głos Snape'a z pewnością nie był najmilszą rzeczą, która mogła wyrwać człowieka ze snu wywołanego eliksirem. Trzeba też dodać, że eliksir przygotowany był przez wspomnianego już nauczyciela, który po prostu źle go uwarzył co można było wywnioskować z obrzydliwego posmaku. Takie myśli chodziły Harry'emu po głowie, gdy obudził się rano przez pukanie – a raczej walenie – do drzwi połączone z wściekłym okrzykiem.

\- Otwieraj! Natychmiast otwórz te drzwi albo je wysadzę!

Najwyraźniej pięć sekund znacząco nadwyrężyło cierpliwość Snape'a. Zaraz po tych słowach czarodziej wymamrotał kilka słów, po czym nastąpił głośny wybuch i drzwi zwyczajnie przestały istnieć.

\- Prześladujesz mnie w szkole, zmuszasz, bym co chwila ratował ci tyłek, oskarżasz o szpiegowanie dla Ciemnej Strony, starasz się przekonać o tym także Dumbledore'a, podkopujesz moją pozycję w szeregach Czarnego Pana i naruszasz prywatność. A teraz na dodatek ukradłeś mi najlepszego przyjaciela, zająłeś mój ulubiony pokój i… - z furią krzyczał Snape, podczas gdy jego twarz z każdym kolejnym słowem stawała się coraz bledsza i nabierała naprawdę wściekłego wyrazu.

Chłopak zignorował swojego nauczyciela i podszedł do biurka. Stamtąd zabrał myślodsiewnię i uprzednio przygotowany list. Zbliżył się do wciąż wrzeszczącego Mistrza Eliksirów i wręczył mu oba przedmioty. Kiedy Snape urwał prawdopodobnie rozpaczliwie potrzebując powietrza Harry wtrącił.

\- Skończył już pan? Czy może chciałby mnie pan obwinić jeszcze o fakt, że podczas swojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie potknął się pan o czyjąś nogę i wylądował twarzą w misce z pieczoną wołowiną?

Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna wcale nie zamierza przerwać swojej tyrady, chłopak postanowił więc znieść jego mowę w milczeniu.

\- Co masz na swoją obronę? – zapytał w końcu Mistrz Eliksirów. Harry był zaskoczony długością jego przemówienia – spodziewał się, że potrwa ono znacznie dłużej. Tymczasem Snape skończył raptem po dziesięciu minutach.

\- Nic – odpowiedział chłopak ponownie wciskając nauczycielowi oba przedmioty i zatrzaskując mu przed nosem drzwi naprawione przed dwoma minutami. Biorąc głęboki wdech podążył do połączonej z pokojem łazienki gdzie umył zęby i podjął próby przekonania swoich włosów do przyjęcia bardziej uporządkowanej formy.

Oniemiały Snape stał chwilę przed drzwiami sypialni Pottera – jego sypialni jak poprawił się w myślach – gdy wtem ponownie poczuł przypływ złości. Zerknął w dół. Myślodsiewnia? Czyżby smarkacz ponownie chciał się z niego ponabijać? Ale nie, w środku unosiła się srebrna, skotłowana substancja. Nie pozbawiłby się dobrowolnie tak przydatnego wspomnienia, prawda? Rozwinął świstek, który wciąż trzymał w drugiej ręce i zaczął czytać.

 _Szanowny profesorze Snape'ie,_

 _Wiem, że najprawdopodobniej nie przeczyta Pan tego listu, postaram się więc wyjaśnić wszystko jak najkr_ _ócej. Pisz_ _ę do pana, ponieważ chciałbym przeprosić. Przede wszystkim za to, że podczas mojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie podejrzewałem pana o pr_ _óby zabicia mnie. A tak_ _że, że dokładnie to samo myślałem w czwartej klasie. Nie zasługiwałem na to co naprawdę pan wtedy robił, a mianowicie na chronienie mnie i narażanie życia w mojej obronie. Sądzę, że powinienem za to podziękować. Chciałbym także przeprosić, gdyż podczas poprzedniego roku nauki naruszyłem pana prywatność. Nie wiem co mną kierowało ani co chciałem dojrzeć w pana myślodsiewni. Może szukałem wyjaśnienia dla moich dziwnych sn_ _ów albo powodu, dla którego Dumbledore tak bardzo panu ufa. Z pewno_ _ścią nie spodziewałem się ujrzeć własnego ojca znęcającego się nad panem. Za to także chciałbym przeprosić. Być może nic to dla pana nie znaczy, ale przez jakiś czas byłem naprawdę wściekły na mojego tatę, Syriusza i Remusa. Przez chwilę ich nawet nienawidziłem. Potem jednak zdałem sobie sprawę, że byli wtedy nastolatkami. Oczywiście to ich nie usprawiedliwia, ale od tego czasu sporo się zmieniło. Nie sądzi pan, że dość już wycierpieli za krzywdy, kt_ _óre panu wyrz_ _ądzili? Śmierć, pobyt w Azkabanie, wilkołactwo… Myślę, że jest to wystarczająca kara, ale nie będę miał pretensji jeśli się pan ze mną nie zgodzi. Z pewnością zastanawia się profesor także, po co dałem panu tę myślodsiewnię. To naprawdę proste. Oko za oko, ząb za ząb - jak to m_ _ówi_ _ą mugole. Ja widziałem jedno z pana najgorszych wspomnień, więc teraz pozwolę panu zobaczyć jedno z moich. Bez obaw, to nie ma nic wsp_ _ólnego z Voldemortem i jego morderstwami. Panu pozostawiam decyzj_ _ę co do wykorzystania lub nie tej myślodsiewni. Proszę mi ją po prostu oddać jeśli już pan skończy._

 _Jeszcze raz serdecznie przepraszam,_

 _Harry Potter._

Stukanie do drzwi brzmiało niemal niepewnie. _Wygląda na to, że Snape odzyskał swoje opanowanie_ , pomyślał Harry z nutą rozbawienia.

\- Chcę, byś zrobił to ze mną! – oświadczył nauczyciel, gdy tylko ponownie stanął przed drobnym chłopcem rzucając mu groźne spojrzenia znad haczykowatego nosa. Gryfon głośno przełknął ślinę, lecz po chwili kiwnął głową i dał znać mężczyźnie, by podszedł bliżej, po czym zamknął drzwi. _Weź głęboki oddech_ , nakazał sobie, _wdech i wydech, dasz radę_!

\- Możemy w końcu zaczynać? – zapytał z kpiną Snape obserwując jednak chłopca uważnie.

\- Chodźmy – we własnych uszach ten głos wydał się Harry'emu wyjątkowo przerażony i przywołał na myśl małe przestraszone dziecko ukrywające się przed burzą pod stołem. Podeszli do myślodsiewni, która w tym momencie niewinnie spoczywała na blacie biurka. Zawartość wirowała i kłębiła się układając się w metodyczny, ale nieznany im wzór. Snape ujął chude ramię chłopaka i dotknął płynnej tafli wspomnień.

 _Ciemność. Wilgoć. Krople deszczu spadały w ciszy na ziemię, wydając ledwo słyszalny dźwięk przy kontakcie z powierzchnią. Przed nimi wąska aleja strzeżona przez obskurne domostwa i przepełnione pojemniki na śmieci. Przemierzający ulicę mały chłopiec wydawał się głęboko pogrążony w myślach. Wcisnął zaciśnięte pięści do kieszeni zbyt obszernych dżins_ _ów. Wydawa_ _ło się, że nie zauważa nawet okropnej pogody, zbyt dużych spodni oraz faktu, że przemakają mu nogawki. M_ _óg_ _ł mieć dziewięć lub dziesięć lat, trudno było jednak to określić, gdyż ubrania skrywały jego posturę, a ciemność twarz._

 _Nieco starsza wersja Chłopca-Kt_ _óry-Prze_ _żył dygotała teraz obok niego. Snape obserwował z chorobliwą fascynacją jak przed nimi znikąd pojawia się posępna postać._

 _\- Sam tak spacerujesz, chłopcze?_ _–_ _przem_ _ówi_ _ła ochrypłym głosem chwiejąc się lekko._ _–_ _Jeśli chcesz, możesz p_ _ój_ _ść ze mną… Zabawimy się…_

 _Jego włosy prawdopodobnie miały kolor ciemnobrązowy, chociaż trudno mieć co do tego pewność zważywszy na pokrywający je brud i ł_ _ój. Nos mia_ _ł czerwony, oczy zaś przekrwione. Musiał mieć jakieś czterdzieści, czterdzieści pięć lat, ale nie można było stwierdzić tego z całą pewnością._

 _\- Nie, dziękuję, proszę pana_ _–_ _odpowiedział grzecznie młodszy Harry starając się jednocześnie wyminąć nieznajomego. Pijak złapał go za ramię brutalnie przyciągając do siebie i ściskając chude ciało chłopaka._ _–_ _Nie ma potrzeby tak się spieszyć, skarbie, możemy się przecież zabawić…_

 _Młodzieniec uni_ _ós_ _ł głowę i Snape po raz pierwszy miał okazję spojrzeć mu w twarz. Na policzkach widoczne były smugi pozostawione przez łzy, a w zielonych oczach czaił się strach. Ze zdławionym szlochem spr_ _óbowa_ _ł uniknąć ust nieznajomego, podejmując jednocześnie pr_ _ób_ _ę uwolnienia się z silnego uchwytu na ramionach. Zamiast podjąć walkę mężczyzna przewr_ _óci_ _ł chłopca na ziemię i z zaskakującą jak na pijaka szybkością doskoczył do niego przyciskając Harry'ego do gruntu. Zaczął mamrotać bezładnie słowa, kt_ _órych Mistrz Eliksirów nie dos_ _łyszał, po czym zerwał zbyt obszerne ubrania z chudego ciała i zaczął gładzić szczupłą pierś chłopaka. Wcisnął się między szeroko rozłożone nogi ofiary ściskając wciąż jeszcze niegotowego penisa. Młodszy Harry szczelnie zacisnął usta i przegryzł dolną wargę pozwalając, by drobna strużka krwi spłynęła mu wzdłuż szczęki._

 _\- Przestań, proszę_ _–_ _wyszeptał._ _–_ _Skończ._

 _Pijak zignorował go kontynuując zaspokajanie swoich chorych potrzeb. Jęknął głośno, gdy w końcu doszedł. Krew zmieszała się z nasieniem mężczyzny. Na Merlina, ile krwi! Snape zerknął na chłopaka obok siebie. Miał opuszczoną głowę. Mistrz Eliksir_ _ów by_ _ł pewien, że płakał, chociaż z jego ust nie wydobył się najmniejszy dźwięk. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści dopełniając obrazu rozpaczy i napięcia, kt_ _óre bi_ _ły z jego postawy._

Nagle wszystko pociemniało, a obaj czarodzieje zaczęli wirować (tak przynajmniej odebrał to Snape), po czym świat ponownie wrócił na swoje miejsce.

 _\- Dobry wiecz_ _ór, oficerze –_ _powiedział otyły mężczyzna po prawej stronie Snape'a zanim skierował swoją uwagę na drobną postać za plecami funkcjonariuszki._ _–_ _Co zrobiłeś tym razem? Zapewne zn_ _ów naopowiada_ _łeś jakichś bzdur, by ściągnąć nam na głowę problemy i niepotrzebnie kłopotać policję!_

 _\- Panie Dursley_ _–_ _odezwała się policjantka odrzucając długie blond włosy na plecy i w pocieszającym geście kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka._ _–_ _Ten młody człowiek wiele dzisiaj przeszedł. Mogłabym wejść do środka i wyjaśnić sytuację panu i pana żonie?_

 _\- Z pewnością nie będzie to konieczne_ _–_ _fałszywie słodkim głosem zapewnił ją wuj Harry'ego ze sztucznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy._ _–_ _Mam rację, chłopcze? Myślę, że o wiele lepiej będzie om_ _ówi_ _ć to jedynie z nim_ _–_ _wie pani, tylko w rodzinnym gronie._

 _Policjantkę najwyraźniej niezbyt to przekonało, ale zanim zdążyła powiedzieć choćby słowo mężczyzna złapał siostrzeńca za ramię i wciągnął go do domu. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z cichym kliknięciem._

 _\- Jak śmiesz sprowadzać nam do domu policję?_ _–_ _ryknął natychmiast wuj ciągnąc go za rękę._

 _\- Vernon, kochanie, idziesz…?_ _–_ _głos wysokiej kobiety z końską twarzą załamał się. Wyciągnęła oskarżająco palec w kierunku trzęsącego się chłopca._ _–_ _Kazaliśmy ci chyba się zgubić, prawda? Marge przez kilka następnych dni nie chce oglądać tej twojej szczurzej twarzy. Zabroniliśmy ci pokazywać się tu przez następne kilka godzin. A przecież ledwo co wyszedłeś!_

 _\- To nie jedyne jego przewinienie, złotko_ _–_ _wtrącił gruby mężczyzna z triumfem w oczach._ _–_ _Przyprowadził nam także do domu policję!_

 _\- Co takiego?_ _–_ _wrzasnęła ciotka Petunia._ _–_ _Jak śmiesz? Po wszystkim co dla ciebie zrobiliśmy! Niewdzięczny smarkacz! Boże, co pomyślą sobie sąsiedzi? Popatrz na te ubrania, kt_ _óre dali_ _śmy ci z dobroci serca… A ty tak po prostu ośmieszasz nas przed wszystkimi obnosząc się ze swoją nienormalnością! I czego znowu płaczesz?_

 _\- Przepraszam, ciociu Petunio_ _–_ _wyszlochał chłopak._ _–_ _Ale pani oficer powiedziała, że nie mogę zostać na zewnątrz po tym co mnie spotkało i zaoferowała, że mnie podwiezie…_

 _\- Jakie to bzdury im znowu naopowiadałeś?_ _–_ _zapytała kobieta uszczypliwie najwyraźniej postanawiając zignorować siniaki, bandaże i krew pokrywającą zniszczone ubrania._

 _\- Zgwałcono mnie_ _–_ _wymamrotał z wahaniem wypowiadając słowo, kt_ _óre powinno pozosta_ _ć nieznane dla każdego dziecka w jego wieku. Mimo wszystko Snape był pewny, że Dursleyowie doskonale go usłyszeli._

 _\- Tylko tyle? Całe to zamieszanie, bo ktoś cię dotknął? Oszczędź nam tego pokazu użalania się nad sobą. Wygląda na to, że tylko to potrafisz. Idź do swojej kom_ _órki_ _potem si_ _ę z tobą rozliczymy._

 _Snape był zszokowany. Chłopiec natomiast podni_ _ós_ _ł wzrok co pozwoliło dostrzec Mistrzowi Eliksir_ _ów przedziwny i nieokre_ _ślony wyraz na jego twarzy. Wyglądał jak osoba, kt_ _óra w zbyt m_ _łodym wieku widziała zbyt wiele._

Ponownie sceneria zaczęła wirować, a dwaj mężczyźni z powrotem znaleźli się w pokoju, lądując obok łóżka. Harry wciąż stał ze spuszczoną głową nagle wątpiąc czy aby na pewno był to najlepszy sposób na przeproszenie Mistrza Eliksirów. Wspomnienia, które przed chwilą zobaczył przyniosły ze sobą jeszcze gorsze uczucia, które tylko pogłębiły jego ból. Co prawda chciał, by nauczyciel zrozumiał w końcu, że chłopak nie jest swoim ojcem, ale zdecydowanie nie potrzebował jego litości.

\- Harry? – Ach, więc teraz tak będzie się do niego zwracać. Dobrze więc, rozpocznijmy to żałosne przedstawienie. – Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

 _Nie tego dokładnie oczekiwałem_ zdumiał się chłopak, wzruszając ramionami w duchu. _Może jednak nadal mnie nienawidzi_.

\- Chcesz mnie o coś spytać. – To nie było pytanie, Harry po prostu stwierdził fakt. Usiadł ostrożnie na łóżku podciągając kolana pod brodę. Snape również przysiadł na pościeli i zapytał.

\- Co stało się po pierwszym wspomnieniu? Straciłeś przytomność?

\- Tak – odpowiedział czarnowłosy chłopiec. – Kiedy w końcu ją odzyskałem znajdowałem się w ambulansie. To taki samochód, którego używają mugole, by szybciej przywieźć pacjentów. Zawieźli mnie do lokalnego szpitala. Powiedziano mi potem, że znalazła mnie jakaś starsza pani, która zadzwoniła na policję. Wyleczono moje rany, a policjantka, którą widziałeś w drugim wspomnieniu przesłuchała mnie. Po drobnych naciskach z jej strony wszystko jej opowiedziałem. Obiecała, że porozmawia z moimi krewnymi i wszystko im wytłumaczy. Powiedziała także, że zrobi co w jej mocy, by złapać tego mężczyznę. Jednak nigdy nie spełniła obietnicy.

\- Ile miałeś wtedy lat?

\- Dziesięć. Wszystko wydarzyło się podczas wakacji rok przed otrzymaniem listu do Hogwartu – odpowiedział beznamiętnym tonem Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył.

\- Po co pokazywałeś mi to drugie wspomnienie? Owszem, sposób w jaki potraktowali cię krewni był okropny, ale nawet w części nie tak jak… - zaczął Snape jednak Harry mu przerwał.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz, prawda? Sądzisz, że skoro mnie nie uderzyli to nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło. Cóż, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę: sposób w jaki mnie potraktowali był o wiele gorszy niż to co zrobił mi ten mężczyzna. To było gorsze niż gwałt, gorsze nawet niż morderstwo. Zdradzili mnie. Morderca zniszczy twoje ciało, gwałciciel psychikę, ale zdrada niszczy twoje serce i duszę. Dursleyowie są moją rodziną, powinni się o mnie troszczyć, kochać mnie bezwarunkowo. Tymczasem otrzymałem od nich tylko nienawiść i opuszczenie. Pytasz po co ci to pokazałem? Bo sądziłem, że zrozumiesz, ale widocznie byłem w błędzie.

\- Nigdy tak o tym nie myślałem – przyznał Snape. – Jak cię ukarali?

Harry zaśmiał się nieszczerze.

\- Zrobili coś, co jak sądzę, by ci się spodobało. Zamknęli mnie w komórce pod schodami i poczekali aż obudzi się moja ciotka. Potem Marge wychłostała mnie starą kuchenną chochlą. Kiedy w końcu się zmęczyła przyszła kolej na wuja Vernona. Zgwałcił mnie, cały czas powtarzając jak bardzo na to zasłużyłem. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu czekał na dobrą okazję, by w końcu to zrobić. – Drobna łza spłynęła po policzku chłopaka. Kierując się instynktem, z którego istnienia do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy Snape przygarnął chłopaka do siebie i owinął rękę wokół jego ramion starając się jakoś go pocieszyć.

\- A więc co teraz? Nienawidzisz mnie, obrzydzam cię, wzbudzam w tobie litość? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry.

Mistrz Eliksirów zdawał sobie sprawę, że od tego co teraz powie zależą przyszłe relacje między nim, a chłopcem. Głęboko się więc zastanowił zanim udzielił odpowiedzi.

\- Jest mi przykro z powodu tego co cię spotkało, ale nie wzbudzasz we mnie litości. Uważam po prostu, że litowanie się nad tobą zmniejszyłoby rangę tego przez co przeszedłeś i nie oddało cierpienia, przez które musiałeś przebrnąć. Już cię nie nienawidzę, bo widzę teraz jakie bezpodstawne uprzedzenia mną kierowały, gdy zakładałem, że jesteś kopią swojego ojca. I nie obrzydzasz mnie, bo nie ma w tobie rzeczy, która mogłaby wzbudzać to uczucie. Jedyne osoby, którymi w tym momencie gardzę to twoi krewni i gwałciciel. Podziwiam cię za to co zrobiłeś i jak poradziłeś sobie z tą sytuacją. Masz pełne prawo, by nienawidzić swoich bliskich, a mimo to chroniłeś ich i z miłości do nich nikomu nie zdradziłeś co spotkało cię ze strony rodziny. Doceniam także, że zdołałeś zachować swój wizerunek bohatera i obrońcy Czarodziejskiego Świata i uchroniłeś nas przed utratą nadziei. Podziwiam fakt, że zataiłeś to wszystko przed przyjaciółmi, nie mówiąc im, że byłeś maltretowany w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Jestem pod wrażeniem, gdyż ośmieliłeś się pokazać mi te wspomnienia pomimo tego, że nie masz najmniejszych podstaw, by mi ufać. Podziwiam cię za każdy moment, podczas którego byłeś gotowy oddać swoje życie za innych. A także za to, że zgodziłeś się podpisać ten kontrakt. I to tylko po to, by zapewnić ludziom, którym nic nie zawdzięczasz pokój, na który nie zasługują. Chłopiec w jego ramionach zachichotał.

\- Bardzo udana mowa, profesorze Snape.

\- Cóż, dziękuję, panie Potter – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów. – Także tak myślę.

\- A więc przyjmuje pan moje przeprosiny? – zapytał Harry.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy przedtem nie dostałem lepszych, tak – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Ale jedynie pod warunkiem, że dasz mi znać, gdy tylko będziesz potrzebował mojej lub czyjejkolwiek pomocy. Zgoda?

\- Dlaczego każdy sądzi, że potrzebuję pomocy? – zapytał rozdrażniony chłopak.

\- Ponieważ, drogi panie Potter – zaczął ze zwyczajowym uśmieszkiem na twarzy Lucjusz Malfoy stojący teraz w drzwiach. – Wspaniale panu idzie troska o inne osoby, ale niestety zapomina pan zatroszczyć się o siebie samego. Co zmusza tak uczciwych i dobrych ludzi jak ja czy Severus do robienia tego za pana.

\- Uczciwych i dobrych? – zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem uwalniając się jednocześnie z uścisku Snape'a i narzucając na siebie biały szlafrok. – Czyż to nie nazbyt Puchońskie określenia, by pasowały do was? Nie sądzicie, że o wiele lepiej wasz charakter oddawałyby takie przymiotniki jak chytrzy, sprytni czy wredni? I przy okazji Lucjuszu, gdzie podziały się twoje maniery? Wydawało mi się, że przed wejściem do pokoju wypada zapukać.

\- Sądzę, że mogłem o nich zapomnieć, gdy twój ojciec chrzestny zajęty był znieważaniem mnie. Żeby nie być gołosłownym zacytuję go: _Ty oślizgły ślizgoński lizodupie_ – odpowiedział blondyn w zamyśleniu.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Syriuszem? Gdzie on jest?

\- W kominku – wyjaśnił arystokrata. – Zanim zaczął rzucać we mnie obelgami zapytał też jak się czujesz i czy może wpaść do nas z wizytą.

\- Och, proszę, mógłby? – zapytał błagalnie Harry chwytając dłoń Lucjusza. – Zmuszę go, by zachowywał się odpowiednio, w porządku?

\- Sądzę, że dwór Malfoyów jest wystarczająco duży bym mógł uniknąć twojego ojca chrzestnego lub przynajmniej wysłać go do strefy, w której nie bywam – westchnął mężczyzna, po czym został szybko uściskany przez chłopaka, który natychmiast po tym pognał na dół, by porozmawiać z Syriuszem.

\- Severusie czyżby wzrok mnie mylił? Obejmowałeś tego chłopaka – stwierdził blondyn, a na jego ustach pojawił się rozbawiony uśmieszek.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Lucjuszu – odpowiedział Snape ze zwyczajową drwiną w głosie. Będąc jednak najlepszym przyjacielem Malfoya nie był w stanie ukryć przed nim błysku rozbawienia w oczach. – A teraz chodźmy zająć się twoim małym gościem zanim sprzymierzy się ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym i zniszczy ci cały dom.


	6. Rozdział 6 Goście

Rozdział 6. Goście

Gdy tylko Harry przekroczył próg gabinetu Lucjusza jedynego pomieszczenia w dworze, które posiadało łączność z siecią Fiuu, spostrzegł w kominku ciemnowłosą głowę swojego ojca chrzestnego. Wyglądało na to, że umilał sobie czas zdmuchując popiół na azjatycki, kosztowny dywan przed jego nosem.

\- Syriuszu! – jęknął Harry obrzucając wzrokiem narobiony przez mężczyznę bałagan. – Jak dojrzale z twojej strony! Czy chociaż raz mógłbyś zachowywać się jak człowiek?

\- Nudziło mi się. – Animag wydął wargi. – Poza tym nie zrobiłbym tego, gdyby Malfoy nie wybiegł stąd jak burza bez słowa wyjaśnienia.

\- Nie opuściłby pokoju, gdybyś go nie obraził – oznajmił chłopak kucając obok głowy ojca chrzestnego. – Masz szczęście, że po tym wszystkim zgodził się na twoją wizytę tutaj.

\- Mogę przyjść? – krzyknął Syriusz z zachwytem. – Nawet teraz? Remus poszedł spotkać się z jakimiś wilkołakami, a nie cierpię siedzieć sam w tym przeklętym domu.

\- Możesz – wycedził Lucjusz wchodząc do pokoju ze Snape'em depczącym mu po piętach. Maska obojętności ponownie zakryła jego twarz.

\- Świetnie! Pójdę spakować swoje rzeczy. Do zobaczenia wkrótce! – wykrzyknął animag, po czym jego głowa zniknęła z kominka z cichym „pop".

\- Nie jest odrobinę zbyt ufny? – zapytał Snape. – W każdej chwili moglibyśmy złapać go i odesłać do Czarnego Pana. I nie ukrywam, że sprawiłoby mi to przyjemność.

\- A ja natychmiast stałbym się waszym wrogiem – odpowiedział Gryfon. – To głównie przez wzgląd na Syriusza zgodziłem się podpisać ten kontrakt. Gdyby nie to… No cóż, pójdę się przebrać.

Powrócił do swojego pokoju – lub pokoju Snape'a – tak pogrążony w myślach, że zawieszony na ścianie portret zauważył dopiero, gdy ten życzył mu miłego dnia. Tam przebrał się w luźne – i jak zwykle zbyt duże – dżinsy po Dudleyu i czerwony sweter Weasleyów. Pomieszczenie prezentowało się całkiem nieźle jednak w porównaniu z hogwarckimi sypialniami było mniej przytulne i komfortowe. Wydawało się jednak, że Snape naprawdę je lubił. Chłopak zachichotał cicho, przypominając sobie dzisiejszy napad gniewu nauczyciela. Gdyby dwa dni temu ktoś powiedział mu, że Mistrz Eliksirów wyjdzie z siebie wszczynając awanturę o pokój gościnny z pewnością kazałby temu komuś pozdrowić pielęgniarki pracujące w Świętym Mungu. A gdyby ten ktoś dodał także, że Snape użyje słowa „podziw" opisując swój stosunek do niego poważnie zwątpiłby czy jego stan psychiczny nadaje się w ogóle do wyleczenia. Wzrok chłopaka padł na myślodsiewnię. Z cichym westchnieniem podszedł do niej i umieścił dwa wspomnienia z powrotem w ich należytym miejscu. Ponownie obie sceny rozegrały się przed jego oczami. Całą siłę woli skupił na powstrzymaniu łez cisnących mu się do oczu. Przynajmniej teraz miał po swojej stronie Mistrza Eliksirów, który najwyraźniej przestał być już jego wrogiem. Wściekłe okrzyki dobiegające z parteru wyrwały go nagle z zadumy. Pospieszył na dół, by przerwać ewentualną walkę jego ojca chrzestnego i dwóch Ślizgonów. Raczej nie mógł uwierzyć, że dwaj Śmierciożercy rozpoczęliby atak, ale niewątpliwie Syriusz był do tego zdolny.

\- Natychmiast przestańcie! – krzyknął, gdy tylko wbiegł do pokoju. Trzej czarodzieje ze wściekłym wzrokiem celowali w siebie różdżkami. Wszystkie pary oczu spoczęły na nim.

\- Oddajcie różdżki i siadajcie.

\- Ale…

\- Nie, Syriuszu.

\- Ja…

\- Lucjuszu, siadaj.

\- To…

\- Severusie, natychmiast! A teraz, skoro wszyscy już się uspokoili – rzucił swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu wymowne spojrzenie. – Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby ktoś mnie poinformował o co tym razem poszło.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, podczas której wzrok obu Ślizgonów spoczął na Syriuszu, który bez oznak skruchy odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

\- W porządku – powiedział Harry coraz bardziej zirytowany. – W takim razie wszyscy nawzajem się przeprosicie. Nie Syriuszu, nie obchodzi mnie kto zaczął. Chciałbym byście się dogadali, a jeśli nie potrafcie nie będzie mnie tu szybciej nim zdążysz powiedzieć, że to nie twoja wina. Decyzja należy do ciebie.

\- Przepraszam, że obraziłem twoją rodzinę, Malfoy – wymamrotał Black. – I przepraszam, że nazwałem cię Smarkerusem, Snape.

\- Dziękuję, Syriuszu – odrzekł jego chrześniak z wdzięcznością, po czym usiadł na kanapie obok niego.

\- Przepraszam, że zasugerowałem, iż powinieneś wrócić do Azkabanu – powiedział Lucjusz beznamiętnie za co został nagrodzony uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję, Lucjuszu.

\- Nie powiedziałem nic, za co powinienem przeprosić – stwierdził zaciekle Mistrz Eliksirów. – Różdżkę wyciągnąłem tylko w samoobronie. Odkąd Black pojawił się w kominku, nie powiedziałem ani słowa.

\- Za to też powinieneś przeprosić. Niezbyt uprzejmie jest zignorować kogoś, gdy ten pojawia się w pokoju – odpowiedział Harry. – I nie mów, że nie masz za co przepraszać Syriusza, bo wiem, że masz. Nie twierdziłem, że musicie przeprosić za coś co zrobiliście dzisiaj…

Snape zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym powiedział.

\- Przepraszam, że dwa lata temu byłem tak zacietrzewiony i odmówiłem wysłuchania twoich wyjaśnień we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Powinienem był pozwolić ci opowiedzieć twoją wersję tej historii zamiast od razu oddawać cię dementorom.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze Snape – młody chłopak posłał mu promienny uśmiech.

\- A więc wróciłeś do nazywania mnie profesorem? – zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów. – Ciekawe, jakoś nie przeszkadzało ci zwrócenie się do mnie po imieniu, gdy kazałeś mi się zamknąć.

Harry zarumienił się.

\- No cóż, w ten sposób sprawiałem bardziej onieśmielające wrażenie.

Syriusz zaśmiał się otwarcie, podczas gdy Lucjusz pozwolił sobie jedynie na drobne rozbawione parsknięcie. Wydawało się nawet, że stwierdzenie Harry'ego wprawiło Severusa w zakłopotanie.

\- Panie Potter, nigdy nie sądziłem, że fakt czy zwracasz się do kogoś po imieniu czy nazwisku ma jakieś znaczenie – powiedział Snape srogo, gdy tylko wróciło jego zwykłe opanowanie.

\- A dlaczego pan panie profesorze zwraca się do mnie po nazwisku? Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze tego ranka powiedział pan do mnie „Harry" – stwierdził chłopak z udawaną niewinnością.

\- W ten sposób sprawiam bardziej onie…

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów urwał gwałtownie i zacisnął zęby.

\- Możesz mówić mi po imieniu tylko, gdy w pobliżu nie ma innych uczniów – oznajmił złowrogo ciemnowłosy profesor. Pozostali mężczyźni nadal mieli na twarzach wielkie uśmiechy. W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł skrzat domowy serwując biszkopty i herbatę.

\- Lucjuszu, czy możliwa byłaby zamiana pokojów między mną i Severusem? Profesor wydawał się być dzisiaj nieco urażony, gdy znalazł mnie w swojej sypialni - powiedział chłopak sięgając po jedno ze smakowicie wyglądających ciasteczek. Przysunął się bliżej swojego ojca chrzestnego, który natychmiast otoczył go ramieniem.

\- Sądzę, że jest to możliwe – oznajmił blondyn. Po chwili namysłu dodał. - Być może chciałbyś w takim razie zamieszkać w zachodnim skrzydle. Nie jest tak sterylne, wydaje mi się, że bardziej przytulne.

\- Jak to? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem Harry.

\- Pomieszczenia zostały udekorowane przez jednego z moich przodków na wyraźne życzenie jego przyjaciela, który spędził w nich kawał czasu – wyjaśnił Lucjusz. – Zawsze ciekawiło mnie jak to możliwe, że komuś nie podobały się pozostałe pokoje, ale teraz już chyba znam odpowiedź. Od jakiegoś czasu nikt jednak nie używał tego skrzydła, muszę więc posłać parę skrzatów domowych, by je wysprzątały.

\- Kim był ten przyjaciel? – zapytał ochoczo Syriusz. Harry był pewny, że jego ojciec chrzestny z radością uścisnąłby dłoń każdemu kto ośmielił się zarzucić cokolwiek nieskazitelnemu domu Malfoyów.

\- Przebywał tutaj w osiemnastym wieku. Co prawda nie zachowało się wiele dokumentów na ten temat, ale powiada się, że był naprawdę potężny i utalentowany – odpowiedział Lucjusz.

\- Nieźle ci poszło! A mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że nie masz pojęcia kim był – odpowiedział Syriusz uszczypliwie.

Harry dał mu lekkiego kuksańca w bok, po czym zwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów:

\- Pasuje ci to, Severusie? Wydaje mi się, że jesteś dosyć przywiązany do swojego pokoju.

\- Jest w nim laboratorium do eliksirów – odpowiedział beznamiętnie ciemnowłosy Śmierciożerca.

\- To wszystko wyjaśnia – zachichotał młody czarodziej. – Przy okazji co wydarzyło się wczoraj po naszym wyjściu? Knot odzyskał przytomność?

\- To było wspaniałe! – Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem. Wydawało się, że nawet Snape z trudem powstrzymuje grymas rozbawienia. – Dumbledore właśnie uzgadniał z Voldemortem, która strona wie ile o drugiej, gdy ten kompletny idiota wtarabanił się do pokoju krzycząc, że chce pomówić z tym „cholernym chłopakiem". Lestrange uprzejmie poinformował go, że zdążyłeś już opuścić szkołę. Minister odmówił zawierzenia słowom i osądowi Śmierciożercy, a także uciekiniera z Azkabanu, więc postanowił sam przeszukać szkołę. Zaczął odsuwać łóżka nawet wczołgał się pod jedno czy dwa. Był przy tym na tyle głupi, że zapomniał użyć różdżki, gdy więc już skończył, był odrobinę zasapany.

\- Spróbował namówić Pomfrey, by użyczyła mu trochę eliksiru wzmacniającego, ale ta nie była zbytnio zachwycona przedstawieniem, które wcześniej odstawił, więc odmówiła. Stwierdziła, że czuje się odpowiedzialna jedynie za uczniów i grono pedagogiczne, i że powinien udać się do Świętego Munga – kontynuował Snape. – Dumbledore chwilę przekonywał ją, by tym razem zrobiła wyjątek, ale oznajmiła, że płacą jej jedynie za użeranie się z bezczelnymi i upartymi bachorami, i nie ma obowiązku radzić sobie jeszcze z zarozumiałymi ministrami. A potem wyrzuciła wszystkich ze skrzydła szpitalnego. A właśnie, kazała jeszcze przekazać ci to. – Severus wyciągnął ku Harry'emu brązową, papierową torbę. Chłopak przyjął ją z cichym jękiem.

\- Nie wiesz może co mam z tym zrobić? – zapytał, gdy upewnił się już, że istotnie, pielęgniarka dostarczyła mu dziesięć buteleczek lekarstw.

\- Zażyć je, oczywiście – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów. – Mam ci także przekazać, że jeśli tego nie zrobisz Pomfrey cię znajdzie i utnie ci głowę. Muszę się również upewnić, że bierzesz przynajmniej trzy dawki dziennie, w innym wypadku jestem zobowiązany natychmiast się z nią skontaktować.

\- Co za irytująca pielęgniarka! – wymamrotał Harry, po czym opróżnił dwie buteleczki. – Zadowolony?

\- Być może Severusowi do szczęścia potrzebne jest tylko obserwowanie jak ktoś zażywa jego eliksiry, ale ja byłbym naprawdę rad, gdybyś zechciał oddać mi w końcu różdżkę – wtrącił Lucjusz.

\- No tak, wciąż je mam – powiedział młodzieniec w zamyśleniu. – Żadnych zaklęć, w porządku?

\- Masz moje słowo – odpowiedział uroczyście Malfoy. Harry trącił Syriusza łokciem nakazując mu powstrzymanie swojego temperamentu i w końcu oddał im różdżki.

\- Przypomnij mi, gdzie poszedł Remus? – młody czarodziej skierował pytanie do swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale odpowiedź utonęła w głośnym krzyku wydobywającym się z kominka.

\- Na Merlina, Syriuszu! Tak bardzo się martwiłem. Sądziłem, że znowu wyruszyłeś na którąś z tych twoich głupich misji ratunkowych…

\- Zostawiłem wiadomość – bronił się Syriusz, po czym dodał widząc zdezorientowaną minę przyjaciela.

\- Na kuchennym stole! I wcale nie biorę udziału w głupich misjach ratunkowych!

Trójka mężczyzn zaskakująco zgodnie prychnęła z niedowierzaniem. Harry ponownie zmuszony był interweniować.

\- Remusie czemu do nas nie dołączysz? Sądzę, że Lucjusz nie miałby nic przeciwko. Z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że klęczenie na podłodze z głową w kominku nie jest nadzwyczaj przyjemnym doświadczeniem.

\- Byłoby mi bardzo miło. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawi wam kłopotu jeśli przyprowadzę ze sobą jeszcze jednego przyjaciela? – zapytał uprzejmie Lupin.

\- Im na więcej, tym lepiej – odpowiedział sarkastycznie Snape. Jego słowa brzmiały tak niedorzecznie jak wesoła kolęda, podśpiewywana przez Voldemorta dwa dni przed Wielkanocą.

Po uzyskaniu zgody ze strony Lucjusza Remus wycofał się z kominka, by po chwili pojawić się w nim jeszcze raz tym razem wkraczając do pokoju. Tuż za nim podążał młody mężczyzna, który na pierwszy rzut oka nie skończył jeszcze dwudziestego piątego roku życia. Był wysoki, miał ciemnoniebieskie oczy i blond włosy, przeplatane gdzieniegdzie białymi pasemkami. Jego ubrania wyglądały na dość sfatygowane, a w szerokiej bluzie brakowało połowy rękawa.

\- Poznajcie Damiana Lojacka – przedstawił nieznajomego Remus. – Damianie, to Severus Snape, Lucjusz Malfoy, Syriusz Black i Harry Potter.

Młodzieniec przywitał się z każdym z obecnych, po czym usadowił się w fotelu. Wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

\- Jak poznaliście się z Lupinem? – zapytał gospodarz, gdy każdy już zajął swoje miejsce.

\- Należę do jego stada – odrzekł Damian. Jego odpowiedź zdumiała Śmierciożercę.

\- Słucham? Wydaje mi się, że źle cię zrozumiałem. Powiedziałeś może, że należysz do jego…

\- … stada, tak.

\- Jakiego stada? – zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów swoim najlepszym głosem jestem-nauczycielem-i-lepiej-natychmiast-mi-odpowiedz-albo-dostaniesz-szlaban-do-końca-swojego-nędznego-życia.

\- Stada wilkołaków – odpowiedział gość.

\- Panie Lojack, chciałby pan może ciasteczko lub herbatę? – zapytał Harry wyczuwając zmęczenie i obawę mężczyzny.

\- Z chęcią napiłbym się herbaty, panie Potter. I proszę mówić mi po imieniu – odpowiedział młody wilkołak z wdzięcznością. Harry podał mu napój.

\- Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa i taką też prawdopodobnie dostanę odpowiedź, ale naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć po co spotkaliście się z Remusem. Wiem, że Lupin nieczęsto widuje się z innymi wilkołakami.

Damian momentalnie zbladł. Jego głos ochrypł, gdy powiedział.

\- Wczoraj była pełnia księżyca i… ugryzłem kogoś.

\- Dlaczego nie zażyłeś Wywaru Tojadowego? – zapytał ostro Snape.

\- Nie stać mnie na niego, a nie znam nikogo kto potrafiłby go uwarzyć – padła zrezygnowana odpowiedź.

\- Poszliśmy do domu ugryzionej osoby, by przeprosić i jakąś ją wesprzeć. Cóż, nie poszło zbyt dobrze – kontynuował zmęczonym głosem starszy wilkołak. – Rodzina była bardziej zainteresowana odszkodowaniem jakie mogą dostać niż samą ukąszoną dziewczynką.

\- Ile ma lat? – zapytał Harry.

\- Jedenaście, w tym roku dostała list z Hogwartu – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Nie pozwolili nam nawet porozmawiać z nią. Mówili, że zasnęła.

\- Ale tak nie było, prawda? – ponownie wtrącił młody czarodziej. – Słyszała całą rozmowę. Słyszała jak jej rodzice domagają się pieniędzy za jej stratę. Słyszała, jak nazywają was potworami.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – zapytał zdumiony gość.

\- Ze sposobu, w jaki powiedział to Remus. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Czy to czystokrwista rodzina?

Lupin powoli pokiwał głową.

\- Nazywają się Thompson. Sądzę, że ich korzenie sięgają do trzeciego pokolenia wstecz.

\- Piątego – poprawił go Lucjusz. – Nie wiedziałem, że kwestia czystości krwi coś dla ciebie znaczy.

\- Jacy są? – zapytał Harry ignorując pytanie mężczyzny.

\- Jeśli pytasz o to, którą stronę wspierają to powiedziałbym, że Ministerstwa.

\- Damianie, chciałbyś bym pomógł ci porozmawiać z nimi? – zaproponował Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. – Nie mogę ci nic obiecać, ale jeśli będziemy mieć szczęście, być może chociaż trochę mnie szanują. Lub boją się, że mogę bez mrugnięcia okiem zamienić ich w ropuchy.

\- Wspaniale! – wykrzyknął młody wilkołak. – Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybyśmy poszli teraz? Chciałbym mieć to już za sobą.

\- Pójdę z wami – oznajmił Remus jednak Syriusz pospiesznie mu przerwał.

\- Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek tam szedł. Wczoraj była pełnia księżyca, a ty Harry zemdlałeś zaledwie cztery dni temu. Żaden z was nie jest w wystarczającej formie, by wdawać się w dyskusje z prostackimi i bezczelnymi krewniakami dopiero co ukąszonego wilkołaka.

\- Syriuszu wiesz przecież, że nikomu nie pozwoliłbym skrzywdzić Remusa – odpowiedział Harry patrząc ojcu chrzestnemu w oczy.

\- Tak.

\- Wiesz też, że Remus zrobiłby wszystko bym był bezpieczny, prawda?

\- Tak, ale…

\- Widzisz, nie ma się czym martwić – zakończył radośnie Harry i poprowadził dwóch wilkołaków w stronę kominka. – Niedługo wrócimy. Dlaczego nie pomożesz Severusowi w przyrządzaniu eliksirów? Albo Lucjuszowi w pomiataniu skrzatami domowymi? Na razie! – Z cichym „pop" zniknął w kominku.

\- Nawet się nie waż – po tych słowach dwaj Ślizgoni równocześnie wyszli z pomieszczenia zostawiając wściekłego Syriusza samemu sobie.


	7. Rozdział 7 Pomagając wilkołakom

Rozdział 7. Pomagając wilkołakom

Harry nienawidził podróżować za pomocą proszka Fiuu. Denerwowało go to całe wirowanie, wszędobylski popiół i oczywiście samo lądowanie. Zawsze zastanawiało go jakim cudem Remusowi i Syriuszowi udawało się wyskoczyć z kominka z taką gracją. Cholera, jemu wystarczyłoby, gdyby chociaż lądował na nogach!

\- Dzięki, Remusie – powiedział, gdy mężczyzna pomógł mu wstać z ziemi. – Państwo Thompson?

\- Tak. Kim jesteś i co robisz w naszym domu? – warknął żylasty mężczyzna z wielkimi dłońmi i lekko łysiejącą głową.

\- Przybyłem tu, by zamienić z państwem słówko o waszej córce – odpowiedział hardo. – Jestem Harry Potter.

\- Harry Potter? – pisnęła pucołowata kobieta stojąca obok gospodarza. – Ed, widzisz go? To naprawdę Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył… Harry, to zaszczyt mieć cię tutaj. Mogę mówić ci po imieniu, prawda? Co możemy dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Po pierwsze prosiłbym, by mówiła pani do mnie, a nie o mnie jakbym był nową sofą. Po drugie nie życzę sobie, by zwracała się pani do mnie po imieniu. Dopiero co się poznaliśmy, poza tym nie sądzę, bym zbytnio panią polubił. Proszę także przeprosić tych dwóch mężczyzn, którzy przybyli ze mną za swoją wcześniejszą nieuprzejmość. Chciałbym także poznać waszą córkę. I przede wszystkim – proszę słuchać uważnie, bo to najważniejszy punkt – nauczą państwo swoją córkę wszystkich najlepszych umiejętności i nigdy nie będą państwo traktować jej jak potwora – oświadczył z mocą Harry. – Być może zastanawiacie się dlaczego mielibyście posłuchać moich nakazów… Powiem tylko, że nie bez powodu wielu ludzi się mnie boi.

\- Ehm… - starszej parze najwyraźniej zabrakło słów.

\- Zaprowadzę go do pokoju państwa córki – zaproponował uprzejmie Remus.

\- Drugie drzwi po lewej na piętrze – skrzeknął mężczyzna, po czym nogi się pod nim ugięły i upadł na podłożone przez Damiana poduszki.

\- Bardzo dziękuję – powiedział Harry i podążył na górę.

Domu w żadnym razie nie można było porównać do dworu Malfoyów. Harry zrozumiał już czemu rodzina zażądała pieniędzy. Tapety na ścianach były pożółkłe, a w jednym rogu zaczęły się nawet złuszczać. Stopnie schodów były obdarte z łatwością można było zgadnąć, że wiele stóp przemierzyło już tę drogę. Wszystkie rzeczy wydawały się podniszczone, jakby ludzie dawno już przestali się starać, by utrzymać je w porządku. Na drugich drzwiach po lewej wisiała plakietka z imieniem _Tanea_. Były szczelnie zamknięte.

Harry zapukał jednak nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. Westchnął i otworzył drzwi. Wychowując się w domu Dursleyów nauczył się jak ważne jest zachowanie ciszy wobec czego jego kroki były praktycznie niesłyszalne. Lecz nawet jeśli stąpałby tak głośno, że nawet Hagrid pozieleniałby z zazdrości dziewczyna nie zauważyłaby go zajęta wypłakiwaniem sobie oczu w poduszkę.

\- Tanea? – zapytał cicho siadając obok młodego wilkołaka na łóżku. – Wiem, że nie jest ci łatwo, ale płacz z pewnością nie pomoże…

\- Niczego nie wiesz – wyszlochała blond włosa głowa – Nie wiesz, jak to jest zostać pogryzionym. Ten wilkołak zniszczył całe moje życie. Teraz rodzina mnie nienawidzi, a przyjaciele na pewno nie będą chcieli się ze mną zadawać. To koniec mojego życia. Nie jestem już nawet człowiekiem, jestem potworem. Zostanę całkiem sama.

\- Nie – odparł delikatnie chłopak. – Rodzina cię kocha, chociaż jeszcze nie przywykła do myśli, że jesteś wilkołakiem. Boją się, że nie będą w stanie wesprzeć cię tak jak tego potrzebujesz. Przeraża ich, że cierpisz, a oni nie mogą zrobić nic, by ci ulżyć. Przyjaciele nie porzucą cię z tego powodu. A jeśli mimo wszystko to zrobią to najwyraźniej nie zasługiwali na twoją przyjaźń. Zawsze możesz znaleźć sobie nowych znajomych, gdy trafisz już do Hogwartu. Uwierz mi w zamku mamy tylu ludzi z tyloma różnymi światopoglądami, że nie ma szans, by wszyscy cię znienawidzili. Jeśli mimo wszystko tak się stanie obiecuję ci, że wstawię się za tobą. Może nie zdajesz jeszcze sobie z tego sprawy, ale zyskałaś także nową rodzinę. Nie znam się na tym tak dobrze jak Remus, ale przyjaźń i lojalność w stadach wilkołaków są wręcz legendarne. Oni już zawsze będą się tobą opiekować. Oczywiście raz w miesiącu będziesz zmieniała swoją formę i nie mam zamiaru cię oszukiwać, że to wcale nie jest takie złe. Bo owszem jest. Ale istnieje Wywar Tojadowy, który jest ogromnym udogodnieniem i pomoże ci przez to wszystko przebrnąć. Profesor Snape jest najlepszym żyjącym Mistrzem Eliksirów, a jestem pewny, że mogę go namówić, by przyrządzał eliksir dla ciebie. W ten sposób podczas przemiany zachowasz swój ludzki umysł. Widzisz więc nie zostaniesz całkiem sama. Nie pozwolę, byś myślała o sobie lub o innych wilkołakach jak o potworach. Musisz zaakceptować fakt, że nie da się tego cofnąć inaczej to wszystko zeżre cię od środka. Ale proszę postaraj się chociaż pogodzić z tym i pozwól Damianowi cię przeprosić. Proszę…

Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Następnie Tanea powoli uniosła głowę przestając płakać. Jej oczy momentalnie się rozszerzyły, gdy zobaczyła kto siedzi obok niej.

\- Jesteś Harrym Potterem! Czy… Czy mówiłeś szczerze?

\- Oczywiście – zielonooki czarodziej uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Chciałabyś zejść na dół i porozmawiać z rodzicami i Damianem?

\- W porządku – wymamrotał młody wilkołak podnosząc się z wahaniem.

Zeszli na dół i weszli do salonu gdzie reszta ludzi nieruchomo na nich czekała. Uściślając to państwo Thompson i Damian nie ruszali się z miejsca, podczas gdy Remus krzątał się wokół nich, zaparzał herbatę i sprzątał dom.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, posadził Taneę na kanapie naprzeciwko niebieskookiego wilkołaka. Następnie zwrócił się do Lupina.

\- Remusie, mógłbyś na chwilę usiąść?

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową i usadowił się na położonym obok kominka brązowym krześle.

\- Tanea naprawdę, tak bardzo mi przykro – rozpoczął młody wilkołak, gdy Harry kiwnął głową w jego stronę. – Wiem, że nigdy ci tego wystarczająco nie wynagrodzę, chociaż bardzo bym chciał. Uczę się, by w przyszłości zostać uzdrowicielem, więc niestety nie mam zbyt wielu pieniędzy. Niedługo jednak powinienem zakończyć naukę, wtedy postaram się wszystko ci zrekompensować. Jeśli mogłabyś jakoś znieść mój widok po tym wszystkim jestem gotowy pomóc ci w przyzwyczajeniu się do bycia wilkołakiem. Naprawdę, strasznie mi przykro, że to się wydarzyło i…

\- Nie ma sprawy. Przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny – przerwała mu cicho brązowooka dziewczyna. – Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś pomógł mi zrozumieć kim teraz jestem. Co prawda czytałam kiedyś o tym w książce, ale nie zawierała zbyt wielu informacji. Chciałabym być już przygotowana, gdy nadejdzie następna pełnia.

\- Razem z Damianem spróbujemy ci pomóc. Mam też parę rzeczy, które mogłabyś przeczytać – wtrącił Remus. – Zostało nam jeszcze trochę czasu do tej fazy księżyca, a w Hogwarcie zachowane są wszelkie środki ostrożności, także więc nie ma możliwości, byś miała kogoś nieumyślnie zranić. Obaj upewnimy się, że masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, a, o ile wiem zrobi to także Harry.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział chłopak. – Namówię też profesora Snape'a, by przygotowywał eliksiry dla każdego z was. Z pewnością będzie zachwycony. Państwo Thompson, jeśli naprawdę potrzebujecie pieniędzy napiszcie do mnie, a coś wam prześlę. Tyczy się to też ciebie Damianie. Tanea, jeśli kiedykolwiek poczujesz potrzebę porozmawiania z kimś przypominam ci, że mam dwoje wspaniale działających uszu i byłbym rad mogąc ich użyć. Jeśli nie macie żadnych innych pytań lub próśb będziemy już z Remusem wychodzili…

\- Sądzę, że wszystko już uzgodnione – powiedział młody uzdrowiciel. – Panie Potter jestem ogromnie wdzięczy za wszystko co pan dla mnie zrobił. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie pan w potrzebie proszę nie wahać się skontaktować ze mną.

\- Jestem Harry, możesz mówić mi po imieniu – odpowiedział chłopak. – Wszyscy możecie. Państwo Thompson przepraszam za mój wcześniejszy wybuch, chyba po prostu jestem zbyt porywczy.

\- Miałeś pełne prawo, by być wściekłym – uśmiechnęła się gospodyni. – Nie zachowaliśmy się najlepiej.

\- Dzięki za przybycie, Harry – powiedziała cicho blond włosa dziewczynka. – Bardzo mi pomogłeś. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy.

\- Żaden problem – odpowiedział młody czarodziej. – Życzę wszystkim miłego dnia.

Po tych słowach rzucił garść proszku Fiuu do kominka przenosząc się na powrót do dworu Malfoyów.


	8. Rozdział 8 Zazdrość

Rozdział 8. Zazdrość

No właśnie, nienawidził proszku Fiuu. Niewątpliwie już o tym wspominał. Ach, nieważne. Tym razem to Syriusz pomógł mu wstać. Chłopak mógłby przysiąc, że animag z ulgą przyjął możliwość zmiany zajęcia, nawet jeśli miałoby to być jedynie podniesienie chrześniaka z podłogi. Po chwili wszystko stało się jasne. Oprócz niego w pokoju znajdował się tylko skrzat domowy do tego wyglądający na co najmniej znużonego. W zasadzie nie tyle znużonego co poirytowanego. A każdy kto choć trochę zna się na skrzatach domowych może potwierdzić, że zdenerwowanie jednego z nich do takiego stopnia, że widać na jego twarzy poirytowanie jest naprawdę wielkim wyzwaniem. Animag ponownie opadł na sofę i zaczął bawić się swoimi kciukami kręcąc nimi kółka w powietrzu. Harry był pewny, że tym właśnie zajmował się podczas całej jego nieobecności co podkreślało jeszcze urażone spojrzenie, które rzucał mu mężczyzna. W opinii Syriusza jego postawa była całkowicie usprawiedliwiona. W końcu zostawiono go na dwie godziny w pustym, nudnym pokoju, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele prawdopodobnie znajdywali się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie narażeni na zaatakowanie przez jakąś szaloną rodzinę. Co więcej, jego wrogowie świetnie się w tym czasie bawili, a przynajmniej mieli jakieś zajęcie. On zaś skazany był na towarzystwo irytującego skrzata domowego, którego dokładnie co dwie minuty pytał o godzinę. _Zadałem mu więc to pytanie jakieś sześćdziesiąt razy i tyle też odpowiedzi dostałem_ , wykalkulował Syriusz. _Całkiem nieźle_.

\- Syriuszu – krzyknął w końcu Harry tracąc cierpliwość. Zaczynał się już niepokoić. – Wiem, że zajęło nam to nieco więcej czasu niż przewidywaliśmy i przepraszam cię za to. Ale mógłbyś przestać mnie w końcu ignorować?

\- Przepraszam, mówiłeś może coś? – zapytał zaskoczony Syriusz.

Remus zachichotał cicho.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś, Łapo?

\- Lepiej uciekaj – warknął animag, a wilkołak natychmiast zastosował się do jego rady.

Nagle Syriusz stanął twarzą w twarz z pewnym krzywonosym Mistrzem Eliksirów, który wybrał właśnie ten moment, by wejść do gabinetu.

\- Jestem całkowicie zdolny zrozumieć dlaczego chcesz uciec od tego towarzystwa, ale muszę cię poprosić, byś znalazł na to inny sposób – warknął Snape, gdy wilkołak upadł na ziemię, a na jego ciało natychmiast opadł Black.

\- Severusie – z lekkim rozbawieniem powitał go zielonooki czarodziej. – Co takiego ważnego robiłeś, że skazałeś mojego ojca chrzestnego na samotne siedzenie w tym pokoju?

\- Nie mogłem pozwolić, by jakiś były Gryfon zrujnował moje eliksiry – odpowiedział beznamiętnie mężczyzna.

\- A właśnie, co do tego – wtrącił Harry. – Mógłbyś przyrządzić dodatkowe dwie porcje Wywaru Tojadowego na następną pełnię księżyca?

\- Oczywiście. Przecież nie mam nic innego do roboty, a to jeden z najprostszych istniejących eliksirów. Nie ma żadnego problemu – odpowiedział sarkastycznie Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Proszę – zaczął błagać go chłopiec. – Będę twoim dłużnikiem. W nadchodzącym roku szkolnym dam ci dużo wymówek, byś mógł ukarać mój dom utratą punktów. Albo wyszoruję twoje kociołki. Albo… Proszę.

\- Jest całkiem przekonywujący nie sądzisz, Severusie? – zza pleców wciąż kotłujących się na dywanie mężczyzn dobiegł głos Lucjusza Malfoya.

\- Gdybym był na twoim miejscu – a, dzięki Bogu, nie jestem – zgodziłbym się. Znając Harry'ego i tak będzie męczył cię na tyle długo, że ostatecznie sam się poddasz – wtrącił animag z podłogi.

\- Hej, wcale nie jestem taki zły! – zaprotestował chłopak wydymając wargi. – Syriuszu, próbowałem ci pomóc, okazałbyś choć trochę wdzięczności. Udawaj chociaż, że jesteś po mojej stronie.

Skruszony mężczyzna mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. Przy dużej ilości wyobraźni można by to uznać za przeprosiny.

\- To co, przygotujesz te eliksiry? – ponownie zapytał Harry, rzucając Severusowi błagalne spojrzenie.

Snape burknął coś zrzędliwie, a chwilę po tym ręce pełne już miał uczepionego jego szyi czarnowłosego czarodzieja wykrzykującego mu do ucha podziękowania.

Nie wiedząc jak mógłby to skomentować Severus zmienił temat wyciągając z kieszeni szaty fiolkę z krystalicznie czystym płynem.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie od pani Pomfrey.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś moim ulubionym Mistrzem Eliksirów? – zapytał młodzieniec wesoło.

\- Sam się tego domyśliłem – odpowiedział były Śmierciożerca i szpieg Jasnej Strony swoim zwyczajowym ślizgońskim głosem, choć w jego oczach można było dostrzec iskierki rozbawienia. – A teraz pij!

\- Dlaczego wszystkie eliksiry smakują tak beznadziejnie? – zapytał po przełknięciu płynu, po czym natychmiast zmienił temat. – Chciałbym byście nauczyli mnie tańczyć!

\- Co? - równocześnie zapytali Syriusz i Remus. Lucjusz ograniczył się do _M_ _óg_ _łbyś proszę powt_ _órzy_ _ć?_ , natomiast Severus postanowił wyrazić swoje emocje poprzez zdumiony wyraz twarzy.

\- Przecież wszyscy potraficie tańczyć, prawda? Ja też chcę się tego nauczyć.

\- Ale po co, na Salazara? – zapytał Malfoy.

\- Za dwa tygodnie wychodzę za mąż, a z tego co wiem na ślubach zazwyczaj się tańczy – mówiąc to chłopak spuścił głowę, by po chwili obdarzyć ich promiennym uśmiechem. – Poza tym taniec to fajna zabawa.

\- Dobrze więc, zaczynajmy – powiedział Syriusz oferując chrześniakowi ramię. – Możemy?

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się do niego i wstał. W tym czasie Lucjusz włączył jakąś wolną, dostojną muzykę.

Dwie godziny i jeden zraniony palec później (na nieszczęście dla siebie Remus nie miał dość refleksu, by cofnąć nogę na czas) Harry tańczył właśnie w ramionach Lucjusza, gdy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a do ich uszu dobiegł wesoły głos.

\- Kochanie? Wróciłam. Było wspaniale, powinieneś… - Pani Malfoy zatrzymała się gwałtownie wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Witam panią – powiedział radośnie Harry chcąc przerwać zapadłą ciszę. – Jak minęły pani wakacje?

\- Jak. Śmiesz. Ty. Mała. Szmato. Won z mojego domu! – wybuchnęła nagle gospodyni, podczas gdy obiekt jej wściekłości drgnął i cofnął się.

\- Kochanie – wtrącił Lucjusz rzucając trzęsącemu się chłopakowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie. – Sądzę, że zaszła mała pomyłka. My wcale…

\- Nie kochaniuj mi tu teraz, Lucjuszu Malfoyu – pisnęła blond włosa czarownica. – Zdradzasz mnie z tą… tą szlamą. Jesteś obrzydliwy.

\- Myli się pani – powiedział cicho piętnastolatek. – Po pierwsze, nie jestem szlamą. Nie, proszę mi nie przerywać. Po drugie, sądzi pani, że Lucjusz panią zdradza? Tak, mówię mu po imieniu. Nie sądzi pani, że jest on na tyle inteligentny, by nie robić takich rzeczy w gabinecie, do którego w każdej chwili może się ktoś dostać za pomocą proszka Fiuu? Być może sądzi pani, że jestem szmatą. Ale chyba nawet pani przyzna, że zapraszanie byłego profesora, ojca chrzestnego i Mistrza Eliksirów, którzy nie znoszą się nawzajem, by dołączyli do mojej i Lucjusza orgii jest co najmniej dziwne. Być może następnym razem postara się pani nieco rozważniej ocenić sytuację nim wyciągnie pani pochopne wnioski i zacznie obrażać ludzi. Lucjuszu, jeśli nie chcesz, bym przebywał teraz z wami pójdę do ogrodu. Miłego dnia, pani Malfoy.

Wychodząc z pokoju otarł się o gospodynię i prawie wpadł na jej potomka. Udało mu się jednak uniknąć kolizji. Rzucając w stronę młodzieńca _Witaj Draco, mam nadzieję, że dobrze bawiłeś się w Hiszpanii_ , ruszył do ogrodu nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź.

\- Brawo, Narcyzo. Teraz przebiłaś samą siebie – zadrwił z wściekłością Lucjusz. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że jestem na tyle zdesperowany, iż nie potrafię wytrzymać tygodnia bez seksu? Gdybym przespał się z tym chłopcem musiałbym być albo zboczeńcem, albo samobójcą.

\- Samobójcą? – wtrącił Draco, unosząc lekko brew.

\- Od niedawna ten chłopak jest narzeczonym Czarnego Pana – wyjaśnił chłodno Severus. – A żaden normalny człowiek nie ośmieliłby się dotknąć czegoś co należy do niego.

\- To był Harry Potter – powiedział wolno młody Malfoy, jak gdyby tłumaczył coś małemu i upośledzonemu dziecku. – Czemu Czarny Pan chciałby wyjść za cholernego Chłopca-Który-Nie-Chciał-Umrzeć?

\- Uważaj na swój język – równocześnie upomnieli go rodzice po czym ponownie skupili swoją uwagę na sobie.

\- Cóż więc takiego robiłeś Lucjuszu? Najwyraźniej wymagało to nie tylko goszczenia chłopaka w naszym domu, ale jeszcze tulenia go w ramionach.

\- Zaprosiłem go do dworu, by trzymać Harry'ego z dala od Dumbledore'a i tych niebezpiecznych mugoli. A tuliłem go w ramionach, gdyż stracił równowagę, gdy uczyłem go tańczyć – odpowiedział Śmierciożerca z zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem.

\- Och… - zaczęła Narcyza. – Chyba jestem ci winna przeprosiny…

\- Jesteś winna przeprosiny swojemu mężowi? – zapytał Syriusz z niedowierzaniem. – Obraziłaś mojego chrześniaka, doprowadziłaś go do łez, a teraz myślisz, że jesteś winna przeprosiny Malfoyowi?

\- Syriuszu – odpowiedziała blond włosa kobieta tonem kompletnie wypranym z emocji. – Cóż za niespodzianka, sądziłam, że nadal się ukrywasz…

\- Nie waż się mi grozić, Narcyzo – warknął animag. – Znam tyle brudnych sekretów o tobie i twojej tak zwanej rodzinie, że nawet Dementorzy by sobie z tym nie poradzili.

\- Przestańcie zachowywać się jak sześciolatki – wtrącił niecierpliwie Snape. – Black!

\- Zgadzam się z Severusem – powiedział Remus. Widząc zranioną twarz animaga pospiesznie kontynuował. – Oczywiście z Syriuszem także się zgadzam. Ale być może wrzeszczenie na siebie to nie najlepszy sposób, by przekonać drugą osobę do swoich racji.

\- Chodźmy więc znaleźć Harry'ego, byś mogła go przeprosić, Narcyzo – zasugerował Lucjusz.

Kobieta nie wyglądała na zachwyconą, ale powstrzymała się od głośnego wyrażenia swoich obiekcji. Rozkazujący ton w głosie jej męża był zbyt wyczuwalny.

W tym czasie Harry dotarł w końcu do ogrodu. Usiadł, podczas gdy wciąż płynące łzy moczyły mu policzki.

 _Podoba ci się to, prawda, szmato? Kochasz b_ _ól, odmie_ _ńcu. Błagaj mnie, dziwko, błagaj…_ \- bełkotliwy głos wuja rozbrzmiał echem w jego głowie.

Nigdy nie błagał, nigdy nie płakał, nigdy nie pokazał jak bardzo cierpi i jak bardzo czuje się upokorzony. Promienie słońca powoli wysuszyły jego łzy. Trawa za jego plecami była miękka i pachniała latem. Zamknął oczy i skrzyżował dłonie za karkiem, a kruczoczarne włosy rozsypały się wokół jego głowy.

 _Chcesz tego, dziwko. Chcesz, bym wsadził penisa do twojego ciasnego tyłeczka, prawda, chłopcze? No powiedz…_

\- Nie, wujku, nigdy tego nie chciałem – wyszeptał, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Kimże jest twój wujek, kolego? – wysyczał jakiś głos w pobliżu, po czym coś prześlizgnęło się po jego brzuchu.

\- Kimś, kogo już nigdy nie chcę widzieć na oczy – odpowiedział miękko, po czym zmierzył swoimi na wpół przymkniętymi szmaragdowymi oczami zielono-brązowego węża. – Mieszkasz w ogrodzie?

\- Tak, odkąd się wylęgłam. Teraz sama mam już potomstwo – odpowiedział wąż. – Nazywam się Scira. A tobie jak na imię, Wężousty?

\- Harry – przedstawił się. – Co u twoich dzieci?

\- Są bezustannie głodne. – Zwierzę wydało z siebie rozbawiony syk. – Nie jest już tak łatwo zdobyć dla nich jedzenie. Dzisiaj znalazłam trzy myszy. Można by pomyśleć, że to całkiem niezły łup. Ale już z daleka wyczułam ich smród. Chyba były otrute. Moje potomstwo nie dostało dzisiaj żadnego dobrego pokarmu – poskarżyła się Scira, zwijając się na brzuchu chłopaka. – Teraz trochę sobie odpocznę. Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda? Promienie słońca tak wspaniale mnie grzeją…

\- Nie ma sprawy. – Harry uśmiechnął się, zamykając ponownie oczy. Wąż na jego ciele drzemał unosząc się lekko, zgodnie z rytmem jego oddechów.

Tak właśnie zastali go pozostali czarodzieje, gdy pospieszyli do parku po naradzie. Nie poświęcili ani krzty uwagi wspaniale utrzymanym trawnikom czy idealnie przystrzyżonym żywopłotom.

Cóż, Syriusz z pewnością był pełnym miłości, troski i inteligencji człowiekiem. Niestety, nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na chwilę luzu czy chłodnej analizy, gdy jego bliscy byli zagrożeni. Zawsze działał instynktownie i porywczo. A z pewnością wąż na brzuchu jego chrześniaka mógł zwiastować niebezpieczeństwo.

Na szczęście Remusowi nie brakowało wcześniej wspomnianych cech. Poza tym, jako wilkołak o niesamowicie wyostrzonych zmysłach szybko wyczuł, że ani Harry, ani zwierzę nie wydawało się szczególnie podenerwowane. Wstrzymał więc Syriusza, który był już w pełni gotowy do przeprowadzenia akcji ratunkowej na chłopaku. Sam zaś przemówił miękko do młodzieńca leżącego na trawie, tak, aby go nie przestraszyć:

\- Harry? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że leży na tobie wąż?

\- Tak. Nazywa się Scira i właśnie ucina sobie drzemkę – odpowiedział czarnowłosy czarodziej wciąż nie otwierając oczu. – Do jakich doszliście wniosków, Lucjuszu?

Zanim gospodarz zabrał głos, wtrącił się Syriusz.

\- Harry, posłuchaj. Zacznę odliczanie. Kiedy dojdę do trzech, od turlaj się na lewo, by nie trafiło cię zaklęcie. W porządku?

\- Jezu, Syriuszu! To tylko wąż. Jestem wężousty, pamiętasz? Nic mi nie zrobi. – Chłopak postanowił w końcu otworzyć oczy. – Za bardzo się wszystkim przejmujesz.

\- O co te hałasy? – wysyczała sennie Scira. – Chce mi się spać.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię budzić – przeprosił Harry. – Przyszło paru moich znajomych, nieco się o mnie martwili.

\- Nie ma sprawy, mój mały wężousty. – Zwierzę momentalnie mu wybaczyło. – Ostatecznie i tak powinnam iść już szukać jedzenia dla dzieci.

\- Porozmawiam z Lucjuszem, by nie podtruwał już myszy – obiecał chłopak obserwując jak Scira znika w zaroślach.

\- Dziękuję. Uważaj na siebie. Ty też powinieneś jeść więcej myszy.

Chichot Harry'ego ponownie przerwał Syriusz.

\- Jesteś wężousty.

Szmaragdowe oczy chłopaka zwróciły się ze strachem w stronę jego ojca chrzestnego.

\- Nienawidzisz mnie teraz? Proszę, nie…

Zszokowany animag uklęknął pospiesznie obok chrześniaka.

\- Nie mógłbym cię znienawidzić, Harry – wyszeptał obejmując jego trzęsące się ramiona swoją ręką. – A już na pewno nie z takiego błahego powodu. Za bardzo się wszystkim przejmujesz.

Młodzieniec trącił go żartobliwie w ramię.

\- Panie Potter – zaczęła gospodyni pod naglącym spojrzeniem swojego męża. – Widzę, że dokonałam pomyłki w ocenie całego zdarzenia, chciałabym więc przeprosić za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Mam nadzieję, że akceptuje pan te przeprosiny.

\- Ależ oczywiście, pani Malfoy – odpowiedział chłopiec. – Rozumiem, że musiało wyglądać to podejrzanie, ale proszę mi wierzyć, Lucjusz, Syriusz, Remus i Severus uczyli mnie tylko tańczyć. Mówiąc szczerze, niezbyt im się udało, chyba jestem beznadziejnym przypadkiem…

\- Och, biedaku, twierdzisz, że ta czwórka próbowała cię czegokolwiek nauczyć? Nie dziwię się, że nie podziałało… W jaki sposób miałbyś nauczyć się tańczyć skoro żaden z nich tego nie potrafi? – zapytała retorycznie Narcyza. – Jeśli nadal nosisz się z tym pomysłem mogę ci pomóc. Chciałabym się tylko najpierw odświeżyć, nie zaszkodziłoby też zjeść obiad. Co o tym sądzisz?

\- Wspaniale, pani Malfoy – odpowiedział zielonooki czarodziej.

\- A więc ustalone – stwierdziła gospodyni i odwróciła się na pięcie, by wrócić do budynku. – Ach, Harry? Możesz mówić mi po imieniu.

Chłopak ponownie zamknął oczy i położył się na trawie.

\- Jeśli wam to nie przeszkadza to posiedzę tu jeszcze trochę.

\- W porządku, przyślę po ciebie skrzata domowego, gdy posiłek będzie gotowy – zaproponował Lucjusz.

\- Miło z twojej strony – zgodził się młodzieniec. – Przy okazji, mógłbyś przestać podtruwać myszy? Scira się skarżyła.

\- Hm, oczywiście – odpowiedział z wahaniem gospodarz, po czym także ruszył do domu.

\- Nie musicie mnie pilnować – zakpił Harry nadal czując spoczywające na nim trzy pary oczu.

\- No tak, jasne – rzekł Syriusz, otrząsając się lekko. – Pamiętaj, nie rób niczego, czego ja bym nie zrobił. Chociaż nie, szczerze mówiąc o wiele lepiej wyjdziesz, jeśli jednak będziesz robił tylko te rzeczy, których ja bym nie zrobił.

Wesoły śmiech chrześniaka towarzyszył animagowi i Remusowi, gdy znikali za dwumetrowym żywopłotem.

Młody Malfoy nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Ma odejść czy zostać? Gryfon nie odesłał go otwarcie. Cóż za zabawna myśl – jakby chłopak mógł odesłać go w jego własnym domu. A przecież i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty.

\- Dlaczego się na mnie gapisz? Jestem aż tak fascynujący? – Głos Harry'ego wdarł się w jego myśli. Przez chwilę Draco zastanawiał się jakim cudem chłopak odgadł, że ten nadal się w niego wpatruje skoro nawet nie otworzył oczu.

\- Prawdę mówiąc tak, jesteś. Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego? – zapytał, po czym kontynuował, gdy jego towarzysz skinął powoli głową. – No cóż, jest kilka powodów. Jakiś cudem udało ci się przeżyć zaklęcie uśmiercające. – Harry gwałtownie szarpnął głową. – Pokonałeś Czarnego Pana, co samo w sobie jest już sporym wyczynem, a potem zaręczyłeś się z nim. I o ile dobrze się orientuję masz najlepsze oceny na naszym roku. Ale wiesz co jest w tobie najbardziej fascynujące?

\- To, że udało mi się przekonać Severusa i Syriusza, by w swojej obecności zachowywali się po ludzku? – podjął próbę odgadnięcia chłopak.

\- Nie, chociaż to też jest godne pochwały. Najbardziej fascynujące jest to, że jakimś cudem mój ojciec się o ciebie troszczy – odpowiedział blondyn siadając na trawie.

Między nimi zapadła długa cisza, którą w końcu przerwał czarnowłosy czarodziej.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał tak cicho, że Draco musiał się skupić, by w ogóle cokolwiek usłyszeć. – Nie chciałem…

\- Hej – wtrącił Ślizgon zastanawiając się niejasno, czemu jego uwaga tak podziałała na chłopaka. – To miał być komplement, nie chciałem cię zasmucać. Chodziło mi o to, że skoro mój ojciec cię lubi to najwidoczniej jesteś wart bliższego poznania.

\- Och, przepraszam.

\- Przestań mnie przepraszać! Nie zrobiłeś nic złego… No, pomijając twój wybór ciuchów. Rodzice zostawili ci fortunę, a ty chodzisz w szmatach, jakie to denerwujące – zadrwił blondyn wskazując kpiąco na zbyt duże spodnie Gryfona.

\- W takim razie chyba powinniśmy jakoś temu zaradzić, nie sądzisz? – zażartował Harry podrywając się na nogi. – Chciałbyś towarzyszyć mi na zakupach, Draco?

\- Od kiedy mówisz mi po imieniu? – zapytał blondyn ze starannie ukrywanym zmieszaniem.

\- Odkąd przebywam w towarzystwie dwóch innych Malfoyów i przynajmniej pięćdziesięciu portretów także noszących to nazwisko – odpowiedział czarodziej stawiając nieoponującego kolegę na nogi. – A teraz chodźmy. Najpierw muszę poprosić o zgodę mojego ojca chrzestnego, ale nie powinien robić problemów. No chodź, coś taki wolny?

Draco podążył za nim niechętnie mrucząc pod nosem coś o nagłych zmianach nastroju. Ale w jakiś sposób był także uradowany. Chłopak naprawdę potrzebował nowych ubrań, dobrze było się dowiedzieć, że nie ma awersji do ich kupowania. Poza tym obserwowanie tryskającego radością i ekscytacją młodzieńca także sprawiało mu przyjemność. Wyglądał nawet lepiej niż gdy się złościł. Wtedy krew odpływała mu z twarzy i ust, dłonie zaciskał w pięści, palce świerzbiły, by wyciągnąć różdżkę lub przynajmniej uderzyć przeciwnika w twarz. Chociaż oczywiście doprowadzanie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył do utraty kontroli nad sobą było dość niebezpieczne…

Gdy blondyn wszedł do domu usłyszał hałas, który podejrzanie przypominał upadek dwóch kotłujących się osób i wazonu z kwiatami jedwabnymi jego matki. Nie był więc zbytnio zaskoczony, gdy za rogiem natknął się na dwa ciemnowłose ciała na podłodze. Jednym z nich był Syriusz Black, a drugim, na wpół ukrytym za plecami animaga, Harry Potter. Gdy Draco zorientował się, że reszta dorosłych obserwuje parę na dywanie z drugiego końca pokoju, poczuł się odrobinę zaskoczony.

\- Syriuszu! – wydyszał zielonooki czarodziej ze wszystkich sił starając się odepchnąć od siebie ojca chrzestnego. – Jesteś ciężki, złaź!

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał mężczyzna jednym skokiem z powrotem powracając do pozycji stojącej i wyciągając rękę, by pomóc wstać chrześniakowi. – Nie chciałem cię przygnieść.

\- Pocieszające – zakpił Harry nadal zły, choć na jego ustach błąkał się już lekki uśmiech. – A teraz proszę popraw kwiaty.

\- Dlaczego pędziłeś jakby deptał ci po piętach szalony seryjny morderca? – zapytał mężczyzna naprawiając wazon.

\- Ha, ha, zabawne. Ponieważ potrzebuję nowych ubrań – odpowiedział chłopak.

Lucjusz prychnął.

\- To chyba oczywiste. Kto ci to w końcu uświadomił?

\- Twój ukochany syn. Idziemy na zakupy prawda, Draco?

\- Zakupy? Mogę pójść z wami? – odezwała się niespodziewanie Narcyza.

\- Byłoby wspaniale. Na pewno przyda mi się jakaś kobieca porada – odpowiedział z uśmiechem młody czarodziej.

\- A co z nami? Myślałem, że chcesz nauczyć się tańczyć – powiedział Syriusz wsadzając do wazonu ostatniego kwiatka.

\- Nie sądzę bym teraz był w stanie zapamiętać jakieś kroki. Nie mówiąc już o ich wykonaniu – wyjaśnił Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył.

\- A więc pójdę z wami! – oświadczył animag. W tym momencie jednak Harry wyszeptał mu coś niedosłyszalnego dla innych do ucha, po czym ukrył twarz w jego swetrze.

\- Łapo, proszę. Nie chcę, by cię pojmali, zranili lub zabili. Nie zniósłbym tego ponownie… Błagam cię zostań, tutaj jesteś bezpieczny. Zrobię co tylko zechcesz tylko nie ruszaj się z miejsca. Wiem, że nienawidzisz być uwieziony, ale za tydzień będziesz już wolny…

\- W porządku, przekonałeś mnie. Załatw mi tylko coś bym nie umarł tu z nudów – poprosił Syriusz całując delikatnie czubek głowy chrześniaka.

Harry zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym powiedział.

\- Mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić? – Odczekał, aż jego ojciec pokiwa gorliwie głową, po czym kontynuował. – Mógłbyś udać się do Dursleyów i odebrać moje rzeczy?

\- Sądziłem, że jeden z moich skrzatów domowych przyniósł tutaj twoje bagaże – wtrącił Lucjusz marszcząc lekko brwi.

\- Chwiejka spakowała moje ubrania i rzeczy, które leżały na wierzchu, ale część przedmiotów schowałem pod łóżkiem – odpowiedział Harry nie patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy. – Najlepiej gdyby towarzyszył ci też Remus. I byłbym bardzo wdzięczny gdybyście obiecali mi, że nie rzucicie na nich zaklęcia.

\- Jestem pewny, że to nie problem – zapewnił go Lupin. – Możemy coś jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Napisałem list do Dudleya, mojego kuzyna. Chciałbym, byście mu go wręczyli, ale tylko jeśli w pobliżu nie będzie jego rodziców. Pamiętajcie, to bardzo ważne – powiedział i podał Syriuszowi kopertę.

\- Masz to jak w banku – oświadczył mężczyzna, uściskał lekko chrześniaka i oddalił się pospiesznie z radosnym uśmiechem.

\- Baw się dobrze! – krzyknął za nim Harry. – I nie pozabijaj moich krewnych.

Wilkołak odwrócił się, by podążyć za przyjacielem, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku zwracając się z powrotem do chłopaka.

\- Może powinieneś napisać także listy do Rona i Hermiony, martwią się o ciebie i pytają czy wszystko w porządku…

\- Zrobię to, ale nie teraz, dobrze? – obiecał. – Mógłbyś już iść za moim ojcem chrzestnym nim znów wplącze się w coś niewiarygodnie głupiego?

\- Już idę, już idę – westchnął Remus i poszedł w ślady Syriusza.

\- Nareszcie, zero Gryfonów – odetchnął głęboko Severus głosem nabrzmiałym triumfem.

\- Hej, czuję się urażony. A ja to co? Cocker spaniel? – zaprotestował Harry. – Wciąż należę do Gryffindoru i nie zamierzam tego zmieniać.

\- No cóż, szkoda. Niemniej nadzieja umiera ostatnia – odpowiedział złośliwie Mistrz Eliksirów. – A teraz jeśli pozwolisz wrócę do swojego całkowicie pozbawionego Gryfonów laboratorium i dokończę eliksiry dla człowieka, który należy do Gryffindoru i nie zamierza tego zmieniać.

Powiedziawszy to oddalił się pospiesznie. Jego czarne szaty powiewały za jego plecami.

\- Pójdę po niego – zadeklarował Harry i ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Możemy ruszyć za godzinę, pasuje to wam?

\- W porządku – odpowiedziała Narcyza. – Spotkamy się w przedsionku.

Czarnowłosy czarodziej kiwnął głową i opuścił pokój słysząc jeszcze jak Draco sekundę po jego wyjściu zaczyna zadawać pytania. W dworze panowała cisza niezakłócana nawet stukotem jego obcasów, chociaż stawiane przez niego kroki wzbudzały w korytarzach ciche echo. Parę portretów pozdrowiło go gestami, kilka nawet życzyło mu dobrego dnia, choć te należały do mniejszości. Przyspieszył kroku nie chcąc przebywać tak długo samemu. Lucjusz mógł sobie mówić co chciał, ale w jego odczuciu ten budynek był przerażający. Na szczęście jego nowa sypialnia ma być inna. _Może to jakaś cecha Ślizgon_ _ów_ , pomyślał. Lubią otaczać się strasznymi, pozbawionymi życia rzeczami. Gdy dotarł do swojego byłego pokoju, przerwał rozmyślania i zapukał.

\- Severusie, mogę wejść?

Z drugiej strony nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź. Chłopak ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i zrobił parę kroków do środka pomieszczenia, po czym zatrzymał się wpatrując w plecy Mistrza Eliksirów, który najwyraźniej postanowił go ignorować.

\- Co tym razem zrobiłem źle?

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna odwrócił się słysząc przepełniony żalem głos.

\- Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

\- Więc czemu jesteś zły?

\- Wcale nie… - zaczął Snape, ale słysząc swój gniewny głos zdał sobie sprawę, że rzeczywiście jest zły. – Nie złoszczę się na ciebie tylko na siebie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ przez te kilka lat traktowałem cię naprawdę okropnie, a wcale na to nie zasłużyłeś – wyznał. – Masz pełne prawo, by mnie znienawidzić, ale nie, jesteś na to zbyt miły. Sądziłem, że dzięki mojemu zachowaniu będziesz mnie bardziej szanował, ale teraz widzę jak bardzo się myliłem. Może gdybym od początku traktował cię inaczej teraz troszczyłbyś się o mnie tak samo jak troszczysz się o Blacka. Na Salazara, jestem zazdrosny! Bo to dla tego animaga poświęciłbyś swoje życie i szczęście, bo to on jest dla ciebie najważniejszy.

\- Poświęciłbym dla niego życie? Oczywiście, byłbym gotów zginąć w jego obronie, ale nie na tym polega różnica między tym co czuję do niego, a tym co czuję do ciebie. Oddałbym życie za praktycznie każdego człowieka, ale to dla Syriusza żyję – wyjaśnił zielonooki czarodziej.

Severus zamyślił się, po czym zapytał.

\- Czujesz tak tylko w stosunku do niego?

\- Tak, tylko dla niego żyję, ponieważ on żyje tylko dla mnie. Przetrwał dla mnie pobyt w Azkabanie, uciekał, pozwolił uwięzić się w swoim starym rodzinnym domu. Jestem mu to winien – powiedział miękko chłopiec.

\- Mimo wszystko nadal mi przykro – westchnął Mistrz Eliksirów podając mu fiolkę z jakimś zielonym płynem. – To pomoże ci zwalczyć ból blizny. Na razie udało mi się zablokować go, gdy Czarny Pan jest w pobliżu i gdy ma w stosunku do ciebie pozytywne uczucia. Wciąż jednak czuć będziesz dyskomfort, gdy będzie on odczuwał złość lub nienawiść.

\- Dzięki, Severusie. I wiesz, naprawdę się o ciebie troszczę. To coś więcej niż zwykły szacunek – powiedział Harry i przełknął eliksir.

\- Uważaj, przez chwilę możesz się czuć nieco oszołomiony – ostrzegł go mężczyzna, po czym złapał za ramiona, gdy chłopiec zachwiał się na nogach. – Masz w sobie to coś co sprawia, że każdy cię lubi, prawda? – dodał w ponurym rozbawieniu. – A teraz idź już, kup sobie nowe ubrania i składniki do eliksirów. Będziesz ich potrzebował w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Snape wypchnął do delikatnie z pokoju i zamknął za nim drzwi. Oparł się o nie wzdychając. Na Salazara, ten chłopak potrafił każdego owinąć sobie wokół palca.

W tym samym czasie Malfoyowie przeprowadzali małą dyskusję, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Nie co dzień w ich domu przebywało trzech Gryfonów co więcej, jeszcze rzadziej gościli samego Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Cała rodzina bynajmniej nie mogła służyć za wzór skromności, nie wstydzili się także swojego bogactwa, przeciwnie, starali się je jak najbardziej eksponować. Oczywiście sami nigdy by tego tak nie ujęli. Byli zbyt dumni, by przyznać, że chcą komuś zaimponować (i fakt faktem, że wcale nie musieli się bardzo o to starać). Nigdy też nie zniżyliby się do tak niskiego poziomu, by wykonać jakikolwiek ruch w kierunku zrobienia na kimś dobrego wrażenia. Teraz omawiali więc sposoby na przedstawienie się w świetle wspaniałych gospodarzy przy jednoczesnym zapewnieniu gościom wszelkich wygód. W tym momencie nie mogli jednak całkowicie dojść do porozumienia jak do tego doprowadzić. Oczywiście zgrywanie głupich buńczucznych ważniaków nie wchodziło w ogóle w grę. Ostatecznie byli przecież Ślizgonami, a co więcej, także Malfoyami. W końcu doszli do wniosku, że powinni skupić się bardziej na młodym czarodzieju skoro był jedynym zaproszonym gościem (oprócz Mistrza Eliksirów, ale jemu do szczęścia wystarczało tylko jego laboratorium). Pozostali dwaj ochroniarze Pottera będą wystarczająco zadowoleni jeśli sam chłopak będzie czuł się dobrze. Teraz potrzebowali tylko planu. Gdyby spytali Syriusza, Remusa, a być może nawet Severusa, prawdopodobnie dowiedzieliby się, że najbardziej zaimponują Harry'emu poprzez bycie szczęśliwą, kochającą się rodziną (którą oczywiście i tak byli, jedynie nie lubili okazywać tego publicznie). Pomysł ten jednak nie przyszedł do głowy żadnemu z nich, teraz dyskutowali więc nad innymi rozwiązaniami.

\- Już oprowadziłem go po dworze, ale nie był zbyt zachwycony – powiedział Lucjusz odrzucając sugestię żony. – Powiedział, że dom wydaje się zbyt zimny i bezosobowy. Nie sądzę byśmy powinni iść dalej tym tropem.

\- W ogrodzie wydawał się dosyć zadowolony – mruknęła Narcyza na co Draco pokiwał głową.

\- Skrzaty domowe przygotowują mu teraz zachodnie skrzydło, gdzie zamieszka na jakiś czas – poinformował ich Lucjusz na co oboje poderwali gwałtownie głowy.

\- Tamte pokoje nie były używane od ponad stu lat – powiedziała jego żona z wahaniem. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że powinniśmy go tam zakwaterować? Chyba pamiętasz dlaczego nikt tam nie mieszka?

\- To był tylko niefortunny wypadek – zbył ją Lucjusz.

\- Wujek Xawier musiał pozostać w świętym Mungu przez ponad rok, bo drzwi postanowiły otworzyć się gwałtownie, uderzyć go w twarz i zepchnąć ze schodów – warknął młody Malfoy patrząc na ojca z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie rób z tego wielkiego halo – upomniał go rodzic. – Ostatecznie i tak nikt w rodzinie go nie lubił, a musisz przyznać, że tylko on ponosi winę za ten wypadek!

Narcyza położyła mężowi dłoń na ramieniu, by go uspokoić.

\- Kochanie, oczywiście, masz rację. Niemniej drzwi faktycznie go zaatakowały, a jestem pewna, że nasz młody Gryfon nie lubi tego typu wydarzeń. I chyba wciąż pamiętasz co zostało wyryte nad wejściem do skrzydła?

\- „Wejdą tylko najczystsi". Tak Narcyzo, pamiętam. Ale sporo już o tym myślałem. Xawier miał jeden z najwspanialszych rodowodów, a i tak nie mógł wejść. Może to wcale nie odnosi się do krwi? – Lucjusz popatrzył na żonę pytająco.

Draco nie był przyzwyczajony do ignorowania jego osoby wobec czego ponownie się wtrącił.

\- No dobrze, zobaczymy czy drzwi go wpuszczą. Ale nie mieliśmy przypadkiem rozmawiać o tym co zrobić, by czuł się tu mile widziany?

\- Najpierw powinniście przestać obgadywać mnie za plecami. – Trójka Malfoyów obróciła się gwałtownie, gdy usłyszała chłodny głos młodzieńca. – Wystarczająco dużo osób już to robi, dziękuję bardzo.

\- Harry – powitał go Lucjusz. – Przepraszam. Faktycznie o tobie rozmawialiśmy, ale tylko dlatego, że chcieliśmy jak najbardziej umilić ci te wakacje.

\- Przeprosiłeś – stwierdził osłupiony chłopak robiąc ostrożny krok w ich stronę, jakby w każdej chwili mogli przemienić się w sklątki tylnowybuchowe.

\- Sądziłem, że to właśnie powinno się mówić, gdy popełnimy coś złego – odparł blond włosy arystokrata z uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na ustach.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego w oszołomieniu.

\- No tak – powiedział w końcu, gdy doszedł do siebie, co zajęło mu zadziwiająco długo czasu. – Możemy już ruszać? Jestem strasznie podekscytowany, nigdy jeszcze nie kupowałem sobie ubrań. Będzie wspaniale…

Rodzina wymieniła między sobą rozbawione i nieco zdumione spojrzenia, po czym Draco zaoferował chłopakowi swoje ramię, co w tym samym momencie uczynił jego ojciec względem swojej żony.

Dwóch Malfoyów poprowadziło swoich partnerów ku drzwiom wejściowym i dalej na dziedziniec, gdzie czekała już na nich czarna limuzyna.


	9. Rozdział 9 Zakupy z Malfoyami

Rozdział 9. Zakupy z Malfoyami

Zakupy z Malfoyami całkowicie różniły się od zakupów z Weasleyami. Pomijając oczywistą kwestię liczebności rodziny – czwórka arystokratów przeciwko przynajmniej siedmiu rudzielcom, na dodatek najczęściej z Hermioną i Lee Jordanem – jego nowi gospodarze zabrali go także do tej części ulicy Pokątnej, na której nigdy przedtem nie był. Nie był całkiem pewny jak w ogóle się tam dostali, ale z pewnością użyli tego samego przejścia za Dziurawym Kotłem, które już przecież znał. Przede wszystkim uderzyła go zmiana pogody. Podczas spaceru po Londynie było co prawda ciepło i sucho, ale nad ich głowami zbierały się już ciężkie chmury zmuszając Harry'ego do przypomnienia sobie kilku przeciwdeszczowych zaklęć. Jednak w tej magicznej części ulicy niebo było tak czyste i bezchmurne jak… cóż, czyste i bezchmurne niebo. Ulica i ustawione wzdłuż niej budynki wyglądały tak, jakby każdego ranka przed otwarciem sklepów ktoś spacerował alejką i rzucał na prawo i lewo zaklęcia sprzątające. Najbardziej zdumiało go jednak, że wszyscy przechodnie na ulicy zdawali się ich witać. Machali do nich wesoło, chociaż chłopak poważnie wątpił czy Malfoyowie kiedykolwiek rozmawiali z którymkolwiek z tych ludzi, albo mieli jakiekolwiek pojęcie kim oni w ogóle są.

Sklep, do którego się udali miał wielkie okno wystawowe, na którym porozstawiane były zadziwiająco wręcz mugolskie ubrania. Oczywiście nie było nawet mowy, by którykolwiek z Malfoyów to przyznał.

Sprzedawczyni była niską kobietą, z jasnobrązowymi włosami związanymi z tyłu głowy w kucyk i dużymi, okrągłymi okularami na nosie.

\- Państwo Malfoy, cóż za zaszczyt – powiedziała krzątając się wokół nich. – Och, panicz Malfoy także tutaj jest. Jak mogę państwu pomóc?

\- Ile razy prosiłam cię już byś mówiła mi po imieniu? – zapytała Narcyza nieco zirytowanym tonem.

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

\- Moim obowiązkiem jest traktować wszystkich klientów jednakowo, a nie wyobrażam sobie bym kiedykolwiek mogła zwrócić się do pani Bloodstrode Elena… W każdym razie co państwa tutaj sprowadza? Coś nie tak z ostatnią przesyłką?

\- Nie Inko, wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. – Pani Malfoy popchnęła lekko Harry'ego w stronę sprzedawczyni. – Pan Potter potrzebuje po prostu nowych ubrań.

\- Bez wątpienia – odpowiedziała kobieta. Na policzki Gryfona wpłynął rumieniec gniewu, gdy obie czarownice okrążyły go dokładnie badając jego ubiór. – Potrzebuje nowych spodni, chociaż odradzałabym dżinsy…

\- Do tego także coś na górę, jakieś koszulki, swetry… - dodała Narcyza.

\- … Tak kochanie, zdecydowanie nie powinieneś nosić czerwonych rzeczy.

Ciemnowłosy czarodziej odwrócił się z paniką do przyglądających się temu mężczyzn i wyszeptał bezgłośnie _pomocy_. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem, a Draco sam zaczął czynić komentarze na temat jego ubioru.

Minęło pięć minut, podczas których Harry bezskutecznie próbował wtrącić co chciałby kupić, a czego za żadne skarby świata na siebie nie włoży. Doszedł do wniosku, że zakupy z Malfoyami wcale nie były aż tak dobrym pomysłem. W końcu został wepchnięty do przebieralni z ogromnym naręczem ubrań. Poinstruowano go, by zmierzył je wszystkie i pokazał się w nich czwórce czarodziejów czekających na zewnątrz.

Skrócając naszą opowieść (a trzeba przyznać, że Harry z pewnością byłby za to wdzięczny), po dwóch godzinach opuścili w końcu sklep, podczas gdy jeden z pracowników pakował właśnie ubrania i przygotowywał je do wysyłki świstoklikiem.

\- Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz tak dobrze się bawiłam. Musisz przyznać, że ten golf wyglądał na tobie świetnie – paplała radośnie Narcyza. – Ale zajęło nam to nieco dłużej niż przewidywałam. Może się rozdzielimy? Co o tym myślisz, kochanie? Jestem pewna, że dzieciaki chciałyby się w końcu od nas uwolnić.

\- Mamo! – krzyknął Draco z oburzeniem wypinając pierś. – Nie jestem już dzieckiem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedziała nieobecnym tonem pani Malfoy. – Cóż, ja muszę jeszcze złożyć wizytę Izabeli i Ravenowi. Tym razem Lucjuszu, koniecznie musisz pójść ze mną. Ostatnio Raven wydawał się być nieco zagubiony, gdy otoczyły go same plotkujące kobiety. A dzieci muszą przecież kupić jeszcze podręczniki i składniki do eliksirów. Myślę, że możemy spotkać się na lunchu za dwie godziny…

\- Świetnie, skoro chcesz mnie po prostu ignorować my już sobie pójdziemy – oświadczył mężnie młody Ślizgon, wydął wargi i złapał Harry'ego za ramię. – Do zobaczenia.

\- Hm, Draco – wyjąkał niepewnie Gryfon, ciągnięty ulicą przez wściekłego chłopaka. – Gdzie my idziemy? I mógłbyś trochę zwolnić? Byłym też wdzięczny gdyby krew znów mogła krążyć w moich żyłach.

\- Co? – blondyn zatrzymał się gwałtownie zerkając w dół i dostrzegając, że ściska mocno rękę Harry'ego. – Och.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Wygląda na to, że coś cię zdenerwowało. Słuchaj, jestem pewny, że twoja matka wcale nie chciała cię ignorować…

Ku jego zdziwieniu młody Malfoy zaśmiał się miękko.

\- Nie jestem zdenerwowany, chciałem się po prostu szybko ulotnić zanim zaczną się obściskiwać jakby jutro miał być koniec świata.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- To właśnie znaczy wizyta u Izabeli i Ravena – wyjaśnił Ślizgon. – Żaden z ich znajomych się tak nie nazywa, zresztą Sev opowiedział mi kiedyś pewną historię. Od tego czasu staram się unikać ich towarzystwa, gdy wpadają w taki nastrój.

Gdy twarz Harry'ego oblała się lekką czerwienią Draco zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

\- No już, chodź, kupimy najpierw podręczniki.

Ślizgon ponownie ujął jego ramię teraz jednak nieco delikatniej, i poprowadził go wzdłuż wąskich zaułków i zaczarowanych ścian. W końcu dotarli do tej części ulicy Pokątnej, którą Harry dobrze już znał. Gdy tylko ponownie znaleźli się wśród ludzi, Draco natychmiast zmienił się z beztroskiego i radosnego młodzieńca w chłodnego i obojętnego czarodzieja. Wciąż jednak ściskał w swojej ręce ramię Gryfona. Zdawało się, że jego zachowanie miało na celu podtrzymanie ogólnej reputacji Malfoyów.

Wygląda na to, że Harry na jakiś czas się wyłączył (ostatnio zdarzało mu się to stanowczo zbyt często), gdyż chwilę potem zdał sobie sprawę, że jakimś cudem stoi sam w księgarni Esy i Floresy. Ślizgon gdzieś zniknął, prawdopodobnie w poszukiwaniu swoich książek. W normalnej sytuacji zrobiłby to samo, ale teraz nie miał pojęcia jakie w tym roku obowiązują podręczniki.

\- Draco - dogonił blondyna i szturchnął go w ramię. – Draco – powtórzył nagląco. – Draco przysięgam, że jeśli i tym razem mnie zignorujesz, dostaniesz każdą książką, która wpadnie mi w ręce.

\- Cholera – Ślizgon w końcu się odwrócił. – Można by pomyśleć, że ta szlama nauczyła cię jak ważne w życiu młodego czarodzieja są szkolne podręczniki. Ale nie, wolisz stać tu nade mną i krzyczeć mi do ucha, jak gdybym popełnił jakiś śmiertelny grzech. Powiedz Potter, tak trudno jest samemu kupić swoje rzeczy?

Harry odsunął się nieco.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, które podręczniki wybrać?

\- Weź te, które przydadzą ci się w przyszłym roku szkolnym – Malfoy westchnął uspokajając się nieco. – Jeśli nie masz przy sobie listy zawsze możesz spytać sprzedawcę.

\- Ale nie wiem przecież, na które przedmioty będę uczęszczał.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Wszystko było dołączone do listu z wynikami SUMów. Jeśli masz zamiar dalej marnować mój czas…

\- Nie dostałem jeszcze listu z wynikami SUMów – poinformował go słabo Gryfon.

\- Och – mruknął Draco po kilku minutach ciszy. – No cóż, nie chciałem na ciebie warczeć.

\- W porządku – powiedział Harry. – Ale co ja mam teraz zrobić?

\- Może kupisz po prostu podręczniki z tych przedmiotów, na które chciałbyś uczęszczać? – zasugerował Ślizgon. – Jestem pewien, że i tak zdałeś wszystkie SUMy. A jeśli nawet nie… Cóż, jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, prawda? Mogą zrobić wyjątek.

\- Możliwe – mruknął Harry, chcąc przerwać słowa Draco zanim ten zorientuje się, że jest jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego Gryfon będzie mógł wybrać każdy przedmiot, który mu się spodoba. Ostatecznie, kto chciałby wkurzyć Voldemorta?

Zanim odszedł w poszukiwaniu podręczników zwrócił się jeszcze na moment do Ślizgona.

\- Dzięki. I jeszcze jedno, Draco. Nie nazywaj Hermiony szlamą, dobrze? Nie znasz jej. A nawet jeśli uważasz, że znasz wystarczająco dobrze, by móc ją obrażać jestem pewien, że potrafisz wymyślić jakieś lepsze przezwisko.

Ślizgon stał chwilę nieruchomo oszołomiony i lekko rozbawiony. Dziwne połączenie uczuć zwłaszcza jak na Malfoyów, którzy bardzo rzadko odczuwali którekolwiek z nich. Ale ostatecznie i tak nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, na twarzy nadal udało mu się utrzymać maskę obojętności.

Harry krążył między półkami szukając swoich nowych podręczników. Zakupił książkę do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, chociaż poważnie wątpił, by Voldemort szczególnie skupił się na nauczaniu ich obrony. Potem nabył podręczniki do Transmutacji, Zaklęć, Eliksirów i Zielarstwa. Z czystej ciekawości wybrał także książkę o uzdrawiających miksturach i zaklęciach. Znalazł również coś o wilkołakach. Gdy upewnił się, że autor nie postrzega ich wszystkich jako groźnych potworów zdecydował się sprezentować ją Tanei.

Taszcząc w rękach zbiór wszystkich książek podszedł do kasy, gdzie cierpliwie czekał aż młoda sprzedawczyni zapakuje wszystko do plastikowej torby. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że kasjerka co chwilę rzucała ukradkowe spojrzenia na jego bliznę. Podawał właśnie należną sumę pieniędzy, gdy za jego plecami zjawił się Draco niosąc swoje zakupy w ręce.

\- Jakie więc przedmioty wybrałeś na ten rok szkolny? – zapytał zerkając na okładki książek Ślizgona i ignorując spłoszony wzrok sprzedawczyni.

\- Eliksiry, Transmutacja, Zaklęcia, Obrona Przed Czarną Magią i Starożytne Runy – odpowiedział Malfoy rzucając kasjerce ostre spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, by przestała się gapić i jak najszybciej ich obsłużyła. – A ty?

\- Obrona, Eliksiry, Transmutacja, Zaklęcia i Zielarstwo – odpowiedział Harry. – Jak podobają ci się Starożytne Runy? Zawsze zastanawiałem się czy nie lepiej wziąć je zamiast Wróżbiarstwa – nie mogą być o wiele gorsze, prawda?

\- Są całkiem interesujące. Ale i tak moim ulubionym przedmiotem są Eliksiry.

\- Kto by pomyślał – zachichotał brunet, gdy obaj opuścili w końcu sklep i irytującą kasjerkę.

Następnie wstąpili do apteki, gdzie zakupili wszystkie potrzebne w tym roku składniki eliksirów. Draco nabył także nowy kociołek. Upierał się, że musi wymieniać je co roku. Nie było mowy, by sam umył stary, a skrzaty domowe używały zbyt agresywnego środka czyszczącego.

Gdy Harry otworzył usta, by spytać czy wstąpią także do lodziarni Floriana Fortescue, został nagle obrócony o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni i stanął twarzą w twarz z dwójką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.

\- Cholera, Ron – syknął uspokajając przyspieszony oddech. – Musisz mnie tak straszyć?

Rudowłosy młodzieniec przez moment wyglądał na zakłopotanego dopóki nie zauważył obok Malfoya.

\- Co on tu robi?

\- Towarzyszy mi na zakupach – odpowiedział Gryfon ostro. – Nie, nie zaklął mnie, nie jestem pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperius, nie zażyłem żadnego eliksiru.

\- A więc ta kobieta w Esach i Floresach miała rację… - mruknęła Hermiona.

\- Harry – wyszeptał mu Draco do ucha. – Spotkamy się w Dziurawym Kotle, dobrze?

Chłopak pokiwał lekko głową, po czym Ślizgon zniknął.

\- Więc jak minęły wam wakacje? – zapytał chcąc zmienić temat.

Wyglądało na to, że pobyt we Włoszech bardzo się Hermionie podobał. Przerwała swoją opowieść tylko raz, gdy znaleźli stolik na zewnątrz lodziarni i zamówiła krojonego banana, a to i tak tylko dlatego, że po trzech minutach kelner zaczął się niecierpliwić.

Pozostali członkowie Złotej Trójcy byli tego dnia dziwnie milczący. A raczej to Ron był dziwnie milczący, Harry nigdy nie był zbyt rozgadaną osobą. Rudzielec pogrążony był w myślach, podczas gdy Harry nieuważnie wsłuchiwał się w opowieść swojej przyjaciółki próbując zrozumieć co tak trapi jego przyjaciela.

\- Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? – wtrącił nagle Ron zwracając się do bruneta. – Na stronie?

\- Hm, jasne. Hermiono możemy cię na chwilę przeprosić? – zgodził się niechętnie Gryfon.

Nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi przyjaciółki. Nie miał nawet takiej możliwości, gdyż sekundę potem rudzielec złapał go za ramię i odciągnął do stolika kierując w stronę tylnego podwórza lodziarni.

\- Ron, posłuchaj – zaczął chłopak, gdy jego przyjaciel ociągał się z rozpoczęciem rozmowy. – Jeśli chodzi o Hermionę na pewno uda nam się coś wymyślić. Cokolwiek cię martwi…

\- Tu nie chodzi o nią, Harry – przerwał mu Ron. Ton głosu jakim wypowiedział jego imię był podejrzanie dziwny, jak gdyby nadał mu zupełnie inne znaczenie.

\- Dlaczego więc po prostu tam nie wrócimy? Wtedy mógłbyś nam obojgu powiedzieć co jest grane.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć Ron przysunął się bardzo blisko do przyjaciela i przycisnął swoje usta do jego warg. Zamknął oczy, dłońmi chwycił jego ramiona i pchnął na kamienną ścianę. Harry rozchylił wargi ze zdumienia i szoku co tylko ułatwiło jego przyjacielowi dostęp do wnętrza jego ust. Próbował go odepchnąć, ale rudzielec źle zinterpretował ten ruch i przysunął swoją dłoń do krocza Gryfona.

\- Harry? – zapytała Hermiona.

Obaj odwrócili się gwałtownie i zobaczyli jej pobladłą twarz.

\- Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? – krzyknęła, a brunet zachwiał się czując jak bardzo wściekła jest teraz jego przyjaciółka. – Wszystko ci powiedziałam, a ty tak po prostu działasz za moimi plecami? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć…

\- Hermiono – odezwał się Ron sądząc zapewne, że mówi pewnym tonem. – Nie chcieliśmy, byś dowiedziała się właśnie w ten sposób… Ale cóż, ja i Harry jesteśmy teraz parą.

\- Nie! – zaprotestował Harry odsuwając się od przyjaciela. – Nie mógłbym być twoim chłopakiem nawet gdybym chciał.

\- A więc teraz nie tylko sądzisz, że nie jestem warta dalszej przyjaźni z tobą, ale po zdobyciu Rona jego też odrzucasz? Myślisz, że jesteś taki wspaniały? Że już nas nie potrzebujesz? – zakpiła młoda czarownica.

\- Hermiono, nie – powiedział błagając ją wzrokiem, by zrozumiała. – Jesteście dla mnie o wiele za dobrzy. To nie ma nic wspólnego z żadnym z was. Możemy pójść w jakieś ciche miejsce? Wtedy wszystko wam opowiem.

\- Co takiego?! – ponownie wrzasnęła jego przyjaciółka, podczas gdy Ron nie odezwał się ani słowem. – Kolejny z twoich małych, obrzydliwych sekrecików? O co tym razem chodzi? Dostaniemy za to szlaban, wywalą nas ze szkoły, czy po prostu zabiją? Nikogo tutaj nie ma, możesz śmiało mówić, chętnie posłucham kolejnej z twoich fascynujących historyjek.

\- Ja też – odezwał się w końcu Weasley nie patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Voldemort zaoferował pokój i ułaskawienie Syriusza w zamian za moją rękę – odpowiedział Harry gwałtownie, choć wyraźnie. – Za tydzień bierzemy ślub.

\- Ty… - wściekły głos Hermiony nagle się zawahał. – Pomyślę nad tym i zastanowię się czy warto dać ci drugą szansę. Skontaktujemy się z tobą, a do tego czasu niech nawet nie przychodzi ci do głowy szukanie naszego towarzystwa – powiedziała, po czym chwyciła Rona za ramię i majestatycznie się oddaliła.

Rudzielec był zbyt zszokowany, a w oczach Harry'ego także zniesmaczony, by zdać sobie sprawę, że o wszystkim zdecydowano praktycznie za jego plecami. Bez słowa podążył za ciemnowłosą czarownicą.

\- Harry? Harry, zatrzymaj się. Co się stało? Szlama i Weasley ci coś zrobili? Zabiję ich jeśli cię tknęli. Harry? – głos Malfoya niechętnie wdzierał się do jego umysłu przedzierając się z trudem przez jego myśli. W końcu zorientował się kto próbuje z nim porozmawiać i zatrzymał się.

\- Draco? – zapytał mrugając zielonymi oczami. – Chcę do domu.

\- W porządku – zgodził się niepewnie Ślizgon. Nie wiedział, co innego mógłby zrobić z płaczącym Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył w ramionach, pożegnał się więc pospiesznie z Blaisem Zabinim, Theodorem Nottem i Pansy Parkinson, których spotkał zaledwie kilka minut temu.

\- W takim razie widzimy się później, Draco – krzyknął za nim Blaise również zszokowany, chociaż nie tyle samym zachowaniem Gryfona co w ogóle jego obecnością tutaj. – Dasz radę w przyszłym tygodniu?

\- Jasne, wyślę ci sowę – odkrzyknął Malfoy prowadząc uczepionego jego ramienia chłopaka do Dziurawego Kotła.

Pub był zatłoczony, jak zwykle. Ludzie ustępowali im miejsca, albo też Draco ich do tego zmuszał, w każdym razie dosyć szybko znaleźli się przy barze.

\- Poinformuj proszę moich rodziców, że udaliśmy się już do domu w związku z pewną nieprzewidzianą sytuacją. Zatrzymaj te torby do czasu ich przybycia, zrozumiałeś? – poinstruował barmana, po czym odwrócił się do pijanej czarownicy przy barze i kazał jej pilnować własnego nosa. Mężczyzna za ladą pospieszył z zapewnieniami i szybko schował dwie wypchane książkami torby za kontuar, ale Ślizgon już go nie słuchał.

Podążył do położonego w tylnej części pubu pomieszczenia, rzucił w kominek garść proszku Fiuu i przyciskając do siebie nieco mocniej drobne, trzęsące się ciało, krzyknął _Dwór Malfoy_ _ów!._ Dwaj młodzieńcy zniknęli w ferii kolorów.

Draco zamknął oczy i wzmocnił uścisk wokół ramion Gryfona zapobiegając przy tym bolesnemu obiciu jego łokci o ściany. Jakimś cudem udało mu się nawet zapobiec połknięciu przez Harry'ego popiołu. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zdołał utrzymać ich obu na nogach co brunetowi nie udawało się nawet wtedy, gdy był w pełni skoncentrowany. Teraz niezbyt go to jednak obchodziło. Malfoy podniósł go zdając sobie jednocześnie sprawę, że jest nawet lżejszy niż przypuszczał i zaniósł go do jego nowej sypialni. A przynajmniej taki miał zamiar.

Ślizgon nie znał zbyt dobrze zachodniego skrzydła, gdyż nie wchodził tam od pamiętnego wypadku jego wuja. Z tego też powodu zatrzymał się gwałtownie dwa metry przed wielkimi, podwójnymi drzwiami. Zamkniętymi na cztery spusty. By zrozumieć dylemat przed jakim stanął Draco musicie wiedzieć dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze wciąż był niepełnoletni, nie mógł więc użyć magii i otworzyć drzwi zaklęciem. Po drugie, nawet gdyby miał możliwość rzucenia na nie **Alohomora** i tak nic by to nie dało, gdyż drzwi były chronione nie tylko zaklęciami Lucjusza Malfoya, ale także specjalnym kluczem. Było to dosyć niespotykane w tym domu, gdyż jedynym pomieszczenie, które również posiadało zamek tego rodzaju były sypialnie Draco. Jak już wspomnieliśmy nie mógł on przecież używać magii. W końcu Ślizgon wezwał do siebie skrzata domowego, który odmówił przyniesienia klucza, gdyż to nie leżało w kwestii jego uprawnień. Chcąc nie chcąc młody czarodziej musiał iść po niego sam. Zastanowił się przez chwilę czy zabrać ze sobą na dół oszołomionego Gryfona, ale w końcu zrezygnował i usadowił go na ziemi przed tymi cholernymi drzwiami.

\- Nic się nie martw, zaraz wracam. – Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nie dał żadnego znaku, że zrozumiał Malfoya czy choćby go usłyszał, więc po chwili wahania i rzuceniu na niego ostatniego niepewnego spojrzenia Draco pobiegł sprintem na dół. Oczywiście wcale to tak nie wyglądało. Jak wyraźnie zaznaczone jest w Wielkiej Księdze Odpowiedniego Zachowania Malfoyów, bieg sprintem jest zajęciem co najmniej niegodnym. Można się było go dopuścić jedynie w obliczu pożaru (gdy nie dało się ugasić go zaklęciami) lub groźby zawalenia się budynku (gdy nie dało się zapobiec temu za pomocą magii). Tak więc Draco wcale nie biegł, po prostu szedł bardzo, bardzo szybko. Tak szybko, że na schodach ledwo udało mu się uskoczyć przed skrzatem domowym niosącym w rękach wielki stos świeżo wypranej pościeli. Nikt nie będzie więc chyba zdziwiony jeśli powiem, że dotarł do pokoju w rekordowo szybkim tempie. Po minucie gorączkowych poszukiwań odnalazł w końcu właściwy klucz i pospieszył z powrotem do zachodniego skrzydła. Możecie wyobrazić sobie jego zdumienie, gdy dotarł do wciąż zamkniętych drzwi i zdał sobie sprawę, że Gryfon gdzieś zniknął.

Gdy Draco stał przed wielkimi, zamkniętymi na cztery spusty drzwiami wpatrując się w nie w oszołomieniu Harry znajdował się właśnie w swoich nowych pomieszczeniach. Zapewne zastanawiacie się jak tam wszedł? Mówiąc szczerze on sam dokładnie nie wiedział. A by być jeszcze bardziej precyzyjnym trzeba dopowiedzieć, że niewiele go to także obchodziło. Wiedział jedynie, że drzwi otworzyły się, gdy tylko Malfoy zniknął z horyzontu. Niezbyt go to z początku zajęło, ale po przemyśleniu sprawy i dojściu do wniosku, że przydałaby mu się chwila spokoju wszedł do środka i szczelnie zamknął za sobą drzwi odgradzając się od reszty świata.

Ale wróćmy do Draco. Kiedy Ślizgon zdał sobie sprawę, że jakimś cudem Harry zniknął (a doszedł do takiego wniosku całkiem szybko) postanowił otworzyć drzwi. Nie wierzył co prawda, że Gryfon się za nimi znajduje. Był jednak całkowicie pewny, że znajdzie go dość szybko – praktycznie gdy tylko rozpocznie poszukiwania. Nie podobał mu się pomysł używania klucza i jednoczesnego przytrzymywania Harry'ego (doskonały przykład połączenia ślizgońskiego sprytu i krukońskiej logiki). Niestety na chęciach się tylko skończyło. Drzwi nie zostały poinformowane o jego niepodważalnym autorytecie i w swojej bezbrzeżnej ignorancji ośmieliły się nie wpuścić go do środka. Błysnęło oślepiające światło i Draco wylądował dziesięć metrów dalej (a tylko metr od stromej klatki schodowej), lądując na obolałym tyłku. Ból z pewnością nie wpływał dobrze na stan zdrowia człowieka, ale Malfoyowie zazwyczaj byli ludźmi o dobrej kondycji zdrowotnej. Obolały tyłek tak naprawdę ranił poważnie tylko ich wielkie ego. Niemniej gdy jesteś świadkiem ataku własnych drzwi na twoją osobę możesz zacząć wątpić w swoje zdrowie psychiczne. A jeśli na dodatek jesteś młodym Ślizgonem możesz wpaść w histeryczną panikę (nie będę powtarzać jak niecodzienne to jest dla Malfoyów, bo robi się to już nudne…).

Właśnie w takim stanie Draco zbiegł na dół i wpadł na Remusa i Syriusza wynurzających się właśnie z kominka. Na twarzy Blacka widoczny był wielki, szeroki uśmiech.

\- Hola, hola, młody człowieku, co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał animag jeszcze bardziej szczerząc zęby. – Trenujesz na zawody olimpijskie? (Tak, Syriusz wie o istnieniu Olimpiady, gdyż:

a) Interesuje się sportem,

b) Ma w domu telewizor,

c) W młodości pilnie zgłębiał wszystko co związane z mugolami, by zirytować swoich rodziców).

Draco wziął głęboki oddech, który miał go uspokoić. Nie podziałało. Spróbował jeszcze raz. Bez skutku. Ponownie odetchnął głęboko i wykrztusił.

\- Ja… Nie wiem, gdzie on jest. W jednej chwili był ze mną, a potem… Przeszukałem cały dwór. Nawet lochy, chociaż nie mam pojęcia po co miałby tam iść. Portrety także go nie widziały. Sev zamknął drzwi i zabezpieczył je zaklęciami dźwiękoszczelnymi, więc nie mogłem się z nim skontaktować. I… Musicie mi pomóc, on płakał, a ja nie wiem co się stało – przerwał po czym jeszcze głośniej wybuchnął. – No już, co tak stoicie? Musimy go natychmiast znaleźć!

Możecie wyobrazić sobie z jaką szybkością jesteście w stanie wyłączyć telewizor, gdy stoicie przed nim z ręką na przycisku wyłącznika? Uśmiech Syriusza zniknął nawet szybciej.

\- Uspokójcie się, obaj – powiedział Remus patrząc na przyjaciela, który miotał się teraz między wściekłymi wrzaskami a hiperwentylacją. – Panie Malfoy, proszę nam opowiedzieć co dokładnie się stało.

\- Nie wiem! – krzyknął Draco. – Poszliśmy razem na Pokątną, tam spotkaliśmy Wiewióra i szl… Granger, a potem ich zostawiłem. Gdy go potem spotkałem płakał i błagał, bym zabrał go do domu. Skorzystaliśmy więc z kominka i wróciliśmy do dworu. Chciałem zanieść go do sypialni, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Poszedłem więc po klucz, a gdy wróciłem jego już nie było. Nie mogę teraz nigdzie go znaleźć!

Jakimś cudem Syriuszowi udało się uspokoić i teraz z najwyższym skupieniem słuchał słów blondwłosego arystokraty. Zastanawiał się gorączkowo nad jakimś planem. I to najlepiej takim, który nie skończy się na chowaniu się w panice pod stołem i nie zmusi Remusa do interwencji.

\- **Locaris** – wymamrotał, trzymając luźno różdżkę między dwoma palcami. Obserwował z ulgą jak obraca się wokół własnej osi i wskazuje na zachodnie skrzydło.

Lupin spojrzał na niego dziwnie postanawiając jednak przemilczeć niespotykany dla niego przejaw zdrowego rozsądku i wymaszerował z pokoju. Z pomocą różdżki animaga i wskazówek Draco wkrótce ponownie stali przed wielkimi, dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami.

\- To wszystko? – jęknął młody Malfoy ponownie bliski paniki. – Cholera, mówiłem wam już, że BYŁ tutaj, ale teraz już go nie ma. Widzicie go gdzieś? Nie! Bo go tutaj NIE MA!

\- Jest tam – powiedział Syriusz wskazując ręką na wielkie dębowe drzwi i rzucając Draconowi szybkie spojrzenie.

W międzyczasie Remus zaczął mamrotać pod nosem jakieś zaklęcie. Spod drzwi powoli wynurzył się wąski, niebiesko-szary strumień światła i skierował się w stronę różdżki wilkołaka. – Istotnie, Harry tam jest. Co więcej nie jest ranny, nadal jednak sądzę, że powinniśmy się nim zaopiekować.

\- Drzwi nie otworzą się dopóki on sobie tego nie zażyczy – na szczycie ciemnej, wyłożonej marmurem klatki schodowej pojawił się Lucjusz Malfoy wraz z żoną. – Nawet ja nie mogę tego zrobić. Mówi się, że zachodnie skrzydło nie należy do rodziny Malfoyów, ale do pierwotnego właściciela.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie mogę zobaczyć się z moim cierpiącym chrześniakiem tylko dlatego, że nie wpuści mnie twój głupi dom? – warknął animag i ruszył w stronę arystokraty. Zanim jednak zdążył go uderzyć z ciemności wyłonił się Snape klaszczący powoli w dłonie.

\- Brawo, powinniśmy świętować. Oto dzień, w którym Syriusz Black po raz pierwszy zrozumiał co z desperacją chce mu przekazać drugi człowiek.

\- Severusie, doprawdy, bynajmniej nie jestem zdesperowany. Można było przewidzieć, że dysponując odpowiednim uporem, uda mi się w końcu porozumieć z Blackiem – zacmokał Lucjusz. Na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmieszek.

Mistrz Eliksirów miał jednak spore trudności ze zrozumieniem przyjaciela jak i zresztą wszyscy zebrani. W tym samym bowiem czasie Syriusz zdzierał sobie gardło krzykiem, a Remus robił co mógł, by uchronić i tak już krzywy nos Snape'a przed złamaniem.

\- To, że sam nie masz się o kogo troszczyć nie znaczy, że każdy pędzi tak żałosny żywot jak ty! Mógłbyś w końcu wczuć się w położenie osób naprawdę kochanych, Smarkerusie!

Widzieliście kiedyś wściekłego, zirytowanego, na pół głuchego wilkołaka dzień po pełni księżyca? Nie? Cóż, Syriusz nie miał tyle szczęścia. Była to jedna z głównych wad związku z Lupinem, chociaż animag nigdy by tego głośno nie przyznał. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że sytuacje tego typu często miały miejsce Black doskonale wiedział jak postępować w takich przypadkach. To z kolei była istotna zaleta tego związku, ale tego również nie ośmieliłby się powiedzieć Remusowi, za bardzo cenił swoje części ciała w nienaruszonym stanie. Teraz zrobił więc to, co jak wiedział, szybko ułaskawi wściekłego partnera. Przeprosił (zawsze to robił, nawet pomimo tego, iż praktycznie nigdy nie miał za co), przyznał się do winy, zaskamlał i generalnie robił wszystko, by wyglądać jak najbardziej niewinnie i bezbronnie. W tym czasie Lupin wrzeszczał przeraźliwie, oskarżając go o bycie niewrażliwym, irracjonalnym, bezmyślnym, niereformowalnym, niedojrzałym błaznem.

Ludzie zebrani w korytarzu byli… zaskoczeni. Chociaż nie, to słowo oddaje stan ducha jedynie Narcyzy. Lucjusz doszedł do wniosku, że widziana przed chwilą scena z pewnością przyda mu się w przyszłości do niecnego szantażu. Mistrz Eliksirów był z kolei zafascynowany nagłym wybuchem wilkołaka. _C_ _ó_ _ż za ironia, gdyby moja szkolna nemezis zginęła tak jak to dawno temu zaplanowałem_ , pomyślał. Draco czuł tylko ulgę. Pogratulował sobie, że nigdy nie rozwścieczył swojego byłego nauczyciela do tego stopnia i zanotował w głowie, by absolutnie przenigdy tego nie próbować.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę nie dziwicie się zapewne, że wszystkim raczej ulżyło, gdy wilkołak złapał ostatni głęboki oddech (nie, nie przestał oddychać, nie umarł, po prostu skończył tyradę) i powiedział spokojnie.

\- Może po prostu poczekamy gdzieś aż Harry zdecyduje, że czuje się na siłach do nas wyjść? Dwór sam w sobie jest wspaniałym miejscem, ale przesiadywanie w korytarzu nie jest zbyt wygodne.

Narcyza jako doskonała gospodyni szybko wprowadziła ich do największej jadalni w domu (ostatecznie było to całe pięć osób. Jakże nieodpowiednie byłoby wciskanie ich do nieco mniejszego pomieszczenia, które mogło pomieścić jedynie nieco ponad setkę ludzi). Rozkazała skrzatom przygotowanie obiadu i rozsadziła gości przy stole.


	10. Rozdział 10 Tak zwani przyjaciele

Rozdział 10. Tak zwani przyjaciele

Następnego ranka z małą pomocą Chwiejki, Harry odnalazł w końcu salonik przeznaczony do śniadań, w którym zdążyli już zgromadzić się wszyscy pozostali domownicy.

\- Dzień dobry – ziewnął podchodząc do swojego ojca chrzestnego i całując go w policzek.

\- Harry! – krzyknął Syriusz. – Martwiliśmy się jak cholera. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, czemu miałoby nie być? – odpowiedział niepewnie Gryfon mając niejasne wrażenie, że pominęło go coś istotnego.

Trzymając chłopca na wyciągnięcie ramion i przyglądając się mu w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek widocznych uszkodzeń ciała Syriusz odparł.

\- Malfoy powiedział nam, że po waszej wczorajszej wycieczce wróciłeś cały zalany łzami i od tego czasu nie ruszasz się z pokoju. Co się stało?

\- To miała być tajemnica – warknął na Ślizgona, który siedział naprzeciwko Syriusza i Remusa. – Nic się nie stało. Wszystko jest w porządku, Siri.

Syriusz nabrał już tchu by zaprotestować, ale w tym samym momencie Remus położył mu dłoń na udzie, więc prychnął tylko i pozwolił chrześniakowi ugryźć kęs swojego rogalika. Wilkołak zaś w milczeniu podsunął chłopakowi własną filiżankę białej kawy.

\- Wiesz, może wyda ci się to nieco dziwne skoro wychowywałeś się z tymi rudzielcami, ale w naszym domu jest wystarczająca ilość jedzenia, by każdy miał swojego rogalika i kawę – rzucił dokuczliwie młody Ślizgon unosząc jasną brew.

\- Czyżby Draco? – Harry wstał od stołu podchodząc do dziedzica Malfoyów i nachylając się do jego ucha. – O czymś jednak zapomniałeś...

Blondyn z trudem ukrył fakt, że jest nieco... pobudzony. W sumie czego innego można było oczekiwać? Był idealnie zdrowym, homoseksualnym nastolatkiem, a niecodziennie zdarzało mu się, by wspaniały młody czarodziej mruczał mu coś do ucha.

\- O czym? – zapytał ledwo mogąc oddychać z napięcia.

\- O fakcie, że jestem zbyt leniwy – wyszeptał uwodzicielsko Harry wgryzając się w miodową bułeczkę Ślizgona, by po chwili z gracją usiąść obok Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Dostaniesz za swoje Potter – zadrwił młody Ślizgon, podczas gdy reszta zgromadzonych przy stole albo otwarcie się śmiała (Syriusz), albo powstrzymywała śmiech (Remus i Narcyza), albo uśmiechała pod nosem (Lucjusz i Severus) lub też starała się wyglądać jak niewiniątko (Harry).

\- Nie mogę się doczekać – odpowiedział zielonooki czarodziej. – Ja teraz zajmę się śniadaniem, a ty wymyślaj swój szatański plan, dobrze?

\- W porządku i tak jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt chudy – odpowiedział Ślizgon uśmiechając się lekko, gdy po tym stwierdzeniu na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się lekki wyraz dyskomfortu.

\- Czemu wszyscy mi to mówią? – zapytał rozdrażniony Gryfon. – I nawet nie ważcie się odpowiedzieć _bo taka jest prawda_ – dodał patrząc w kierunku Syriusza.

\- Podobają ci się nowe sypialnie? – pospiesznie zmienił temat Lucjusz. Zajmował główne miejsce przy stole i jadł właśnie coś co podejrzanie przypominało zwykłe płatki z mlekiem.

\- Tak, są wspaniałe – odpowiedział chłopak uśmiechając się i przypominając sobie miłą pobudkę w nowych komnatach.

Były nawet bardziej przestronne od gościnnego pokoju Severusa, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego nie utrzymane były w kolorach czerni, raczej koloru kremowego, pomieszanego gdzieniegdzie z ciemniejszym brązowym. Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwrócił uwagę po przebudzeniu była niesamowita miękkość ogromnego łoża, na którym spał. Pościel była koloru kasztanowego (więc Ron z miejsca by ją znienawidził), a wzdłuż jej brzegów wyszyte były runy. Na środku leżała tylko jedna, wielka poduszka, w którą w nocy wtulał głowę. To jednak nie łóżka sprawiało, że tak bardzo kochał swoje nowe komnaty. Drugą rzeczą, którą zobaczył po przebudzeniu było wielkie okno rozciągające się od jednego końca pokoju do drugiego. Wyglądając przez nie dostrzec było można strumyk, który mijali niedawno z Lucjuszem, ławeczkę oraz cały park Malfoyów. Niesamowity widok.

Musiał na chwilę odpłynąć, bo dopiero po pewnym czasie zauważył Świnkę, sowę Rona, która wylądowała przed nim o mały włos nie wpadając do talerza. Do jej nóżki przyczepiona była czerwona koperta.

\- Dzień dobry Świńko – powitał ptaka, który zaćwierkał wesoło opierając się o jego dłoń, gdy ten odwiązywał kopertę. – Chcesz trochę bułki? Nie musisz czekać aż odpiszę. Z listem powrotnym wyślę Hedwigę, dobrze?

Sowa zaćwierkała jeszcze raz wesoło, po czym wyleciała przez otwarte okno zostawiając w jego rękach list. Czerwona koperta powoli zaczynała dymić... Harry nie miał nawet czasu jej otworzyć nie mówiąc już o wyjściu z pokoju w poszukiwaniu prywatności. Ułamek sekundy później wyjec zaczął wrzeszczeć piskliwym, rozwścieczonym głosem Hermiony.

 _Ty niewdzięczna szmato, jesteś zadowolony?! Teraz masz wszystko czego chciałeś, prawda Potter? Co dostałeś za sprzedanie swojego ciała? Nie pr_ _óbuj nawet wciska_ _ć nam tych kit_ _ów o pokoju w_ _świecie czarodziejskim i wolności Syriusza, naprawdę sądziłeś, że to kupimy? Nie wszyscy są tak naiwni jak ty. Więc co dostałeś? Władzę? Obiecał ci, że uczyni z nas twoich niewolnik_ _ów? Tego by_ _ś chciał, prawda? Zapomnij, nie jesteśmy już twoimi przyjaci_ _ó_ _łmi i nigdy nie będziemy ci służyć. A może zaproponował ci pieniądze? Nie, wtedy byś się nie zgodził, prawda? W końcu i tak mieszkasz w domu Malfoy_ _ów, jestem pewna,_ _że kto jak kto, ale oni dobrze opłacają swoje dziwki. Z kt_ _órym sypiasz? Pewno si_ _ę tobą dzielą, co? Co na to Syriusz? W sumie i tak nie należy do najinteligentniejszych, głupiec, nawet nie zorientował się, że Peter jest zdrajcą. Może byłoby lepiej gdybyś po prostu zginął, wtedy wszyscy moglibyśmy żyć w spokoju. ŻYĆ, słyszysz?! Przez ciebie zginął Cedrik. Nie podobało ci się, że jest bardziej popularny od ciebie, tak? A potem ponownie sprowadziłeś nam na głowę Sam-Wiesz-Kogo tylko po to, byś zn_ _ów móg_ _ł odgrywać bohatera. Co za pech, Ministerstwo nawet ci nie wierzy. Czemu właściwie mieliby? Ostatecznie zbyt wiele Cruciatus_ _ów mo_ _że nieźle namieszać w m_ _ózgu. Pami_ _ętasz jeszcze Longbottom_ _ów? Oczywi_ _ście wiedziałeś o nich na długo przed nami, ale nigdy nam nie powiedziałeś! Co z ciebie za przyjaciel? Jedyną osobą, z kt_ _ór_ _ą się liczysz jesteś ty sam. Potrafisz jedynie narzekać na Dursley_ _ów, bo tylko dla nich nie jeste_ _ś nietykalną świętością. Jak dla mnie traktują cię zdecydowanie bardziej odpowiednio niż tw_ _ój b_ _łaznowaty ojciec chrzestny albo jego chłopak. Czasem chciałabym im podziękować, że spuścili przynajmniej trochę powietrza z twojej nadętej głowy. Czy kiedykolwiek w og_ _óle przesz_ _ło ci przez myśl, że ja albo Ron też mamy jakieś problemy? Prawdziwe, nie urojone jak twoje! Co za szczęście, że twoi rodzice nie żyją, przynajmniej nie muszą brać odpowiedzialności za takie dziecko! Bez nas byłbyś niczym..._

Na szczęście Severus opanował się na tyle szybko, że nim Hermiona zdążyła obrazić kogokolwiek innego (na przykład jego) zdążył wrzucić list do ognia. Nagła cisza wyrwała Syriusza z osłupienia szybko więc poderwał się z miejsca i podbiegł do płaczącego bezgłośnie chrześniaka przytulając go mocno.

\- Cii, w porządku, już w porządku – próbował go pocieszyć. – Wiesz, że nic z tego co wygadywała nie było prawdą. Cii...

\- Moglibyście zostawić nas na chwilę samych? – Remus zwrócił się do Malfoyów i Mistrza Eliksirów. – Oczywiście jeśli to nie kłopot.

\- Nie ma problemu, panie Lupin – odpowiedziała Narcyza z zatroskanym, ale szczerym uśmiechem. – Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować będziemy w gabinecie Lucjusza. O wszystko możecie też prosić skrzaty – powiedziała, po czym wyprowadziła wszystkim z pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi.

W międzyczasie Syriusz krążył po pokoju trzymając w ramionach zdruzgotanego Harry'ego i przemawiając do niego spokojnie jak do niemowlaka, który nie może zasnąć. Poklepywał go po plecach, szepcząc do ucha słowa pocieszenia, dopóki chwytające za serce szlochy nieco nie przycichły. W końcu usiadł z chłopakiem na parapecie. Remus podszedł do nich, wyczarował koc i owinął nim trzęsącego się Gryfona, obejmując obu mężczyzn w szczelnym uścisku. On także zaczął uspokajająco krążyć dłonią po jego plecach. Długą chwilę spędzili w ciszy, po czym wilkołak zapytał.

\- Zasnął?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Harry. – Wy teraz... – zakrztusił się, po czym ciągnął dalej. – Nienawidzicie mnie teraz? Proszę, nie róbcie tego...

\- Cicho. Oczywiście, że nie, nigdy więcej nie waż się myśleć, że cię nienawidzimy. Nigdy więcej nie waż się wątpić w naszą miłość – upomniał go surowo Syriusz. – Granger nie miała najmniejszego prawa by tak cię obrażać. Fakt, że to zrobiła pokazuje tylko jak bardzo myli się w osądzie całej sprawy. Miała szczęście, że w ogóle chciałeś się z nią przyjaźnić. Jesteś inteligentnym, pięknym, zabawnym, nadzwyczajnym i potężnym młodym człowiekiem i masz w to uwierzyć!

\- Więc czemu mnie tak nienawidzą? – wyszlochał tobołek w jego ramionach.

Istniały setki odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Przynajmniej dziesięć z nich miało zapewnić chłopca, że jego przyjaciele zwyczajnie przesadzają i niedługo wszystko wróci do normy. Jeszcze więcej odpowiedzi mogło przekonać go, że to nie ma znaczenia, że zawsze znajdą się ludzie, którzy będą cię za coś nienawidzić. Jeśli udzieli się komuś trzydziestu innych odpowiedzi, z pewnością nieco się uspokoi przekonany, że ktoś się o niego troszczy. A reszta... Reszta zapewne tylko jeszcze bardziej go przygnębi, bo nieważne ile odpowiedzi się zaprezentuje one nigdy nie wystarczają. Nie ma więc co ich udzielać, chyba że oczywiście zależy nam by kogoś zdołować. Remus znał Syriusza zbyt dobrze, mógł więc przypuszczać, że ten wybierze jedną z najgorszych możliwych odpowiedzi. Sam oddałby wszystko, by móc uspokoić Harry'ego przyzwyczajony do radzenia sobie z dziećmi. Wszelakimi dziećmi. Szczęśliwymi, nadpobudliwymi, ze skłonnościami do histerii, melodramatycznymi, smutnymi, zranionymi. Był cholernie dobry w radzeniu sobie z nimi. Dlatego właśnie w szkole uczyniono go prefektem, chociaż z niektórych przedmiotów Syriusz i James mieli lepsze oceny od niego. Dlatego też to on zawsze musiał przepraszać jeśli któryś z żartów Huncwotów kogoś nieumyślnie zranił.

\- Może najpierw opowiesz nam co stało się wczoraj na Pokątnej? – zaproponował delikatnie animag. – Spotkałeś się tam z Ronem i Hermioną, tak?

Harry ponownie pociągnął nosem, ale pokiwał głową i zrelacjonował im wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia.

\- ... wtedy uciekłem, a teraz oni mnie nienawidzą! – wyszlochał chowając twarz w ciemnoniebieskich szatach Syriusza.

\- Cii, posłuchaj mnie – uspokoił go animag. Lupin w tym czasie poprawił koc zsuwający się z trzęsących się ramion Gryfona. – Opowiem ci coś o twoich rodzicach, ok? Nigdy nie mówiłem ci, że podkochiwałem się w twojej matce, prawda? – Harry uniósł lekko głowię i wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w swojego ojca chrzestnego. – Tak, to było gdzieś w piątej klasie zanim zacząłem spotykać się z Remusem. Nic w tym dziwnego, James ciągle o niej gadał co chwila wychwalając jej wspaniałe zalety. Kiedy więc zorientowałem się, że ja także zaczynam myśleć o niej w ten sposób pierwsze co zrobiłem to porozmawiałem z twoim ojcem. Oczywiście wpadł we wściekłość. Mam wrażenie, że gdyby nie zaklęcia uciszające przynajmniej połowa szkoły by wtedy ogłuchła – zachichotał lekko wpatrując się gdzieś w dal. Potem kontynuował.

\- Zapewniłem go, że to nic poważnego, że takie zadurzenia zdarzają mi się co chwilę. Nie miałem zamiaru jej podrywać zresztą James miał do niej większe prawo, jako że zakochał się w niej pierwszy. Jestem pewny, że gdyby twoja matka nas wtedy słyszała kilka następnych tygodni musielibyśmy przeżyć bez istotnych części naszego ciała. Poprosiłem go, by nie wspominał nic o niej przez jakiś czas żebym ja mógł zadurzyć się w jakiejś innej dziewczynie. James się oczywiście zgodził i przez trzy tygodnie ani słowa nie usłyszałem o twojej matce. Potem umówiłem się z jakąś Puchonką i oświadczyłem twojemu tacie, że Lily już nic z mojej strony nie grozi. James powiedział mi wtedy jak wiele to dla niego znaczyło. Kochał twoją matkę, ale jeszcze bardziej cenił sobie swoją przyjaźń ze mną. Oczywiście nie powiedział mi tego dosłownie, ale wiedziałem, że gdybym naprawdę zakochał się w Lily, a ona wybrałaby mnie, zaakceptowałby to.

\- A więc... co dokładnie chciałeś mi przez to powiedzieć? – zapytał nieco skołowany Harry.

\- Poczekaj, pozwól mi opowiedzieć ci jeszcze jedną historię tym razem o mnie i o pewnym szczurze. Bodajże w czwartej klasie ten futrzak zakochał się w pewnej dziewczynie. Nic w tym dziwnego, Peterowi podobało się wiele dziewczyn. Ku jego zdziwieniu uczucia te rzadko były odwzajemniane, a płeć piękna tolerowała go jedynie dlatego, że włóczył się z nami. Dziewczyna, w której tym razem się podkochiwał była już jednak zadurzona w kimś innym... We mnie. I powiedzmy sobie szczerze nie ma się jej co dziwić. – Harry zaśmiał się krótko, a Remus trzepnął animaga po ramieniu co nie zrobiło na nim większego wrażenia. – Peter nie widział w tym żadnego problemu, kazał mi zostawić dziewczynę chcąc zatrzymać ją dla siebie. Dla mnie również nie był to kłopot, ten szczur miał okropny gust. To jednak wcale nie sprawiło, że Peter nagle stał się bardziej atrakcyjny, a uwielbienie dziewczęcia do mnie wcale nie zmalało. Nadszedł w końcu ten pamiętny dzień, gdy zaproponowała mi randkę. Powiedziałem jej – oczywiście najdelikatniej jak tylko umiałem – że nie ma u mnie szans i że nie umówię się z nią. Nie przyjęła tego najlepiej i zaczęła mnie unikać. A razem ze mną – Petera. On o wszystko obwiniał mnie. Powiedział, że wszystko zepsułem i jestem cholernym egoistą czy coś w tym rodzaju. Nie odzywał się do mnie przez kilka tygodni, dopóki nie zakochał się w innej dziewczynie.

Harry milczał, więc Syriusz kontynuował.

\- Chciałem przez to powiedzieć, że gdyby Hermiona naprawdę kochała Rona i zależałoby jej na waszej przyjaźni przynajmniej starałaby się to zaakceptować tak jak uczyniłby to James, gdybym chciał być z Lily. Ona natomiast zachowuje się jak Peter, a to zbyt dobrze o niej nie świadczy. A jeśli chodzi o Rona... Gdyby naprawdę mu na tobie zależało walczyłby o ciebie będąc najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego mógłbyś sobie wymarzyć. Może kiedyś sobie to uświadomi, chociaż nie wydaje mi się, by był wystarczająco dojrzały, by naprawdę wiedział co to znaczy miłość. Tak czy owak jak dla mnie lepiej ci będzie bez nich tak jak nam byłoby lepiej bez Petera.

\- Mimo wszystko straciłem najlepszych przyjaciół – odpowiedział Harry bezbarwnym głosem. – Nawet jeśli tak jest dla mnie lepiej oni wciąż mną pogardzają i nie chcą mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Teraz w Hogwarcie będę kompletnie sam.

\- Harry, pamiętasz co powiedziałeś Tanei? – wtrącił Remus opierając się o animaga, by móc spojrzeć młodemu Gryfonowi w załzawione oczy. – Hogwart to nie tylko Ron i Hermiona. Hogwart to mnóstwo ludzi, którzy patrzą na pewne sprawy inaczej. Jestem pewny, że szybko znajdziesz sobie nowych przyjaciół.

\- A co z dzieciakiem Malfoyów? – zasugerował Syriusz. – Niezbyt lubię tych fanatyków czystej krwi, ale wydają się raczej mili, a sam wspominałeś, że Draco oferował ci swoją przyjaźń w pierwszej klasie.

\- Nie byłbyś zły, że przyjaźnię się ze Ślizgonem? – zapytał zdumiony Harry.

\- Nie – odpowiedział mężczyzna przytulając go nieco mocniej. – Co prawda muszę przyznać, że jestem do nich trochę uprzedzony, ale nie wierzę, że w całym Slytherinie nie ma porządnych ludzi. A jeśli postanowią wspomóc cię i postawić się Dumbledorowi jestem gotowy dać im szansę.

\- Dzięki – odpowiedział Harry po raz pierwszy się uśmiechając. – Czuję się już o wiele lepiej. Chociaż nadal jest mi przykro, Hermiona mówiła o was okropne rzeczy.

\- Daj spokój, nie tak nas już obrażano – zaśmiał się Syriusz. – Większość uczniów Hogwartu sądziła, że dobre oceny mam dzięki łapówkom, szantażom lub sypianiu z nauczycielami. Chociaż mogę cię zapewnić, że nic z tego nie miało miejsca.

\- Syriusz ma rację...

\- Och, dziękuję!

\- Cicho Łapo! Fakt, że Hermiona nazwała mnie jego chłopakiem nie jest jakąś wielką obrazą...

\- Jestem zaszczycony!

\- Chociaż faktycznie chodzenie z nim może być nieco uciążliwe – powiedział Remus chociaż jego wypowiedź bez przerwy przerywana była przez wesołe wstawki animaga.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko uwalniając się z objęć Syriusza, który zajęty był teraz krytykowaniem Remusa za podłość tak urażonym głosem, że można było niemal pomyśleć, że mówi serio. Niemal.

Kiedy miał już rzucić na pół opróżnionym kubkiem po kawie nad głową Syriusza (bądź co bądź, był przecież synem huncwota), rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi saloniku. Cała trójka okręciła się natychmiast dookoła własnej osi trzymając różdżki w pogotowiu (animag dodatkowo starał się bezskutecznie zakryć siostrzeńca własnym ciałem).

Zza drzwi wychyliła się głowa Draco, do której po chwili dołączyła reszta jego ciała (ukrywanie się za wyłomem byłoby kompletnie niegodne jego osoby).

\- Wybaczcie, że przerywam wasze rodzinne pogaduszki, ale do dworu przybył właśnie Czarny Pan i chciałby się z tobą widzieć.

\- Dziękuję Draco – odpowiedział Harry głosem tak opanowanym, że zadziwił nawet Ślizgona. – Jeśli dasz mi minutkę, niedługo przyjdę do gabinetu twojego ojca.

Chłopak pokiwał głową i zniknął za drzwiami zamykając je cicho za sobą.

\- Wiesz, że jeśli nie masz ochoty się z nim widzieć, nie musisz tam iść – powiedział Remus, za którego plecami Syriusz kiwał głową entuzjastycznie. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem przeglądając się w wielkim lustrze o srebrnych ramach wiszącym na suficie upewniając się, że nie widać na jego twarzy oznak wcześniejszego płaczu. Następnie opuścił pokój. Animag miał właśnie ruszyć w jego ślady, ale Remus złapał go za ramię.

\- Nigdy nie mogłem zrozumieć dlaczego James i Lily uczynili cię jego ojcem chrzestnym, ale teraz już wiem, że nie mogli dokonać lepszego wyboru.

Ku jego zdziwieniu Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez tyle lat cię to męczyło. Wiesz czemu to ja, a nie ty zostałem jego ojcem chrzestnym? Lily chciała byś to ty nim był, James był natomiast za moją kandydaturą, poszli więc na kompromis: zostanie nim ten, na którego Harry pierwszy spojrzy. A jako że jestem wspaniałym, przyciągającym wzrok Syriuszem Blackiem spojrzał na mnie. Oczywiście ty też nie wyglądasz źle...

\- Myślę, że możesz przedstawić mi swoje racje kiedy indziej – przerwał mu wilkołak zanim mężczyzna całkiem się nie rozkręcił i nie zaczął tłumaczyć mu dlaczego to właśnie jego wygląd był lepszy od wyglądu Remusa. – Chyba, że chcesz zostawić swojego chrześniaka sam na sam z bandą Ślizgonów i Czarnym Panem.

Syriusz nic mówiąc wybiegł szybko z pokoju. Śmiejąc się cicho Remus podążył za nim.

* * *

 **T/N:**

 **Na tym rozdziale kończy się praca Cleo, a zaczyna się moja. Trzymajcie kciuki kochani :)**


	11. Rozdział 11 Przyjaciele, wrogowie i rodz

Rozdział 11. Przyjaciele, wrogowie i rodzina

Kiedy Czarny Pan wstał ze swojego luksusowego, czarnego łoża z baldachimem pomyślał, że trzydziesty lipca mógłby być miłym dniem. Nie miłym w danym mroku lordowskich pokoi, ale mimo wszystko dobrym. Opuścił swoje komnaty, do których nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie odważyłby się wejść i zszedł na dół, by zjeść śniadanie ze Śmierciożercami, ze swojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu, oprócz Lucjusza (który ma pozwolenie na pobyt w swoim Dworze, aby czuwać nad Potterem) i Severusa (ponieważ... cóż, nie za bardzo wiedział czemu go tam nie było, ale Mistrz Eliksirów z pewnością miał powód - lepiej żeby miał). Dodał do kawy odrobinę mleka i dwie łyżeczki cukru, sięgając po swoje kanapki z serem, które zwykle jada, a jego skrzat sumiennie je układa na talerzu przy nim, lecz jego dzień zaczął się psuć, ponieważ wspomniany talerz w rzeczywistości był pusty. Oczywiście nie był to koniec świata, dlatego, że jak już wcześniej wspomniał, miał Śmierciożerców, na których mógł krzyczeć i rzucać Crucio (w tym przypadku oberwał Avery), oraz wierne skrzaty, które pospiesznie napełniły talerz. Niemniej jednak to zakłóciło jego dobry humor. Kiedy wreszcie był gotowy, aby cieszyć się swoim spokojnym śniadaniem (czytaj kawa i kanapki z serem), Bellatrix postanowiła zrobić scenę i skomleć o jego ślubie z kimś innym niż ona. Nie przeszkadzał jej fakt, że sama jest już żoną jednego z jego najbardziej zaufanych i kompetentnych Śmierciożerców. Spytała, czy on naprawdę planuje uprawiać seks z Potterem, bo ona chętnie pomagałaby mu w tej kwestii, podczas gdy rozpaczliwie i z coraz mniejszym powodzeniem starał się cieszyć swoją kanapką. Po kompletnym zniszczeniu śniadania przez Bellatrix udał się do Dumbledore'a, ponieważ mieli ustalone spotkanie, by omówić szczegóły ślubu. Aportował się na obrzeża Hogwartu (nie było mowy żeby użył świstoklika, który przysłał Dumbledore, i który miał przetransportować go do gabinetu dyrektora) i poszedł do szkoły niepostrzeżenie (wręcz niezauważalnie) ciesząc się promieniami słońca. Ale oczywiście rzeczy nie mogły pójść gładko, gdy ten stary bałwan i jego oddział dobrych samarytan byli zaangażowani w sprawę. Zanim jeszcze wszedł przez duże, podwójne drzwi wpadł na Minervę McGonagall, która patrzyła na niego z nieufnością i pogardą.

\- Witaj Minervo, co u ciebie słychać? - przywitał się z zimnym uśmiechem, który był nieco wyniosły. - Dumbledore mnie oczekuje, więc jeśli pozwolisz...

Wygląda na to, że kobieta go nie puści i zamiast tego odprowadzi go do gabinetu dyrektora. Naprawdę nie potrafił rozgryźć jej rozumowania, bo szczerze mówiąc, to co ona mogłaby mu zrobić, gdyby próbował przejąć szkołę czy coś? Nie żeby miał zamiar to zrobić. Mimo wszystko to on zaproponował ten kontrakt, a potem go podpisał i jeśli nie chce ponosić konsekwencji (śmierć najbardziej znanym, ale nie jedynym warunkiem) nie rozpocznie ponownie wojny. Być może myślała, że to dobrze, ale skoro nie odezwała się do niego ani słowem i próbowała zamordować go spojrzeniem nie było to zbyt gruntowne. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce dyrektor przywitał się z nim, a Minerva zostawiła ich samych. Po tym jak stary głupiec zaproponował mu cytrynowego dropsa, którego oczywiście odmówił, uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do niego. Postanowił, że najlepiej byłoby, aby zacząć zabawę, zanim Dumbledore mógłby przejść do pogaduszek.

\- Zakładam, że poczyniłeś już wszystkie niezbędne przygotowania do mojego ślubu? Czy jest jakiś problem?

\- Och nie, mój drogi chłopcze. - Czarny Pan musiał powstrzymać się przed skrzywieniem ust. - Pomyślałem, możesz chcieć dodać kilka osobistych akcentów. I oczywiście musisz mi powiedzieć, kogo chcesz zaprosić ze swojej strony, kto będzie drużbą i tego typu rzeczy.

Następnie Dumbledore przystąpił do prezentacji. Pokazał mu ciasto, nakazał skrzatom służyć, menu, listę osób, które chce zaprosić w imieniu jego narzeczonego i projekt szat ślubnych. To było miejsce, w którym jego dzień został całkowicie zrujnowany i w którym postanowił odwiedzić swojego narzeczonego, aby dać upust swojej złości i ewentualnie ograniczyć poczynione już szkody. Wybiegł z Hogwartu, po powiedzeniu dyrektorowi, który wyglądał jakby właśnie wygrał nagrodę tygodnika "Czarownica" za najbardziej czarujący uśmiech, że został zwolniony i że on sam zajmie się ślubnymi szczegółami, po czym przeniósł się siecią Fiuu z Trzech Mioteł do Dworu Malfoyów. Był zaskoczony, gdy znalazł wszystkich Malfoyów i Severusa dokładnie w gabinecie, do którego przybył. Wszyscy zdawali się czekać na coś lub kogoś.

\- Mój panie. - Lucjusz z Severusem pokłonili się. - Nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie. Czy coś się stało?

\- Mniej więcej. - wykręcił się Czarny Pan. - Ale najpierw chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego wszyscy ukrywacie się w twoim gabinecie Lucjuszu i gdzie jest mój przyszły mąż.

\- Dzisiaj rano miało miejsce małe zdarzenie, które skończyło się płaczem Harry'ego, więc jego wilkołak poprosił nas o opuszczenie pokoju po to, aby Black mógł go uspokoić - odpowiedział Lucjusz. Szybko streścił sytuację, która zaszła.

\- Mój panie - wcięła się Narcyza. - Czemu nie usiądziesz? Draco pójdzie i przyprowadzi Harry'ego.

\- Dziękuje Narcyzo. Istotnie chciałbym z nim porozmawiać - odpowiedział wysoki brunet i usiadł w jednym z foteli, gdy Draco udał się wypełnić przydzielone mu zadanie. I tak czekali. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, ale Potter miał przykry zwyczaj właśnie do tego typu sytuacji. Dlaczego chciał wziąć z nim ślub? Och tak, ponieważ był Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Nie mógł walczyć z uśmieszkiem, który powoli rozciągnął się na jego twarzy. Więc te irytujące dzieciaki zakończyły swoją przyjaźń z chłopakiem? To z pewnością mogłoby być korzystne dla niego... Czy Dumbledore nadal mógłby się uśmiechać, gdyby o tym wiedział? Dumbledore - człowiek, który nie ma wyczucia smaku, nie mówiąc o wyczuciu stylu! Na szczęście, zanim mógłby zdenerwować się przez tego starego głupca, drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem, a Harry z Draco, który czekał na zewnątrz na Gryfona, weszli do środka.

\- Voldemorcie. - Skinął mu głową i bardzo sztywno usiadł na jednej z kanap. - Lucjuszu, Narcyzo przepraszam za wcześniejsze przeszkodzenie w posiłku. Gdybym wiedział co się stanie poszedłbym gdzieś indziej, tak żeby wam nie przeszkadzać. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie.

\- Nie martw się tym kochanie - uspokoiła go blond włosa kobieta. - To w żaden sposób nie było twoją winą i nigdy nie będziemy cię za to winić.

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył rozejrzał się po pokoju, gotowy by zgodzić się z przedmówczynią, gdy lekko rozczochrany Syriusz podążający za złośliwie uśmiechniętym Remusem, wpadli do pokoju dysząc i łapiąc oddech.

\- Jak tam twoja blizna? - zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów starając się całkowicie ignorować dwóch przybyszów. - Czy mój eliksir działa?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, gdyż pewien Czarny Pan jest rozzłoszczony* i za każdym razem, gdy ten pewien Czarny Pan jest w takim nastroju moja blizna boli, więc jeśli pewien Czarny Pan łaskawie się uspokoi, chętnie podam ci odpowiedź - Harry warknął i posłał groźne spojrzenie czerwono-okiemu mężczyźnie. Syriusz i Remus patrzyli na niego będąc w szoku. Harry zwykle nie tracił panowania nad sobą tak jak teraz. Zawsze był miły, łagodny i opiekuńczy. Pewnie, czasem traci kontrolę, ale nie przez coś tak błahego jak to. - Wybacz Severusie. Myślę, że twój eliksir działa, bo ból słabnie - przeprosił po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu. - Nie patrz na mnie tak, jakbym zgubił moje kulki*.

\- Nie mam pojęcia czemu kulki miałyby być istotne przy tym jak na ciebie patrzymy - odparł Lucjusz. - Lecz jestem pewny, że mógłbyś osłabić naszą ciekawość, gdybyś powiedział co się stało.

\- Zgubić swoje kulki to mugolskie wyrażenie, które oznacza "być szalonym". Doprawdy Lucjuszu, nie stałaby ci się krzywda, gdybyś pouczył się nieco o takich rzeczach - wyjaśnił z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - Co do drugiej części Voldemort naprawdę mnie zirytował, a to go zaskoczyło, prawda? Więc czego chcesz, Voldemorcie?

\- Przyszedłem, aby omówić nasz ślub - burknął Voldemort. - Zwolniłem Dumbledore'a.

\- Och.

\- Spójrz na to - wsunął projekt szat ślubnych w dłonie chłopca. - Jeśli chcesz pójść tak ubrany to znaczy, że Dumbledore jest twoim człowiekiem.

\- Tak właściwie to twój strój - poprawił go Harry, a wesołość zatańczyła w jego oczach. - Uspokój się, dobrze? To tylko twoja wina. Czego się po nim spodziewałeś?

Właśnie wtedy radosne płomienie ognia zmieniły kolor na zielony, a kilka sekund później głośno zadudniło i duża postać wylądowała twarzą w dół na azjatyckim dywanie. Natychmiast osiem różdżek wskazało na postać (można by raczej być pewnym, że ta osoba była mężczyzną), ale to mu nie przeszkadzało. W zamian szczodrze jęknął i przewrócił się na plecy tak, że osiem osób mogło zobaczyć jego twarz.

\- Dudley! - krzyknął Harry, gdy tylko dostrzegł szerokie barki umięśnionego kuzyna. Po chwili był już na nim.

\- Cześć chudzielcu - zaśmiał się i jakoś udało mu się wstać, wciąż trzymając go w ramionach. - Mogłeś mnie ostrzec wiesz...

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? - zapytał unosząc jedną brew. - Mówiłem ci żebyś przyszedł w tygodniu.

\- Jutro są twoje urodziny.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem? - chciał to wiedzieć. Dudley zaśmiał się raz jeszcze.

\- Zapytałem barmana - nazywał się Tom, tak? - gdzie znajdę Malfoyów. Człowieku, najpierw spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, a potem był ten drugi facet, który krzyczał coś o Śmierciożercach i Sami-Wiecie-Kim. Kiedy Simon zapytał go o kogo chodzi, zrobił się bardzo blady...

\- Simon? - zapytał czarnowłosy chłopak. - Dudley, gdzie on jest? Przysięgam, że jeśli go zgubiłeś...

\- Uspokój się - powiedział uspokajająco. - Przybędzie lada chwila. Zdecydowaliśmy, że najlepiej będzie chwilę poczekać, ponieważ nie byliśmy pewni, jak działa cały ten kominek.

Jak na zawołanie płomienie po raz kolejny zmieniły kolor i pojawiła się druga postać.

\- Simon! - Harry gwałtownie zakrzyknął i przytulił chudego, brązowowłosego chłopca. - Ciesze się, że przyszedłeś.

Przybysz uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przytulił go.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć. Mama przysyła pozdrowienia.

\- Harry - przerwał Lucjusz - miło mi gościć twoich przyjaciół, ale to nadal mój dom, więc chciałbym przynajmniej wiedzieć kim są.

\- Och, przepraszam. Pan Malfoy, tak? - wtrącił Dudley i po skinięciu przez mężczyznę głową kontynuował. - Harry wysłał nam trochę ... proszku Fiuu? Tak, dlatego mogliśmy przybyć na jego ślub, ale jutro są jego urodziny, więc Simon i ja chcieliśmy się upewnić, że będzie miał miłą pobudkę. Przepraszamy za najście, ale nie miałem żadnej możliwości, by skontaktować się z panem wcześniej.

\- Wszystko pięknie i ładnie, ale ja nadal nie wiem kim jesteście - odpowiedział Lucjusz z leksza uspokojony.

\- Jeśli wszyscy usiądziecie przedstawię ich - zaproponował Harry i pociągnął swoich gości w dół, aby usiedli z nim na kanapie.

\- To jest mój kuzyn Dudley Dursley - wskazał na swoją lewą stronę, gdzie siedział wysoki młody człowiek. - I jeśli jeszcze się nie zorientowaliście, jest mugolem. A to Simon Turner. Jest jednym z moich przyjaciół i też jest mugolem. Dudley, Simon, to mój ojciec chrzestny Syriusz i jego chłopak Remus.

\- Nie wyglądasz jak wilkołak - wypalił Dudley, wcześniej schylając głowę, by uniknąć pięści Harry'ego.

\- Och, naprawdę? - zapytał Remus dosyć rozbawiony. - A jak mam wyglądać?

\- Bo ja wiem - stwierdził Dudley. - Przypuszczam, że powinieneś mieć ostrzejsze zęby, być porośnięty sierścią, no i z twoimi uszami też jest coś nie tak.

\- Och, zamknij się Dudley - skarcił go Harry.- Wybacz Remusie. Zapewniam cię, że on jest wilkołakiem. Tak samo ja nie noszę spiczastych kapeluszy, a wciąż jestem czarodziejem.

\- Ale masz sowę - bronił się blondyn. - A teraz dokończ przedstawianie chudzielcu.

Harry posłał mu groźne spojrzenie, ale zrobił jak mu kazał.

\- To profesor Severus Snape, mój nauczyciel eliksirów. Lucjusz Malfoy, jego żona Narcyza i ich syn Draco, który jest w tym samym wieku co my.

\- Draco? - Dudley ponownie przerwał. - To twoje prawdziwe imię?

\- Zamknij się staroświecki idioto***.

Harry powstrzymał Draco, zanim zdążyłby powiedzieć coś, czego mógłby później żałować.

\- A obok nich jest Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Czarny Pan lub po prostu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

-Wyjdziesz za niego? - zapytał Dudley z niedowierzaniem, ale Harry nie słuchał. Tak szybko, jak Simon spojrzał w oczy Toma zaczął gwałtownie drżeć i przyciskać dłonie do skroni.

\- Simon uspokój się. Proszę, skup się na mnie - Harry błagał i przesuwając go do rogu kanapy usiadł między mugolem, a Czarnym Panem, skutecznie blokując widok Simona. Pozostali nie mogli zobaczyć jego twarzy, bo chociaż Harry był znacznie niższy i chudszy to Simon był zgarbiony, i tylko obce ręce na ramionach uniemożliwiły mu osunięcie się na podłogę. W każdym razie, gdyby mogli go zobaczyć, widzieliby ból i cierpienie w jego oczach, które z pomocą Harry'ego mocno zamknął, a jego usta były otwarte i z trudem łapał powietrze. Nikt nie wiedział co się dzieje i nikomu się to nie spodobało. Cóż, Dudley szczerze nie dbał o to. Nie był przyzwyczajony do rozumienia większości rzeczy z życia kuzyna, ale nadal był nieco zaniepokojony, gdy chłopak zaczął trząść się i jasno świecić. Światło otoczyło całe jego ciało i z każdą sekundą było jaśniejsze, dopóki nie spowiło rogu kanapy lśniącą, białą kopułą. Czarny Pan wyciągnął różdżkę, ale był dosyć nie pewny co robić. To nie tak, że chciał go zaatakować, bądź co bądź Harry nie wyglądał za dobrze, a on nie chciał martwego pana młodego. Jednak z drugiej strony nie miał pojęcia jak ewentualnie mógłby mu pomóc, skoro to pojęcie było mu obce i nigdy nie miał do czynienia z czymś takim. Oczywiście wiedział, że to aura chłopaka się wydostaje - w każdym razie czemu było tak jasno? To nienaturalne. Normalnie aura danej osoby nigdy nie jest czystą bielą, a to bynajmniej nie jest codziennym zjawiskiem. Wiedział to, ponieważ czytał o tym w jakiejś strasznie nudnej książce, ale nie doświadczył tego aż do teraz. Więc po prostu stał i próbował rozszyfrować, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy tym mugolem, a Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył.

\- On jest zły! - Simon teraz dyszał, przytrzymując się ramion chłopca, tak że nikt nie mógł rozróżnić kto wspiera kogo.

\- Wiem.

\- On nie cierpi całego świata.

\- Wiem.

\- To czemu chcesz go poślubić? - jego głos brzmiał jak prośba.

\- Nie chcę.

\- Co on może ci dać? Dlaczego chcesz zaprzepaścić swoje życie?

\- Bo mogę uratować innych, Syriusza - odpowiedział z pochyloną głową, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po policzku znikając w czarnym golfie.

\- Gdyby nie Syriusz, wyszedłbyś za niego?

Harry zaśmiał się cierpko, wręcz desperacko, ale jego spojrzenie było zdecydowane.

\- Tak, a potem musiałbym się zabić.

Nagle światło zamiast się zwiększać powoli wróciło do Harry'ego. Jego ostatnie zdanie wibrowało w pokoju, znajdując każdy zakamarek i uciszając wszystkich. Czarny Pan stał ciągle z różdżką w ręku, Remus trzymał Syriusza, Malfoyowie mieli zdziwione miny co było niecodziennym widokiem, Severus siedział z grymasem na twarzy i z obawą skrytą w oczach, a zmartwiony Dudley ugniatał ręce, jakby przygotował się do dobrej walki. Potem, jakby w zwolnionym tempie Harry opadł, kiedy ostatni promień światła zniknął. Gdy Syriusz nadal starał się wydostać z uścisku Remusa, Dudley rzucił się do przodu łapiąc małego chłopca zanim zdążył upaść na podłogę i delikatnie położył go na kanapie ściskając jego lewą rękę w swojej większej.

\- Co to do cholery było, Simonie? - syknął, wpatrując się w oczy drugiego chłopca. - Co z nim?

\- Jest wyczerpany - odparł spokojnie Simon. Podchodząc, starał się unikać kontaktu z Voldemortem.

\- Nie wciskaj mi tych bzdur - splunął Dudley. - Mogę zaakceptować to, że nie rozumiem lub nie wiem co dokładnie może zrobić albo jak. Mogę zaakceptować, że najprawdopodobniej ma więcej tajemnic niż ktokolwiek inny kogo znam. I mogę zaakceptować to, że jestem tylko małą częścią jego życia, i że nie zasługuje na jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucia, które mógłby do mnie żywić. Ale nie mogę zaakceptować tego, że mdleje przede mną, i że oczywiście cierpi, a ja tu stoję i nic nie mogę robić. Więc albo powiesz mi, co się stało i jak mogę mu pomóc, albo spiorę cię tak, że kiedy twoja matka cię zobaczy, będzie uciekać z krzykiem.

\- Nie będzie - odpowiedział Simon pozostając w ofensywie. - A Harry byłby rozczarowany, wiesz o tym. Wyjaśnimy wszystko jak tylko się obudzi.

\- Jak długo to zajmie? - zapytał Syriusz z niepokojem kucając obok nieprzytomnego chłopca.

\- Około pół godziny, tak sądzę - odparł chłopak tym samym, łagodnym głosem. - Ale proszę się nie martwić panie Black, gdy się obudzi będzie taki jaki był przedtem.

 _Nie powiedział, że wszystko będzie z nim dobrze,_ zauważył Severus z roztargnieniem.

\- Być może jeden z moich eliksirów pomoże?

\- Nie wiem nic na temat eliksirów profesorze Snape, ale nie sądzę, żeby to było rozsądne, gdyż wykorzystał sporo swojej mocy, a pańskie eliksiry najprawdopodobniej tylko zakłóciłyby uzupełnienie jej.

\- Skąd wiesz tyle o magii, skoro jesteś tylko mugolem? - zapytał podejrzliwie Lucjusz.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak "tylko mugol", panie Malfoy. Każdy posiada magię i jest ona wszędzie, ale mugole, jak to nas nazywacie, nie mają do niej dostępu. Nie możecie dzielić ludzi z całego świata na mugoli i czarodziei. Są ludzie, którzy mają umiejętności, których nawet byście nie pojęli. Harry jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nazywacie go czarodziejem, więc to oczywiste, że wiem o magii, a co ważniejsze, wiem o Harrym - po raz pierwszy głos bruneta zabrzmiał srogo.

\- Więc skąd go znasz? - wciął się Remus, szczerze zaintrygowany młodzieńcem.

\- Dudley i jego banda notorycznie mnie bili, więc kiedy Harry znalazł ich i kazał przestać to zamiast mnie pobili jego - wzruszył ramionami. - To tak, jak zaczyna się każda typowa przyjaźń.

\- Biłeś własnego kuzyna? - zapytał Draco z niedowierzaniem.

\- Byłem rozpieszczonym bachorem z nadwagą i brakiem rozsądku. Oczywiście, że go biłem, byłem tyranem - splunął ze wstrętu do siebie. - Powiedział, że przypomniałeś mu mnie, gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkaliście.

Draco sapnął, on na pewno nigdy nie był taki straszny i nigdy by nie zaatakował członka własnej rodziny (znacznie mniej pięściami, ale podejrzewał, że to mogłoby być usprawiedliwione jak w przypadku Dudley'a).

\- Więc jak to się stało, że jesteś tu, w moim domu? - spytał groźnie Lucjusz.

\- W pańskim domu, panie Malfoy? - odparował Dudley w taki sam sposób. - Nie widzę domu. To wszystko to ruiny, ale to z pewnością jest to jakiś powód do dumy...

\- Na dwór są rzucone zaklęcia anty-mugolskie, Dudley - wyjaśnił brunet nie patrząc na niego. - I oby dwoje powinniście skończyć, bo Harry wie z kim chce się przyjaźnić.

\- Jak możesz być tak cholernie spokojny? - Dudley dał upust swojej złości.

\- Ufam mu, nigdy by nas nie zostawił - jego wzrok padł na Syriusza. - On dotrzymuje obietnic.

\- Och, doprawdy? - zapytał Voldemort sarkastycznie. - Więc czemu powiedział, że popełniłby samobójstwo jak tylko wzięlibyśmy ślub?

\- Nie powinieneś wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, gdy nie zrozumiałeś kontekstu zdania.

Ta odpowiedź tylko bardziej rozwścieczyła Czarnego Pana. Jednym płynnym ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na brązowowłosego mugola.

\- Przestań Voldemorcie - powiedział Harry, którego obudził ból blizny i podniósł się by osłonić Simona własnym ciałem, który z kolei objął go w pasie, gdy niebezpiecznie się zachwiał. - On ma rację. Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że chciałbym popełnić samobójstwo! Powiedziałem, że musiałbym! A to różnica. Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy : Nigdy nie obiecywałem, że po ślubie będę żył, więc przede wszystkim nie mógłbym złamać obietnicy - powoli wysunął się do przodu i zabrał różdżkę Voldemortowi zanim zdążyłby zaprotestować. - I czy mógłbyś proszę panować nad swoim gniewem? Mam wrażenie, że głowa mi zaraz wybuchnie.

\- Może mógłbyś wyjaśnić co się stało? - zapytał nieśmiało Dudley, owijając rękę wokół jego ramion w obronnym geście i zaprowadził go z powrotem na kanapę. Cała reszta zwróciła się w jego stronę z oczekiwaniem (Voldemort wciąż starał się zapanować nad gniewem, ponadto zirytował się, gdy Harry zabrał mu jego różdżkę).

\- Skoro to też mój sekret - zaczął Simon, gdy zielonooki czarodziej nie zrobił nic, by wytłumaczyć zaistniałą sytuację. - Ja będę tym, który to wyjaśni. Jako, że wszyscy jesteście czarodziejami, za wyjątkiem Dudley'a, prawdopodobnie większość z was może domyślić się, że uczucia Voldemorta nie są zbyt... pogodne, delikatnie mówiąc. - Syriusz prychnął na to określenie. - Panie Malfoy, wspominałem wcześniej, że istnieją nie tylko czarodzieje i mugole. Cóż, jestem Empatą, czyli czuję to co ludzie wokół mnie - dodał ostatnią część ze względu na Dudley'a, który wyglądał na dość zdezorientowanego. - Szczególnie, jeśli mam pewien rodzaj kontaktu z nimi. Więc kiedy wcześniej spojrzałem w oczy Voldemorta mogłem poczuć to co on. Normalnie każdy Empata uczy się wznosić bariery - myślę, że czarodzieje nazywają to Oklumencją - ale byłem ciekaw i chciałem wiedzieć co czuliście, więc pozwoliłem moim barierą opaść - spojrzał zakłopotany, więc Harry chwycił jego dłoń w uspokajającym geście. - Nie spodziewałem się tak wielu negatywnych uczuć dlatego stało się to, co wy moglibyście nazwać załamaniem. Jeśli Harry nie zablokowałby przepływu tych emocji własnymi pozytywnymi prawdopodobnie oszalałbym. Pewnie większość z was domyśla się, że ta czynność zużyła sporo jego energii przez co stracił przytomność.

\- Więc jesteś Empatą - powtórzył Severus.

\- Reasumując to wszystko, to tak, jestem - Simon uśmiechnął się.

Mistrz Eliksirów posłał mu spojrzenie, który wyraźnie świadczyło o tym, że nie docenia tego rodzaju wyjaśnień. - Nie było Empaty od ponad dwustu lat!

\- Moja mama też jest Empatką, tak samo jak moja babcia. Kiedyś spotkałem jednego, który miał około dziewięćdziesięciu lat, aczkolwiek był już trochę dziwny - odpowiedział Empata, wciąż się uśmiechając. - Ale zgadzam się, że są rzadko spotykani.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że możesz wiedzieć co czuje - wymamrotał Dudley. - Gdybym wiedział...

\- To co byś zrobił? - zapytał Simon. - Nie można przestać czuć. Możesz próbować, ale to nigdy nie zadziała - rzucił okiem na Voldemorta, który przegapił to spojrzenie, gdyż był zbyt skoncentrowany na swoich dłoniach. - Lecz przez większość czasu utrzymuje swoje bariery. Wtedy dostrzegam tylko twoje ogólne odczucia czy jesteś szczęśliwy, czy smutny, nic dokładnego.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś jak pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi? - zapytał Lucjusz o wiele cieplej niż poprzednio. Perspektywa posiadania Empaty w swoim domu niezmiernie poprawiła jego nastrój. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zrobiłem to już kilka razy, a jego mama pokazała mi jak, kiedy okazało się, że jestem czarodziejem.

\- Więc wiesz o... Ekhem... Vernonie? - zapytał Dudley, niepewny czy chce wiedzieć. Simon tylko skinął głową patrząc ponuro i uczynił ruch, który powiedział mięśniakowi, aby nie drążył tematu.

\- Kim jest Vernon? - zapytała Narcyza odzywając się po raz pierwszy.

\- Moim ojcem - odrzekł krótko Dudley ignorując pytający wzrok.

\- Co twoi rodzice powiedzieli na spotkanie ze mną? - Harry zmienił temat i odchylił się do tyłu, tak aby mógł patrzeć na jego twarz.

\- Och, myślą, że jestem u Piersa. Nie mogłem im powiedzieć, że mam zamiar wrzucić trochę proszku do pierwszego lepszego kominka, by pojawić się w jakiś ruinach - powiedział Dudley.

\- A co jeśli twoja matka zadzwoni do Piersa? Nie byłbym zbyt zaskoczony - zakwestionował czarnowłosy chłopak.

\- Nie martw się, będzie milczał. Pobiłem go jakiś czas temu. - powiedział nonszalancko Dudley.

\- Co? Dlaczego zawsze tak robisz? - chłopak zerwał się na nogi i cofnął jakby Dudley był czymś obrzydliwym i przerażającym.

\- Miałem powód, okej? - odpowiedział wysoki mugol także wstając. - Był niegrzeczny!

\- Był niegrzeczny? Był niegrzeczny! - drobny chłopiec zahuczał, podczas gdy inni patrzyli na niego zafascynowani. - Jesteś niegrzeczny odkąd wyszedłeś z tego kominka, do cholery jesteś niegrzeczny odkąd cię znam, a wiem to, ponieważ znam cię odkąd skończyłem roczek. Nie możesz bić ludzi tylko dlatego, że postępują tak jak postępują. Ja nie chodzę po szkole i nie traktuje klątwą każdego kto niewłaściwie na mnie spojrzy, choć niektórzy ludzie myślą, że jest inaczej -rzucił okiem na Severusa, który teraz czuł się zdecydowanie niekomfortowo. - I całkowicie zgadzam się, że Piers jest idiotą, który najprawdopodobniej na to zasłużył, ale to nie o to chodzi. Chcę żebyś przeprosił!

\- Nie będę przepraszać tego dupka Harry. Zasłużył na to i jeśli wiesz co powiedział to zgodzisz się ze mną! - stwierdził Dudley.

\- Och tak? Jestem bardzo ciekaw, więc oświeć mnie! - zażądał drwiąco. - Co mógł takiego powiedzieć, że upoważniło cię to do złamania obietnicy. Pamiętasz ją jeszcze, prawda?

\- Nie chcesz żeby wiedzieli.

Dudley wskazał mu ten sam kąt, w którym wcześniej uspokajał Simona, więc Harry niechętnie podążył za nim.

\- Nie podsłuchiwać! - powiedział surowo do reszty, w szczególności spojrzał na Syriusza i Voldemorta.

\- Pytał o ciebie - zaczął Dudley szeptem przesuwając się do jego ucha. - Nie wiem skąd, ale wiedział o Vernonie i spytał mnie... spytał mnie czy też mógłby spróbować.

Kruczowłosy chłopiec w kilka sekund zrobił się przeraźliwie blady i zaczął się trząść.

\- Przepraszam, że złamałem obietnicę, ale naprawdę myślę, że on na to zasłużył - powiedział cicho Dudley.

\- On nikomu nie powie, tak? - Harry błagał rozpaczliwie. - Nie pozwolił mu, prawda? On... Proszę, powiedz mi, że tego nie zrobi.

\- Ciii... Będę cię chronił, obiecuję - zapewnił go wysoki młodzieniec. - Nic złego się stanie, nie pozwolę im na to.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się do niego. - W każdym razie i tak nie powinieneś go bić. Dudley westchnął głęboko, po czym odezwał będąc w dobrym nastroju.

\- No wiem, wiem chudzielcu. Jestem złyyyyym człowiekiem!

\- Samoświadomość jest pierwszym krokiem do poprawy staroświecki głupku - powiedział żartobliwie. - I Dudley, tak naprawdę podłoga się nie rozpada, to tylko iluzja. Nie musisz chodzić wzdłuż linii.

Dudley spojrzał na niego lekko zakłopotany i nie patrząc pod nogi podszedł do kanapy.

\- Ściągnę to zaklęcie z ciebie - Lucjusz zgłosił się na ochotnika i wyciągnął różdżkę. Jeśli to możliwe Dudley wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej zakłopotany i sztywny, gdy Lucjusz wykonywał zaklęcie. Kiedy jasnoniebieska mgła otaczająca go zniknęła zamrugał kilka razy, aby wyostrzyć wzrok, a gdy w końcu miał dobry wgląd na otoczenie gapił się otwarcie. Malfoy Senior uśmiechnął się triumfalnie jakby chciał powiedzieć "No i kto żyje w jakiś starych, zakurzonych ruinach?"

\- Czy chciałbyś abym usunął zaklęcia i z ciebie, panie Turner? - zapytał wspaniałomyślnie Lucjusz, ponieważ to było warte tego, by znowu zobaczyć taki wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie dziękuję, jest w porządku - wesołość Simona osłabła. - Ale za panem jest małe stworzenie. Zakładam, że to skrzat i myślę, że chce coś panu powiedzieć.

\- Panie Malfoy, sir. - małe stworzenie pisnęło i głęboko się ukłoniło, gdy tylko Lucjusz na nie spojrzał.

\- Zawrotka przyszła powiedzieć, że obiad serwowany jest na południowym tarasie Panie Malfoy, sir.

\- Bardzo dobrze - odpowiedział Lucjusz oddalając skrzata gestem ręki. - Wierzę, że wszyscy mogliśmy skorzystać z poczęstunku. Cyziu, mogłabyś pokazać naszym gościom drogę?

\- Oczywiście - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się przyjemnie oferując ramię Voldemortowi. - Czy wszyscy moglibyście podążać za mną?

Dudley zachęcony perspektywą jedzenia (oczywiście, zrzucił sporo kilogramów przez boks i zrównoważoną dietę, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrafił docenić dobrego posiłku) wciąż podziwiał otoczenie przemierzając z resztą pokoje. Remus szybko go dogonił, gdyż naprawdę był zainteresowany mugolskim poglądem w sprawie wilkołaków, a Draco prowadził Empatę. Syriusz i Severus byli następni, ale trudno było powiedzieć który z nich był bardziej niezadowolony, dlatego nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku przez całą drogę. Tak więc w gabinecie zostali tylko Lucjusz i Harry. Blond arystokrata zastanawiając się czy Harry nie chce być przez chwilę sam ruszył do drzwi, by zostawić go jak reszta, ale czarnowłosy chłopak zatrzymał go.

\- Lucjuszu, mógłbym z tobą porozmawiać? - zapytał cicho kładąc swoją małą delikatną dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Oczywiście. Masz jakiś problem, Harry? - zapytał dość zaniepokojony.

\- Raczej chodzi o to czy ty nie masz problemu, Lucjuszu - poprawił go. - Czy to naprawdę w porządku, że mój kuzyn i Simon tu są, czy to w porządku, że ja tu jestem? Jeśli nie, musisz mi o tym powiedzieć Lucjuszu, nie chcę być ciężarem!

\- Nie jesteś ciężarem Harry i twoi przyjaciele też nie są. Choć muszę przyznać, że byłem nieco zaskoczony ich przybyciem. Zaprosiłem ciebie, Blacka, Lupina i zaprosiłbym też pana Turnera i pana Dursley'a gdybym wiedział, że planują cię odwiedzić - Lucjusz gwałtownie zaprzeczył.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie pozwalasz mi zostać tylko po to, by Voldemort nie był na ciebie wkurzony? - zapytał sceptycznie, ale błagalnie.

\- Jestem Ślizgonem i jestem z tego dumny, Harry. Oczywiście przede wszystkim patrzę na moje interesy, ale nie zdradzam moich przyjaciół, a ciebie uważam za przyjaciela - kontynuował, zanim Gryfon mógłby powiedzieć coś wbrew temu. - Mogę być Śmierciożercą, ale nadal myślę za siebie, w przeciwieństwie co do niektórych z nich. Lubię mieć cię tutaj, a także dosyć przedziwnie lubię obecność twoich ojców chrzestnych, ale jeśli im to powiesz będę gwałtownie zaprzeczał. Więc nie martw się, na pewno ci powiem jeśli nie będziesz tu już mile widziany. Albo nie, po namyśle nie mógłbym cię wyrzucić - musiałbym nakazać jednemu ze skrzatów, aby spakował twoje rzeczy i musiałbyś je mieć ze sobą gdybym wyrzucił cię za bramy. Ale to na pewno byś zauważył.

Ku zaskoczeniu Lucjusza mały czarodziej uśmiechnął się i owinął ramiona wokół jego brzucha przytulając go mocno.

\- Dziękuję! - wymamrotał w jego szaty zanim puścił go i uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny. - Powinniśmy iść albo reszta zacznie się zastanawiać dlaczego się spóźniliśmy... A ja naprawdę kocham twój ogród! - zielonooki chłopak chwycił jedno z ramion mężczyzny i próbował przeciągnąć go przez korytarz, ale Lucjusz zatrzymał go.

\- Malfoyowie się nie śpieszą i nigdy się nie spóźniają! - powiedział i podał mu ramię. Harry przewrócił swoimi jasnymi zielonymi oczami i z cichym chichotem położył rękę na przegubie mężczyzny. Chociaż Lucjusz odmówił "pośpiechu" dotarli na taras tylko chwilę za innymi, bo nogi mężczyzny były tak długie, że Harry musiał biec, by nadążyć. Co spowodowało, że blondyn uśmiechał się z wyższością, a z kolei chłopak walnął go za to lekko w ramię.

\- Harry nie lubi fasoli, zamiast tego połóż kilka marchewek. Są bardzo zdrowe, przynajmniej te mugolskie - usłyszeli Dudley'a, gdy wyszli na taras i zobaczyli jak zabiera talerz Syriuszowi, na którym piętrzyły się hojne ilości marchewki i groszku. Natomiast Simon odkroił trochę kurczaka i także umieścił go na talerzu.

\- Cóż, jestem pewien, że będę miał co jeść. A co z tobą, Lucjuszu? - Harry szepnął mu do ucha uśmiechając się i usiadł między Simonem, a Dudley'em, naprzeciwko Syriusza, podczas gdy wszyscy Ślizgoni wyglądali na dosyć zdezorientowanych.

\- Dziękuję, ale to jest aż nadto, więc czemu nie zapełnicie własnych talerzy? - podziękował im i zabrał talerz zanim Syriusz mógł jeszcze dodać kilka tłuczonych ziemniaków.

\- Nie jesteś zabawny, chudzielcu - Dudley wydął wargi, ale sięgnął po groszek. - A teraz jedz.

\- Tak mamo - odparł Harry i zaczął zajadać.

\- Nie tym tonem, młody człowieku - powiedział surowo blondyn. - Albo nie zobaczysz swego tortu.

Czarnowłosy chłopak posłał mu przenikliwe spojrzenie.

\- Upiekłeś mi tort?

\- Tak. - Dudley wydawał się naprawdę dumny, ale kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie poprawił się.

\- Cóż, próbowałem, naprawdę. I Janine obiecała mi pomóc, ale zerwaliśmy i jakoś wtedy, gdy pobiłem Piersa - nie powinienem tego robić, to jasne - zapomniałem o nim i spłonął. Zamiast tego kupiłem ci jeden, ale któryś z tych czarodziejów - przynajmniej miał różdżkę - skurczył go żeby się nie zniszczył. Wydawał się być najmilszy w okolicy, inni po prostu się gapili lub piorunowali nas wzrokiem.

\- Dlaczego zerwałeś z Janine? - zapytał Harry zaniepokojony, bo chociaż spotkał dziewczynę tylko raz stwierdził, że była całkiem miła i miała dobry wpływ na Dudley'a.

\- Myślała, że ją zdradza - wyjaśnił Simon. - Tak więc w rzeczywistości to ona zerwała.

\- Ale ja jej nie zdradzałem! - wykrzyknął Dudley z oburzeniem.

\- Może powinieneś powiedzieć to swojej dziewczynie, a nie nam - poinformował go Severus bardzo zły, ponieważ nie mógł cieszyć się swoim posiłkiem w spokoju.

\- Nie jestem samobójcą, dziękuję bardzo - odpowiedział wysoki blondyn. - Ona nie pozwoli mi nawet skończyć powiedzieć "cześć", jeżeli pokaże się w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- Jeśli z nią nie rozmawiasz, lub przynajmniej nie próbujesz będzie myślała, że ci nie zależy - stwierdził Harry.

\- Istotą naszej dyskusji było to, że mam dla ciebie tort - Dudley szybko zmienił temat i umieścił miniaturowy wypiek obok niego.

\- Syriuszu, mógłbyś go powiększyć, proszę? - Harry zapytał swojego ojca chrzestnego, który szybko wyciągnął różdżkę i przywrócił ciasto do oryginalnej wielkości. Placek wyglądał całkiem smacznie z kremem waniliowym i truskawkami, ale zamiast "Wszystkiego Najlepszego" napis z wisienką głosił "Gratulacje z okazji ślubu - Paula & Dillan".

\- Zawsze myślałem, że moje imię to "Harry", ale spójrz! Wygląda na to, że się myliłem - szydził czarnowłosy chłopiec nabierając trochę kremu na palec i zlizując go (co rozpraszało Voldemorta na każdy niewłaściwy sposób).

\- Cóż, było bardzo mało czasu, więc pomyślałem, że to bardziej pasuje niż "najszczersze wyrazy współczucia" - usprawiedliwił się Dudley.

\- Myślę, że to ciasto idealnie pasuje na nadchodzące wydarzenie - wtrącił Voldemort, który przeważnie był cicho (utrzymując jego nerwy na wodzy) w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin, na próżno próbując skupić myśli na czymś innym niż usta swego narzeczonego lub sposób w jaki nowe ubrania podkreślają jego drobną sylwetkę w odpowiednich miejscach, wyglądając pociągająco. Aczkolwiek prawie wszystko pozostawił wyobraźni - a jaką on miał wybujałą wyobraźnię!

\- I chciałbym wykorzystać tę okazję, aby wrócić do powodu, dla którego tu przede wszystkim przybyłem.

\- Och, w porządku - odpowiedział Harry kontynuując swój posiłek. - Powiedziałeś, że zwolniłeś Dumbledore'a.

\- Tak i teraz muszę zorganizować własny ślub - narzekał Voldemort (oczywiście nikt w pobliżu się nie dąsał - oczywiście, że nie!).

\- A ja myślę, że martwi mnie praca nieletnich i głód w Afryce... - szydził Harry czyszcząc swój talerz kawałkiem chleba.

\- Ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne. Jeśli to możliwe, czy teraz możemy wrócić do środka i omówić niezbędne plany? - powiedział sarkastycznie Czarny Pan.

\- Nie możemy zostać na zewnątrz? - zapytał czarnowłosy młody czarodziej. - Ogród Lucjusza jest naprawdę piękny.

\- Nie. Obchodzi. Mnie. To - wysyczał przez zęby Voldemort. - Mam inne rzeczy do zrobienia, a skoro już zmarnowałem cały ranek...

\- Świetnie! - zaśmiał Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, ignorując zirytowanego mężczyznę. - Simonie, chciałbym ci pokazać rzekę. Jest świetna, chodź!

* * *

 ***Tutaj zostało użyte słowo 'angry', ale przetłumaczyłam je jako rozzłoszczony, bo dla mnie słowo 'zły' traciło sens. Przecież wiadomo, że Czarny Pan jest zły :D**

 ****Chodzi o szklane kulki do gry.**

 *****To było dla mnie nie przetłumaczalne, więc rozbiłam to na cząstki : duddy od fuddy-duddy - staroświecki i dum od dumb - głupi. Jeśli ktoś ma zastrzeżenia lub wie jak lepiej można to przetłumaczyć to proszę pisać. Będę wdzięczna po stokroć!**


	12. Rozdział 12 Organizacja

Rozdział 12. Organizacja

Kiedy wreszcie wszyscy zasiedli w ogrodzie niedaleko białej ławki (która została zajęta przez Narcyzę i Lucjusza), a Simon przestał podziwiać rzekę, kwiaty, skały i... cóż, wszystko, Voldemort uznał, że ilekroć dzień zaczął dobrze, to bezpieczniej było zostać w łóżku, ponieważ teraz mogło być tylko gorzej. Syriusz i Remus cieszyli się słońcem i sobą, Siri z głową na udzie Remusa. Po cichu śmiali się też z Voldemorta, który z każdą sekundą wyglądał na coraz bardziej wzburzonego. Dudley i Draco prowadzili dosyć grzeczną dyskusję o tym, czy to mugole, czy czarodzieje są lepsi, którą zakończył Dudley przypominając blond Ślizgonowi, że mógłby pobić go podczas wakacji, a Draco wypomniał mu, że mógł poprosić rodziców lub ojca chrzestnego, by transmutowali go w zwierzę, które on wybierze. Severus czuł się dosyć zbędny dlatego myślał o powrocie do swojego laboratorium, o pracy nad eliksirem dla Harry'ego, kiedy wspomniany chłopiec skinął na niego by zapytać czy mugole widzą jednorożce (oczywiście, że mogli - skąd indziej by pochodziły te głupie i śmieszne bajki?). Skończył obok Empaty i choć nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele to miał niesmaczne wrażenie, że Turner odczuwał jego emocje, więc skłoniło go to do wzmocnienia jego barier Oklumencjnych.

\- Zaczynając, ciasto, które wybrał Dumbledore jest dobre, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie jest zatrute - zaczął Voldemort ściągając uwagę wszystkich. - Pozostaje nam zaplanowanie całej reszty. Zacznijmy od ubrań.

\- Zawsze myślałem, że pan młody nosi garnitur, więc po co te ceregiele? - zapytał Dudley, nie widząc niczego niewłaściwego w swoim rozumowaniu.

\- Ponieważ jesteśmy czarodziejami, a czarodzieje nie noszą garniturów na swoich ślubach - opowiedział Voldemort z wymuszonym spokojem. Nie ma po co zrywać teraz kontrakt przez jakąś głupią wpadkę.

\- Och - Dudley próbował wyobrazić sobie wesele bez garniturów i sukien ślubnych. - Więc, co nosicie?

\- Szaty - dopowiedział Snape, będąc usatysfakcjonowanym ze swoich psychicznych barier. Dlatego też znów mógł śledzić rozmowę. - Szaty wyjściowe.

\- Nie byle jakie szaty wyjściowe, Severusie - skarciła go Narcyza. - Przedstawiają one to jaki każdy z małżonków jest, czego oczekuje od życia i małżeństwa.

\- Jak wyglądały wasze szaty? - spytał z zainteresowaniem Harry, który siedział plecami naprzeciwko nóg Simona. Narcyza wydawała się trochę odpłynąć, gdy ze szczegółami opisywała jej stylowy, piękny strój ślubny.

\- Były we wspaniałym jasnoniebieskim odcieniu ze złotymi podszewkami. Miały delikatny złoty łańcuszek, służący za pas i jedwab cienki jak papier elegancko opadający falami na podłogę, więc nie było nic słychać, gdy szłam. Moje włosy były upięte w skomplikowaną fryzurę, która odsłaniała moją szyję, więc każdy mógł zobaczyć dziedzictwo Blacków: naszyjnik z czarnym onyksem i srebrnym jednorożcem w środku - westchnęła głęboko, zanim wróciła z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

\- Dlaczego nie ubierzemy szat wyjściowych z naszymi herbami na nich? - zasugerował Harry.

\- To dobry pomysł, aczkolwiek nadal powinniśmy dobrać choćby kolory - przypomniał mu Voldemort, ale mimo to ten pomysł mu się podobał. Harry wydawał się być bardzo zakłopotany, gdy zadawał pytanie.

\- Jak wygląda herb Potterów?

\- Jest w nim lew, który ostrzy pazury na brzozie. Między łapami ma miecz z rubinem w rękojeści - zobrazował Syriusz i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

\- Nic więc dziwnego, że cała rodzina była w Gryffindorze... W każdym razie, jeśli chcesz możesz także mieć herb Blacków, bo... no wiesz. Oczywiście zrozumiem jeśli nie chcesz...

\- Z wielką chęcią, ale tylko wtedy, jeśli nie okaże się czymś obrzydliwym - jego chrześniak ochoczo przytaknął.

\- Nie martw się, to tylko czarny jednorożec stojący dęba. Ale może byłoby lepiej, gdybyś mógł go zobaczyć na własne oczy, aczkolwiek nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Chociaż mogę sprowadzić jeden z herbów Blacków wątpię, że wciąż jest gdzieś herb Potterów, lub przynajmniej nie mam pomysłu gdzie moglibyśmy szukać - powiedział Syriusz zamyślając się.

\- Myślę, że co najmniej jeden powinien być w twoim skarbcu, Harry - skomentował Lucjusz. - Powinno być tam także zaklęcie, jednakże nie pamiętam go dokładnie, więc najprawdopodobniej będzie szybciej jeśli odwiedzisz Gringotta.

\- Znam to zaklęcie - poinformował ich Voldemort rzeczowym tonem. - Jeśli będziesz taki miły i oddasz mi różdżkę, wykonam je.

\- Okej, a jak to zaklęcie działa? - zapytał Harry, oddając mu jego własność.

\- Będę mi potrzebny pergamin - wyczarował dwie rolki - i kropla twojej krwi.

\- O nie, nie sądzę. Ostatnim razem, gdy ktoś wziął moją krew, byłem przykuty do nagrobka. Raczej nie chciałbym powtarzać tego doświadczenia - zaprotestował i przesunął się poza jego zasięg.

\- Cóż, to nie zadziała bez twojej krwi lub kości. Wolałbyś żebym wziął którąś z twoich kości? - zapytał sarkastycznie Voldemort.

\- Ty to zrób – zażądał czarnowłosy chłopiec. -Wykonasz to zaklęcie na sobie tworząc swój herb. Jeśli stwierdzę, że ten sposób jest właściwy będziesz mógł to zrobić ze mną.

Czarny Pan jęknął zirytowany, ale wyczarował sztylet i naciął swój palec wskazujący. Natychmiast wypłynęła kropla, więc przeniósł dłoń nad papier pozwalając szkarłatnej cieczy spłynąć i stuknął różdżką w pergamin. Na początku wyglądało to tak, jakby nic się nie stało, ale tak jak na Mapie Huncwotów pojawiła się pajęcza sieć ciemnych linii, która skupiła się na pewnych częściach i zostawiła kilka miejsc pustych tak, że po pewnym czasie można było rozpoznać węża Slytherinu, owiniętego wokół małego, imponującego sztyletu, którego nie było na herbie Hogwartu. Po tym jak wszystkie linie przestały się rozprzestrzeniać, pergamin zaczął emitować różne kolory: zieleń węża, czerwień jego oczu, srebro sztyletu i czerń tła. Pod wężem był również srebrny napis : " **Aut captantur, aut captant."***

\- Zadowolony? - zadrwił wysoki brunet. - Pozwolisz mi wykonać to zaklęcie na tobie?

Harry wciąż patrzył na niego bardzo niepewnie, ale wyciągnął rękę, więc Voldemort mógł naciąć jego palec. Tom nacisnął sztyletem czubek jego palca wskazującego, a potem odwrócił rękę chłopca tak, że krew padła na pergamin, którą przeniósł z jego drugiej ręki. Puścił jego dłoń, ale dopiero po lekkiej pieszczocie mlecznobiałej skóry. Linie ponownie uformowały lwa, którego wcześniej opisał Syriusz, wraz z mieczem i brzozą. Po tym jak kontury były wykończone, pojawił się kolor i zabarwił na złoto lwa z jasnymi niebieskimi oczami (które złośliwie przypomniały Harry'emu o Dumbledorze), srebrnym mieczem z czerwonym rubinem, napisem na nim: " **Walcz o swoje życie, żyj dla Miłości"** i z białą brzozą z jasnozielonymi liśćmi. Harry delikatnie obrysował palcami lwa i uśmiechnął się, choć ze smutkiem.

\- Pada deszcz! - wyszeptał i spojrzał na srebrne linie, które tworzyły tło.

\- Co powiedziałeś Harry? - zapytał zaniepokojony Syriusz i także starał się przyjrzeć herbowi. Chłopiec przeczołgał się, by położyć się obok niego i wyciągnął pergamin nad ich głowami.

\- Powiedziałem, że pada deszcz. Spójrz! - Znów obrysował srebrzyste linie.

\- Jamie kochał deszcz - Syriusz uśmiechnął się w ten sam smutny sposób co Harry - Tak jak ty. Wygląda na to, że to rodzinna tradycja.

\- Dlaczego jedna z najbardziej znanych czarodziejskich rodzin Jasnej Strony kiedykolwiek miałaby mieć coś tak przygnębiającego i... złowieszczego jak deszcz w swoim herbie - wtrącił młody Malfoy, który nie słyszał co powiedział Syriusz. - To absurd!

\- Światło może świecić tylko w ciemności - powiedział filozoficznie Simon. - Nie powiedziałbyś, że mało potrzebne czary mogą dawać więcej światła jeśli widzisz doskonale, prawda?

\- Mogę zobaczyć twój herb, Siri? - spytał Harry, ponieważ Draco nie wydał się być teraz w dobrym nastroju do rozmów.

\- Oczywiście - zgodził się Syriusz i wyczarował inny zwój pergaminu na własny herb, zanim poprosił Voldemorta (napiętym, ale uprzejmym głosem), aby wyjaśnił mu potrzebne zaklęcie. Chwilę po tym animag podał pergamin Harry'emu. Ukazał im się czarny jednorożec ze srebrnymi kopytami i z zielonymi pnączami bluszczu okręconymi wokół jego długich nóg, trzymającymi go w miejscu. Tło było ciemnoniebieskie, przez co wyglądało jak niebo w pochmurną noc. Tutaj też był napis na jednorożcu, który Harry już widział na drzewie genealogicznym Blacków: " **Toujours pur."****

\- Dobrze, teraz mamy wszystkie herby, ale wciąż musimy wybrać kolory szat - kontynuował Voldemort (naprawdę spędził wystarczająco dużo czasu przy tej całej sprawie. Dlatego nadszedł czas, aby zacząć zabawę).

-Cóż, myślę, że oboje możemy pójść w czarnych - stwierdził Harry, ale zszokowana twarz Narcyzy oznajmiła mu, że powiedział coś bardzo złego.

\- Nie możesz ubrać czarnych szat na ślub, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jesteś uległym partnerem - poinstruowała go surowo blond włosa kobieta.

\- Och... Czemu nie? Znaczy się, mugolscy panowie młodzi noszą czarne garnitury, więc nie rozumiem dlaczego ja nie mogę zrobić tego samego - spytał Harry zmieszany, decydując się zignorować komentarz o nim jako uległym partnerze.

\- Ponieważ czarny symbolizuje śmierć i smutek, a to nie są uczucia, które chcesz mieć na ślubie - wyjaśniła Narcyza. - Dlatego też twoja szata nie może być czarna.

\- Okeeeej - Harry dał za wygraną. - Więc niech jedno z was zasugeruje coś innego!

\- Proponowałabym zieleń, ponieważ symbolizuje nadzieję, a jej ciemny odcień będzie pięknie współgrał z twoimi oczami, Harry - powiedziała Narcyza uśmiechając się zachęcająco do Gryfona. - Albo niebieski, ponieważ oznacza pokój i też by ci pasował.

\- Myślę, że czarne szaty dla mnie i ciemnozielone dla ciebie są dopuszczalne - przyznał Czarny Pan. - Świetnie, a teraz czas na listę gości. Dumbledore już stworzył twoją, więc myślę, że możemy przejść do...

\- Przepraszam, ale chciałbym zobaczyć tę listę i myślę, że to niesprawiedliwe, iż ty możesz mieć czarne szaty, a ja nie - przerwał Harry i zignorował mamrotanie Dudley'a _Co za pędziwiatr, ten facet powinien odpocząć raz na jakiś czas._

Voldemort przejrzał swoje papiery i podał mu odpowiednią kartkę.

\- Zawsze noszę czarne ubrania, a skoro przynajmniej jeden z nas ma mieć szaty w innym kolorze to będziesz to ty. Wybiorę ci bardzo ciemną zieleń jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej.

\- Dobrze. Czy możesz wyczarować trochę tuszu, proszę? - powiedział Harry do Syriusza po krótkim spojrzeniu na listę.

Kiedy animag wykonał jego rozkaz, zaczął skreślać niektóre nazwiska na liście - właściwie nie niektóre, a większość z nich. Pozostali go obserwowali, ale Harry zbył ich lekceważącym ruchem ręki.

\- To może być zaskoczeniem dla niektórych z was, ale mogę to zrobić bez nadzoru. Dlaczego nie kontynuujesz, Voldemorcie? Wydawało mi się, że strasznie ci się śpieszy.

\- Jestem tego w pełni świadomy, dziękuję - Czerwonooki mężczyzna skrzywił się, zły na chłopca za to, że mówi co ma robić. - Mogę wiedzieć co robisz?

\- Wykreślam nazwiska. Myślałem, że to oczywiste - Grymas Voldemorta pogłębił się. - Czytaliście tą listę? Nie? Czy wiesz, że mam zaprosić niemal całe Ministerstwo? Nie znam większości z nich, a tych, których znam nie lubię. Następne są druhny : Ginny Weasley i Hermiona Granger. Ponieważ w tej chwili mnie nienawidzą nie widzę ich na ślubie, nie wspominając o tak ważnej funkcji. I dlaczego mam do wyboru dwie druhny? Chcę Dudley'a jak mojego drużbę.

\- Na tym mi zależy... W takim razie Bellatrix będzie moją druhną - Voldemort westchnął zapisując to, tym samym przegapiając krotką furię migoczącą w szmaragdowych oczach.

\- Wiesz... Myślę, że mam lepszy pomysł. Zrób z niej swoją pannę młodą! - powiedział słodko. - To już załatwiliśmy, więc myślę, że teraz powinieneś przedyskutować z nią te wszystkie kwestie i przygotowania. Czy chcesz bym był twoim drużbą?

\- Co tym razem do cholery jest nie tak, Potter? - splunął ze złością Voldemort.

\- Co jest nie tak? - Kruczowłosy chłopak był bliski krzyku. - Powiem ci co jest nie tak. Nazwałeś kobietę, jeśli można ją tak nazwać, druhną, która niemal zabiła mojego ojca chrzestnego, chociaż to była jego wina, która rzuciła Crucio na Neville'a, po czym chwaliła się jak to torturowała jego rodziców sprawiając, że oszaleli i nie pamiętają własnego syna, i Bóg wie co jeszcze zrobiła. Chcesz ją na tym głupim ślubie? Dobrze, ale wtedy mnie na nim nie będzie!

Właśnie wtedy Voldemort zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie widział Chłopca-Który-Przeżył naprawdę złego i po raz pierwszy poczuł coś w rodzaju niepokoju, (przeżyje jeśli powiem, że strachu?) rosnącego w nim. Pewnie, chłopak pokonał go (no, nie całkiem pokonał, poprawił się, bardziej uciekł mu kilka razy, tak, to brzmiało lepiej), ale to zawsze była ciekawość, którą czuł wobec niego, a nie to. Po raz pierwszy zdawał się być straszny i niebezpieczny, był siłą, z którą trzeba się liczyć. Nie małym pionkiem Dumbledore'a, ani nie Złotym Chłopcem, którego nie trzeba się obawiać, ponieważ okazałby łaskę. W każdym razie, nie jest już zwykłym dzieckiem z dostatkiem szczęścia. Z łatwością można stwierdzić, że nie był zadowolony z tej nowej rewelacji, chociaż ... to sprawiło, że jest o wiele bardziej interesujący!

\- Więc kogo proponujesz jako moją druhnę zamiast niej? - zapytał spokojnie, z powodu niedawnego spostrzeżenia. - Nie ma żadnej innej Śmierciożerczyni.

\- A co z Narcyzą? - odpowiedział Harry ciągle zirytowany. - I czemu nie potrafisz zdecydować o czymś samemu? Mam na myśli logiczne sytuacje.

\- Narcyzo, czy chciałabyś być moją druhną? - zapytał blondynkę, a ona od razu się zgodziła.

\- Oczywiście, będę zaszczycona. Harry, kto będzie twoją druhną, kochanie? - powiedziała wesoło pragnąc zmniejszyć napięcie.

\- Luna Lovegood - padła odpowiedź. - Chociaż wciąż muszę ją spytać.

\- Czy jej ojciec nie jest redaktorem Żonglera? - zapytał Syriusz. - Podobał mi się ich artykuł o mnie, był dosyć pochlebny.

\- Tak, to jej ojciec. Wyślę jej list tak szybko jak Hedwiga wróci z powrotem.

\- Czy jest coś jeszcze nie tak z listą Dumbledore'a? - zapytał grzecznie Lucjusz, który już wiedział, że będzie drużbą Voldemorta.

\- Tak. Napisał, że będzie jednym, który zaprowadzi mnie do ołtarza, ponieważ Knot oczywiście będzie pełnił funkcję kapłana, ale ja chcę Syriusza!

\- Cóż, wtedy spędzi dzień w Azkabanie, prawda? - zauważył Severus z nadzieją.

\- Albowiem Pettigrew znajdzie się dopiero po ślubie.

\- Nie, oddasz go przed ślubem - poprawił go Harry. - Skoro ja dotrzymam obietnicy to chcę, by Syriusz tam był. Chyba, że masz innego zdanie na ten temat co, Voldemorcie?

\- Przyprawiasz mnie o ból głowy.

\- To uczucie jest wzajemne i biorę to za nie.

\- Ty celowo próbuje mnie zdenerwować, prawda?

\- Czasami.

Voldemort jęknął, zanim wziął się w garść.

\- Teraz to ustalone, zostały tylko dekoracje i muzyka. Jakieś pomysły?

\- Żadnych lilii i nie.

\- Cóż, to ja proponuję białe róże, bluszcz i kawałek instrumentalny - powiedział Voldemort nie oczekując sprzeciwu i po raz pierwszy nie był rozczarowany.

podczas, gdy Voldemort notował to co dotychczas ustalili, śnieżnobiała sowa Harry'ego pojawiła się zza drzewa i wylądowała obok chłopca pohukując czule.

\- Hej Hedwigo. Miałaś udane łowy? - zapytał cicho i pogłaskał jej białe pióra. - Mogłabyś dostarczyć list dla mnie? - Hedwiga potargała trochę jego włosy i zahuczała raz jeszcze, gdy Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył ułożył/układał bardzo krótki list:

 _Luno, czy będziesz moja druhną?_

 _Harry_

W każdym razie była to raczej formalność. Luna była jedną z niewielu, z którymi utrzymywał kontakt podczas wakacji i choć ich przyjaźń czasami była dziwna to dziewczyna nadal powiedziałaby mu o fantastycznej bestii lub o innych, a on nie chciałby tego przegapić. Czarnowłosy chłopak zwinął kawałek papieru i wyciągnął go w stronę Hedwigi, a ta objęła go dziobem i wystartowała, delikatnie uderzając go w głowę jednym ze skrzydeł.

\- Świetnie - zawołał radośnie Dudley i skoczył na równe nogi. - Jeśli wszystko jest już ustalone to w końcu możemy obejrzeć filmy, które dla ciebie kupiłem.

\- Co to film? - zapytał Draco uważając, by wydźwięk pytania był odpowiedni. Dudley gapił się na niego otwarcie, jakby drugiemu blondynowi wyrosły skrzydła albo inna dodatkowa część ciała.

\- Nie wiesz czym jest film? Nie wiesz czym jest film?!

\- Nie. Inaczej bym nie pytał, prawda? - wycedził Draco.

\- Więc nie masz odtwarzacza DVD, tak? W takim razie dobrze, że wziąłem laptopa, prawda? - wysoki młody człowiek wydawał się być naprawdę z siebie dumny.

\- Nie będzie tu działać mugolu - Voldemort rzucił groźnie spojrzenie w stronę blondyna, a ono przyniosło mu wściekły wzrok jego przyszłego męża. - Dookoła jest zbyt wiele magii, która będzie wpływać na energię elektryczną.

\- Właściwie... - zaczął Harry wciąż patrząc na Czarnego Pana.

\- Jest zaklęcie, które będą kierować magię tak, że zamiast utrudniać będzie wspierać pracę laptopa - zakończył Simon i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Jestem pewien, że jesteśmy w stanie przekonać chociaż jedno z was, aby wykonało dla nas to zaklęcie.

\- Pewnie - zgodził się Remus. - Jeśli mnie poinstruujesz, to to zrobię.

\- Inkantacja to **Antiforte,** Remusie - Harry uśmiechnął się i wziął większą rękę w jedną ze swoich, aby móc poruszać obcą różdżką.

\- Wystarczy, że to wypowiesz, a ja poruszę twoim nadgarstkiem, okej? - Wilkołak skinął głową i czekał, aż Syriusz powiększy laptopa i umieści go przed nimi, tak aby mogli razem wykonać zaklęcie. Laptop zaczął się lekko trząść i promieniować żółtawym światłem, zanim wrócił do normy. Dudley od razu chciał włączyć swojego laptopa, ale Harry go powstrzymał.

\- Powinniśmy wejść do środka, Dudley. Wkrótce będzie padać.

Mugol rozejrzał się i sprawdził chmury, jednak w ogóle nic nie zauważył, poza kilkoma niewinnie wyglądającymi obłokami. Był nieco zaskoczony, ale nie protestował i spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, chudzielcu… Muszę skorzystać z toalety.

\- Ja też - powiedział Simon także wstając i zgarnął płyty w ramiona. - Ciesz się swoim deszczem.

\- Zapytajcie jeden z portretów o pomoc, dobrze? - poprosił czarnowłosy chłopiec. - Nie jestem w nastroju, aby szukać was godzinami...

Dwóch nastolatków podniosło ręce w geście poddania.

\- Zrozumieliśmy. Będziemy grzeczni i zapytamy o drogę.

Harry położył się z powrotem na ziemi przy udzie Remusa, z głową obok swojego ojca chrzestnego.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że większość z tych portretów nie jest zbyt miła i pomocna dla obcych? - zapytał Lucjusz z uniesioną brwią. - Najprawdopodobniej skończą w lochach lub wpadną w pułapkę.

\- Nie, nic im nie będzie - Harry zamknął oczy. - Nie martw się!

\- Dlaczego jesteś tego taki pewien? - wykpił go Voldemort.

\- Lubią mnie.

\- Lubią cię?

\- To się zdarza raz na jakiś czas, Voldemorcie - skrzywił się, ale pozostawił oczy zamknięte. - I powinieneś użyć czaru odpychającego wodę albo iść z resztą do środka, ponieważ za chwilę zacznie padać deszcz.

Syriusz pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go w czoło.

\- Remus i ja zaopiekujemy się twoim kuzynem i przyjacielem.

Remus też pocałował go lekko i wstał.

\- Nie siedź zbyt długo Harry. Nie chcę żebyś się przeziębił.

Właśnie wtedy spadła pierwsza kropla deszczu. Niepozorne chmury zrobiły się ciemniejsze i większe w ciągu kilku minut, ponieważ magia otaczająca Dwór Malfoyów nie jest równa siłom natury, a łagodny uśmiech zamajaczył na ustach Harry'ego. Pozostali udali się do domu przez park nie używając czaru odpychającego wodę, a on po prostu się położył i pozwolił, by ciepły letni deszcz zmoczył jego ubranie, włosy i skórę. Czarny Pan spojrzał przez ramię, aby dowiedzieć się, czemu chłopiec chciał tam zostać. Bo patrząc obiektywnie było mokro, nic więcej, nic mniej. Oczywiście, on sam cieszy się kąpielą od czasu do czasu, ale wtedy jest w łazience z czystą i ciepłą wodą, a nie zmieszaną z martwymi owadami i bakteriami. W każdym razie wygląda na to, że nie szybko dostanie swoją odpowiedź, bo jego narzeczony nic specjalnego nie robił. Po prostu leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, a jego twarz była mokra od kropel deszczu. Właśnie wtedy, gdy już miał się ponownie odwrócić, Gryfon podniósł się w jednym płynnym ruchem. Spojrzał w jego oczy, a następnie uciekł. Biegł jakby uciekał od niego albo z miejsca, w którym przed chwilą był. Voldemort stał w deszczu i obserwował go jak biegł dalej i dalej, aż wreszcie zniknął za zasłoną wody. Tymczasem pozostali dotarli na dwór stosunkowo susi i wydawało się, że nawet dwójka mugoli nie zgubiła się w drodze do łazienki i wróciła z resztą.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć kto był na portrecie, z którym rozmawiałem? - odgryzł się Dudley na pytanie Lucjusza. - Dla mnie oni wszyscy wyglądają tak samo : blond włosy, jasne oczy i zadarty nos aż do nieba.

Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem przypominającym szczekanie i poklepał Dudley'a po ramieniu.

\- Coś ty taki szczęśliwy, Siri?

Wszyscy się obrócili, gdy usłyszeli cichy melodyjny głos dochodzący od strony drzwi. Harry był przemoczony od stóp do głów. Jego włosy ociekały wodą spływając na podłogę, gdzie utworzyła się mała kałuża. Uśmiechał się lekko, a jego szmaragdowe oczy szczęśliwie błyszczały.

\- Jak możesz być tak mokry po zaledwie pięciu minutach? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Severus, a Harry zaśmiał się radośnie.

\- Czy naprawdę sądziłeś, że wysadzanie eliksirów to mój jedyny talent, Severusie?

\- Miałem taką nadzieję - mruknął Mistrz Eliksir i dostał od Harry'ego mokrym golfem prosto w twarz. - Potter, nadal jestem twoim nauczycielem i żądam jakiegokolwiek szacunku...

\- Nieważne, profesorze - przerwał Dudley i delikatnie objął ramiona swojego kuzyna, wyciągając go z pokoju. - Mamy filmy do obejrzenia.

Simon zarzucił ramię na wąską talię chłopca i wyszedł z nimi.

\- Och, zapomniałbym - nieoczekiwanie Harry wrócił do pokoju i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Narcyzy. - Czy mogłabyś, od czasu do czasu, pomóc mi w nauce tańca?

\- Oczywiście kochanie - Królewska kobieta oddała uśmiech niezwykle czule. - Zrobię wszystko żeby znaleźć dla ciebie trochę czasu. A teraz idź obejrzeć swoje... filmy.

\- Dziękuję.

Narcyza była nieco bezradna, nie wiedząc co zrobić z tą wdzięcznością czarnowłosego chłopca, ale na szczęście dla niej, młody czarodziej prawie natychmiast się cofnął i opuścił pokój.

\- Draco - jego głowa pojawiła się po raz jeszcze. - Myślałem, że chcesz się dowiedzieć, czym jest film - wyciągnął rękę i czekał aż chłopak chwyci ją w jego znacznie większą dłoń.

\- Ehm, Draco? - Obydwoje leżeli na łóżku Ślizgona aż do teraz. - Chciałem cię o coś spytać...

Powodem nieobecności Dudley'a i Simona było to, że spali w pokoju Harry'ego. Drobny czarodziej stwierdził, że nie chce ich budzić, a Draco zgodził się pójść do swojego pokoju (chociaż to było bardziej tak, że Dudley chrapał, a to denerwowało blondyna, więc namówił go do przeniesienia się).

\- Pewnie - Draco oparł brodę na założonych rękach, aby móc lepiej widzieć, jak chłopak bawi się brzegiem góry od piżamy. - Wyrzuć to z siebie.

\- Chciałem zapytać... - wydawał się bardzo nerwowy. - W pociągu przed rozpoczęciem pierwszego roku, zapytałeś mnie czy zostaniemy przyjaciółmi, pamiętasz?

\- Niech pomyślę... - zadrwił Draco, niepewny dokąd zmierzał ciemnowłosy chłopak. - Chodzi ci o to jak odrzuciłeś moją przyjaźń? Myślę, że pamiętam. To znaczy, nie jestem do końca pewien, ponieważ odrzucenie jest codziennością dla Malfoy'a, ale sytuacja wydaje się dziwnie znajoma...

Harry odwrócił się tak, że widział tylko jego plecy.

\- Zapomnij. To było głupie.

\- Nie - chwycił go za ramię i z powrotem go obrócił. - Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem. Proszę, zdradź mi co chciałeś powiedzieć.

Użył swojego najlepszego szczenięcego wzroku (które nie był zbyt dobry, jednak działał na jego matkę za każdym razem, więc pomyślał, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy jeśli wypróbuje go na nim).

\- Chciałem za to przeprosić - wyszeptał, przez co Ślizgon musiał się wysilić, by usłyszeć każde słowo. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że byłem głupi, i że powinienem wybrać ciebie i wiem jak to wygląda jeśli spytam teraz, ponieważ Ron i Hermiona odwrócili się od mnie, ale chciałem zapytać wcześniej... I zrozumiem, jeśli teraz mnie odrzucisz, ale...

\- Harry - przerwał jego wywód i uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco. - Jeśli kiedyś zdecydujesz się zapytać mnie czy zechcę zostać twoim przyjacielem, to będę musiał powiedzieć, że będę zaszczycony taką propozycją.

To sprawiło, że dzisiaj Draco Malfoy III został przytulony przez Harry'ego.

-Naprawdę? Naprawdę zostaniesz moim przyjacielem? Nie jesteś zły, że cię odrzuciłem?

\- Myślę, że prawdopodobnie postąpiłeś słusznie, patrząc z twojego punktu widzenia. - wyznał, pamiętając co Dudley wcześniej o nim powiedział. - Byłem nieco rozpieszczonym bachorem, ale chciałbym zacząć od nowa...

\- Też bym tego chciał Draco - Harry leżał teraz w połowie na klatce piersiowej blondyna i wybijał koniuszkami palców rytm, znany tylko jemu. - I nie oczekuje, że zawsze dla mnie będziesz lub zrezygnujesz dla mnie ze znajomych... Ja po prostu nie chcę być sam - dodał pośpiesznie.

\- Nie będziesz sam, Harry - uspokoił go i przeniósł rękę zataczając małe kręgi na jego plecach. - Zrobimy z ciebie honorowego Ślizgona albo coś takiego i jestem pewien, że moi przyjaciele też będą chcieli się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. My naprawdę nie jesteśmy aż tak źli, kiedy się już nas pozna...

Draco pozwolił by jego głos wygasł, kiedy poczuł, że oddech drugiego chłopca zwolnił. Powoli odwrócił głowę, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz nie budząc go. Tak, jego oczy były zamknięte. Ostrożnie przesunął jedną nogę i zsunął z niej buta, zanim powtórzył to samo z drugą nogą. Dzięki Merlinowi, że mniejszy czarodziej pozbył się swoich... cóż, gdzieś, i przebrał się wcześniej w piżamę (z jakiegoś powodu była za duża i oczywiście nie kupili nowych butów), oraz dzięki Merlinowi, że wcześniej sam zdjął sweter, podczas gdy oglądali film o tytule "Król Lew", ponieważ teraz mógł po prostu przykryć ich jego Ślizgońskim zielonym kocem i także pójść spać.

\- Śpij dobrze, mały bohaterze - szepnął mu do ucha, nie wiedząc skąd pochodzi ta czułość. - Od teraz jestem twoim przyjacielem.

Za drzwiami stał Voldemort i był daleki od zadowolenia. Nie dlatego, że był zazdrosny o jego pana młodego w łóżku z innym mężczyzną (aczkolwiek przemyślając sprawę, nie był zadowolony z tej sytuacji). Nie, ale czemu on lubi wszystkich poza nim? Dlaczego przytula wszystkich oprócz niego? Wygląda na to, że nie mógłby nawet znieść jego dotyku, ale nie miał problemu z jego ojcem chrzestnym (który był do przyjęcia, ponieważ mimo wszystko był jego ojcem chrzestnym), z wilkołakiem (który również był w porządku, bo był jak drugi ojciec chrzestny), z jego kuzynem (mimo wszystko był członkiem jego rodziny), z Narcyzą (co nie było takie źle, ponieważ była już szczęśliwie zamężna), z tym Empatą (który mógłby żyć), z Severusem, z Lucjuszem, a teraz z Draco. I z tymi trzema ostatnimi miał problem. Nie miał żadnego powodu, aby przytulać lub ich lubić. Severus jest niezwykle uzdolnionym Mistrzem Eliksirów, w porządku, ale jest też tłustowłosy, drażliwy i absolutnie nie dający się lubić. Lucjusz Malfoy jest Malfoy'em. Nic nie trzeba więcej dodawać. Jest zimny i czuje się lepszy od wszystkich. Jego syn jest jego nie wiele mniejszą wersją. Więc czemu on ich lubi, a jego nie? Naprawdę był aż tak zły? Decydując, że potrzebuje pomocy, aby rozwiązać ten problem udał się na poszukiwania jego prawej ręki, którą zastał w swoim gabinecie. Zapukał lekko w drzwi, ale nie miał cierpliwości czekać na odpowiedź, więc po prostu wszedł. Lucjusz siedział za biurkiem i oczywiście przeglądał jakieś papiery.

\- Mój Panie - przywitał się i skinął głową. - Nie byłem świadom, że nadal tutaj jesteś.

\- Próbuje unikać twojej szwagierki - mruknął Czarny Pan i zbył pytanie machnięciem ręki. - Mam nadzieję, że to nie kłopot.

\- Ani trochę, panie - odpowiedział Lucjusz, tak jak się tego spodziewał. - Nie chcesz usiąść?

\- Czy wiesz, że w tej chwili twój syn dzieli łóżko z Harrym Potterem? - zapytał Voldemort, siadając w jednym z foteli w pobliżu ognia. Lucjusz słusznie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale nie na nadmiernie zmartwionego.

\- Nie, mój panie. Ale jeśli to cię martwi, dopilnuje by to się już więcej nie powtórzyło.

\- Nie po to tu przyszedłem, Lucjuszu - sprostował ciemnowłosy czarodziej. - Nie obchodzi mnie to, że śpią w jednym łóżku. Jest coś innego co mi przeszkadza.

\- Mógłbyś mówić jaśniej, panie? - zapytał blond arystokrata.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy go lubią? I czemu on nie lubi mnie? - zażądał Voldemort. - Co mam zrobić żeby mnie polubił?

\- Mogę mówić wprost, mój panie? - zapytał ostrożnie Lucjusz i wziął głęboki oddech, gdy Voldemort skinął gwałtownie głową. - Niezbyt go znam panie, ale wiem, że nie lubi, gdy mówi się o nim za jego plecami. Powiedziałem mu dzisiaj, że uważam go przyjaciela, a ponieważ to prawda nie chciałabym stracić tego niewielkiego zaufania, które we mnie pokłada. Jeśli chcesz mojej rady sugeruje rozmowę z nim, by lepiej go poznać.

\- Nigdy nie zechce ze mną porozmawiać, Lucjuszu. On mnie nienawidzi - zaprotestował Voldemort sądząc, że mężczyzna powinien być wdzięczny za jego szczególną pozycję, inaczej już dostałby Cruciatusem za to, co powiedział.

\- Jutro są jego urodziny - zaproponował blondyn. - Daj mu prezent, a jeśli mu się podoba, to wtedy zapytaj go czy pójdzie z tobą na spacer. Harry dał Severusowi i mnie drugą szansę, więc może ty też ją dostaniesz.

Czerwonooki mężczyzna posłał mu melancholijne spojrzenie, które Lucjusz sprawiedliwie zwrócił.

\- Naprawdę go lubisz, czyż nie, Lucjuszu?

\- Tak mój panie, bardzo się do niego przywiązałem. Dlatego nienawidzę, gdy jest nieszczęśliwy - zacięta chęć ochrony krótko zaświeciła w jego szarych oczach. - Znam cię dłużej niż większość Śmierciożerców i lubię myśleć, że nie do końca jesteś zły. Myślę, że jeśli ktoś może cię uszczęśliwić, to jest to Harry Potter. Mam tylko nadzieje, że ty także uczynisz go szczęśliwym, panie.

\- Lucjuszu - Voldemort wstał i ruszył do wyjścia. - On mnie nie potrzebuje, by być szczęśliwym.

\- I tu się mylisz, mój panie - dodał cicho blondyn, po tym jak drzwi zamknęły się za Czarnym Panem.

* * *

 ***Aut captantur, aut captant (z łac.) - Albo jesteś zdradzany, albo zdradzaj (coś w tym stylu :3 Autorka podkreśla, że nie jest to jej sentencja tylko jakiegoś filozofa albo oratora. Niestety nie pamięta jego nazwiska)**

 ****Toujours pur (z franc.) - Zawsze czyści (pochodzi od pani J. )**

* * *

To opowiadanie jest też publikowane przeze mnie na AO3, więc jeśli ktoś woli tamto forum to serdecznie zapraszam na mój profil.

Dziękuje za tak miłe opinie i ciepłe powitanie, a także za oczekiwanie. Powoli biorę się za kolejny rozdział zmotywowana waszymi prośbami, ale nie obiecuje zbyt szybkiej aktualizacji. Na tłumaczenie potrzebuje sporo czasu (zależne od długości rozdziałów, a także od bariery językowej). Mam nadzieje, że jak się spręże to szybko wrzucę dla was nexta :) Jakby co to błędy z 11-tego i 12-tego rozdziału zostały poprawione, ale jeśli jakieś nadal są to przepraszam. Nie mam już siły się za to zabierać :)

Do następnego :)

* * *

 **Aktualizacja z 21.09:**

Rozdział 13 jest już u bety, a 14 powoli się tłumaczy. Myślę, że dodam oby dwa na raz, ponieważ 14 jest dosyć krótka, więc myślę, że wyrobię się przez dostaniem 13 z powrotem. Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki :)


	13. Rozdział 13 Wszystkiego najlepszego!

**Na AO3 obiecałam pewnej osobie dwa rozdziały na raz, więc oto są! Powitajcie moją kochaną betę Tenebris 3 Sprawiła, że bełkot i brednie zmieniły się w normalny tekst, a mi rozjaśniło się w głowie. Autorka ficka jest Niemką, która zna angielski na mniej więcej średnim poziomie, ale moja koleżanka, która tłumaczyła pierwszą część z rozdziału czternastego (ogromnie jej za to dziękuje :*) złapała się za głowę czytając niektóre zdania. Dobrze, więcej nie zanudzam. Łapcie rozdzialik, póki ciepły! :)**

* * *

Rozdział 13. Wszystkiego najlepszego!

Malfoyowie zawsze dobrze się prezentują, są nieosiągalni i ponad wszystkimi - tak jest, no chyba że są obudzeni przez wykrzyknięte chórem „Wszystkiego najlepszego!", gdy nie mają urodzin.  
\- Huh? - w tym przypadku to też nie było zbyt elokwentne. - Co wy tu wszyscy robicie?  
Z punktu widzenia Draco z pewnością było to słuszne pytanie widząc jak każdy obecny mieszkaniec Dworu Malfoyów zgromadził się w jego sypialni z urodzinowym tortem i mnóstwem prezentów, podczas gdy solenizanta nigdzie nie było widać.  
\- Cóż, szukaliśmy Harry'ego, ale wygląda na to, że tutaj go nie ma – wyjaśnił Lucjusz i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że uśmiechnął się lekko widząc swojego syna z potarganymi włosami i zmieszaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Draco przeciągnął ręką po głowie starając się przetworzyć nowe informację. _Nie ma go?_ Był pewien, że jeszcze wczoraj tu był i nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czy poszedł gdzieś indziej.  
\- Właściwie, to jest tutaj.  
Simon przerwał jego tok myślenia wskazując w stronę małej wypukłości przy końcu łóżka. Draco szarpnął za koc ukazując Harry'ego, który był zwinięty w ciasną kulkę.  
\- Dobry... - wymamrotał i spojrzał na nich przez palce. - Gdzie podział się koc?  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, chudzielcu – zawołał z entuzjazmem Dudley i wskoczył na łóżko przytulając go. - Wstawaj, obudź się! Chyba nie chcesz przespać swoich urodzin, prawda?  
\- Nie chcę – jęknął zielonooki czarodziej. - Oddaj mój koc i daj mi spać!  
Z tymi słowami podczołgał się do Draco, który wciąż był w posiadaniu zielonego koca. Chwycił go i schował głowę pod jedną z zielonych poduszek. Dudley wyglądał na naprawdę przygaszonego.  
\- Nie jest rannym ptaszkiem, co? - zapytał blond włosy dziedzic Malfoyów udając się do łazienki, aby doprowadzić się do porządku.  
\- Czekaj.  
Simon wyciągnął rękę i zatrzymał Syriusza, który chciał obudzić swojego chrześniaka, wówczas gdy Empata usiadł obok zwiniętego chłopca.  
\- Nadszedł czas, aby stawić czoło dzisiejszemu dniu, słoneczko – szepnął mu do ucha. - Swoim obecnym zachowaniem bardzo niepokoisz wszystkich tu obecnych, więc jeśli nie wstaniesz zanim doliczę do dziesięciu na twojej głowie wyląduje wiadro z zimną wodą.  
Simon cofnął się, aby dać mu trochę miejsca i po cichu odliczał.  
\- ... dziewięć, dziesięć.  
\- Jesteś martwy! - coś burknęło pod kocem zanim pojawiła się niesforna, czarna głowa Harry'ego.

\- Wow – wycedził Draco po powrocie z łazienki w pełni ubrany i z perfekcyjnie wystylizowaną fryzurą. - Właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że uczesałeś włosy.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedział z oburzeniem Harry skupiając się na blondynie. - Ale to nie wiele pomaga.

\- W każdym razie już nie śpisz – roześmiał się Syriusz. - Masz prezenty, które na ciebie czekają.

\- Chcę dać ci mój jako pierwszy – zażądał Dudley i podał mu kwadratowy, jasno opakowany pakunek.

\- A co z ciastem? - zapytał Harry. - Myślałem, że to ono było twoim prezentem.

\- Ono też – przytaknął Dudley. - A teraz otwórz!

Okazało się, że mugol nie miał pojęcia jak owinąć prezent i użył więcej taśmy klejącej niż ozdobnego papieru, co czyniło rozpakowanie nieco trudniejsze. Wreszcie Harry trzymał drewnianą ramkę w swoich małych rękach, a w środku było zdjęcie ich dwójki. Widać na niej ich leżących w parku, głowa przy głowie. Dudley z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, jedna z jego rąk bawi się czarnymi kosmykami włosów Harry'ego, a druga wsparta jest na jego brzuchu. Harry miał zamknięte oczy i wyglądał na zupełnie zrelaksowanego, a jego usta drgnęły lekko jakby starał się nie roześmiać.

\- Kto zrobił to zdjęcie? - zapytał Harry, wciąż patrząc zafascynowany na fotografię.

\- Och, Janine – mruknął Dudley. - Uważała, że wyglądamy słodko. Podoba ci się?

\- Uwielbiam je – sprostował mały chłopiec i mocno go przytulił. - Bardzo ci dziękuję.

\- Mogę rzucić no to okiem? - zapytał łagodnie Syriusz.

\- Nie ruszają się – Lucjusz, który spojrzał Syriuszowi przez ramię z pokerową twarzą zdobył dziwne spojrzenia od Simona i Dudley'a.

\- Mugolskie zdjęcia się nie ruszają, Lucjuszu – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Harry. - Wiesz cokolwiek o mugolach?

\- Wiem, że nie chcę ich poznać – odparował wyniośle Lucjusz. - A Severus nie jest lepszy.

\- Wiedziałem, że mugolskie zdjęcia się nie poruszają – zaprzeczył Severus. - I czytam ich prasę!

-Wszyscy jesteśmy z ciebie dumni, Sn...ape – drażnił się Syriusz. - Ale staramy się obchodzić urodziny Harry'ego, więc jeśli chcecie ustalić, który z was wie więcej o mugolach co powiecie na wyjście na zewnątrz? Tymczasem ja dam mu prezent, dobrze?

Dwaj Ślizgoni zadrwili z Animaga, ale poza tym milczeli i patrzyli jak dał mu prezent w kształcie książki w kolorach Gryffindoru.

\- To od Remusa i ode mnie – wyjaśnił Syriusz, podczas gdy Harry odkrył połyskujący nowy album ze zdjęciami. - Kiedy przynieśliśmy twoje rzeczy zdaliśmy sobie sprawę jak mało masz zdjęć, więc zdecydowaliśmy, że podarujemy ci album.

\- Obawiam się, że nie ma w nim zbyt wielu zdjęć Lili – przeprosił Remus. - Zrobiliśmy mnóstwo zdjęć wszystkich wybryków jakie wykręciliśmy w szkole, chociaż darowaliśmy ci te bardziej okrutne.

Harry wolno obrócił pierwszą stronę, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z ojcem, z charakterystycznie roztrzepanymi włosami. Leniwie przewiesił ramię wokół ramion Syriusza, który skutecznie trzyma Remusa na zdjęciu. Stali naprzeciwko jeziora, w którym od czasu do czasu pojawiła się macka gigantycznej kałamarnicy, w swoich szkolnych mundurkach i z krawatami z Gryffindoru (chociaż Syriusza nie był zawiązany i wyglądał na dosyć pognieciony). Pod nim stanął starannym pismem Remusa podpis: ferie wielkanocne, pierwszy rok.

\- Nie martw się, nie wszystkie tytuły są tak nudne – zapewnił Syriusz szczęśliwie. - Remus stwierdził, że powinniśmy zacząć od czegoś... konserwatywnego.

\- Dziękuję, to jest świetne – uściskał oboje i dał im po buziaku w policzek.

\- Chciałbym skorzystać z okazji, kiedy jeszcze nie widziałeś żadnych moich zawstydzających zdjęć i dać ci mój prezent.

Severus wydawał się być bardzo chętny, by oddalić chłopca od albumu.

\- Masz dla mnie prezent? - zapytał młody czarodziej z niedowierzaniem przechylając głowę lekko w prawo, jakby z innej perspektywy byłoby to bardziej wiarygodne. Mistrz Eliksirów wglądał teraz zdecydowanie nieswojo i bez słowa podał mu prezent, który składał się - kto by pomyślał - z kilku małych butelek z eliksirami mającymi etykiety, które informowały o tym jak powinien ich używać.

\- Są to mikstury lecznicze, ponieważ ciągle wydajesz się ich potrzebować – wyjaśnił Severus z trudem powstrzymując się od szurania nogami, a reszta zachowywała się jak zawstydzone nastolatki. - Następne to eliksiry, które pomogą ci uniknąć... niekomfortowych sytuacji, ponieważ twoje szczęście może zawieść gdzieś po drodze - dodał ostatnią część robiąc sobie nadzieję, że chłopak nie będzie na niego zły i nie zauważy, że starał się zrobić dla niego coś miłego, i prawdopodobnie zapomni, że na początku coś mu dał, ale szczęście nie było po jego stronie i Harry przytulił go, szepcząc mu w pierś raz po raz jak bardzo jest wdzięczny (i będąc szczerym nie czuł się źle, dziwne i obco - tak, ale źle – nie). Lucjusz, który widział zarówno dyskomfort Severusa jak i niecierpliwość Czarnego Pana, zdecydował się przerwać gryfoński pokaz wdzięczności i ckliwości, zanim zdarzy się coś co zrujnuje urodziny Harry'ego.

\- Harry, Narcyza i ja też coś dla ciebie mamy. Wszystkiego najlepszego!

Było dosyć dziwnie wypowiedzieć te słowa do kogoś innego niż do kogoś z jego rodziny, ponieważ większość jego przyjaciół czyli Severus udusiłby go jeśli takie słowa wypuściłyby jego usta podejrzewając oszustwo. Jego współpracownicy zazwyczaj otrzymywali kartki, kwiaty lub coś równie bezosobowego. Mówiąc coś takiego jednemu z jego towarzyszy Śmierciożerców lub samemu Czarnemu Panu było jednym z najbardziej niezawodnych sposobów na samobójstwo, zresztą nie znał większości z ich dat urodzin. Harry uwolnił Mistrza Eliksirów i rozejrzał się gotowy powtórzyć swoje kazanie o tym, że nie powinni mu nic dawać i że to było nie potrzebne, kiedy Narcyza wyjęła zza pleców puszystego białego misia i oddała go krucho wyglądającemu chłopcu.

\- Powinieneś go dostać dawno temu – wyjaśniła blond włosa kobieta uśmiechając się trochę smutno. - Kupiliśmy go tego dnia, kiedy Syriusz został oficjalnie twoim chrzestnym. Lucjusz i ja zostaliśmy zaproszeni, ponieważ jestem kuzynką Syriusza no i twoi rodzice także przyjechali raz do Draco. Jednak, gdy twoi rodzice ukrywali się nikogo nie zaprosili i żadna sowa nie mogła do nich dotrzeć.

\- Jeden z skrzatów znalazł go, kiedy sprzątały wschodnie skrzydło i pomyśleliśmy, że może ci się spodobać – dodał Lucjusz. - Oczywiście zdajemy sobie sprawę, że jesteś trochę za stary na misie, ale zdecydowaliśmy, że mimo wszystko to miły gest.

\- Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć czemu na jego szyi wisi klucz? - spytał zdezorientowany Harry. - I bardzo mi się podoba, dziękuje.

\- To jest klucz do wschodniego skrzydła i świstoklik do dworu – zapewnił Lucjusz i na zaskoczone westchnienie Harry'ego kontynuował. - Wszyscy się zgodziliśmy - skinął żonie i synowi oraz z powrotem chłopcu. - Zawsze będziesz tu mile widziany, a wschodnie skrzydło zaakceptowało cię, co nie zdarzyło się od dłuższego czasu. Dodam, że chcemy byś uznał ten dom za swój.

Nie musiał dodawać, że dom Dursleyów trudno było uznawać za jego dom.

\- Naprawdę? - głos Harry'ego był jedynie szeptem i wyglądał jakby mógł się załamać, gdyby to okazało się żartem. Ale Lucjusz skinął głową, a Narcyza uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco do niego.

\- Tak jak powiedział Lucjusz, zawsze będziesz tu mile widziany, kochanie.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak zarzucił ramiona wokół talii blondynki, która przyciągnęła go bliżej upewniając się, że nikt nie zobaczy łez, które moczyły jej bluzkę.

\- Cii skarbie, nie ma po co płakać. Będziemy na ciebie uważać i chronić cię kochanie, nic złego ci się nie stanie, gdy jesteś tutaj...

Ostrożnie rozczesała palcami jego niesforne włosy zaskoczona jak jedwabiste i miękkie są w dotyku. Arystokratka nie wiedziała co było z tym chłopcem, ale jakoś obudził w niej instynkt macierzyński. Nawet nie wiedziała, że go posiada. Oczywiście, ma syna i kocha go z całego serca, ale Draco jest tak bardzo podobny do ojca, że czasami zastanawia się czy jej wychowanie go nawet trochę nie dało rezultatu. A Draco nie płakał odkąd skończył siedem czy osiem lat. Ona zawsze chciała kolejnego dziecka, które byłoby bardziej jak ona, ale Malfoyowie tradycyjnie mają tylko jedno dziecko, chyba że pierworodnym była dziewczynka, na którą miała nadzieję. Chociaż Draco był tylko pół roku starszy od Gryfona w tej chwili Harry emanował bezradnością tak, że miała ochotę go chronić. Harry zdawał się uspokoić po uwadze Narcyzy, więc ostatecznie wycofał się z bladym uśmiechem na twarzy mówiąc ciche „Dziękuję", zanim przeniósł się, by uściskać też Lucjusza. Mały chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością, a potem spojrzał na misia w jego ręce.

\- Bardzo go lubię Lucjuszu, dzięki.

\- Kiedy zdecydowałeś, że to mężczyzna? - zapytał rozbawiony blond Śmierciożerca chętny, by trochę złagodzić mroczny nastrój.

\- Nie wiedziałeś Lucjuszu? - zapytał Harry z fałszywie poważnymi, ogromnymi, szmaragdowymi oczami jakby to było nieprawdopodobne. - Wszystkie misie to mężczyźni, z wyjątkiem tych różowych lub tych, które mają na sobie coś w kształcie serca lub kokardę.

\- Będę o tym pamiętać, a przy okazji klucz aktywujący świstoklik to 'Niebo' - wycedził Lucjusz akceptując drugi, krótki uścisk i pocałunek na policzku; niemal przegapił znacznie cichsze „Dziękuję" wyszeptane mu do ucha.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak odsunął się i odwrócił się do Draco, aby należycie mu podziękować za danie mu wstępu do jego domu, jednakże Draco powstrzymał go.

\- Stop! Mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze i myślę, że wolałbym połączyć dwa uściski, by dostać jeden długi!

Harry zaśmiał się i przyjął dość ogromną paczkę z ślizgońsko zieloną kokardą. Prezent był miękki i gąbczasty.

\- Czy zawsze otwierasz prezenty tak wolno? - zapytał niecierpliwie Draco.

Czarnowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się przepraszająco zanim zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chwileczkę! Czy coś z tym zrobiłeś?

\- Co? Nie! - krzyknął zszokowany blondyn i wykonał zaprzeczające gesty rękami. _Niedobrze_ _,_ stwierdził Draco, gdy chłopak rzucił mu paczkę.

\- W takim razie nie powinieneś mieć problemu z otwarciem go…

\- Nie mogę otworzyć twojego prezentu* – próbował odmówić, ale Harry nie chciał słuchać i po prostu uparcie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi unosząc wyczekująco brew.

Ślizgon chcąc nie chcąc musiał odpakować prezent i ponieść konsekwencje. To naprawdę nie było nic złego, przecież to urodziny Harry'ego i zrobił to trochę jak on, a dopiero co ogłosili swoją przyjaźń, ale kradzież jego bułki nazwana została zemstą. Oczywiście plan nie był taki, że będzie cierpieć przez swoją zemstę, jednak nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, że chłopak będzie domagał się otwarcia prezentu. To nie było fair! Dlaczego jest jedynym chorobliwie blado zielonym grającym fair, z fioletowo-pomarańczowymi kropkami, spiczastymi uszami i nosem świni? Jego myśli o niesprawiedliwości zostały przerywane przez salwy śmiechu i starając się utrzymać swoją godność chociaż trochę nienaruszoną rzucił jego prezent z powrotem śmiejącemu się chłopu, uderzając go w głowę. Jakby instynktownie Harry skulił się mocno, obejmując głowę rękami i przestał się natychmiast śmiać. Nikt oprócz Draco nie zauważył tego ciekawego zachowania, ponieważ byli zbyt zajęci drwinami z niego lub starali się zapobiec ponownym wybuchom śmiechu.

\- Masz swój głupi prezent – powiedział Draco działając, jakby nie zauważył nagłej zmiany i przykrył go kocem. - Zadowolony?

\- Wniebowzięty – padła odpowiedź z lekkim opóźnieniem z wyłaniającą się głową Harry'ego spod czarnej, aksamitnej tkaniny. - W każdym razie, co to jest?

\- To koc – westchnął Draco dramatycznie, trzymając go tak, aby mógł zobaczyć gryfońskiego lwa z ślizgońskim wężem pod jednym pionkiem i pogrubione litery mówiące: „Potter na prezydenta". - Myślałem, że to oczywiste.

\- Czy Dean to narysował? - zapytał z zainteresowaniem wskazując lwa.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Jednakże mogę powiedzieć, że był kiedyś jednym z tych zabawnych plakatów Quidditcha, twój dom wydaje się strasznie je lubić – wycedził blondyn. - Tak jakby skonfiskowałem go na drugim roku po pierwszym meczu. Plan był taki - stworzyć miłe, małe ognisko, by dać upust złości, ale ktoś umieścił na nim czar ochronny co też uniemożliwiło mi to. Cóż, myślałem, że będziesz cieszyć się widokiem bardziej niż ja, więc czy mogę teraz dostać mój uścisk?

\- Nawet jeśli mi się to podoba, Draco – powiedział spokojnie. - Nie zbliżę się do ciebie, gdy tak wyglądasz.

\- Ale to nie fair – stwierdził Draco tupiąc nogą.

\- Takie jest życie Draco, lepiej się do tego przyzwyczaj – rzekł śmiertelnie poważnie zielonooki czarodziej.

\- Ale... Mamo – blondyn zwrócił błagalny wzrok na matkę, która nie mogła się oprzeć (jej matczyne instynkty nadal pracują z pełną prędkością), po czym przywrócił go do normalności.

Prawdziwie groźny uśmieszek rozciągnął się na bladej twarzy Draco, gdy powoli odwrócił się do Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, który obecnie rozmawiał ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym i Empatą, zanim rzucił się do przodu i objął od tyłu chłopca, który wydawał raczej dla niego niegodne piski. Po chwili postawił mniejszego chłopca na ziemi, obrócił go i przytulił ponownie unosząc go. Harry spojrzał na niego z wielkimi, zielonymi oczami i dziedzic Malfoyów przez chwilę myślał, że może posunął się za daleko, ale potem Harry rozluźnił się i uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Widzisz, dostałem swój uścisk – oświadczył triumfalnie Draco i zakręcił się z nim. - I pokonam cię w tym roku w Quidditcha!

\- Śnij dalej – zaśmiał się otwarcie. - Nie złapałeś znicza ani razu, choć jeśli cię pociesza to stwierdzam, że byłeś najlepszym przeciwnikiem, przeciwko któremu kiedykolwiek grałem. Cóż, oczywiście z wyjątkiem Wiktora!

\- Och, jesteś taki skromny – droczył się Draco, wciąż go trzymając w górze. - O którym Wiktorze mówisz? Czy jest on jednym z tych twoich małych przyjaciół z krainy znanej powszechnie jako Fantasy Island?

\- O Wiktorze Krumie – poinformował go, a Draco niemal rozdziawił usta ze zdziwienia. - Graliśmy przeciwko sobie raz czy dwa, bo zakochał się w Hermionie.

\- Wygrał? - zapytał z ciekawością Syriusz, przypominając sobie jak często widział to imię w gazetach w ciągu tego roku.

\- Głównie ja – wyznał Harry. - Chociaż myślę, że w większości Przypadków pozwolił mi wygrać. Och, w końcu to pojąłem – odwrócił się twarzą do blond Ślizgona. - Pozwoliłeś mi wygrać te wszystkie rozgrywki, ale teraz w końcu spróbujesz wziąć je na poważnie. Nie mam wątpliwości, złapiesz Znicz następnym razem, o wielki Szukający – poklepał prześmiewczo jego głowę.

\- Ha, ha, ha zabawne bliznowaty, naprawdę – powiedział blondyn poprawiając smukłe nogi, tak aby były one owinięte wokół jego talii. - W tym roku będę grał jako Ścigający, ponieważ faktycznie urosłem, podczas gdy ty nadal jesteś małym karzełkiem, którym byłeś w wieku jedenastu lat.

\- Och, jesteś taki podły – jęknął chłopiec, który rzeczywiście niezbyt wiele urósł.- A dziś są moje urodziny!

\- Cóż, jeszcze nie podziękowałeś mi za prezent – odparował Draco i zakręcił się z nim jeszcze raz. - To raczej niegrzeczne, nie sądzisz?

\- Lucjuszu, twój syn jest dla mnie wredny – Harry wydął wargi kompletnie ignorując wypowiedź Draco. - I ciągle mną kręci!

\- Postaw go, Draco – rozkazał Lucjusz. - Nie chcesz, żeby zwymiotował na twój dywan.

Spadkobierca Malfoyów natychmiast posłuchał i upuścił Harry'ego dość bezceremonialnie na podłogę.

\- Masz rację, tato. Zresztą, nie potrzebuję twojego „dziękuję", Potter.

\- Och, biedny Draco – drażnił się czarnowłosy chłopak i owinął ramiona wokół brzucha blondyna. - Mimo wszystko ci podziękuję. Dziękuję Draco, zdecydowanie jesteś moim ulubionym Ślizgonem.

\- Mam taką nadzieję – odparował dziedzic Malfoyów z uśmiechem samozadowolenia i zarumienił się lekko, gdy Harry pocałował go w policzek - Wszystkiego najlepszego Harry - dodał znacznie ciszej.

\- Proszę Harry – powiedział Simon jak tylko dwaj uczniowie Hogwartu się rozdzielili i położył brązowe pudełko na łóżku. - Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Czarnowłosy chłopak wskoczył na łóżko i zaglądając do pudełka dostrzegł trzy foldery. Wyciągnął jeden z nich zbliżając do twarzy papiery pełne równań, wykresów i arytmetyki.

\- To są moje notatki z matematyki, chemii i biologii – wyjaśnił Simon siadając obok małego chłopca. - Poprosiłem moich nauczycieli, aby je sprawdzili, a potem skopiowałem niektóre zadania z moich książek szkolnych i odpowiedzi do nich z książki nauczyciela.

\- Och, dziękuje – Harry przytulił mocno Empatę.

Pozostali wyglądali na dosyć zdezorientowanych.

\- Co Harry powinien zrobić z tymi notatkami? - zapytał Dudley. - Myślałem, że uczysz się w tej swojej szkole magii, a nie tego co my.

\- To mój plan B – mruknął Harry z roztargnieniem przeglądając drugi folder. - Uczę się „tego co wy", bo nie uczą tego w Hogwarcie, a ja nie chce mieć zaległości.

\- To nie ma znaczenia jeśli to zrobiłeś, prawda? - zapytał Draco. - Ponieważ będziesz mieć pełną edukację magiczną po ukończeniu Hogwartu.

Harry westchnął ciężko odwracając się w ich stronę.

\- Nie planuję zatrzymać się w magicznym świecie po ukończeniu szkoły, więc będę potrzebował mojego mugolskiego wykształcenia bardziej niż magicznego.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz tu zostać? - zażądał odpowiedzi Voldemort odzywając się po raz pierwszy.

\- Ponieważ chcę normalnego życia bez śledzących mnie reporterów i ludzi, którzy spodziewają się, że kogoś zamorduje – powiedział gorzko zielonooki czarodziej. - Zresztą to już nie ważne.

Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza, gdy Simon owinął ramię wokół delikatnych ramionach obok niego.

\- Ale czemu uczysz się tylko matematyki, chemii i biologii? - Dudley chciał wiedzieć. - Zawsze miałeś najlepsze oceny z tych przedmiotów.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Tylko dlatego, że Simon mnie uczył.

\- Planujesz zostać nauczycielem czy coś? - zapytał Syriusz. - Ponieważ u Remusa zaczęło się w ten sam sposób.

Remus dał kuksańca animagowi, natomiast Simon skinął głową delikatnie się uśmiechając.

\- W rzeczy samej. Moja mama chce bym został psychologiem jak ona, ale ja wolałbym pracować z dziećmi, ponieważ nie są jeszcze tak negatywne.

\- A ty kim chcesz być, Harry – zapytał Severus. - Ponieważ Minerwa groziła mi, abyś mógł się dostać do mojej klasy z zaawansowanymi eliksirami wszelkimi środkami, bo myślała, że chcesz być aurorem.

\- Nie, nigdy tego nie chciałem – Harry potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. - Nie mam ochoty ścigać przestępców.

\- To kim chcesz być? - zapytał niecierpliwie Draco.

\- Wolałbym nie mówić, Draco – Harry spojrzał na swoje założone ręce na kolanach. - A teraz pójdę się ubrać, dzięki za wszystkie prezenty.

\- Właściwie to ja też coś dla ciebie mam – Voldemort zatrzymał go i Gryfon przechylił głowę zaskoczony, kiedy Czarny Pan podał mu zwiniętego „Proroka Codziennego" i oficjalnie wyglądającą kopertę.

 _Syriusz Black uznany za niewinnego_

 _Ostatniej nocy Peter Pettigrew, aż do teraz uznany za martwego, przyznał się do przestępstw, za które Syriusz Black został aresztowany piętnaście lat temu._

 _Przez całe życie, to z czym wszyscy się zgadzali to odpowiednia kara za bycie Śmierciożercą, zamordowanie 13 mugoli i jednego czarodzieja oraz zdrada swoich przyjaciół doprowadzając do ich śmierci. Nie potrzeba było procesu, ostatecznie świat czarodziejski miał w tym czasie inne problemy. Więc jedyny spadkobierca fortuny Blacków został zesłany do Azkabanu bezpowrotnie. Następnie trzy lata temu, pan Black dokonał niemożliwego i uciekł z więzienia strzeżonego przez Dementorów, wywołując panikę w Czarodziejskim Świecie. „Jest w Hogwarcie" - te słowa Dementorzy donieśli Ministrowi Magii, Korneliuszowi Knotowi, więc co byłoby bardziej oczywiste niż to, że Syriusz Black ma związek z Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, swoim chrześniakiem? Więc wzmocnili środki bezpieczeństwa wokół Hogwartu, posuwając się nawet do pozwolenia Dementorom pilnować bramy. Szukali go wszędzie: Aurorzy, Dementorzy, a nawet kilku prostych pracowników ministerstwa. Ale po raz kolejny pan Black okazał się niezwykły i nie mógłby być szczęśliwie znaleziony, bo Dementorzy mieli pozwolenie na złożenie pocałunku, czyli losu gorszego od śmierci. Ale wtedy, kiedy pan Black po raz pierwszy od dwunastu lat znów spotkał swojego chrześniaka, jego szczęście się skończyło i został zamknięty w gabinecie profesora od Zaklęć czekając na Dementorów, chociaż Harry Potter i Hermiona Granger, jedna z jego najlepszych przyjaciół, twierdzili, że widzieli Petera Pettigrew. To co się wtedy stało zdaje się nikt nie wiedzieć, ale Syriusz Black uciekł po raz kolejny i pozornie zniknął …_

 _A teraz, 15 lat po tamtej zbrodni prawda wypłynęła na światło dzienne: Nie Syriusz Black popełnił wszystkie te zbrodnie, a Peter Pettigrew, jeden ze starych przyjaciół Jamesa Pottera. Został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, sprzedał Potterów Temu-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać i przeniósł winę na swojego innego przyjaciela Syriusza Blacka, udając własną śmierć po zamordowaniu 13 mugoli._

 _Minutę przed północą, odezwały się alarmy w Ministerstwie Magii i kiedy Aurorzy, Nimfadora Tonks, który okazuje się być powiązana z Syriuszem Blackiem i Kingsley Shacklebolt pojawili się w Atrium, znaleźli związanego i zakneblowanego Petera Pettigrew z odsłoniętym Mroczny Znakiem na lewym przedramieniu, z prawą sztuczną srebrną ręką, małego, grubego i prawie całkowicie łysego, ale pozornie bez szwanku._

 _Został zabrany do sali przesłuchań, a dwie i pół godziny później podpisał protokół, w którym wszystko wyznał - najwyraźniej dostał trochę Veritaserum._

 _Natychmiast wezwano Wizengamot i najbardziej cenieni członkowie społeczeństwa przybyli stopniowo, niektórzy jeszcze w piżamie. Po dość krótkiej dyskusji, nieobecny Syriusz Black został uznany za niewinnego wszystkich przestępstw z tylko jednym głosem przeciw, natomiast Peter Pettigrew został jednogłośnie skazany na pocałunek Dementora._

 _Wywiad z Korneliuszem Knotem na stronie 6._

 _Aby przeczytać komentarze pracowników ministerstwa i członków Wizengamotu patrz strona 5._

 _Aby uzyskać więcej informacji na temat relacji między Syriuszem Blackiem, Peterem Pettigrew i Potterami przejdź na stronę 4._

 _Aby przeczytać oficjalne przeprosiny Ministerstwa Magii skierowane do Syriusza Blacka przejdź na stronę 2._

 _Rita Skeeter_

Historia została wydrukowana na pierwszej stronie z ruchomym zdjęciem walczącego Petera Pettigrew i tym samym zdjęciem chrzestnego Harry'ego, które pokazano trzy lata temu. Ręce czarnowłosego chłopca drżały kiedy otwierał kopertę.

 _Drogi Panie Potter,_

 _wiarygodne źródło poinformowało nas, że może pan znać miejsce pobytu swojego ojca chrzestnego Syriusza Oriona Black, który został uznany za niewinnego dzisiaj rano ze względu na nowe dowody. Ministerstwo Magii przeprasza za więzienie w Azkabanie i pragnie wyrazić swój najszczerszy niepokój w tej sprawie. Syriusz Black zostaje oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Bylibyśmy bardzo zobowiązani, gdyby mógł Pan przekazać mu te informacje._

 _Z poważaniem Amelia Bones, Szef Egzekwowania Magicznego Prawa_

Kiedy Harry przeczytał to wszystko wskoczył w ramiona Syriusza, który ledwo go złapał.

\- Spójrz na to Siri – łzy szczęścia spłynęły po jego bladych policzkach. - Jesteś wolny. Spójrz na to!

Remus, który odebrał list i pobieżnie go przeczytał, odpowiedział na zmieszane spojrzenie Syriusza.

\- Złapali Pettigrew, który przyznał się do wszystkiego.

Animag zamknął oczy i ukrył twarz w niesfornych kosmykach czarnych włosów, ściskając mocniej swojego chrześniaka. Kiedy spojrzał na niego ponownie szeroki uśmiech rozciągał się na jego twarzy.

\- Naprawdę jestem wolny? Naprawdę jestem wolny! Mogę wyjść na zewnątrz i nie będą mogli mnie aresztować, mogę iść do sklepu i kupić co chcę, mogę zjeść obiad w restauracji, mogę dostać pracę i mogę... zrobić wszystko.

\- Tak Siri – zachichotał Harry całując go lekko nos. - Można to zrobić wszystko.

\- Wiem co zrobimy – wykrzyknął radośnie były skazaniec. - Pójdziemy na Pokątną. Kupię ci wiele prezentów, a potem pójdziemy gdzieś na obiad i wtedy będziemy robić wszystko, co chcesz... To będą najlepsze urodziny jakie kiedykolwiek miałeś, Harry.

\- Już takie są, Siri – poprawił Harry. - I chcę, abyś zrobił coś innego – podszedł do Remusa, szarpiąc go za rękaw, dopóki nie opuścił głowy tak, że Harry mógł szeptać mu do ucha - Chcę żebyś zabrał Syriusza wszędzie gdzie zechce pójść, a kiedy w końcu będzie zmęczony tą wycieczką, chcę żebyś zabrał go do najbardziej romantycznej restauracji, i chcę, żebyś uczynił dzisiejszy dzień najlepszym dniem w jego życiu.

\- Ale Harry to twoje urodziny. Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? - stwierdził Remus.

\- Tak, absolutnie – uśmiechnął się do wilkołaka. - Zresztą, nie mógłbym zostawić Dudley'a i Simona tu samych.

Remus skinął głową ze zrozumieniem zanim złośliwy błysk pojawił się w jego oczach.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. Łapo, idziemy.

\- Ale… - zaprotestował animag słabo jednak bezskutecznie.

\- Idź Siri – zachęcił go Harry. - Chcę, żebyś wyszedł, a ponieważ nie mogę iść z wami dzisiaj Remus uczyni cię szczęśliwym. Tu masz świstoklik na wypadek gdybyś wpadł w kłopoty, okej? - wcisnął mu mały srebrny klucz w dłoń, delikatnie wypychając go z pokoju. - Uważaj na siebie i baw się dobrze.

Drzwi zamknęły się z małym „kliknięciem" za dwoma byłymi Gryfonami, więc Harry przeszukał wzrokiem pokój, aż wylądował on na Czarnym Panie. Przesunął się ostrożnie w jego stronę zmniejszając odległość między nimi z każdym małym krokiem. W końcu stanęli kilka centymetrów od siebie, więc Harry wyciągnął rękę żeby przytulić najbardziej złowieszczego Czarnego Pana dając mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby mógł się cofnąć. Ale Voldemort nie zrobił tego. Po prostu zamknął oczy małemu Gryfonowi próbując dowiedzieć się czy coś w jego uczuciach do niego się zmieniło.

\- Dziękuje – wyszeptał Harry i zamknął ostatnią lukę między nimi, owijając swoje szczupłe ramiona wokół pleców Voldemorta i ukrywając twarz w jego czarnych szatach przez co trudno było go zrozumieć. - Syriusz naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy, dziękuję za uczynienie go szczęśliwym.

\- Tak czy owak to część naszej umowy – odpowiedział Voldemort, ale ostrożnie objął drobne ciało Gryfona - jego Gryfona. - Po prostu trochę przyspieszyłem niektóre rzeczy.

\- Niemniej – stwierdził Harry - zrobiłeś dla mnie coś dobrego.

Czarnowłosa piękność uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością do o wiele wyższego czerwonookiego mężczyzny i stając na palcach na krótko przycisnął swoje usta do policzka Czarnego Pana.

\- Co powiesz na śniadanie? Pójdę się ubrać – po tych słowach uwolnił się z objęć Voldemorta i wyszedł z pokoju.

Pozostali wkrótce zeszli do salonu na śniadanie, a Lucjusz uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, gdy zobaczył, że Czarny Pan zniknął w kierunku zachodniego skrzydła.

* * *

 *** W oryginale była tu liczba mnoga, ale dla mnie było to trochę bez sensu (choć nadal logiczne), bo Draco miał rozpakować tylko ten wybrany podarunek. Możliwe też, że to literówka ze strony autorki. Byłaby to nie jej pierwsza i pewnie nie ostatnia :)**


	14. Rozdział 14 Rozmowa podczas spaceru

**Ten rozdział jest najkrótszym z tych, które mam na swoim koncie, ale dał mi najbardziej w kość. Jest tam sporo bezsensownych zdań i sporo masła maślanego. Próbowałam coś z tym zrobić (i moja beta też), ale nie przy wszystkim się dało. Dlatego proszę, przymknijcie na to oko :)**

* * *

Rozdział 14. Rozmowa podczas spaceru

Harry czuł się niesamowicie dobrze i nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać podczas ubierania się. Jego włosy były niesforne jak nigdy, wciąż wyglądał jak mały trzynastolatek. Jego okulary były brzydkie jak zawsze, ale po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu rzeczywiście się uśmiechnął do własnego odbicia i zachichotał słysząc komentarze lustra („Och, kochanie wyglądasz absolutnie uroczo, ale może powinieneś udać się na śniadanie, aby zdobyć dobry posiłek dla swojego żołądka."). Ubrał się w jeden ze swoich nowych strojów i nawet jeśli jego dżinsy wciąż wyglądały na nieco luźne, a koszulka ukazywała więcej ciała niżby chciał nie musiał się martwić, że zgubi swoje ubranie, co wprawiło go w dobry nastrój.

\- Harry – zawołał spokojnie Voldemort, gdy zobaczył swojego przyszłego męża opuszczającego pokój. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec obrócił się szukając mówcy.

\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie – upomniał go, gdy zauważył idącego ku niemu Voldemorta. - Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Chociaż jego głos był wciąż bardzo formalny i zdystansowany Czarny Pan zauważył, że zielonooki czarodziej brzmiał sympatyczniej i nie tak nieufnie.

\- Chciałem cię o coś zapytać – wyjaśnił Voldemort podążając krok w krok za chłopcem i prowadząc go powoli do jadalni. - Ponieważ niedługo się pobieramy tak sobie pomyślałem, że może wybrałbyś się ze mną na spacer byśmy mogli trochę lepiej się poznać. Obiecuję, że będziesz bezpieczny.

\- Chcesz mnie lepiej poznać? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem Harry spoglądając na niego.

\- Tak. Spędzimy ze sobą resztę życia i sądzę, że to wszystko ułatwi jeśli w końcu się dogadamy – potwierdził Czarny Pan. - Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że dla ciebie sytuacja jest trudniejsza, ponieważ nie miałeś zbyt wiele czasu by się przyzwyczaić do tego pomysłu. Jeśli dasz mi szansę chciałbym się dowiedzieć dlaczego Severus i Lucjusz zdobyli się na opiekowanie się tobą po tak krótkim czasie.

Mały czarodziej wyglądał na zamyślonego przez chwilę próbując ukryć swój rumieniec po ostatnich słowach Voldemorta.

\- Okej – powiedział w końcu uśmiechając się niepewnie. - Myślę, że masz rację.

\- Rozumiem, że nie chcesz zostawić swoich dwóch przyjaciół samych przez dłuższy okres czasu – odpowiedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna. - Więc może powinieneś ustalić termin. Jestem pewny, że mogę uporządkować moje spotkania tak, by mieć więcej czasu dla ciebie.

\- Szczerze mówiąc powiedziałem tak tylko dlatego, bo chciałem żeby Remus i Syriusz spędzili ze sobą trochę czasu – przyznał się Harry wyglądając na winnego.

\- Simon dziś wyjeżdża. Jego tata zwariuje jeśli będzie jedynym, którego matka Simona będzie chciała badać. Dudley przekonał Draco, by pokazał mu jak grać w Quidditcha, więc jeśli chcesz to zrobić dzisiaj nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Pan Turner nie miał przypadkiem zostać na twoim ślubie? – zapytał zakłopotany Voldemort.

\- Ślub jest za trzy dni, prawda? – zapytał w zamian Harry. - Simon zdąży wrócić.

\- Dobrze. Czy to oznacza, że możemy iść na spacer po śniadaniu? - powiedział czerwonooki mężczyzna. Chciał zabrzmieć imponująco, ale wyszło bardziej jak pytanie.

\- Tak. Chcesz trochę mojego ciasta? - zaproponował Harry, gdy weszli do salonu i zajęli swoje miejsca.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Będę trzymać się moich kanapek z serem – odpowiedział Voldemort robiąc tylko to.

\- Jak chcesz – Harry wzruszył ramionami i zaakceptował kawałek tortu, który Dudley mu zaproponował. - Draco, mógłbyś po śniadaniu zająć się Dudley'em przez jakiś czas? Chciałeś opowiedzieć mu o Quidditchu, prawda?

\- Tak, pewnie – zgodził się Draco. - Powiesz mi czemu do nas nie dołączysz?

\- Voldemort i ja idziemy na spacer – mruknął z zażenowaniem zielonooki chłopak spoglądając na swój talerz.

Draco sięgnął po małą rękę pod stołem ściskając go zachęcająco, dopóki Harry nie spojrzał w jego szare oczy.

\- W porządku, Harry. Może dołączysz do nas później? Blaise, Ted i Pansy chcieli przyjść po południu i oczywiście chcą cię poznać.

\- Też tego chcę – wyznał cicho Gryfon i wziął łyk soku pomarańczowego Draco.

Czterej chłopcy jedli w milczeniu, podczas gdy dorośli prowadzili własną rozmowę. Wreszcie wszyscy skończyli śniadanie i Simon pożegnał się mocno przytulając swojego zielonookiego przyjaciela i zniknął w kominku, po tym jak Harry dał mu trochę proszku Fiuu, aby mógł wrócić na ślub. Narcyza i Lucjusz usprawiedliwili się chwilę później. Lucjusz, bo miał do wykonania „pracę" w ministerstwie, a Narcyza, bo Voldemort obarczył ją organizacją ślubu. Dudley i Draco wyszli na boisko do Quidditcha rozmawiając z ożywieniem, ogólnie o sporcie, a w szczególności o Quidditchu. A Severus zniknął w swoim laboratorium, by zrobić trochę eliksirów leczniczych do uzupełnienia zapasów w skrzydle szpitalnym.

-Więc – powiedział Harry, żeby tylko coś powiedzieć. - Możemy iść?

Voldemort skinął głową i poprowadził ich przez dwór Malfoyów do ogrodu. Szli chwilę w ciszy, ale nie była ona komfortowa, a napięta. Czarny Pan zauważył, że jego młody narzeczony wydawał się być spięty z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem serca. Ale on po prostu nie wiedział, jak zacząć rozmowę, by nie brzmieć jak zakochana nastolatka lub jąkający się idiota.

\- Czy jest coś, co chciałbyś o mnie wiedzieć Voldemorcie? - zapytał niepewnie mały Gryfon patrząc szeroko otwartymi zielonymi oczami.

\- Tom – poprawił go Czarny Pan, a kiedy Harry się zmieszał dodał - Mów mi Tom, wkrótce weźmiemy ślub.

To było naprawdę niesamowite jak często dzisiaj użył tego argumentu: powinni rozmawiać, ponieważ mają zamiar się pobrać; uznał atrakcyjność Harry'ego, ale to było dobre, ponieważ mają zamiar się pobrać; uwielbiał jak oczy Harry'ego świeciły się za każdym razem, gdy otrzymał prezent, ale to w porządku, ponieważ mają zamiar się pobrać; czuł zazdrość, oczywiście przez niego, za każdym razem, gdy mały Gryfon przytulił kogoś albo pocałował, ale to też było uzasadnione, ponieważ mają zamiar się pobrać; a teraz pozwolił mu używać swojego imienia, ponieważ mają zamiar się pobrać.

\- Tom – ustąpił zielonooki czarodziej. - Chcesz mnie o coś zapytać?

\- Właściwie to mam sporo pytań – Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się spoglądając na chłopca obok niego. - Czy jesteś na nie gotowy?

Harry tylko nieśmiało uśmiechnął się do niego i czekał na pierwsze pytanie.

\- Dlaczego zgodziłeś się za mnie wyjść? - zapytał Voldemort z zaciekawieniem.

\- Nie tego się po mnie spodziewałeś? - Harry odwrócił się kopiąc kamień na drodze.

\- Spodziewałem się, że Dumbledore przekona cię do zaakceptowania kontraktu, ale moi Śmierciożercy powiedzieli mi, że przyjąłeś go z własnej woli – wyjaśnił Czarny Pan. - Dlatego zastanawiam się dlaczego.

\- Po prostu nie chciałem, by umarło więcej ludzi - wymamrotał Harry. - A ja... nie chciałem nikogo zabijać, nawet jeśli byliby przyczyną tak wielkiej ilości bólu i śmierci.

\- Nie chcesz pomścić swoich rodziców? - Tom uniósł swoją czarną brew.

Zielonooki czarodziej owinął ramiona wokół siebie drżąc jakby było mu zimno.

\- Ja… Czy możemy o tym nie mówić Tom, proszę? - wyszeptał wreszcie, a jego oczy otworzyły się niemożliwie szeroko.

To było w porządku, że nie mógł wytrzymać tego błagalnego spojrzenia, ponieważ mają zamiar się pobrać.

\- Ok, zapytam cię o coś innego: Dlaczego przyjaźnisz się ze swoim kuzynem, po tym jak cię bił?

\- Gdy byliśmy młodsi Dudley uwielbiał swojego ojca i chciał być taki jak on, a był na dobrej drodze do tego, ale wtedy rok temu zobaczył tę stronę swojego ojca, która uświadomiła mu, że nie chce się zmienić w jego kopię – Harry uważał, aby nie powiedzieć zbyt wiele. - Przeprosił i poprosił mnie o drugą szansę, którą mu dałem pod warunkiem, że już nigdy nikogo nie pobije. Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę.

\- Każdy? - zapytał Voldemort.

\- Tak. Jeśli zrobię coś źle to chcę, by ludzie też dali mi szansę, abym mógł to naprawić - stwierdził przekonująco ciemnowłosy chłopak.

\- Severus, Lucjusz i Draco dostali drugą szansę? - zapytał Czarny Pan, gdy przekroczyli mały most.

\- Draco dał mi drugą szansę - sprostował poważnie Harry. - I mogę zrozumieć dlaczego Severus zachowywał się tak, jak się zachowywał, ale chyba można powiedzieć, że jest to druga szansa Lucjusza.

\- A co jest między tobą i Dumbledorem? - zapytał wysoki mężczyzna przypominając sobie scenę ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Harry debatował przez chwilę czy naprawdę powinien wydać wszystkie swoje sekrety Voldemortowi, ale potem zdecydował, że chce zaufać mu chociaż trochę i zacznie od teraz.

\- W ubiegłym roku, Severus starał się nauczyć mnie Oklumencji, po to abym był w stanie zablokować wizje, które mi wysyłałeś. Jak wiesz, lekcje nie były zbyt udane. Jednak przynajmniej nauczyłem się zauważać, kiedy ktoś grzebie mi w głowie. Dumbledore najwyraźniej tego nie wiedział, bo wtargnął w mój umysł po incydencie w Departamencie Tajemnic. On najprawdopodobniej chciał wiedzieć jak czułem się po przepowiedni, o której ci nie powiem, więc zapomnij o tym i że Syriusz rzekomo nie żyje. Ale nie znalazł tego, a coś co utrzymywałem w sekrecie przez długi czas. Powiedziałem, że chciałbym dać wszystkim drugą szansę i dałem, a Dumbledore powinien zrobić coś z wiedzą o tym czego się dowiedział, ale nie zrobił tego. Może powinienem powiedzieć mu o tym konkretnym szczególe mojego życia, tak jak on powinien był zrobić z przepowiednią, ale nie zrobiłem tego, bo bałem się, że nic by z tym nie zrobił. I mogę mu wybaczyć, że nic z tym nie zrobił, kiedy nie mógł być tego pewny. Ale po tym jak naruszył moje myśli wiedział to na pewno i powinien był coś z tym zrobić. Dlatego już mu nie ufam.

\- Więc Dumbledore użył Legilimencji na tobie, dowiedział się o czymś czego nie chciałeś żeby wiedział i powinien ci pomóc w ten czy inny sposób, ale jeszcze raz cię zawiódł, bo tego nie zrobił – podsumował Tom, a Harry przytaknął twierdząco. - Zakładam, że nie chcesz mi powiedzieć czego się dowiedział, prawda?

\- Tak – zielonooki czarodziej znowu się zgodził wyglądając na zakłopotanego. - To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą - no, może trochę - ale powiedziałem o tym wyłącznie jednej osobie, proszę, możesz to zrozumieć Tom?

\- Nie spodziewam się, tak jak ja nie oczekuję, że zdradzisz mi przepowiednię – uspokoił go Voldemort.

\- W każdym razie nie sądzę, że proroctwo jest tak ważne – Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami. - Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli nie usłyszałbyś części przepowiedni, nie poszedłbyś po mnie i moich rodzicach, prawda? Dlatego klątwa zabijająca nie wróciłaby do ciebie. Co dobrego przynosi przepowiednia jeśli jest przyczyną takich wydarzeń?

Usta Toma uniosły się trochę, kiedy odpowiadał.

\- To ma sens. Co powiesz na całkowite zignorowanie przepowiedni i czekanie na to co się stanie bez jej ingerencji?

\- Brzmi jak plan – zgodził się uśmiechnięty Harry. - A propos, czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Oczywiście – Voldemort przyjął to z ciepłym światłem w oczach, gdy patrzył na małego Gryfona.

\- Lucjusz już próbował mi to wyjaśnić, ale nie jestem pewien czy wszystko zrozumiałem, więc wolałbym żebyś raczej ty mi powiedział dlaczego to robisz? - zapytał niespójnie czarnowłosy chłopiec.

Teraz przechodzili przez sad owocowy z jabłoniami, gruszami, wiśniami i brzoskwiniami, które dźwigały ich pyszny ciężar.

\- Po ukończeniu Hogwartu nastawiłem się na zniszczenie wszystkich mugoli i sprawienie, że będą cierpieć za wszystkie te rzeczy, które poszły nie tak w moim życiu, ale nie miałem zamiaru zrobić tego zupełnie nielegalnie. Zacząłem od składania wielu petycji, a nawet miałem pracę w Ministerstwie, jednak gdy to zawiodło zagłębiłem się w czarną magię, w nadziei na znalezienie szybszego sposobu. Teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że ten sposób nie jest wcale szybszy i bardziej efektywny. Mam najbardziej wpływowe rodziny jako moich zwolenników, ale robienie z nich przestępców nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, aby zapewnić im status społeczny. Lucjusz powiedział mi, że wyjaśnił ci jakie skutki umowy, miejmy nadzieje, będą miały wpływ na ogólną ocenę Czarodziejskiego Świata – wyjaśnił Voldemort uważnie obserwując swojego pana młodego.

Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na wyższego mężczyznę.

\- Czy nadal planujesz zabić wszystkich mugoli, Voldemorcie? - jego ton był lodowaty jak jego oczy. - Bo jeśli tak to zamierzam cię zabić bez względu na konsekwencje.

\- Nie – powiedział Tom zaskakująco delikatnie. - Nie będę cię zmuszać, byś musiał to zrobić. Nadal nie lubię mugoli, ale widząc jak niektórzy z najbardziej błyskotliwych czarodziejów i czarownic, których znam są Mugolakami lub Półkrwi zmieniłem plany. Nie podoba mi się jak Ministerstwo funkcjonuje w dzisiejszych czasach, więc będę wpływać na nich tak, żeby ich polityka spełniła moje oczekiwania, lecz obiecuję ci, że nikogo nie zabiję Harry.

Mniejszy czarodziej spojrzał w górę z nadzieją, z oczami jaśniejszymi niż zwykle, zanim ostrożnie pociągnął Toma za rękę uśmiechając się do niego nieśmiało.

\- To dobrze. Możemy na chwilę usiąść?

Czarny Pan poprowadził swojego mniejszego towarzysza w cień jabłoni i pokrył ziemię zewnętrzną stroną swojej szaty, by mogli usiąść. Harry usiadł obok niego opierając się plecami o pień drzewa, nie na tyle blisko, by dotknąć czarnoksiężnika, choć zdecydowanie bliżej niż normalnie z potencjalnym wrogiem.

\- Powinniśmy również omówić jakich dodatkowych przedmiotów będziesz się uczył w następnym roku – zaczął Tom, gdy wygodnie usiedli.

\- Dlaczego chcesz żebym uczył się jeszcze więcej rzeczy, Tom? - zapytał Harry bawiąc się rąbkiem swojej koszulki. - Nie żebym był przeciwny tej idei, ale nadal jesteśmy mniej lub bardziej po przeciwnych stronach. Czy to nie jest trochę kontrowersyjne trenować swojego wroga?

\- Nie jesteś już moim wrogiem, Harry – stwierdził Czarny Pan biorąc jedną z bladych rąk Harry'ego, po to aby przestał niszczyć swoje nowe ubrania. - A poza tym nie podoba mi się myśl, że spędzę życie z naiwniakiem, dosyć martwię się o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Wiem, że jesteś bynajmniej bezradny i mogę poręczyć za moich Śmierciożerców, ale za to nie mogę tego zrobić za Jasną Stronę i musimy się liczyć z tym, że niektórzy z nich nie zareagują pozytywnie na ciebie jako mojego małżonka.

\- Więc co proponujesz? - odpowiedział czarnowłosy chłopiec trzymając rękę w bezruchu.

\- Severus zgodził się uczyć cię ponownie Oklumencji i Legilimencji – zaczął wyliczać czerwonooki czarodziej. - Rudolfus i Rabastan Lestrange nauczą cię jak się bronić bez magii - sztuk walki, a ja pomogę ci zostać Animagiem i nauczę cię trochę jasnych defensywnych i ofensywnych zaklęć. Jeśli chcesz robić coś innego musisz mi powiedzieć, po to bym mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego nauczyciela.

\- Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że mógłbym jej pomagać w szpitalu dwa razy w tygodniu – wymamrotał Harry spoglądając krótko w górę. - Naprawdę chciałbym zaakceptować tę ofertę i dowiedzieć się czegoś o uzdrawianiu...

\- Więc powinieneś to zrobić – Tom ścisnął małą rękę w swojej. - Czy reszta ci pasuje?

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko Severusowi i myślę, że przeciwko tobie też, ale jeśli bracia Lestrange są kimś takim jak Bellatrix, wtedy nie zgodzę się by mnie uczyli – odpowiedział Harry.

Tom niemal się uśmiechnął.

\- Moim zdaniem nie są zbyt podobni, ale jeśli naprawdę nimi gardzisz to poszukam kogoś innego – wstał otrzepując ubrania i podał opaloną rękę chłopcu. - Wracajmy Harry.

To było w porządku, że szli ręka w rękę w komfortowej ciszy i że cieszył się tym, wywnioskował Voldemort, ponieważ mają zamiar się pobrać.

Gdy mijali boiska Quidditcha usłyszeli entuzjastyczny okrzyk, a Dudley Dursley wylądował przed nimi dość niezgrabnie. Nie można oczekiwać, że Mugol będzie zawodowym graczem Quidditcha po zaledwie kilku godzinach, prawda?

\- Chudzielcu, Quidditch jest super. Mogę nawet korzystać z miotły – wykrzyknął muskularny blondyn. - To świetna zabawa.

Drobny ciemnowłosy czarodziej uśmiechnął się łagodnie do drugiego chłopca.

\- Możesz dać nam chwilę, Dudley?– zapytał. - Nie będzie to długo trwało.

\- Jasne, ale pośpiesz się. Przyjaciele Draco przyszli i teraz kiedy myślę, że w końcu zrozumiałem wszystkie zasady sugerują byśmy trochę pograli - nalegał Dudley i zniknął dołączając do innych graczy.

\- Więc, to oznacza, że zobaczymy się za trzy dni – powiedział nieśmiało Harry odwracając się do Czarnego Pana.

\- Jeszcze jedno pytanie: Dlaczego nigdy nie fatygowałeś się, by naprawić swoje oczy? - zapytał Tom. - To tylko jedno proste zaklęcie.

\- Nie chciałem dać reporterom kolejnego powodu do pisania długich historii o mnie i co mogłoby być przyczyną mojej nowej próżności – westchnął Harry szurając nogami.

\- Miałbyś coś przeciwko gdybym wykonał to zaklęcie? - zapytał czerwonooki czarodziej. - Ostatecznie wszystkie gazety będą pisać o naszym małżeństwie, więc teraz byłby dobry moment.

Zielonooki chłopak opuścił głowę tak, że Tom nie mógł zobaczyć zranienia w jego oczach.

\- Okej.

 _Więc on myśli, że jestem brzydki –_ pomyślał Harry, ale kto by tak nie pomyślał? I czekał, aż jego wzrok stał się niewyraźny zanim zdjął okulary i odezwał się ponownie.

\- Zobaczymy się w ciągu trzech dni, Tom. Do zobaczenia.

Voldemort wciąż się zastanawiał co doprowadziło do tej nagłej zmiany - byli zrelaksowani, prawda? Cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem – gdy Harry już dołączył do innych nastolatków i kiedy on w końcu wrócił do teraźniejszości jakoś aportował się do swojego zamku czyniąc go poniekąd zadowolonym, że przynajmniej nie stał tam wpatrując się tępo w Harry'ego. Ale wciąż nie wiedział co zrobił źle – oczywiście nie dlatego, że mu zależało, co to to nie, ale nie było żadnego powodu, aby myśleć o Harrym inaczej niż dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej korzystać z tej nowej sytuacji. I czemu znowu nie mógł przestać myśleć o ogromnych zielonych oczach, jedwabistych czarnych włosach i szczupłych, kusząco kołyszących się biodrach…? Był pewien, że łatwo mógłby otoczyć je swoimi dłońmi. Och, dobrze, pozwoli sobie myśleć w ten sposób, ponieważ wkrótce mają zamiar się pobrać…

* * *

 **Radzę wam się nacieszyć tymi dwoma rozdziałami, bo przewiduję sporą przerwę w tłumaczeniu. Nadal będę o was myśleć i próbować coś z nim robić, ale niedawno zaczęłam pracę (na drugą zmianę czyli od południa do nocy), a w weekendy mam szkołę, więc fickiem będę mogła się zajmować po zajęciach i w wolne weekendy. Jeśli kogoś to interesuje to rozdział piętnasty jest o spotkaniu Dudley'a i Harry'ego ze ślizgonami (Syriusz ma tam fajny epizod :D), a szesnasty to już ślub! Także wyczekujcie moi kochani.**

 **Do poczytania!**


	15. Rozdział 15 Wyjątek od reguły

_**Edycja 31.05.2017:**_

 _ **Moja beta żyje i tak jak myślałam studia pochłaniają jej życie, ale jakoś się trzyma :) Podsyłam poprawiony rozdział i ogłaszam, że pracuje już nad kolejnym, więc spokojnie. Trochę opornie mi to idzie, bo mam 2 strony po pl i JESZCZE 9 po ang, ale jakoś daje radę. Więcej napiszę przy nowym rozdziale.**_

 _ **Do poczytania :)**_

 _ **/Mika**_

* * *

Hej, cześć i czołem :)

Co tam, jak tam? Przyznać się kto ma jeszcze/już ferie i się obija? Ja niestety jestem już w wieku, kiedy takie rzeczy są dawnym wspomnieniem. Przepraszam za tak długą nieobecność, ale zbierałam się z nowym rozdziałem dosyć długo. Nie będę pisać rozprawki dlaczego tyle mnie nie było, bo to was nie interesuje, ale powiem tylko tyle, że:

*po pierwsze – rzuciłam szkołę (policealną; nie byłam w stanie ciągnąć pracy i jej, a poza tym kierunek mi nie odpowiadał :/),

*po drugie – praca zżerała mi multum czasu, przez co nie miałam czasu dla nikogo i na nic. Powoli wróciłam do życia, rodziny i przyjaciół, a co za tym idzie i do tłumaczenia. Na dniach odeszłam z pracy także módlcie się, bym ten wolny czas poświęciła dla was :D Nie krzyczcie za bardzo za błędy, zważywszy na to, że moja beta się do mnie nie odzywa (obstawiam, że ma multum nauki na tym jej kosmicznym kierunku). Także ostrzegam : **ROZDZIAŁ NIE BETOWANY!** Jak w końcu odzyskam kontakt z Tene to wrzucę poprawioną wersję, a na razie musicie się zadowolić tym… czymś xD. Chętnie przyjmę też wyłapanie błędów przez was i napisanie mi o tym. Wy na świeżo szybciej wyłapiecie nieścisłości niż ja. Tutaj na ff dziękuje wam za komentowanie i czekanie na kolejną część moich wypocin. Wcześniej nie mogłam się zebrać żeby odpowiedzieć na komentarze, więc zrobię to teraz:

 **Bassara**

Dziękuje za miłe słowa i postaram się częściej przesiadywać przed tekstem :)

 **Xylone**

Nie ma za co mi dziękować, wzięłam się za nie bo sama byłam ciekawa co dalej się wydarzy i bardzo mnie urzekło. Nie lubię przerwanych tłumaczeń, więc muszę się sprężyć i robić swojej dalej :) Lucjusz to taka moja perełka w każdym opowiadaniu, ale Syri i Sev też mają swoje momenty :) Taaak… Punkt widzenia Tommy'ego jest zabawny. No właśnie, ciekawe czemu Harry go nie lubi? :D

 **PotomkiniSalazara**

Kolejna część już dzisiaj, a kiedy kolejna? Tego nawet najstarsi Indianie nie wiedzą :D

 **Guest**

Miło mi, że uszczęśliwiłam kolejną osobę. Spokojnie, nie pozwolę, by to co zaczęłam nie zobaczyło zakończenia. Może i wzięłam sobie na pierwszy raz dosyć ambitny i wymagający projekt, ale nie poddam się. Nie ma opcji :)

 **Xylone**

Jak już pisałam szkoła i praca są nieaktualną sprawą, więc modlić się do bóstw, demonów i innych rzeczy bym częściej tu zaglądała! :) Syriś jest dobry :3 Harry ma straszne problemy, a Tom to spieprzy :DD, choć nie będzie miał o tym pojęcia. To ja powinnam dziękować wam, e chcecie to czytać i komentować. Jesteście wielcy! :)

 **Salvio.h**

Czasu teraz będę miała pod dostatkiem, a kolejny nowy rozdział, mam nadzieje pojawi się w mniejszym odstępie czasowym niż teraźniejszy.

 **Left Behind**

Mówisz i masz kochana :)  
Chciałyście rozdział? To jest.

Smacznego :)

* * *

Rozdział 15. Wyjątek od reguły

Harry podszedł do swojego kuzyna i Ślizgonów dołączając do nich. Jego oczy były wilgotne, ale zignorował to i zbliżył się do nich z małym uśmiechem rozciągającym się na jego ustach, kiedy zobaczył Dudley'a unoszącego się tylko metr nad ziemią próbującego utrzymać równowagę, podczas gdy wszyscy czterej Ślizgoni dawali mu rzekomo pomocne rady.

\- Hej chudzielcu – powitał go radośnie Dudley. - Spójrz na to, ja latam.

\- Bardzo imponujące – droczył się ciemnowłosy chłopak przed nieśmiałym powitaniem Pansy Parkinson, Theodore'a Notta i Blaise'a Zabini'ego.

\- Nie bądź taki nieśmiały – skarciła go brudno blond włosa dziewczyna i zarzuciła jedną rękę wokół ramion mniejszego chłopca, który się lekko szarpnął - Draco i mieliśmy małą pogawędkę i umówiliśmy się, że wraz z odpowiednimi wpływami, które zapewnimy my, możemy zrobić z ciebie honorowego Ślizgona. Co ty na to?

\- To będzie oznaczać dla nas dużo ciężkiej pracy – Blaise wydał z siebie długie cierpiętnicze westchnienie. - Ale jesteśmy gotowi znieść ten ciężar, ponieważ mamy nadzieję na cenny dodatek dla naszego domu – uśmiechnął się pokazując perłowo białe zęby, a także zawiesił rękę na barkach Harry'ego.

\- Tłumacząc to na normalny język pytają czy będziesz ich przyjacielem – wtrącił Dudley. - Wyobrażasz sobie jaką minę miałaby mama, gdyby zobaczyła mnie latającego na miotle?

\- Akceptujesz naszą propozycję? - zapytała ponownie Pansy i kiedy Harry wstydliwie przytaknął pisnęła i przytuliła go niemal dusząc biednego chłopca. - A teraz gramy w Quidditcha.

Po dłuższych obradach w końcu zdecydowali, że Ted i Draco będą w jednym zespole, podczas gdy Blaise i Harry będą w drugim. Będą grali jako Ścigający i Szukający jednocześnie. Pansy zgodziła się być Obrońcą, a Dudley był entuzjastycznie nastawiony na bycie Pałkarzem, oczywiście dla obu drużyn. Grali przez chwilę i Harry musiał przyznać, że Draco był naprawdę cholernie dobrym Ścigającym, choć było troszkę trudno mu się skoncentrować na nim, ponieważ ciągle czuwał nad Dudley'em i poprawiał go na jego miotle kilka razy. Nikt nie był naprawdę zaskoczony, kiedy Harry złapał Znicz w trakcie wyczynu zapierającego dech w piersiach (musiał ponownie uratować Dudley'a) i ich zespół wygrał 200 do 80, choć Draco twierdził, że to tylko z powodu Dudley'a, który wykonał dobrą robotę w utrzymaniu tłuczków z dala od Harry'ego.

Ponieważ przeoczyli obiad wszyscy udali się do pokoju Draco, który poprosił jednego ze skrzatów, by przyniósł im coś do jedzenia, gdzie rozmawiali o szkole, nauczycielach, Quidditchu (ulubiony temat Dudley'a), a nawet o ich rodzinach.

Pansy ma starszą siostrę, która ukończyła Hogwart dwa lata temu, a teraz pracuje jako makler nieruchomości zarówno w świecie czarodziejskim jak i w mugolskim. Jej rodzice rozwiedli się, kiedy Pansy miała tylko cztery latka i od tego czasu mieszka z matką, która zarabia na życie prowadząc małe usługi kateringowe. Nie są tak obrzydliwie bogaci jak Malfoy'owie, ale ma wszystko czego potrzebuje, a nawet więcej.

Przodkowie Blaise'a wyemigrowali z Włoch ponad dwa wieku temu, ale nadal można dojrzeć ich pochodzenie w jego ciemnym kolorze skóry i włosach. Jest jedynakiem jak Draco, więc spędzili prawie całe swoje dzieciństwo razem, często doprowadzając swoich rodziców do szaleństwa. Jego matka pracuje jako Niewymowna, więc nikt nie wie co robi przez cały dzień, a jego ojciec zarządza ich ogromnym majątkiem.

Ted był najniższym ze ślizgonów (choć nadal górował nad Gryfonem) i miał sześcioletnią siostrę bliźniaczkę.* Gdy był młodszy chorował na podwójne zapalenie płuc ponad rok i od tego czasu jego matka jest trochę nadopiekuńcza. Jego ojciec jest prawnikiem i oczywiście Śmierciożercą.

Gdy rozmowa zeszła na temat rodziny Harry'ego powiedział tylko, że żył z wujostwem i oczywiście Dudley'em, i że nie ma nic więcej do dodania. Pozostali, z wyjątkiem Dudley'a, nie wyglądali na zbyt zadowolonych z tej odpowiedzi. Ostatecznie wszyscy opowiedzieli jedną lub dwie historie o swoim życiu, ale gdy Pansy miała otworzyć usta rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i pojawiła się w nich głowa Syriusza.

\- Hej, przerwałem coś czy mogę wam zająć chwilę? - przywitał się otwierając drzwi nieco szerzej.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Wejdź – zaprosił go Harry gestem do środka. - Wszystko w porządku? Gdzie Remus?

\- Wszystko jest wspaniale – uśmiechnął się Syriusz obejmując lekko chrześniaka. - To był najlepszy dzień w moim życiu. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć „dziękuję" i dowiedzieć się jak minął ci twój. Remus jest w naszym pokoju – uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

Harry patrzył na niego przez chwilę zanim się zarumienił i jęknął:

\- Nie chciałem tego usłyszeć, Syriuszu. Ani wyobrażać!

\- Hej, nie podoba mi się to - Syriusz zaskomlał, ale miał ogromny uśmiech na twarzy, którego Harry oczywiście nie widział, bo miał głowę schowaną w jego ramionach. - Jeśli uważasz, że jestem tak odpychający to sobie teraz pójdę, chyba że jest coś, co chcesz mi powiedzieć?

\- Trzy rzeczy, Siri - powiedział czarnowłosy młodzieniec. - Po pierwsze, jesteś niemożliwy. Po drugie, nie sądzę, że jesteś odrażający. I po trzecie, baw się, ale nie chcę słyszeć żadnych szczegółów - w ogóle.

Syriusz ze śmiechem opuścił pokój:

\- Dobra, dobra, powiem „Cześć" Remusowi od Ciebie - jeśli znajdę czas.

Harry schował głowę ponownie i jęknął:

\- Złe wyobrażenie! Złe wyobrażenie!

\- Nie wiem czemu jesteś taki wzburzony – interweniowała Pansy. - Chodzi mi o to, że facet z pewnością jest gorący!

-To mój ojciec chrzestny – westchnął Harry. - I jest z profesorem Lupinem. Ja po prostu nie chcę myśleć o ich stosunkach seksualnych, są dla mnie jak rodzice.

Wszyscy wyglądali na zamyślonych przez chwilę lub dwie, zanim uświadomienie pojawiło się na ich twarzach i prędko stały się podobne do Harry'ego.

Dudley skrzywił się pocierając skronie:

\- Teraz mam złe wyobrażenie tego co moi rodzice… robią.

Harry zbladł drastycznie:

\- Cholera, będę rzygał - przeklął zanim ruszył do łazienki.

Było dziwnie pocieszające wisieć nad toaletą i czuć jak wszystko w jego żołądku się podnosi. To, co robił za każdym razem jego wuj zmusiło go do zrobienia… tego - jak to Dudley wymownie ujął. Nie, nie seks. Seks było jakoś łatwiej znieść. Wuj Vernon po prostu pchał go na łóżko, przyciskał do ściany albo gwałcił od tyłu. Nie musiał widzieć nienawiści czy pożądania na twarzy wuja, albo sposobu jak jego penis drgał. Nie musiał go w ogóle widzieć i mógł udawać, że to nie był jego wuj, po prostu ktoś, może pijany mężczyzna, który ukradł jego niewinność. To nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ to nie był jego wuj, jego rodzina, bo jego rodzina dbała o niego. Harry wiedział, że okłamuje samego siebie.

Nie było wiele tego czego mógł pozbyć się z żołądka, bo nie jadał zbyt dużo. Bardzo powoli przyzwyczajał się do normalnych racji żywnościowych, niemniej jednak czuł się lepiej. Przemył usta i wrócił do pokoju wciąż będąc blady jak ściana.

\- Przepraszam Harry! – krzyknął Dudley jak tylko dostrzegł kuzyna.

Poruszył się by przytulić mniejszego chłopca, ale Harry go unikał:

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Jak dla mnie nie wyglądasz dobrze – stwierdził Draco wyglądając na zaniepokojonego. - Słyszeliśmy jak wymiotujesz.

\- Cóż, w takim razie możemy mieć pewność, że twoje uszy działają poprawnie – powiedział chłodno Harry (Tiara chciała go umieścić w Slytherinie - mógł udawać, że wygląda dobrze bez mrugnięcia okiem). - A teraz wybaczcie.

\- Chudzielcu – poprosił Dudley, kiedy Harry omal nie dotarł do drzwi. - Zostań, dobrze? Nie będziemy Cię męczyć, obiecujemy, prawda?

Ślizgoni energicznie pokiwali głowami, a Draco poklepał przestrzeń między nim a Blaisem:

\- Chodź tu, Harry. Obiecujemy, że więcej nie będziesz przez nas wymiotował.

Harry zawahał się przez chwilę, a potem usiadł przyciągając swoje kolana do piersi i owijając ramiona wokół nich:

\- Nic mi nie jest.

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Oczywiście, że mu nie uwierzyli - on nie wierzył sobie przez spory kawał czasu, więc można się było tego spodziewać. Pamiętając o wcześniejszej reakcji Harry'ego, Draco powoli owinął rękę wokół jego małych ramion przyciągając go bliżej, aż głowa Harry'ego spoczywała na jego piersi. Blondyn miał swoje podejrzenia, jak najprawdopodobniej wszyscy w tej sali, ale nie byłyby one wystarczająco dobre podczas konfrontacji z kimś, kto jest w stanie ukryć swoje emocje jak Ślizgon, to czyni tę sytuację jeszcze trudniejszą. To było trochę przerażające. Widział Harry'ego, który przez ostatnie kilka dni sporo płakał i przez większość czasu wydawał się nosić serce na dłoni, jednak w takich chwilach jak teraz czy kiedy witał Voldemorta, to było tak jakby Harry zamykał wszystkie swoje uczucia i stawał się bez uczuciową skorupą. Blondyn domyślał się, że to rodzaj mechanizmu ochronnego, więc pytaniem było czego drobny Gryfon się tak boi.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać, Harry? - zapytała ostrożnie Pansy wyciągając Draco z zadumy. - To dość osobiste, więc jeśli nie chcesz odpowiedzieć to zrozumiem.

\- Myślę, że pomocne będzie, jeśli rzeczywiście zadasz mi pytanie – mruknął Harry wciąż z głową na piersi Lodowego Księcia.

\- Cóż, wszyscy wiemy, że masz zamiar wyjść za Czarnego Pana w ciągu dwóch dni – zaczęła brzmiąc nieco nerwowo. - I wiem, że wszyscy Gryfoni myślą, że wychodzisz za niego z miłości, więc zastanawiałam się, czy myślisz, że kiedykolwiek go pokochasz.

\- Tiara chciała umieścić mnie w Slytherinie – wymamrotał Harry jadąc głową w dół klatki piersiowej Draco tak, że teraz spoczywała na jego udzie.

\- Co powiedziałeś? - powiedział Blaise. - Nie zrozumiałem.

\- Tiara chciała umieścić mnie w Slytherinie – zielonooki czarodziej powtórzył nieco ciut głośniej. - Odmówiłem.

\- Odmówiłeś? - dopytał Ted. - Nie można odmówić Tiarze. Przydziela cię tam gdzie należysz.

\- Nie chciałem być w tym samym domu co Draco – przyznał Harry. - I Ron powiedział mi, że wszyscy Mroczni Czarodzieje byli w Slytherinie, więc odmówiłem.

\- Naprawdę zrobiłem na tobie złe wrażenie, co? - zapytał retorycznie Draco przeczesując palcami gęste włosy Harry'ego.

\- Ale nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – przypomniała Pansy. - Czy kiedykolwiek pokochasz Czarnego Pana?

\- Nie, jeśli jest to możliwe do uniknięcia – odpowiedział Harry i dodał na zdezorientowane spojrzenia, które otrzymał. - Jeśli miałbym się w nim zakochać oznaczałoby to, że to ja go kocham, a nie, że to on kocha mnie. Nie chcę spędzić życia z kimś, kto nigdy nie odwzajemni moich uczuć.

\- Więc wolisz spędzić resztę swojego życia z kimś kogo nienawidzisz? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Dudley. - Nie mówisz poważnie!

\- Nie nienawidzę go - zaprotestował Harry otrzymując bardziej dziwne spojrzenia. - Nienawidzę Bellatrix Lestrange i Petera Pettigrew, a nie Toma. Nienawidzę tego co robi i co zrobił, ale myślę, że mogę zrozumieć przynajmniej niektóre z jego motywów.

\- Tom? - powiedzieli wszyscy Ślizgoni chórem.

\- Powiedział, że mogę go tak nazwać – wymamrotał Harry. - Myślałem, że docenicie to, że nie nazwałem go Voldemortem – wszyscy skrzywili się jednocześnie. - Widzicie.

\- Więc zachowasz dystans? - zapytała ponownie Pansy. - To może okazać się trudne, ponieważ raz na tydzień masz uprawiać z nim seks.

\- Znam warunki umowy Pansy, dzięki – wysyczał Harry zamykając na chwilę oczy.

\- Och, przepraszam Harry – czarownica natychmiast przeprosiła. - Po prostu próbuję znaleźć najlepszy sposób, by ci pomóc.

\- W tej chwili myślę, że ogromnie mi pomoże to, jeśli zmienimy temat – odpowiedział żartobliwie Harry. - Robię cholernie dobrą rzecz zastępując wszystkie myśli odnośnie małżeństwa myślami o jednorożcach i tęczy. Musisz spróbować raz na jakiś czas, to naprawdę odświeżające…

\- Och, świetnie. Pomówmy o Quidditchu – zawołał Dudley ignorując zbiorowy jęk. - Czy to prawda, że Szukający są najbardziej atakowani?

Ted był jedynym, który zmęczony skinął mu głową, ale to nie zniechęciło go w najmniejszym stopniu. Szczęśliwie nawijał, dopóki nie przerwał mu Draco.

\- Co wy na to, by obejrzeć jeszcze jeden film? - zasugerował, a każdy się ożywił. - Mówiłeś, że masz ich więcej.

Był to sprytny zabieg, by przekonać Dudley'a, ale ostatecznie wszyscy poszli do pokoju Harry'ego, gdzie był laptop Dudley'a i włączyli „Siedem lat w Tybecie". Oczywiście widząc, że film był nieco długi i było już po północy, gdy zaczęli go oglądać, tak naprawdę nikt nie dotrwał końca, bo po połowie każdy spał.

Cóż, każdy oprócz Harry'ego, który jeszcze nie był na tyle zmęczony żeby zmusić się do spania. Noc, którą spędził w łóżku Draco była na tyle zła, że wystarczy mu na jakiś czas. Harry nie wiedział jak długo rzeczywiście spał – może dwie godziny, choć w to wątpił - ale kiedy obudził się z koszmaru i wyczuł ramiona wokół siebie, wpadł w panikę i próbował się wyswobodzić. Po cichu prosił o bycie wolnym, o nie dopuszczenie do tego, by to się powtórzyło, _nie znowu, nie wujku Vernonie, proszę._ Draco z pewnością ma ciężki sen. Kiedy w końcu uwolnił się i przeczołgał się na drugi koniec łóżka, wiedział z doświadczenia, że ucieczka sprawi, że będzie czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Schował głowę w dłoniach i jęknął cicho _nie znowu, proszę, nie, nie, pozwól mi odejść, będę dobry._ Nigdy nie powiedział tych słów na głos. To było głupie, bo choć starał sobie wmówić, że zachował swoją dumę i godność, gdy ledwie coś z tego pozostało, a same myśli sprawiły, że czuł się żałosny i bezwartościowy – jak mała kurwa, tak jak zawsze powtarzał jego wuj. Może gdyby poprosił jego wuj przestałby, ale to było tylko pobożne życzenie, a Harry o tym wiedział. Harry dużo wiedział. Na przykład teraz wiedział, że jego wuj go zgwałcił, że nie miał do tego prawa, i że dla dzieci gwałt nie jest czymś normalnym, jak myślał przez pierwsze kilka lat po tym, gdy to się stało. Dobre dzieci dostają słodycze, złe dzieci są gwałcone, to łatwa teoria, a on trzymał się tego pojęcia od dłuższego czasu. Wszystko było dużo łatwiejsze do zniesienia, jeśli myślałeś, że zasłużyłeś na to, bo to był właściwy sposób. On naprawdę nie rozumiał, co było z nim nie tak i po prostu pomyślał, że się taki urodził – jak niektóre owce są czarne, a niektóre białe. Teraz wiedział, że nie urodził się po to by być zgwałconym i że wuj Vernon był tym, który zrobił coś złego, jednakże czuł się bezradny i brudny. Zanim to zaboli. Kto mógłby go pokochać? Wszyscy stwierdzili, że im zależy, ale nie znają prawdy. Cóż, Severus wiedział, ale to co innego, ponieważ Mistrz Eliksirów uważał go za słabego, a jak słabe dziecko może stawić czoło grubemu mugolowi? Ale Harry znał prawdę. Nie był słaby, jego moce są porównywalne z mocami Voldemorta czy Dumbledore'a, więc powinien być w stanie obronić się przed jednym mugolem. Ale nie mógł, ponieważ byli jego rodziną, więc kto mógłby go pokochać, skoro nawet jego rodzina nie mogła? Więc znosił to powoli umierając wewnątrz i cicho błagając. Po czasie, który wydawał się być kilkoma godzinami, w końcu się uspokoił i zwinął w kłębek chowając się pod kocem.

I w tym miejscu rozpoczęły się koszmary o Voldemorcie. Zawsze je miał, ale jako dziecko zrzucał to na wybujałą wyobraźnie. Nie wiedział nic o strasznym człowieku z czerwonymi oczami czy o jego ofiarach, i nie było czegoś takiego jak magia. To go przerażało, tak, ale nie miał koszmarów zbyt często, więc wkrótce o nich zapomniał. Kiedy przybył do Hogwartu ustały niemal całkowicie, ale powróciły po zmartwychwstaniu Voldemorta. Na początku śnił tylko o śmierci Cedrica i Syriusza, lub jak w przypadku Łapy, gdy myślał, że nie żyje i to było w porządku, poniekąd, bo każdy raz na jakiś czas miewa koszmary. Ale wtedy nie były to już zwykłe koszmary, bo nic nie było zwyczajne z Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Przekształciły się w wizje, nie te wizje, które Profesor Trelawney tak bardzo lubi sobie wymyślać, albo nie były prawdziwe. Było gorzej, kiedy jeszcze trwała wojna, a Voldemort zabijał lub torturował mugoli czy mugolaków co noc. Harry czuł każdą klątwę, słyszał każdy bolesny krzyk, każdy szloch, każdą zdradziecką myśl lub rezygnację. Czuł rozpacz ofiary i zadowolenie Voldemorta, gdy wszystko, co pozostało z ciała to jęczący stos krwi, kości i mięsa. Czasami mógł poczuć ich wzrok na nim, błagający, by im pomógł. I robił to, zabierał ich ból. Voldemort nigdy tego nie zauważył, a jego tak zwani przyjaciele następnego dnia widzieli tylko ciemne sińce pod jego oczami, a kiedy uśmiechał się do nich, nawet jeśli był to fałszywy i napięty uśmiech, od razu przestawali się o niego niepokoić i wracali do normalnego życia martwiąc się o zadania domowe (Hermiona) lub o następny mecz Quidditcha (Ron). Teraz jedynymi, których od czasu do czasu Voldemort torturował byli Śmierciożercy, ale Harry wciąż zabierał większość ich bólu i nikt tego nie zauważył. Wiedział, że to niebezpieczne i prawdopodobnie to go w końcu zabije, ale jeszcze gorzej było nic nie robić pozwalając im cierpieć bez żadnej pomocy. Harry był przyzwyczajony do bólu. A kiedy nie było bieżącej sesji tortur, wizje przeszłości pojawiały mu się przed oczami i choć nie może jej zmienić to wciąż czuł echo każdej klątwy. To było najgorsze, ponieważ jego cierpienie nie robiło nic dobrego ofiarom, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać i jakoś to przetrwał. To nie znaczy jednak, że był na tyle silny, by robić to każdej nocy, więc dlatego też nie spał tak jak reszta jego rówieśników. Ostrożnie przesunął ramię Dudley'a z swojego brzucha i wyszedł na palcach z pokoju, po tym jak wyłączył laptopa. Harry postanowił zbadać Malfoy Manor, gdy nie będzie musiał martwić się kimś, kto posądzi go o skradanie się i szpiegostwo. Nigdy nie bał się ciemności – to najprawdopodobniej przez życie w komórce pod schodami – po mimo tego to wciąż było trochę przerażające, ale tak naprawdę to cieszył się na tę nocną przechadzkę. Ciemnowłosy chłopak właśnie wszedł do parku i usiadł przy rzece słuchając wiatru i nocnych zwierząt. Kiedy Gryfon udał się z powrotem do środka poszedł do biblioteki, którą odkrył wcześniej, gdzie spędził resztę nocy czytając o czarodziejskich zwyczajach, a także o tym co wiedzą i myślą o Empatach. Jedna z tych książek porównuje czarodziei (i czarownice) z mugolami, ich różne stroje, ich różne poglądy i tak dalej, i jak to się stało. Był jeden fragment, który wielce zaintrygował Harry'ego. Był o tym, dlaczego związki homoseksualne zostały przyjęte w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie, a nawet były poniekąd normalne:

 _W przeciwieństwie do mugoli czarodzieje od dawna akceptują związki homoseksualne. Niedawne badania_ (w porządku, nie tak niedawne, ponieważ książka została edytowana ponad dziesięć lat temu) _wykazały, że większość czarodziejów i czarownic są co najmniej biseksualni, co czyni ich bardziej tolerancyjnymi przy tego typu relacjach. Homofobiczni mugole często uważają je za nienaturalne, gdyż tradycyjnym celem małżeństwa jest mieć dzieci. Nie jest to jednak żaden problem w czarodziejskim świecie, bo czarodzieje i czarownice mogą łatwo począć dziecko przy pomocy eliksirów i pewnych rytuałów. W rzadkich przypadkach czarodziej może nawet – jak kobiety – mieć naturalną zdolność do zajścia w ciążę, choć bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, że może umrzeć rodząc lub poronić. W tym przypadku ważne jest, aby ciężarny czarodziej żył w jak najmniejszym stresie – konkretnie w emocjonalnym stresie – jak to tylko możliwe, ponieważ ci czarodzieje muszą skupić całą swoją magię na dziecku. Jednakże, większość z tych „nosicieli" jest powszechnie nazywana jako bardzo silne osoby magicznie, mają tendencję do wyzwalania dużej ilości magii, gdy są zdenerwowani…_

Harry zatrzasnął książkę i skulił się w fotelu. Jasna cholera pomyślał, teraz musi też martwić się o zajście w ciążę. Prawdopodobieństwo, że rzeczywiście jest nosicielem, nie może być bardzo wysokie, ale był pewien, że wysokie prawdopodobieństwo przetrwania klątwy uśmiercającej było jeszcze niższe i jeśli dowiedział się czegoś w ciągu ostatnich lat to tego, że Harry Potter był boskim ulubieńcem jako przykład wyjątku od reguły. A on był potężny, nie było sensu zaprzeczać.

\- Okej, Potter – naprostował się - Nie ma sensu martwić się wszystkim, skoro nie wiem czy naprawdę jesteś nosicielem.

Więc wziął się w garść i po sprawdzeniu, że obecna książka nie jest w najmniejszym stopniu pomocna do określenia czy może zajść w ciążę przeniósł się do innych książek. Było kilka dobrych testów, ale wymagały różdżki lub przynajmniej eliksiru. Z pierwszej opcji nie mógł skorzystać, podczas gdy druga zajęłaby zbyt wiele czasu, więc szukał dalej. Zielonooki czarodziej niemal zrezygnował, gdy natknął się na kwestionariusz, który gwarantował mu sprawdzenie czy nie był nosicielem.

Niektóre z tych pytań brzmiało dość rozsądnie, jak na przykład czy był mniejszy niż większość jego rówieśników (od których, heh, był), czy wyglądał nieco zniewieściale** (niechętnie się do tego przyznając, wyglądał), ale z drugiej strony niektóre pytania po prostu wydawały się być przypadkowe, jak to o jego ulubiony kolor (zielony), lub czy lubi ananasy (tak). W sumie było ponad dwadzieścia pytań, a za odpowiedź za każde z nich można było uzyskać od jednego do pięciu punktów. Mając w sumie ponad dziewięćdziesiąt punktów najprawdopodobniej jest się nosicielem. Harry dwukrotnie sprawdził swoje punkty zanim jęknął i potarł skronie. Cholera, faktycznie. Sto trzy to zdecydowanie ponad dziewięćdziesiąt, prawda?

Było już po wschodzie słońca, kiedy Harry wrócił do swojego pokoju, aby wziąć prysznic. Nikt inny się jeszcze nie obudził, co było dobre, bo inaczej zobaczyliby krótki przebłysk glamour Harry'ego, ujawniający siniaki i niezagojone rany obejmujące każdy cal jego ciała.

* * *

 ***Przy tym zdaniu razem z Tene zrobiłyśmy jednogłośny face palm. Nie ogarniamy tego. Moja beta stwierdziła, że _„Bliźniaki to osoby, które urodziły się w tym samym czasie, więc raczej powinno być : Miał sześcioletnią siostrę, bardzo podobną do niego prawie jak bliźniaczka."_ Pominęłam wulgaryzmy użyte przez nas, bo uszy by wam zwiędły uważacie, że moja kochana beta jest przezabawna? :)**

 ****typ mężczyzny posiadający cechy uznawane za typowo kobiece; niemęski**

Przy wcześniejszym rozdziale stwierdziłam, że dał mi nieźle w kość. Nic bardziej mylnego. Piętnastka to prawdziwe piekło na ziemi. Ja wiem, że autorka jest Niemką i średnio zna angielski, ale to już przesada. Jeśli ktoś zna oryginał, (a jak nie to do niego odsyłam) wie, że jest tam sporo… nieścisłości? Chodzi mi o stylistykę i logiczny szyk zdania. Ogólnie staram się by sens i główne wątki był nie zmienione, ale w niektórych zdaniach bardzo zmieniam, a nawet dopisuje słowa, których mi tam brakuje, lub które po polsku będą tam lepiej pasować niż tłumaczenie w stylu „Kali jeść, Kali pić". Wierzcie mi, że siedząc przed tym tłumaczeniem przez kilka godzin jestem strasznie odmóżdżona.

No nic, czekam na komentarze i do następnego :)

P.S. A szesnastka to już ślub! Yay!


	16. Rozdział 16 Ślub

**Witam :)**

Wiem, wiem dawno nie było nowego rozdziału, bo aż od lutego, ale cóż poradzić? Życie. Nie pamiętam co się działo w marcu, ale kwiecień zleciał mi pod znakiem „szycie cosplay'u". Pod koniec kwietnia byłam w Poznaniu na Pyrkonie, a tam koleżanka była jeszcze chora i mnie zaraziła + pogoda była dosyć paskudna, przez co wróciłam do domu chora. Praktycznie przez cały maj siedziałam w domu i umierałam. Wiele razy miałam chęć po prostu usiąść przed maszyną, albo komputerem, ale jak miałam to zrobić, skoro sił mi brakowało? Pod koniec maja w końcu wyszłam na prostą – no i o to jestem :)

Na Prima Aprilis miałam ochotę napisać, że porzucam tłumaczenie podając jakiś ważny albo błahy powód, ale potem stwierdziłam, że to byłoby trochę przykre, więc sobie odpuściłam. Chciałam wam trochę dokuczyć, ale mi nikt nie zrobił żartu to ja wam też nie.

We wcześniejszym rozdziale napisałam, że miałam tylko 2 strony po pl i aż 9 po ang. Cóż… Jako, że w większości są tu dialogi (a przynajmniej ja tak czuje), poszło mi to znacznie lepiej niż zazwyczaj. Przysiadłam i te 9 stron machnęłam w dwa dni :)

 **TheLostRogue** Kochana, każdy komentarz jest na wagę złota, więc nawet jedno krótkie zdanie mnie ucieszy :) Oj błędy są, na pewno. Myślę, że nawet po poprawce Tenebris bym jakieś znalazła :P  
Ciesze się, że dzięki mnie kolejna osoba może się cieszyć tym tekstem. O wytrwałość nie masz się co martwić, bo jestem dosyć uparta i zdeterminowana, by doprowadzić ten projekt do końca.  
Nawet jeśli miałoby mi to zając lata :)

 **Seze** W takim razie zapraszam do czytania :)

 **Salvio.h** Proszę, o to nowy rozdział, a kiedy następny? Kto to wie? :D

 **Ruda098** Bardzo dziękuję i zapraszam do czytania :)

 **Ldorotka** Plany życiowe, że tak to ujmę – poszły się jebać xD (przepraszam za inwektywę ;w;), ale to nie znaczy, że zapomniałam o moim „dziecku". Praca nad tekstem nigdy nie będzie mi  
sprawiać radości – to mogę bez bicia przyznać, ale nagrodą za przejście przez to piekło jest to, że wy czekacie, by móc cieszyć się kolejnym kawałkiem tej historii.

 **Jukira** Lubię niespodzianki, dostawać i robić, więc cieszy mnie twoje szczęście :) Siła, którą mi wysłałaś została przyswojona i dobrze wykorzystana (jakkolwiek to brzmi ^^).

 **Mim** Czy będzie? Oczywiście, że tak!

 **Nimrodel** Och, ślub… na twoim/waszym miejscu nie nastawiałabym się na coś wielkiego. Ja sama czytając po raz pierwszy oryginał nastawiłam się na nie wiadomo co, a tu szału nie ma.  
Potem jest zabawniej (gdy pojawia się Bella), no ale i też radzę się przygotować na płacz. Chyba będę ostrzegać kiedy te rozdziały nadejdą. Mi osobiście złamały serce T.T  
Co wy z tą słabą wiarą we mnie? Oczywiście, że będę kontynuować swoja pracę :)

 **xserxses22** Jeśli chodzi o mejle… Nie wiem czemu, ale ff usuwa z komentarzy nazwy mejli czy też stron, więc jeśli chcecie uzyskać ze mną kontakt drogą pocztową to piszcie na dycia12 gmail. com  
To mój prywaty mejl. Ale nie wiem czy wiecie, ale pod każdym rozdziałem albo na moim profilu na ff na samym dole istnieje coś takiego jak „follow author, follow story, favourite author, favourite story".  
Te cztery funkcje służą do tego, że jak je klikniecie to za każdym razem, gdy dodam nowy rozdział przyjdzie wam powiadomienie na mejla. To jest dosyć wygodne i praktyczne, bo np. ja używam poczty  
najczęściej na tel i właśnie na niego dostaje powiadomienia. Trochę się rozgadałam, ale długo mnie nie było i chciałam rozjaśnić kilka spraw. Także już nie zanudzam i zapraszam do lektury :)

* * *

Rozdział 16. Ślub

Dzień ślubu przyszedł szybciej niż Harry chciałby. Podzielił swój czas między bibliotekę, gdzie szukał jakichkolwiek zaklęć antykoncepcyjnych, które nie wymagałyby magii czy ekscentrycznych składników, nie wiedział jak dostać je w swoje ręce – bezskutecznie mógłby dodać, między lekcje tańca ze wszystkimi, którzy mieli trochę czasu (była to spora grupa), ale najczęściej była to Narcyza i między spędzanie czasu z Dudley'em i Ślizgonami.

Teraz stanął przed długim lustrem, podczas gdy Narcyza poprawiała jego szaty upewniając się, że fałdy odpowiednio opadały na właściwe miejsca, a Luna wykonała krzyżówkę snując fantazje będąc pewną jej istnienia. Narcyza próbowała porozmawiać z nią o noszeniu kolczyków z rzodkwi, ale Luna powiedziała, że będą świetnie pasować do sukni, którą miała na sobie (która była bladozielona według protokołu) i wróciła do krzyżówki.

Jego szaty były tak ciemnozielone, że można było uważać, że są czarne dopóki nie padało na nie światło. Na plecach był wyszyte dwa herby rodzinne: lew i jednorożec skierowane do siebie i dewiza Potterów pod nimi. Pod szatami nosił czarne spodnie i białą tunikę, ale nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć, więc to nie było tak jakby był kompletnie nagi.

To był piękny słoneczny dzień, a małe chmury dryfowały na nieskalanym niebie, gdy delikatny powiew szeptał pomiędzy drzewami. To był jeden z tych dni, gdzie wszystko wydaje się idealne – albo przynajmniej takie powinno być. Pewnie, pogoda była wspaniała, a jego ubrania wyglądały znakomicie chociaż Harry pomyślał, że wygląda trochę jak dziecko, które ubiera ubranie swoich rodziców, a wszyscy ludzie, których uważa za rodzinę byli tam, ale Harry nie mógł zmusić się, by dojrzeć iskierkę nadziei/jasną stronę. Chociaż spędził całe noce w bibliotece przeglądając starożytne i nowe tomy, nie znalazł niczego co uniemożliwiałoby mu zajście w ciążę bez zauważenia tego przez Toma (wątpił w to, że Czarny Pan po prostu zignorowałby wykonanie rytuału z własną spermą). Teraz był pewien, że mężczyzna był ekspertem w tej sprawie…

Ponownie spojrzał w lustro: był blady, bledszy niż zwykle, jego oczy nie były już ukryte przez okulary i były takie same żywo zielone jak zawsze, choć spoglądały na niego z czymś podobnym do rozpaczy. Jego włosy miały ten sam północny kolor i były tak zakręcone jak nigdy stawiając opór próbą Narcyzy, by je poskromić. Harry westchnął znowu i zszedł z taboretu, a Narcyza zaczęła mu pochlebiać całkowicie ignorując jego protesty.

Po niepewnym pukaniu do drzwi Syriusz wszedł do nieużywanej klasy po to, aby znaleźć swojego chrześnika w swoich ramionach. Przez chwilę stali kompletnie nieruchomo, z głową Harry'ego mocno schowaną pod brodą Animaga, zanim Syriusz zaczął robić kojące koła na plecach małego zielonookiego czarodzieja.

\- Jeśli naprawdę zamierzasz przez to przejść powinniśmy iść teraz, Harry – wreszcie szepnął i Harry cofnął się niechętnie.

Ucałował jego obie skronie i nos, po czym założył Harry'emu kaptur, który całkowicie ukrył jego twarz:

\- Zawsze będę cię kochać, po prostu o tym pamiętaj.

\- Też cię kocham Siri – szepnął Harry biorąc rękę Syriusza i ciągnąc go lekko do drzwi. - Czas iść.

Narcyza i Luna już poszły, przypuszczalnie zająć swoje miejsca. Szli w milczeniu do olbrzymich drzwi wejściowych, bo ślub były na zewnątrz, a tylko ci aktywnie biorący udział w nim mogli wejść do środka, za co Harry bardzo się wdzięczny. Nie byłby w stanie teraz poradzić sobie z dziennikarzami, nie żeby kiedykolwiek był.

Zatrzymali się na krótko przed otwarciem drzwi przytulając się jeszcze raz. Harry przylgnął do wyższego mężczyzny najdroższego w jego życiu, a pojedynczy zduszony szloch opuścił jego gardło rozbrzmiewając echem w pustych korytarzach.

Mały czarnowłosy chłopiec uwolnił się z objęć zaledwie kilka sekund później:

\- Jeśli nie pójdę teraz to nigdy nie pójdę, a muszę iść.

Syriusz tylko skinął ze zrozumieniem głową i położył delikatną dłoń Harry'ego w zgięciu swojego ramienia. Przeszedł przez drzwi tak, jak jego rodzice nauczyli go lata temu, kiedy nadal był uważany za odpowiedniego dziedzica dla Blacków.

Na przestrzeni pomiędzy zamkiem, chatą Hagrida, Wierzbą Bijącą, a jeziorem tłoczyli się ludzie i reporterzy. Gdy tylko wyszli z bezpiecznej strefy w Hogwarcie rozbłysła niezliczona masa aparatów, a oni zostali zalani przez nadgorliwych czarodziejów i czarownice, którzy wbijali różdżki w ich twarze wykrzykując pytania. Harry widział ich tylko jako rozmazane kształty i bezimienne twarze, nie znał żadnego z nich, ale wiedział, że nic o nim do cholery nie wiedzą, ani o tym co myślał czy nie odczuwał.

Syriusz zdecydowanie popychał ich osłaniając Harry'ego tak dobrze jak to tylko możliwe, aż w końcu dotarli do zacisznego obszaru tylko dla tych, którzy mieli wyraźne zaproszenie. Kiedy zaczęli łamać niewidzialną barierę zaczęła płynąć delikatna muzyka, a Harry uśmiechnął się, po mimo tego jak surrealistyczna jest ta sytuacja. Wszyscy goście stali przed nimi, ale nikt się nie uśmiechał. Harry dostrzegł cały klan Weasleyów, a także Hermionę i Fleur Delacour po jego prawej. Pani Weasley patrzyła na niego z taką wielką pogardą, że szybko się odwrócił. Dwie rzędy przed nimi stał tata Luny prowadząc ożywioną dyskusję z Hagridem – oboje wydawali się być w innym świecie. W pierwszym rzędzie czekał Remus wyglądając na smutnego i zamyślonego, a po jego lewej stronie był Simon z ciekawą kombinacją poparcia i gniewu na twarzy. Dyrektor również tam siedział i okazał się być jedynym, który cieszy się tą sytuacją, rozpromieniony i błyszczący – Harry nie mógł go znienawidzić bardziej niż w tym właśnie momencie. Druga strona wydawała się być zarezerwowana dla Ministerstwa Magii i ironicznie dla sług Czarnego Pana. Harry rozpoznał tylko kilku pracowników Ministerstwa, wśród nich Dolores Umbridge, Ludo Bagmana i Percy'ego Weasley'a, który zdecydował się nie siedzieć z rodziną. Bardziej z przodu siedzieli Śmierciożercy, wszyscy w prostych (ale przede wszystkim kosztownych) czarnych szatach, mimo że zapomnieli o swoich białych maskach – uśmiechali się do niego złośliwie albo utrzymywali doskonałą maskę obojętności.

Pod łukiem wykonanym z bluszczu i białych róży stał Voldemort-Tom – ubrany w uroczyste szaty z tego samego materiału co szaty Harry'ego, chociaż jego były czarne. Wyglądał znacznie bardziej męsko i był wyższy niż Gryfon, który kiedykolwiek mógłby być. On również ich obserwował, gdy zbliżali się obojętnie i nonszalancko wydając się całkowicie pewni swego i jego mocy. Trochę po jego prawej i za nim Korneliusz Knot przestawał z jednej nogi na drugą bezmyślnie bawiąc się z kartami książki w ręku, najwyraźniej niekomfortowe było bycie tak blisko Czarnego Pana.

Gdy tylko weszli na małą scenę Knot zaczął bełkotać/paplać witając wszystkich na tym radosnym wydarzeniu, wyrażając pragnienie pokojowej przyszłości i ogólnie denerwując wszystkich, najprawdopodobniej zabijając tysiące komórek mózgowych swoim uśmiechem. Harry nie słuchał, ale zamiast tego starał się kontrolować swoje emocje.

\- Kto jest konsygnatariuszem* pana młodego? - spytał nagle zwracając się wyczekująco do Syriusza.

\- Ja jestem – Syriusz prawie warknął delikatnie ściągając kaptur z głowy Harry'ego.

Animag położył opalone dłonie po obu stronach bladej twarzy i lekko otarł się ustami o bliznę Harry'ego. Kiedy się odsunął jego dłonie pozostały na swoim miejscu, ich oczy się spotkały i przez krótki moment Syriusz widział wszystko to, co mały chłopiec odczuwał z przebłysku w jego oczach: przede wszystkim strach, ściśle po nim rozpacz, przeważającą wcześniejszą dwójkę determinację, nie skierowany na niego gniew, rezygnację – nie powinna być w oczach takiego dziecka, wdzięczność za wszystko, smutek w całej swojej chwale i miłość – tylko dla niego. A potem zamknął się całkowicie czyniąc swoje spojrzenie ciemniejszym, jak ludzie, którzy zaciągają żaluzje, kiedy tylko zapada noc.

Jego szerokie dłonie opadły i gdy po raz pierwszy nie zasłaniały rysów twarzy Harry'ego goście zbiorowo sapnęli, a nawet oczy Voldemorta rozjaśniły się z uznaniem.

Harry naprawdę był piękny, nie było innego słowa – nie przystojny, nie ładny, piękny. Jego biała skóra połyskiwała w słońcu dając mu eteryczny wygląd, wyglądał jak anioł. Czarne, zmierzwione włosy kontrastowały ostro z jego bladością sprawiając, że wydaje się wrażliwy i kruchy. A jednak emitował energii tak wiele, że niemal była wyczuwalna dotykiem. Jego zielone oczy były oprawione ciemnymi rzęsami częściowo nimi ukrytymi, ale Tom wierzył, że jego oczy są jakieś inne, choć nie da sobie za to głowy obciąć. Może po prostu nigdy nie widział ich bez okularów.

Kiedy wszyscy wstali Minister Magii przystąpił do ślubu recytując coś z książki w dłoniach i próbował żartować, by rozładować atmosferę.

\- Czy ty, Tomie Marvolo Riddle'u, chcesz pojąć tutaj Harolda Jamesa Pottera za swojego męża? - zapytał pulchny mężczyzna unikając spotkania z czerwonymi oczami.

\- Tak, chcę – powiedział wyraźnie Voldemort pozwalając sobie na zwycięski uśmiech i I wsunął srebrną obrączkę na palec serdeczny Harry'ego.

\- Czy ty, Haroldzie Jamesie Potterze, chcesz pojąć tutaj Toma Marvolo Riddle'a za swojego męża? - powtórzył pytanie, a jego usta wykrzywił nieprzyjemny uśmiech.

\- Tak, chcę – skłamał płasko i bez wahania Harry. Jego spojrzenie nie zawahało się patrząc na miejsce za ramieniem Toma i także umieścił ślubną obrączkę na jego dłoni.

\- Niniejszym ogłaszam was mężem i mężem – zakończył Knot wycierając pot powoli spływający mu po szyi. - Możesz pocałować pana młodego.

\- Nareszcie – prawie zawołał, ale oczywiście tego nie zrobił.

Zamiast tego podszedł bliżej do swego pana młodego – męża – i pieszcząc jego policzek lekko chwycił go za głowę całując go raczej cnotliwie, reszta przyjdzie później. Niektórzy goście z grzeczności zaczęli bić brawo, ale to nie było zbyt entuzjastyczne. Magicznie krzesła zniknęły, by zastąpić je małymi stolikami z białymi obrusami i srebrnymi talerzami.

Czerwonooki mężczyzna owinął ramię wokół wąskiego pasa Harry'ego, który wydawał się nieco apatyczny i poprowadził go do stolika najbliżej sceny, gdzie siedzieli z Blackiem, Lupinem, Lucjuszem i Narcyzą, kuzynem Harry'ego, Empatą i panną Lovegood. Dumbledore usiłował usiąść przy ich stole, ale Tom uniemożliwił mu to – zamierzał cieszyć się ślubem (przynajmniej jeden z nich będzie). Mówiąc o starym durniu właśnie stał na scenie rozpromieniony i przygotowując się do przemowy.

\- Zanim weźmiemy udział w wspaniałym posiłku, który skrzaty domowe bez wątpienia przygotowały, chciałbym pogratulować nowożeńcom i skorzystać z okazji, aby powiedzieć coś o tej dwójce… - zaczął, ale zanim zdążył kontynuować został zagłuszony przez głośną muzykę wyglądając jakby ssał cytrynowego dropsa, który naprawdę smakował jak cytryna, a nie jak cukier.

\- Zatańcz ze mną – Voldemort usłyszał wyszeptane słowa do jego ucha i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swojego zielonookiego męża. - Jeśli nie chcesz, aby cała historia naszego życia się skończyła.

Czarny Pan wstał z wdziękiem i delikatnie się kłaniając ofiarował dłoń Harry'emu, który zaakceptował ją rumieniąc się i poszedł za nim na otwartą przestrzeń pomiędzy stołami (które rozmieszczone były w kole). Była to dość powolna piosenka, więc kiedy Harry położył dłoń na ramieniu Toma wyższy mężczyzna owinął ramieniem jego talię i przyciągnął go bliżej.

\- I jaki jest twój plan kiedy piosenka się skończy? A może spodziewasz się, że będę z tobą tańczył aż zasną? - Tom ciekawsko uniósł brew, kiedy szeleszcząc materiałem ruszyli po trawie.

\- Jedzenie będzie podawane po tej piosence, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem – wyjaśnił Harry. - A jeśli nie chcesz ze mną tańczyć to znajdę kogoś innego – próbował się uwolnić, ale były Ślizgon przyczepił się do niego trzymając go.

\- Cieszę się, że dałeś mi zaszczyt pierwszego tańca, Harry – mruknął, zachwycony subtelnym dreszczem, który przebiegł przez delikatne ciało Harry'ego.

Właśnie wtedy piosenka się skończyła i tak jak Gryfon przewidział na stolikach pojawił się posiłek, a kilka par, które dołączyły do nich na parkiecie (wśród nich Lucjusz, Narcyza, Remus i Syriusz) zajęły swoje miejsca. Szybkie spojrzenie na stół Dumbledore'a, gdzie sędziwy dyrektor siedział z innymi hogwardzkimi profesorami i ministrem, i jeszcze jedno na jego ściągniętą twarz sprawiło, że dzień Voldemorta stał się o wiele lepszy, i nawet pogardliwie skinął głową przywódcom światła podnosząc szyderczo szklankę zanim wrócił do własnego stolika.

Obok niego Harry rozciął swój filet z pstrąga na schludne, drobne kawałki i solił ziemniaki chociaż wydawało się, że nie ma zamiaru tego zjeść. Tom przyglądał mu się kątem oka, kiedy jadł własny posiłek, ale młody mężczyzna jedynie rzadko wkładał jeden z małych kawałków do ust głównie bawiąc się – robiąc stosy i rujnując je tylko po to, żeby zrobić kolejny. _Może jest zdenerwowany_ , stwierdził.

\- Harry – ten irytujący mugol. - Będziesz to jadł?

\- Nie, możesz to wziąć – Harry popchnął talerz w stronę swojego kuzyna. - Ale jeśli chcesz coś innego możesz zapytać jednego ze skrzatów – Dudley rzeczywiście skończył danie główne, a ponieważ na deser ma być bufet, który jeszcze się nie pojawił nie miał nic innego, by napełnić usta ( _oczywiście z wyjątkiem bezużytecznych pytań_ , dodał mentalnie Voldemort). - Chcesz żebym wezwał dla ciebie Zgredka?

\- Byłoby świetnie – zgodził się Dudley wyglądając na szczęśliwego uprzednio zajadając się jedzeniem Harry'ego. - Mój trener dał mi tę listę ze wszystkimi rodzajami rzeczy na niej, po to żebym utrzymał formę w czasie wakacji. I odkąd nic nie zrobiłem w ciągu ostatnich dni dziś rano pomyślałem, że to byłby dobry pomysł, żeby w jakiś sposób to nadrobić, więc nie miałem czasu na śniadanie…

Podczas, gdy Dudley skończył obiad kuzyna – to było fascynujące, że udało mu się jeść i rozmawiać jednocześnie – Harry delikatnie powiedział imię Zgredka, a małe stworzenie pojawiło się z głośnym „pop", co zmieszało niektórych z reszty gości.

\- Zgredek jest zadowolony, że widzi panicza** Harry'ego Pottera, sir – głęboko się ukłonił dotykając nosem trawy co sprawiło, że kichnął. - Co Zgredek może zrobić dla panicza Harry'ego Pottera, sir?

\- Nic Zgredku – uszy skrzata opadły. - Ale mój kuzyn jest trochę głodny i byłby ci bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby mógł dostać drugą porcję twojego pysznego jedzenia – Zgredek podniósł się szczerząc zęby w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Co Zgredek ma przynieść kuzynowi Harry'ego Pottera, sir? - zapiszczał patrząc z nadzieją na muskularnego młodzieńca.

\- Chciałbym znowu stek, jeśli to nie problem – odparł Dudley i z pstryknięciem długich, cienkich palców Zgredka jego talerz napełnił się. – Dziękuje – i znowu zaczął jeść.

\- Czy Zgredek może zadać pytanie paniczowi Harry'emu Potterowi, sir? - zapytał nieśmiało skrzat i kontynuował dopiero po zachęcającym skinieniu Harry'ego. - Zgredek i Mrużka chcą cię zapytać czy może pozwoliłbyś nam zostać twoimi skrzatami domowymi? Nie chcemy pieniędzy tylko chcemy zostać z paniczem Harrym Potterem, sir i zadbać o panicza Harry'ego Pottera, sir.

\- Zgredku, jesteś tego pewien? - skrzat energicznie kiwnął głową. - Dobrze, zatem się zgodzę, ale przynajmniej będę płacił tobie, ponieważ Mrużka zdawała się być raczej urażona ideą zapłaty, gdy ostatnim razem ją widziałem, a ty nie będziesz mnie nazywać „paniczem Harrym Potterem, sir", ale Harrym – Zgredek gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. - Zatem panicz Harry. I będziesz musiał mi powiedzieć, jeśli cokolwiek będzie cię niepokoić, zrozumiano?

\- Tak, paniczu Harry – Zgredek radośnie się do niego uśmiechnął. - Czego wymagasz ode mnie i Mrużki?

\- Tom? - ciemnowłosy chłopak odwrócił się do męża. - Czy to w porządku? Mogę ich teraz wysłać do zamku Slytherina?

\- Oczywiście, Harry – odpowiedział Voldemort. - Powinni znać lokalizację, ponieważ teraz są w twojej służbie.

\- Zgredku możesz z Mrużką tam iść, po to abym jutro mógł się was zapytać gdzie wszystko jest? - zapytał uprzejmie Harry, a po tym Zgredek ukłonił się raz jeszcze zniknął ze znanym „pop".

\- Czy to był mój stary skrzat? - zapytał Lucjusz, popijając wino.

\- Tak – westchnął Harry. - Przepraszam, jeśli cię obraziłem.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Harry – odpowiedział uprzejmie Lucjusz. - Tylko się nad tym zastanawiałem.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, która została przerwana pojawieniem się długiego stołu po ich prawej stronie, który obładowany był wszelakimi różnymi deserami i okrzykiem radości Dudley'a, a następnie cichym chichotem Harry'ego. Wokół nich ludzie zaczęli wstać człapiąc mniej lub bardziej w stronę bufetu i napełniając talerze słodkimi smakołykami.

\- Niczego nie chcesz? - spytał Tom, gdy stanął jako jeden z ostatnich, by napełnić talerz nie potrafiąc całkowicie wyeliminować troski ze swojego głosu.

\- Nie, dzięki Tom – Harry przesunął się trochę na swoim miejscu, jakby czuł się niekomfortowo. - Jestem pewien, że Dudley coś mi przyniesie…

\- Właśnie, chudzielcu – Dudley osadził się na krześle, który wcześniej należało do Syriusza. - Tutaj masz tiramisu, sałatkę owocową bez bananów i ciastka czekoladowe. Kiedy skończysz z tym wszystkim możesz spróbować czegoś ode mnie.

\- Wow, to dobra motywacja – zadrwił Harry, ale spróbował trochę tiramisu milcząc z uznaniem.

Stopniowo reszta powróciła na miejsca z przepysznie wyglądającym deserem na talerzach i zaczęli jeść. Wokół stolika było spokojne otoczenie, a jeśli nie wzięło się pod uwagę kim i czym ci ludzie byli mogliby po prostu zostać przyjaciółmi, dogadać się wzajemnie dzieląc się herbatą i kawą. Ale oczywiście to tylko iluzja. Jedna, która nie może trwać wiecznie.

\- Harry, mój drogi chłopcze, jak się masz? - Dumbledore poklepał go po ramieniu, a chłopak szarpnął się niekomfortowo.

\- Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc, dyrektorze? - odpowiedział Harry unikając odpowiedzi.

\- Och, po prostu zastanawiałem się czy masz coś wspólnego z tą muzyką tuż przed posiłkiem, to było bardzo niekonwencjonalne/oryginalne – powiedział niewinnie starzec nie zabierając ręki z ramienia Harry'ego.

Harry roześmiał się, choć trochę wymuszenie:

\- Ale oczywiście, gdy przebywałem u Malfoyów starali się mnie nauczyć tańczyć i po prostu nie mogłem się doczekać, aby spróbować tego w rzeczywistości. Gdybym wiedział, że masz zamiar wygłosić mowę porozmawiałbym o tym ze Zgredkiem.

\- Nie martw się, Harry – odparł Dumbledore najwyraźniej próbując brzmieć uspokajająco. - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że personel Hogwartu zdecydował, że ty i twój mąż jesteście mile widziani w Hogwarcie aż do końca wakacji…

\- To nie będzie konieczne, Dumbledore – interweniował Tom strzepując rękę Dumbledore'a i zastępując ją własną. - Dokonałem przygotowania dla nas, byśmy zostali zabrali do mojego zamku zaraz po świętach. Ponieważ to teraz będzie też dom Harry'ego myślę, że najlepiej dla niego będzie przyzwyczaić się najszybciej jak to możliwe.

\- Tom, nie znasz Harry'ego. Z pewnością będzie to dla niego za dużo, żeby wziąć to wszystko naraz – wyznał Dumbledore, a jego oczy migotały jak szalone.

\- Zgadzam się z Tomem – poparł go Harry patrząc na dyrektora bez blasku w oku. - Wolałbym dowiedzieć się teraz jak wygląda moja przyszłość.

\- Myślę, że uważasz, że to błąd, Harry – stary człowiek westchnął wydając się smutny, ale wewnętrznie przeklinał upór głupiego chłopca, który odmówił współpracy. - Ale jeśli naprawdę chcesz to zrobić to nie zabraniam ci pójść.

\- Jak miło z twojej strony, Dumbledore – zaszydził Voldemort, a jego czerwone oczy rozbłysły niebezpiecznie. - Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie potrzebuje twojej zgody, to znaczy tak wiele… Jeśli pozwolisz? Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz kogoś innego do martwienia się…

\- Nadal pozostaje kwestia nowego adresu Harry'ego – walczył w przegranej bitwie i wiedział o tym. - Jako dyrektor powinienem to wiedzieć w razie nagłego wypadku.

Tom uniósł brew w mrocznym rozbawieniu:

\- Czyżby? Nie dostrzegam jakiego rodzaju sytuacje kryzysowe wymagałyby od ciebie byś go miał. Zdrowie Harry'ego już więcej nie jest twoim zmartwieniem, a każdy inny „nagły wypadek" nie dotyczy mnie, a więc i Harry'ego. Jeśli będą dla niego jakieś informacje możesz wysłać je sową. A teraz proszę cię po raz ostatni, abyś zostawił nas w spokoju – groźba w jego głosie nie była już subtelna.

Dyrektor rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę Harry'ego, który niemo wpatrywał się w dekorację stołu i odszedł.

\- Nie jestem twoją własnością. Nie będziesz mi mówił o kogo lub o co mam się troszczyć – powiedział Harry, gdy tylko Dumbledore zniknął, a Tom się odsunął.

\- Wiem, Harry – Czarny Pan uspokoił go delikatnie ściskając jedną bladą dłoń. - Nie chciałem cię obrazić tym co powiedziałem. Chciałam tylko żeby ten stary głupiec sobie poszedł, najlepiej bez naszego adresu.

Harry cicho pokiwał głową.

Po tym jak skończyli jeść bufet zniknął, Knot wrócił się na scenę. Kilkakrotnie oczyścił gardło zanim ogłosił, że teraz panowie drużby coś powiedzą.

Lucjusz dał Dudley'owi znak, że powinien iść pierwszy, po czym mugol wstał i zabrał głos:

\- Cześć wszystkim. To trochę dziwne, bo nie znam większości z was i jestem pewien, że wy mnie też nie znacie. Jestem Dudley Dursley, kuzyn Harry'ego, ale tego nie musicie wiedzieć. Powinniście go znać, ponieważ jest najlepszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Jest miły i troskliwy, jest silny i odważny, inteligentny i potrafi wybaczać, ma wszelakie dobre cechy, które możesz wymyślić i dlatego cię nienawidzę. Nienawidzę cię tak kurewsko mocno, bo nie powinieneś tego robić dla niego, bo nie zasługuje na to całe gówno, które rzucasz mu w twarz i dlatego, że nigdy cię nie nienawidził. Nie znam Voldemorta – prawie wszyscy się skrzywili. - I być może… Może on jest fajnym facetem, ale nigdy nie mógłby… Nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dobry dla mojego kuzyna. To naprawdę wszystko, co chciałem powiedzieć. Dziękuje.

Zgromadzeni czarodzieje i czarownice siedzieli w szoku, kiedy mugol wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Cóż, przynajmniej ta mowa nie jest pokrywająca się z moją – skomentował sucho Lucjusz. - Chociaż zgodzę się z większością kwestii. Jeśli spojrzysz na ten ślub obiektywnie jest to zaaranżowane małżeństwo, które jest często praktykowane w Czarodziejskim Świecie, zwłaszcza wśród rodzin czystej krwi. Małżeństwo moje i Narcyzy również zostało zaaranżowane i nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem z tego powodu nieszczęśliwy. Jestem przekonany, że Harry Potter i Czarny Pan sprawią, że to małżeństwo i ta pokojowa praca będą dla obu stron, bo jeśli mają coś wspólnego to ich upór. Dziękuję za uwagę.

Kilka osób niechętnie zaklaskało i natychmiast się zatrzymały, gdy muzyka zaczęła ponownie grać.

\- Zatańczysz ze mną, Harry? - spytał uprzejmie Tom chcąc mieć w ramionach swojego małego pięknego męża. Wyciągnął dłoń, a Harry położył na niej swoją o wiele mniejszą pozwalając się raz jeszcze poprowadzić na parkiet.

Voldemort przyciągnął młodszego męża do siebie popierając go jednym ramieniem i powoli bujając się z nim w rytm muzyki. Harry nie protestował ani nie walczył, choć wyglądał na lekko niespokojnego i zdecydowanie zakłopotanego. Voldemort znowu się dziwił jakiego teraz ma pięknego męża. Są kompletnymi przeciwieństwami, przynajmniej w wyglądzie: kiedy Harry jest mały i delikatny, on sam jest wysoki i muskularny we właściwych miejscach, dając mu ciało ścigającego, a może obrońcy; skóra Harry'ego była mlecznobiała i bez skazy jak na starych portretach królewskich kobiet, podczas gdy jego skóra była opalona; oboje mają czarne włosy, ale Tom są lekko faliste, układają się w idealnym stylu, a Harry'ego sterczą w każdym kierunku, jakby nie zadał sobie trudu, by to naprawić po wstaniu z łóżka. Czarny Pan lubił dotyk Harry'ego na sobie, nawet mu się podobało owinięcie go swoimi ramionami by go chronić, ale to było w porządku. Zastanawiał się jak Harry by się zachowywał, gdyby byli sami, najprawdopodobniej krzyczałby na niego i walczyłby na każdym kroku, zarzuciłby mu zniewagę – czy to nie było coś czego można się spodziewać? Zanotuj tę ironię. Tom westchnął, wcale nie chciał naciskać na Gryfona i to nie jest tak, że będzie go gwałcił co tydzień, więc może z czasem Harry zda sobie z tego sprawę. _Albo złamiesz jego ducha_ , powiedział ten irytujący mały głos w jego głowie, ale on zdecydowanie to wygrał. Nie chciał złamać małego Gryfona, nigdy więcej.

\- Czy mogę prosić o następny taniec z moim chrześniakiem? - Syriusz poklepał Voldemorta po ramieniu.

Czarny Pan szybko kiwnął głową zanim jeszcze raz odwrócił się do swojego Harry'ego.

Przycisnął usta na krótko do małej dłoni i lekko się pokłonił, przez co Harry się zaczerwienił:

\- Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz czas na taniec ze mną jeszcze raz później. Wychodzimy około siódmej, więc byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś do tego czasu się pożegnał.

Po Syriuszu zatańczył z Luną, która była zdania, że może pojawić się tęcza, ponieważ miała goblinią krew płynącą w jej żyłach, a po niej tańczył z Lucjuszem, Remusem, Draco, Pansy, Dudley'em, Blaisem, Simonem, Narcyzą, a nawet z Severusem, chociaż protestował i celowo stanął mu na nogę.

Harry unikał Weasleyów tak dobrze jak tylko mógł, ale mógł zobaczyć kątem oka jak na niego patrzą, a czasami słyszał od nich oszczerstwa lub zniewagi jak syczeli mu je do ucha, kiedy mijali innych tańczących, ale starał się to także zignorować. Niektórzy pracownicy Ministerstwa przybyli po to, aby mu pogratulować, a nawet podziękować, ale to było gorsze niż obelgi, więc ich także starał się unikać. Nauczyciele ciągle mu mówili, że zawsze tu będą jeśli będzie potrzebował pomocy lub kogoś do rozmowy – sposób, w jaki rozmawiali o nim przypominał mu imprezę ukończenia studiów, a może pogrzeb. Wszyscy zdawali się myśleć, że potrzebuje fizycznego spokoju przytulając go, klepiąc go w ramię i pocierając jego plecy. Harry nienawidził, gdy ludzie dotykali go bez ostrzeżenia lub pochodząc od tyłu – w jego życiu dotyk nigdy nie był dobry. Ich też starał się unikać. Śmierciożercy zachowywali dystans strzegąc strażników lub rozmawiając z wpływowymi gośćmi – Harry cieszył się tym małym ułaskawieniem.

O wpół do siódmej zatańczył z każdym nie próbując ich unikać co najmniej dwukrotnie, rozmawiał z Simonem i Dudley'em, a zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej się pożegnali, zanim zniknęli w sieci Fiuu. Rozmawiał z panią Pomfrey uspokajając surową czarownicę, że wziął swoje eliksiry i przyjął jej ofertę pracy. Spotkał się z Damianem i Taneą, z przyjemnością patrząc jak się dogadują i przekazał dziewczynie książkę o wilkołakach. Draco obiecał zapytać ojca czy też mógłby przyjść do zamku Slytherina, dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. Luna pożegnała się z nim godzinę temu, ponieważ wyjeżdża z ojcem, by potwierdzić mit o Loch Ness.

Właśnie miał podziękować Narcyzie za wszystko co dla niego zrobiła, gdy nagle Dumbledore zablokował mu drogę uśmiechając się pewien zwycięstwa. Do tej pory był w stanie go unikać zanim dyrektor miał szansę rozpocząć rozmowę, ale wygląda na to, że nie ma już takiej możliwości. Chyba że…

Ogromny uśmiech rozciągnął jego rysy twarzy, był fałszywy, ale Dumbledore nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Pomachał ręką w kierunku dyrektora przesuwając się w jego stronę. Tak jak starzec miał otworzyć usta w pozdrowieniu, które Harry mu przekazał, chłopak przełamał magiczną barierę i zagłębił się w masie reporterów, którzy obecnie próbowali przeprowadzić wywiad z bardzo zirytowanym Korneliuszem Knotem. To zdecydowanie był czas, żeby dobrze wykorzystać jego mały wzrost. Żaden z dziennikarzy go nie zauważył, bo z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy myśleli, że Harry Potter jest znacznie wyższy i oczywiście myśleli, że szuka uwagi, więc dlaczego miałby się ukrywać?

Dotarł do zamku nie dostrzeżony i wsunął się w przyjazną ciemność. Harry usiadł w małej wnęce w pobliżu wejścia, ale wystarczająco ukryty przed wszystkimi, szczególnie przed Dumbledore'em, jeżeli nie będą go dokładnie szukać. Skulił się przyciągając kolana do piersi i kładąc głowę na kolanach. Był tak zmęczony. W ostatnich dniach nie spał w ogóle, a to kosztowało. Tylko kilka minut… Harry nawet nie skończył ostatniej myśli, kiedy już był w krainie snów, a raczej w krainie koszmarów. Dla porównania spał raczej dobrze i na zmianę śnił tylko o Dursley'ach, co przynajmniej pozostawiało go w emocjonalnym bólu. Nie żeby to było lepsze.

Voldemort był bardzo zirytowany… nie, inaczej – on wrzał z wściekłości. Minęło prawie cztery godziny, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego mąż widocznie nie miał zamiaru pojawić się w uzgodnionym czasie. Postanowił więc po prostu go znaleźć i zabrać do domu tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe, gdzie wyjaśni mu bez wzburzenia lub ekscytacji, że to się nie powtórzy. Po godzinie pochylił się nisko, by zapytać Animaga i jego wilkołaka czy widzieli Harry'ego, ale byli tak samo bezradni. Na dodatek Black natychmiast zaczął się martwić i dołączył do poszukiwań.

Po kolejnej godzinie błazen zaczął oskarżać go o porwanie swojego współmałżonka, Knot uciekł tak szybko jak tylko mógł, gdy domyślił się, że Harry zniknął, prawdopodobnie do swojego biura, a jego Śmierciożercy i przyjaciele Harry'ego przystąpili do imprezy poszukiwawczej.

A teraz cztery godziny później przeszukali każde miejsce, na które mogli wpaść, nawet wieżę Gryffindoru, chociaż McGonagall gwałtownie protestowała. Stali w kręgu tuż za zamkiem czekając aż wszyscy wrócą. To niedorzeczne!

\- Czy wszyscy są? - syknął Voldemort.

\- Nadal brakuje Rabastana i Rudolfusa – zapewnił Lucjusz marszcząc brwi. - Poszli sprawdzić wieżę Astronomiczną.

\- Już godzinę temu go tam szukałem – rzucił gniewnie Severus. - Chyba, że zmieniał swoje położenie za każdym…

Właśnie wtedy ciemny kształt jednego z braci Lestrange ukazał się po prawej stronie Voldemorta. Oboje wyglądali bardzo podobnie z ciemno brązowymi włosami i oczami oraz z wysoką, i dobrze umięśnioną budową. W słabym świetle nie można było ich odróżnić.

\- Mój panie, znaleźliśmy go – mruknął do ucha Voldemorta, który odwrócił się i dał znak Śmierciożercy, by pokazał mu drogę.

Ku jego zdziwieniu przeszli tylko kilka metrów zanim Rabastan, bo był to młodszy z braci jak można było dostrzec w słabym świetle kilku pochodni, zatrzymał się i wskazał na wnękę, gdzie jego brat kucał przy czymś.

\- Czy jest ranny? - spytał Tom klękając obok Rudolfusa i bladej postaci Harry'ego.

\- Nie, o ile mi wiadomo to tylko śpi, choć nie wydaje się być zbyt spokojny – głos Rudolfusa był nieco głębszy niż jego brata.

W rzeczywistości Harry cichutko kwilił, a jego dłonie przywarły do jego kolan. Gniew Voldemorta wygasł, gdy zobaczył jak niewinny Harry wyglądał i ostrożnie wziął go w ramiona. Harry skomlał coraz głośniej słabo się szamocząc i mrucząc niespójne słowa takie jak „nie" i „zostaw"***.

\- Zabiorę go teraz do domu – Tom przeszukał przez kieszenie aż znalazł świstoklik, srebrny kielich. - Powiedz wszystkim, że nic mu nie jest i powiedz Blackowi, i wilkołakowi, że mogą do niego pisać tak długo, jak nie przesadzą.

Dwóch szatynów skinęło posłusznie głowami i szybko podeszło do drzwi, które Voldemort wcześniej wziął za czar. Tom lekko poprawił ciężar w jego ramionach, zanim wypowiedział hasło w wężomowie.

* * *

 ***Konsygnatariusz:**

 **1) osoba podpisująca dokument wspólnie z kimś innym,**

 **2)osoba pośrednicząca przy sprzedaży towarów na zasadzie konsygnacji.**

 **Jak sami widzicie niezbyt miły termin na określenie kogoś, więc nie dziwie się, że Syriusz się wkurzył :)**

 **** W oryginale jest użyte słowo Master – mogłabym to przetłumaczyć jako mistrz, ale potem w konstrukcji zdań mi się to nie kleiło, bo np. z niektórych zdań wynikało, że Zgredek nie pyta o Harry'ego, a o jego mistrza (kimkolwiek jest xD). Dlatego najpierw przetłumaczyłam jako „pan Harry Potter", ale tak jakoś mnie wzięło i z pana zrobił się panicz.**

 **Którą wersja według was jest lepsza – pan czy panicz? Dajcie mi znać :)**

 *****W oryginale autorka użyła słów „no" i „don't", więc jeśli przetłumaczyłabym to na polski „nie" i „nie" to byłoby bez sensu prawda? Zastanawiałam się nam „nie" i „nie rób", ale jednak „nie" i „zostaw" jakoś mi bardziej pasuje :)**

Teraz za każdym razem będę wam pisać nazwę następnego rozdziału - ciekawe w ilu z was rozbudzę niepohamowaną ciekawość? :D

Do następnego :)

/Mika

Rozdział 17 – Noc poślubna


	17. Rozdział 17 Noc poślubna

**No hej :)**

To taka mała niespodzianka dla was. Jako, że nie dodawałam rozdziału przez ponad 3,5 miesiąca pomyślałam, że tylko jeden to mało, więc macie i drugi :) Jest stosunkowo krótki, dlatego mogę wrzucić od razu dwa, a nie jeden. Następny będzie jak się z nim uporam. A - jeśli wcześniej mówiłam, że 2 inne rozdziały sprawiły mi trudność to to odwołuje. Na razie rangę gehenny przejmuje rozdział siedemnasty. Przeczytacie to dowiecie się czemu. Mam nadzieje, że udało mi się wszystko czytelnie i zrozumiale przekazać (miejscami to był taki bełkot, że miałam ochotę wyć z frustracji ;w;).

Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania :)

 **Rozdział nie betowany!**

* * *

Rozdział 17. Noc poślubna

Harry obudził się od znanego szarpnięcia w pępku, i gdy mrugnął otworzył oczy, by spotkać się z nieznanym widokiem. Zaczął trochę panikować i starał się uwolnić, ale wtedy to „trochę" szybko wzrosło, ponieważ był dociskany do ciężkiej klatki piersiowej, słyszał i czuł oddech przy uchu i na szyi. Niemal szlochał z frustracji, gdy osoba go nie puściła, a tylko trzymała go mocniej.

\- Cii, w porządku. Uspokój się Harry – słowa były szeptane niemal wprost do jego ucha i nie zrobiły nic, aby zmniejszyć jego strach. - To ja, Tom. Nie skrzywdzę cię, pamiętasz?

Nagle zawiniątko w jego ramionach stało się absolutnie wiotkie i tylko oczy Harry'ego zacisnęły się mocno, a jego wargi poruszały się w jakiejś mantrze. Tom nie był pewien czy to był dobry, czy zły znak. Nadal szeptał mu słowa do ucha ocierając w górę i w dół ramię odziane w szatę, opierając się o ścianę na zewnątrz jego komnat.*

Zielone oczy otworzyły się powoli i ostrożnie, jakby chłopak spodziewał się bazyliszka, który spojrzałby mu w oczy:

\- Gdzie jestem?

\- Jesteś w zamku Slytherina, na korytarzu prowadzącym do naszych pokoi – odpowiedział spokojnie Ślizgon.

\- I właściwie czemu mnie niesiesz? - spytał podejrzliwie chłopiec.

\- Ponieważ zasnąłeś w jednym z korytarzy i po tym jak w końcu cię znaleźliśmy nie miałem zamiaru dłużej tam zostać, podczas gdy byście się żegnali – odpowiedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna. - I nadal jesteś w moich ramionach, ponieważ chciałem cię przenieść przez próg, albowiem myślałem, że możesz docenić ten kawałek mugolskiej tradycji. Czy mogę?

Harry pokiwał głową czując jak rumieniec wkrada się na jego policzki:

\- Wybacz, że musiałeś mnie szukać – wymamrotał, gdy Voldemort go odstawił zamykając za nimi drzwi.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Jestem pewien, że nie zrobiłeś tego celowo – to tyle na temat wykładu o tym, że musiał na niego czekać. - Są dwa pokoje, które od teraz będziemy ze sobą dzielić. To salon. Możesz czytać wszystkie książki, chociaż proponuję złożyć wizytę w bibliotece, jeśli chcesz książki na konkretny temat. Drzwi mają blokadę, która działa bez magii jeśli poczujesz potrzebę prywatności. Najprawdopodobniej będziesz szanował twoje życzenie, chyba że będę miał jakiś powód, by tego nie robić. A i Śmierciożercy zwykle zbyt często tutaj nie przychodzą. Tam – wskazał na jedne z ciemno brązowych drzwi – jest łazienka. Są tu drzwi łączące łazienkę z sypialnią, która jest tutaj – poprowadził mniejszego czarodzieja przez inne drzwi. - Za tym pejzażem jest garderoba na twoje ubrania. Myślę, że twoje skrzaty domowe już przyniosły twoje rzeczy i umieściły je we właściwym miejscu. Pozostała część zamku również jest do twojej dyspozycji, ale proszę abyś nie przeszkadzał Śmierciożercom w ich prywatnych kwaterach, chyba że cię zaproszą. Masz jakieś pytania?

Harry niemo potrząsnął głową bezmyślnie bawiąc się brzegiem szaty.

\- Harry, spójrz na mnie – zielonooki chłopak spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. - Obiecuje być delikatny, nie bój się.

Mały chłopiec na nowo zaszlochał znów spuszczając głowę.

Voldemort ostrożnie go objął irracjonalnie bojąc się, że mógłby go zgnieść jeśli zacieśniłby uścisk.

Gryfon ukrył schował głowę w klatce piersiowej Toma zaciskając pięści na czarnych szatach.

\- Tom, proszę. Myślę, że jestem nosicielem. Mam dopiero szesnaście lat, nie chcę być rodzicem już teraz. Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie. Proszę, błagam cię, użyj jakiejś antykoncepcji, proszę… - szlochał w jego pierś, a jego całe ciało drżało.

\- Cii - Voldemort zrozumiał tylko kilka niespójnych słów, które nie miały zbyt wielkiego sensu, więc założył, że Harry jest po prostu zdenerwowany, bo to jego pierwszy raz.

 **(Tom, ty głupi ciulu bez butów! Wybaczcie mi to, ale moja reakcja za każdym razem będzie taka sama T.T – dop.tł.) –** Wszystkim się zajmę. Nie martw się.

Dalej robił kojące koła na małych plecach dopóki Harry się nie cofnął.

Wytarł łzy i odpowiedział z mokrym uśmiechem:

\- Dzięki Tom.

Czarny Pan oddał uśmiech (co najmniej obcy dla niego ruch), a potem zaczął ściągać z Harry'ego szaty i tunikę, kiedy delikatny chłopiec niepewnie sięgnął do Toma ściągając z niego jego ubrania. Kiedy mężczyzna o czerwonych oczach skończył z ubraniami Harry'ego młodzieniec stał przed nim tylko w bieliźnie. Pomógł mu z własnymi ubraniami, ponieważ jego małe dłonie zbyt mocno się trzęsły, by zrobić z nich użytek. Następnie pocałował Harry'ego delikatnie, ale stanowczo w usta biorąc jego twarz w swoje opalone dłonie. Był zachwycony, gdy mniejszy czarodziej nieśmiało odpowiedział na jego dotyk i lekko otworzył usta, tak aby mógł pominąć jego język badając każdy zakątek jego ust. Jego smak przypomniał mu białą czekoladę i marcepan. Tom powoli pchał Harry'ego dopóki ten nie uderzył kolanami w łóżko i opadł na czarną pościel leżąc zupełnie nieruchomo. Jego wielkie zielone oczy spoglądały na starszego mężczyznę z ciekawą kombinacją strachu i zaufania.

Voldemort pozbył się bokserów śmiejąc się lekko z szoku wymalowanego na twarzy Harry'ego, kiedy zobaczył jego już sztywną męskość i ostrożnie wpełzł się na Harry'ego podtrzymując swój ciężar ciała jednym ramieniem, po to by nie zmiażdżyć drobnego Gryfona. Czerwonooki zaczął ustami naznaczać klatkę piersiową małego mężczyzny, kiedy jego wolna ręka spoczywała w bokserach Harry'ego. Harry lekko podniósł biodra, aby pomóc Tomowi i wkrótce też był nagi, co sprawiło, że się zarumienił zakłopotany i schował głowę w poduszce.

\- Jesteś piękny Harry – wyszeptał Voldemort całując go wzdłuż jego szczęki. - Nie wstydź się.

Delikatnie odwrócił głowę Harry'ego tak, że znów patrzył na niego i zażądał jego różowych ust. Gryfon otworzył usta i pozwolił, aby język Toma wtargnął do środka. Język w jego ustach krążył wokół jego, zachęcając go, by wziął udział w tańcu. Po chwili wahania zrobił to i pozwolił, aby jego język otarł się i wyszedł naprzeciw drugiemu.

Rozłączyli usta, by złapać oddech, a wyższy mężczyzna ruszył w dół po ciele Harry'ego obsypując małymi pocałunkami jego brzuch, dopóki nie dotarł do małej ścieżki włosów prowadzącej do najbardziej prywatnych obszarów Harry'ego. Harry natychmiast zesztywniał zaciskając oczy.

\- Cii – uspokajał go Czarny Pan, kiedy potarł płaski brzuch Harry'ego. - Zrelaksuj się. Spodoba ci się, zobaczysz.

To był moment kiedy Harry zamilkł jak zawsze, gdy jego wujek uznawał, że musi być „wyszkolony". Jego ciało stało się wiotkie jak szmaciana lalka, nawet jeśli jego zaciśnięte pięści i zamknięte oczy rozluźniły się, jakby nagle cała siła opuściła jego ciało. Nikt nie zobaczy go zranionego i upokorzonego – właśnie to sobie obiecał, kiedy jego wuj zrobił mu to po raz pierwszy. Całkowicie zamknął umysł blokując wspomnienia uczuciami i wycofując się w najciemniejsze zakamarki swojego umysłu. Powłoka, ciało, nic więcej. Niech Tom robi to co chce jeśli to sprawi, że będzie szczęśliwy. Znowu otworzył oczy i skinął głową na Voldemorta, aby kontynuował.

Czy to dlatego, że zauważył zmianę w jego oczach, czy dlatego, że po prostu chciał mieć pewność, że jest gotowy czekał jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim kontynuował swoje starania.

Tom delikatnie dotknął wejścia Harry'ego, po tym jak rozsmarował na palcach lubrykant, który przyszykował dziś rano, zanim wsunął jeden palec do środka. Rozbrzmiał ostry oddech nad nim i ciasny pierścień mięśni zacisnął się wokół niego na sekundę, zanim jego palec został ponownie uwolniony. Poruszając się ostrożnie uspokoił go, zanim jeszcze dodał kolejny palec krzyżując je i wchodząc trochę głębiej, by znaleźć prostatę Harry'ego. Młody mężczyzna od czasu do czasu sapnął i Tom obawiał się, że może go krzywdzi, ale za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał na tę bladą twarz była pusta i wyglądała niemal spokojnie podobnie jak Harry, którego tak naprawdę tu nie było. Dobrze przygotował kruczoczarną piękność mówiąc sobie, że w końcu to obiecał (choć zwykle nie mówił wiele) i zignorował ulotne myśli, że nie chce go zranić. Przygotowywał też swoich innych kochanków, ale nigdy nie lubił tego co teraz robił z Harrym. Może dlatego, że Harry był taki mały, może dlatego, że miał tylko szesnaście lat, a może dlatego, że bał się go rozerwać jeśli nie byłby wystarczająco ostrożny. Dodał jeszcze jeden palec wydobywając cichy dźwięk z Harry'ego, który brzmiał trochę jak miauknięcie małego kota, kiedy ponownie uderzył w jego prostatę – kochał dźwięki, które drobny Gryfon wydawał.

Kiedy wreszcie był zadowolony ze swojej pracy wysunął palce i podniósł się, by dać Harry'emu jeszcze jeden pocałunek, który został oddany niemal mechanicznie, podczas gdy obficie pokrywał lubrykantem swojego kutasa. Potem, gdy obdarzył pocałunkami bladą klatkę piersiową Harry'ego ustawił główkę swojego penisa przy wejściu mniejszego mężczyzny i powoli pchnął. Nadal był lekki opór, ale Harry zdawał się go nie widzieć. Tom nie poruszał się aż Harry znowu na niego spojrzał, chociaż nie był pewien czy naprawdę go widział, a potem pchnął swoją męskość dalej, dopóki nie był w cały w swoim drobnym mężu. Poczekał chwilę dając Harry'emu czas, aby się przyzwyczaił zanim zaczął się powoli ruszać, ale ciągle wbijał się w ten sam sposób ocierając się o prostatę Harry'ego, powodując że znów wydał z siebie ten uroczy dźwięk, choć nie tak głośno jak wcześniej. Ślizgon nieco uniósł szczupłe biodra Harry'ego ustawiając jego pchnięcia pod odpowiednim kątem, a zielonooki chłopak owinął jego smukłe nogi wokół jego talii wspierając się. Tom opuścił się, aby mógł znowu pocałować delikatnego chłopca pod nim, a potem owinął jedną dłoń na lekko sztywnej męskości Harry'ego. Zaczął się poruszać wychodząc na przeciw jego pchnięciom, ale miał problem, by nie stracić kontroli i po prostu nie wbijać się w Harry'ego, bo był tak wspaniale ciasny i te odgłosy, które wydawał doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Chciał, aby doszli w tym samym czasie, ale gdy był bliski szczytowania ledwie się powstrzymując Harry nieśmiało zaczął uderzać w jego klatkę piersiową, wytrysnął w środku małego czarodzieja pod nim zalewając go swoim nasieniem, niemal przegapił dreszcz, który wstrząsnął ciałem Harry'ego, kiedy pchnął ostatnie trzy razy powodując, że Harry doszedł między nimi pokrywając ich ciała lepką substancją. Mięśnie jego anusa zacisnęły się wokół wiotkiego penisa Toma wysysając z niego ostatnią esencję.

Po kilku głębszych oddechach wyciągnął zmęczonego orgazmem członka z wyczerpanego chłopca i przyciągnął go do swojej lekko spoconej klatki piersiowej. Położył się obok niego wsuwając jeszcze bardziej niesforną głowę pod swoją brodę, po daniu Gryfonowi delikatnego całusa w czoło.

\- Idź spać Harry – mruknął naciągając koc na ich ciała. - Jutro pokażę ci całą resztę.

Rzucił jeszcze dwie zaklęcia. Jedne czyszczące na ich ciała, a drugie po to, aby jego różdżka mogła się rozgrzać o w pół do ósmej żeby go obudzić, i zaledwie kilka minut później jego oddech się wyrównał.

Harry leżał nie śpiąc przez resztę nocy, obserwując swojego nowego męża i przemyślając sobie wszystko. Nie ma mowy, że mógłby zasnąć w ramionach starszego mężczyzny, bo gdyby obudził się w środku nocy, co było bardziej niż prawdopodobne, z pewnością by panikował, a bardzo wątpił, że Voldemort miał tak ciężki sen jak Draco. Mały Gryfon był zaskoczony postawą Toma wobec niego i dał mu kredyt zaufania na zaklęcie antykoncepcyjne, które pamiętał by rzucić. Prawdopodobnie zły Czarny Pan prawie wcale go nie skrzywdził, chociaż nadal czuł się upokorzony i zdradzony przez reakcję swojego ciała na jego starania, a wspomnienia o jego wujku, które przeciekały przez jego szczelne bariery sporadycznie zrujnowały wszelkie pozytywne uczucie, które mógł mieć. Był zszokowany, gdy zobaczył jak duży jest penis Voldemorta. Zdecydowanie był większy i dłuższy niż wujka Vernona, chociaż nie miał innego sposobu na porównanie, a Tom przygotował go tak dokładnie. Coś takiego było zupełnie nowe dla młodego mężczyzny, że nie było gorsze niż z jego wujkiem. Oczywiście to było pomocne, że zrobili to powoli, choć Harry prawie zawsze chciał, aby jego mąż po prostu się pospieszył i mieć to z głowy, tak żeby mógł raz jeszcze uniknąć ponownego myślenia o karach jego wuja. To był również powód, dla którego zmusił swoje ręce do osiągnięcia szczytu.

A teraz razem leżeli razem w łóżku. Fakt, że Tom pozwolił mu zostać tutaj trochę złagodził upokorzenie. Przynajmniej nie był traktowany jak totalna dziwka, choć mógł to robić bez ramion wokół jego ciała.

* * *

 ***Wymiękłam przy tym zdaniu, a wiecie dlaczego? Bo źle je zrozumiałam xD Boże, jaka ja jestem głupia. Idę umrzeć gdzieś w samotności ;_;**

Do kolejnego miśki, do poczytania! :)

/Mika

Rozdział 18 - Pierwszy dzień nowego życia cz. 1


	18. Rozdział 18 Pierwszy dzień nowego życia

**Witam, witam i o zdrowie pytam :)**

Zaczął się wrzesień, więc wszystkim tym, którzy wrócili do szkoły jednocześnie współczuje i zazdroszczę, bo co jak co, narzekać zawsze narzekałam, ale oddałabym wiele żeby znowu wrócić do liceum c: Dokładnie 25.08 minął rok jak zaczęłam tłumaczyć. Ten rozdział miał się pojawić właśnie w rocznicę, ale miałam kilka zobowiązań wobec siostry dlatego też publikacja przesunęła się w czasie. Bardzo was za to wszystkich przepraszam, ale na niektóre rzeczy nic nie poradzimy. Z tym rozdziałem w rok wydałam 8 rozdziałów. To dużo czy mało? To już zostawiam waszej opinii. W sumie rok ma 12 miesięcy, więc jeśli do dnia rocznicy miałabym wydanych 12, a nie 8 rozdziałów byłabym prze szczęśliwa, ale ogólnie nie jest źle.

Ten i kolejny rozdział tworzą jedną, wielką całość, więc nie zdziwcie się, że osiemnastka kończy się tak, a nie inaczej :)

A teraz czas na odpowiedzi na wasze komentarze:

 **Nimrodel**

Wiem, wiem ślub to masakra i uwierz, że po przeczytaniu tego w oryginale, a potem tłumacząc go miałam nadzieje, że jakimś magicznym sposobem niektóre rzeczy się tam pozmieniają, niestety… nic takiego nie miało miejsca xD

Och, trafiłam w twoje urodziny! W takim razie spóźnione wszystkiego najlepszego i mam nadzieje, że prezent się podobał :)

 **Jukira**

Spokojnie, ja lubię sobie ponarzekać, ale i tak jeśli mam coś zrobić to to zrobię :P Tom tutaj jest dosyć specyficzny. Jeszcze nie raz cię zaskoczy, obiecuje. Ach ten Tom i jego ludzkie odruchy :D

Dziękuje za uwielbienie z twojej strony – uwierz mi, że jest dwustronne. Twoje/wasze komentarze wywołują na mojej twarzy uśmiech, dają kopa do działania i dają mi gwarancję, że komuś podoba się to tłumaczenie.

Dziękuje za przesył weny i do następnego :)

 **Salvio.h**

Dziękuje, staram się :) Proszę o to nowy rozdział.

 **Eliza**

Rozbawiłaś mnie tym komentarzem, ale nie dlatego, że plagiat czy coś, ale dlatego, że mam na wattpadzie to opowiadanie w zakładkach do przeczytania :)

Kiedyś szukając jakiegoś fajnego tommary natknęłam się na to, a po opisie stwierdziłam, że jest bardzo podobne do PT, bo też posiada wątek ustawionego/wymuszonego małżeństwa. Nadal go nie ruszyłam, ale jak tylko przeczytam to postanowię co dalej. Jeśli treść będzie bardzo podobna, a tekst perfidnie zerżnięty z tłumaczenia i nawet z oryginału to myślę, że jestem w stanie rozpętać dramę :) Ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów, najpierw będę musiała przeczytać to ff, a na to trzeba znaleźć czas :D

Dziękuje za powiadomienie mnie i za pozdrowienia :)

 **wilk**

Bardzo dziękuje, staram się jak najbardziej potrafię. Nowy rozdział jest właśnie dziś, a kiedy kolejny? Los pokarze :)

Kolejny wyczekiwany przez was rozdział oddaje w wasze ręce i czekam na komentarze co o nim sądzicie i oczywiście o moim przekładzie :)

 **Rozdział nie betowany!**

* * *

Rozdział 18: Pierwszy dzień nowego życia cz.1

Przez całą noc obserwował jak czerwonooki mężczyzna śpi i tylko odwrócił się, gdy Voldemort zaczął się poruszać. Harry zamknął oczy i spowolnił oddech, nauczył się tego od mamy Simona, udając, że śpi. Czuł jak zapada się w łóżku, gdy Voldemort usiadł lekko się rozciągając, a potem poszedł do łazienki. Harry usłyszał jak odkręca kurek i coś co brzmiało jak elektryczna maszynka do golenia. Pół godziny później Czarny Pan pojawił się w pełni ubrany i stał przez chwilę w drzwiach, jakby nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. Ostrożnie podkradł się do Harry'ego leżącego na łóżku starając się nie hałasować i klęknął przy jego głowie.

Odsunął jedno z czarnych pasm, które zasłaniały twarz chłopca:

\- Wybacz, jeśli ostatniej nocy cię skrzywdziłem mój mały! – szepnął składając niewinny pocałunek na bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy, po czym szybko wyszedł za drzwi.

Gdy tylko usłyszał, że drzwi są zamknięte Harry zamrugał otwierając oczy, odwrócił się na plecy i wpatrywał w czarne zasłony przez ponad dziesięć minut, zanim wyskoczył z łóżka zmierzając prosto pod prysznic.

Wyszorował się wściekle od głowy do stóp niszcząc wszystkie dowody, że Tom kiedykolwiek go dotknął, a potem ubrał się w lekko luźne jeansy i w jedną z jego nowych koszulek z małym lewem na piersi, (to było trochę dziwne, gdy wszedł do szafki i stwierdził, że nawet z jego nowymi ubraniami posiadał ich zaledwie tyle, by wypełnić jedną z półek), ostrożnie zakrywając malinkę, której nie mógł się pozbyć, a która zdobiła jego szyję.

Następnie wezwał Zgredka pytając go o drogę do miejsca gdzie dostanie śniadanie, po tym jak powiedział sobie, że Śmierciożercy będą uważać go za tchórza, jeśli się nie zjawi. Mały skrzat jak zawsze był zachwycony będąc pomocnym i poprowadził go do drzwi, które były ponad dwukrotnie większe od Harry'ego.

\- To tutaj paniczu Harry – krzyknął Zgredek kłaniając się głęboko. - Jeśli panicz Harry potrzebuje czegoś innego niech po prostu wezwie Zgredka lub Mróżkę. Czy jest coś jeszcze co Zgredek może zrobić dla panicza Harry'ego?

\- Nie masz pojęcia kto tam jest, prawda? – spytał z zaciekawieniem Harry.

\- Zgredek wie o : Sam-Wiesz-Kim, Lucjuszu Malfoy'u, Averym, Nocie, Macnairze, Crabbe'ie, Goyle'u, Severusie Snape'ie, Bellatrix Lestrange i braciach Lestrange – powiedział z dumą i Harry skinął głową z niedowierzaniem.

Wygląda na to, że Śmierciożercy są rannymi ptaszkami. Harry westchnął głęboko, machnął ręką na pożegnanie do Zgredka i otworzył drzwi. Nie był pewien czy przerwali wszystkie rozmowy słysząc hałas, czy też nie byli dziś bardzo gadatliwi, ale wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę. Sala, do której wszedł była ciemna, sprawiając wrażenie, że jest to cały zamek, ale po prawej stronie Harry'ego znajdowały się ogromne szklane okna, które wpuszczały światło, chociaż ciemne kamienne mury zdawały się je natychmiastowo chłonąć. Wygląda na to, że Zgredek wymienił wszystkich w kolejności, w jakiej siedzieli. Voldemort siedział na czele długiego drewnianego stołu, który obciążony był jedzeniem i – uwaga niespodzianka – był prawie czarny. Po jego lewej stronie był Lucjusz, a po przeciwnej stronie puste krzesło, więc Harry przypuszczał, że teraz będzie należało do niego.

\- Em, dobry? – zapytał niepewnie i powoli podszedł do miejsca, gdzie jego wysoki mąż siedział na wysokim krześle. - Na co wszyscy się tak patrzą, Tom? - wyszeptał do ucha Czarnego Pana.

\- Zakładam, że na ciebie. A tak poza tym to dzień dobry – odpowiedział wyraźnie.

\- Mogę cię nazwać Tomem przed twoimi Śmierciożercami? – Harry zażądał odpowiedzi wciąż szeptając.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Dzięki – Gryfon musnął ustami opalony policzek i wyprostował się. - Dobry Lucjuszu.

\- Dzień dobry Harry – odpowiedział blond arystokrata patrząc na małego chłopca szukając jakiś oznak bólu i z ulgą stwierdzając, że nie ma żadnych.

\- Czy w twojej kawie jest cukier? – czarnowłosy chłopiec spojrzał ostrożnie w filiżankę wciąż opierając się o krzesło blondyna.

Lucjusz pokręcił głową wyglądając na zmieszanego, gdy wziął kubek białej kawy i upił z niego trochę:

\- Cóż, dziękuję, ale od teraz to moja kawa – powiedział bezczelnie podchodząc do Severusa zanim mężczyzna mógłby sformułować odpowiedź.

\- Dobry Severusie – przywitał Mistrza Eliksirów, który właśnie wymamrotał coś w książkę, oczywiście czytał.

\- Jeśli masz zamiar ukraść coś ode mnie Gryffindor straci punkty zanim nawet postawisz stopę w Wielkiej Sali – nachmurzył się groźnie patrząc na swojego studenta.

\- Jesteś taki zabawny Severusie – oburzył się Harry. - Jeśli nie dasz mi czegoś do jedzenia, pani Pomfrey dostanie twoją głowę…

\- Nie boję się tej zrzędzącej czarownicy, Potter – prychnął profesor przewracając stronę.

\- …Sprawi, że zrobisz wszystkie eliksiry uzdrawiające, przekona Dumbledore'a, że wszyscy uczniowie potrzebują szczepień przeciwko grypie i oczywiście będzie potrzebowała twojej pomocy w podawaniu eliksiru, sprawdzi cię pod kątem każdej choroby o jakiej kiedykolwiek słyszała, a potem karze ci wypić jeden z jej eliksirów, ona… – wyliczał Harry poszerzając swój uśmiech, kiedy twarz Snape'a robiła się coraz bledsza i bledsza.

\- Zrozumiałem Potter – w końcu przerwał i wepchnął swój talerz w ręce uśmiechniętego chłopca. - Masz ,weź co chcesz.

\- A kto powiedział, że czegoś chce Severusie? – Harry roześmiał się i pocałował go w policzek, a to sprawiło, że jego groźne spojrzenie pogłębiło się jeszcze bardziej. - I to Gryffindor wygra Puchar Domów.

Odsunął się ignorując narzekania Mistrza Eliksirów i poszedł usiąść na swoim miejscu obok Czarnego Pana. Niestety musiał minąć Bellatrix Lestrange, która podstawiła mu stopę, żeby upadł.

Harry po prostu uniósł brew wdzięcznie przechodząc nad nią:

\- Co? Czy nie zamierzasz ukraść także naszego jedzenia szlamo? Wygląda na to, że mój najdroższy kuzyn nie płaci ci wystarczająco dobrze/dużo za twoje **usługi** , zawsze wiedziałam, że ma zły gust. Już za nim tęsknisz mały Harry, tęsknisz za swoim sponsorem*? Powinieneś służyć nam, to jedyna rzecz w jakiej kiedykolwiek będziesz dobry, zresztą jesteś tylko małą męską kurwą**, żałosną podróbką czarodzieja.

\- Wystarczy Bella – Tom chciał interweniować, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle, kiedy zobaczył jak jego mąż wolno się odwraca, jego twarz jest pusta i sięga po miskę z sałatką owocową.

\- Chciałby pan sałatki owocowej, panie Lestrange? – powiedział głosem wypranym z emocji do starszego z braci.

\- Nie, dziękuje panie Potter – odparł ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, dezorientacja biła z jego oczu.

\- Chciałaby pani sałatki owocowej, pani Lestrange? – zapytał Harry w ten sam sposób pochylając lekko głowę.

\- Tak niewolniku – wysoka czarnowłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

Ale to nie trwało długo, bo zamiast nałożyć trochę owocowej papki na jej talerz Harry opróżnił miseczkę nad jej głową, a na koniec ubrał jej miskę:

\- Po pierwsze prawidłowa nazwa to półkrwi, zdrajca krwi lub produkt zdrady krwi, po drugie zapewniam cię, że mam inne zalety niż serwowanie jedzenia czy uprawianie seksu i wreszcie radziłbym ci się do mnie nie zbliżać, nie dotykać mnie, nie mówić do mnie, nie obrażać mnie i nigdy ponownie nie zadzieraj ze mną ani z moją rodziną. Życzę miłego dnia!

Z tym odwrócił się plecami do wściekłej i pokrytej owocową sałatką kobiety spokojnie wracając na swoje miejsce.

\- Ty – usłyszał za nim krzyk, ale nie odwrócił się. - Zabiję cię boleśnie i powoli – wypluła z siebie.

\- Śmierć? – zaszydził Harry. - Nie boję się śmierci Lestrange. A ból? Doświadczyłem bólu, którego nawet nie wiedziałabyś jak opisać, nie mówiąc już o jego zadawaniu. Więc chodź i przeklnij mnie, a ja będę się śmiał ci w twarz, kiedy skończysz swoje żałosne próby.

\- Więc opisz go – prowokowała Śmierciożerczyni.

\- Nie zrozumiałabyś tego, bo zrozumienie wymagałoby uczuć, a ty oczywiście masz braki w tej dziedzinie – odpowiedział Harry zimno wciąż się nie odwracając i kontynuując wędrówkę.

Następną rzeczą, którą usłyszał był świst różdżki i gwałtowne przekleństwa. Harry wirował wokół, ledwie unikając czerwonej wiązki. Bellatrix szybko podeszła nie przerywając ataków, a Harry nie miał innego wyboru. Jasne światło otoczyło jego ciało przez jedną lub dwie sekundy, a gdy zniknęło wydawało się, że Harry również zniknął. Większość Śmierciożerców i sam Voldemort pomyśleli, że Gryfon dostał jednym z zaklęć Bellatrix, ale potem zauważyli dosyć małą i chudą czarną panterę o nieproporcjonalnie dużych łapach i żywych zielonych oczach, która schyliła się przygotowując się do ataku. I zaatakował: Bellatrix właśnie skończyła kolejny ciąg zaklęć, kiedy nagle mały drapieżny kot skoczył i uderzył ją w twarz jedną z łap przeciągając i zostawiając na niej cztery zaognione, czerwone i lekko krwawiące znaki. Siła skoku sprawiła, że czarownica straciła równowagę, upuściła różdżkę i wylądowała na twardej kamiennej podłodze z wkurzoną panterą stojącą jej na piersi. Harry-pantera syknął na nią pokazując swoje imponujące kły, które sprawiły, że czarownica straciła resztę koloru z twarzy. Próbowała się wyrwać na co Harry pozwolił popychając ją do jedynych z drzwi, dopasowując każdy z jej kroków do każdego swojego.

Kiedy jej plecy uderzyły o drzwi niezdarnie pociągnęła za klamkę nie spuszczając wzroku z warczącego kota i wreszcie wsunęła się przez wąską szczelinę mocno zamykając za sobą drzwi. Harry stał przez kilka chwil nasłuchując i nie odwrócił się dopóki nie był pewien, że sobie poszła.

Wrócił na swoje miejsce zmieniając się w połowie drogi i opadł na krzesło.

\- Trzymaj ją z dala ode mnie – powiedział wyraźnie. Nikt nie przegapił groźby w jego głosie.

\- Jesteś animagiem? – zapytał Lucjusz w końcu po długiej ciszy, w której wszyscy go obserwowali jak gdyby był wulkanem, który nie wiadomo czy znowu nie wybuchnie.

\- Na to wygląda – mały chłopiec przewrócił oczami.

\- Dlaczego nie poinformowałeś mnie o tym kiedy powiedziałem, że powinieneś trenować, by być jednym z nich? – spytał Tom nieco zirytowany.

\- Och, okropnie przepraszam – odpowiedział sarkastycznie Harry. - Czy chciałbyś znać wszystkie przekleństwa, których nie wiem jak powstrzymać? Zaraz napiszę ci listę… – wstał od stołu rzucając mu groźne spojrzenie.

\- Poczekaj – Harry położył głowę na wciąż zamkniętych drzwiach i westchnął niecierpliwie: - Co?

\- Usiądź z powrotem – rozkazał spokojnie Czarny Pan, a nawet posunął się do tego, że wyciągnął krzesło Harry'emu, aby mógł łatwiej usiąść.

 _-_ _ **Nienawidzę cię**_ – syknął Harry niebezpiecznie, ale usiadł wpatrując się w punkt za ramieniem Lucjusza milcząc.

Tom powinien być zadowolony, że Harry go słuchał, prawda? Cóż, nie był. I choć wiedział, że Harry go nie nienawidzi, to na te słowa zabolało go w dziwnym miejscu w środku jego klatki piersiowej. A może Harry go nienawidził? Z pewnością znienawidziłby się, gdyby był Harrym… Być może wczoraj skrzywdził Harry'ego bardziej niż zdawał sobie sprawę, mały chłopiec zachowywał się dziwnie, ale z drugiej strony pomyślał, że Harry krzyczałby na niego i wykastrowałby go kiedy zasnął, więc reakcja Harry'ego była definitywnie ciekawa… Beztrosko chwycił za swoją trzecią kanapkę z serem, ale jego ręka napotkała pusty talerz. Tom wyglądał na zaskoczonego, jeszcze kilka minut temu jedna tu była.

\- Kto wziął moją kanapkę z serem? – warknął, a jego czerwone oczy pulsowały gniewem.

\- To mogłem być ja – Harry uśmiechnął się trochę zbyt niewinnie jak na niego wskazując na kanapkę leżącą na talerzu.

\- Oddaj ją.

\- Daj mi o tym pomyśleć… – Harry postukał palcem o brodę w zamyśleniu. - Nie. Zrób sobie własną. Nie mów mi, że wielki Lord Voldemort nie jest nawet w stanie przygotować sobie kanapki – to jest naprawdę żałosne, wiesz?

Tom spiorunował go wzrokiem:

\- Każdy może zrobić sobie kanapkę, ale od tego mam skrzaty domowe.

\- Dałem im dzień wolny – Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Blefujesz.

\- Cóż, Zgredek nadal tu jest… Sądzę, że nie musimy się kłócić, czyj rozkaz wykona, Tom – mały Gryfon uśmiechnął się. - Teraz, zrób sobie kanapkę.

\- Nie możesz mi rozkazywać.

\- A kto tobie dał prawo do rozkazywania mi? – ryknął Harry, a jego oczy zapłonęły zielonym ogniem. - Chciałeś żebym usiadł przy tym głupim stole, żeby twoi słudzy mogli się jeszcze trochę na mnie pogapić, a teraz nawet nie wolno mi jeść, albo co? – rzucił mu jeszcze jedno piorunujące spojrzenie zanim powrócił do kanapki. Ostrożnie położył szwajcarski ser na krawędzi talerza, po czym założył ją razem.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał Tom bardziej grzeczniej.

\- Niezbyt lubię ser – czarnowłosy chłopak wzruszył ramionami znowu irytując Toma:

\- Więc czemu wziąłeś moją kanapkę z serem?

\- Dlaczego kazałeś mi z powrotem usiąść, skoro tylko na mnie warczysz?

Tom odetchnął głęboko i uspokoił się.

Krzyczenie na Harry'ego doprowadzi ich donikąd i w jakiś sposób Harry miał rację, tak jak wyraz twarzy Lucjusza na wpół rozbawiony, a na wpół wściekły mówiący mu wszystko nad zbyt wyraźnie:

\- Dobrze. Możesz zatrzymać tę kanapkę i dla twojej informacji chciałem ci powiedzieć o twoim harmonogramie na najbliższe tygodnie – odwrócił się do Śmierciożerców, którzy śledzili ich rozmowę z fascynacją. - Przestańcie się na niego gapić – ich oczy od razu odwróciły się w inną stronę.

\- Nie zamierzam przepraszać – wyjaśnił uparcie młodzieniec owijając ramiona wokół kolan w geście ochronnym. - To ona zaczęła, a ty nigdy mnie nie zapytałeś czy już nie jestem animagiem. I to twoja wina, że mi rozkazywałeś.

\- Nigdy bym się tego po tobie nie spodziewał – Tom uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nie było w tym nic złośliwego. - Czy chciałbyś zjeść coś innego?

\- Nie, możesz wziąć sobie tę kanapkę – czarnowłosy chłopiec odmówił i podsunął talerz Czarnemu Panu, który zaakceptował go z wdzięcznością. - Ale… Gdzie jest moja kawa?

\- Tutaj – odezwał się Rabastan, który siedział obok niego. - Postawiłeś ją tu zanim moja szwagierka cię zaatakowała.

\- Dziękuje panie Lestrange – odpowiedział Harry uśmiechając się grzecznie i przyjmując filiżankę. Popijał gorącą substancję parząc sobie język.

\- Kurwa, dlaczego ta cholerna kawa nadal jest tak cholernie gorąca?

\- Na całą zastawę stołową rzucone są czary podgrzewające – poinformował go Tom rzeczowo, a jego uśmieszek stawał się coraz większy. - I nie powinieneś używać takiego wulgarnego języka.

\- I kto to mówi – mruknął drobny chłopak. - Czy w najbliższym czasie pokażesz mi ten głupi plan czy powinienem spróbować szczęścia z wróżbiarstwem?

Voldemort prychnął i przez kilka sekund był zahipnotyzowany, gdy usta Harry'ego uformowały małe „o", aby dmuchnąć w kawę, a potem przekazał kawałek papieru z pozostałymi dniami aż do momentu, w którym szkoła ponownie się nie zacznie. Kartka przedstawiała małą tabelę, w której Voldemort napisał „sztuki walki", „oklumencja", „eliksiry lecznicze" czy „trening animagii". Wydawało się, że część lekcji była rozrzucona na różne dni tygodnia i zupełnie nie miała końca aż do niedzieli. We wtorki i soboty miał tylko jedną lekcję, a w resztę dni miał po dwie.

\- Oczywiście nie musisz trenować animagii, więc ten czas będziesz miał wolny – dodał Tom, gdy wziął się w garść. - Dokładne godziny lekcji ustalisz indywidualnie z nauczycielami.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mam strasznie dużo wolnego czasu, prawda? Nie żebym narzekał – szybko dodał. - Spodziewałem się, że obciążysz mnie pracą tak żebym nie miał czasu, aby zniszczyć twój zamek albo coś takiego.

Wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna wyglądał na lekko zakłopotanego, kiedy odpowiadał:

- _Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy się lepiej poznać w jednym z twoich wolnych dni… Wraz z tym nowym postępem nie będę miał z tobą żadnej lekcji – przynajmniej dopóki nadal nie możesz używać magii, ale chcę spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. Może moglibyśmy się zgodzić na dzień, gdzie po prostu porozmawiamy i może pójdziemy na spacer? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jest to część umowy, ale myślę, że na dłuższą metę sprawiłoby to, że będzie nam łatwiej i przyjemniej. Co o tym myślisz?_

- _Nie w niedzielę czy poniedziałek, ale poza tym podoba mi się twoja propozycja_ –odpowiedział Harry także przechodząc na wężomowę.

- _Co w takim razie z wtorkiem?_ _ **–**_ zaoferował z ulgą czerwonooki mężczyzna. - _Masz wolny cały dzień._

- _Pewnie_ – Harry skinął głową popijając swoją białą kawę. - _Masz jakieś sugestie co powinienem robić w swoim wolnym czasie, czy raczej poczekasz na to co wymyślę?_

- _Lucjusz zapytał mnie w imieniu swego syna czy Draco mógłby spędzić tutaj trochę czasu, ponieważ jego matka jedzie do Francji z jedną z jej przyjaciółek_ –odpowiedział Tom uważnie obserwując reakcję Harry'ego. - _Może chciałbyś żeby dotrzymał ci towarzystwa?_

\- _Chciałbym żeby przyszedł_ _ **–**_ mały chłopiec zgodził się natychmiast i Czarny Pan nie przegapił nadziei w jego głosie ani zazdrości, która wzrosła w jego własnej piersi.

\- Dobrze – Tom wstał i wyciągnął rękę z nadzieją. - Ponieważ wygląda na to, że inni nas opuścili, co ty na to żebym pomógł ci znaleźć jednego z braci Lestrange żebyś mógł rozpocząć swoją pierwszą lekcję?

To prawda, że gdzieś w ich długiej rozmowie w wężomowie śmierciożercy zdecydowali, że prawdopodobnie to rozmowa prywatna lub bardziej prawdopodobnie kłótnia małżeńska (to, że na siebie syczeli nie zrobiło nic, żeby odwrócić ten efekt) i zostawili ich samych.

Harry wziął oferowane ramię i pozwolił starszemu mężczyźnie wyprowadzić się z jadalni przez duże drzwi, które były nawet wyższe niż dwóch Voldemortów. Na zewnątrz stał Rabastan, najwyraźniej czekając na nich, swobodnie opierając się o kamienne mury, a kiedy ich zobaczył odepchnął się od niego i wyprostował się.

\- Mój panie, panie Potter – pochylił głowę z wdziękiem. - Jeśli nie masz innych planów mój brat i ja z przyjemnością rozpoczęlibyśmy trening.

\- Chciałbym – odpowiedział nieśmiało Harry.

\- Dobrze Harry, obawiam się, że teraz nie będę w stanie cię oprowadzić, bo mam spotkanie z Knotem – Harry skrzywił się współczująco. - Jeśli masz jakiekolwiek pytania lub potrzebujesz pomocy możesz o nią poprosić Lucjusza lub Severusa – Harry skinął głową. - Harry – obniżył głos, tak że Rabastan, który wpatrywał się w pobliskie okno nie mógł go usłyszeć. - Czy po wczorajszej nocy nic cię nie boli? Czy powinienem poprosić Severusa o maść?

\- Nie Tom. Wszystko jest w porządku, ale dziękuje – Harry stanął na palcach, tak by mógł musnąć ustami policzek Voldemorta. - Nie martw się o mnie, potrafię o siebie zadbać.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział przyciskając usta do blizny Harry'ego. - Rabastanie zapewnisz mu bezpieczeństwo i będziesz go pilnował tak, żeby nikt go nie skrzywdził w żaden sposób, zrozumiałeś? - nie czekał na odpowiedź i odszedł – śpieszył się, miał się spotkać z Knotem za mniej niż pół godziny.

\- Tak, mój panie – śmierciożerca skinął głową. - Panie Potter, czy zechcesz pójść ze mną?

Harry posłusznie z nim poszedł (co wydawało się lekko niepokojące brązowowłosemu mężczyźnie), nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, podczas gdy próbował uzyskać obraz Rabastana. Był całkowicie pewny, że wolał go bardziej niż Bellatrix, ale lubił prawie wszystkich bardziej niż kobietę o ciężkim spojrzeniu***, więc to nie powiedziało mu zbyt wiele.

\- Mój brat urządza pokój, więc będziemy mogli natychmiast zacząć – Rabastan przerwał długą ciszę. - Czy masz jakieś doświadczenia ze sztukami walki? Poza tym, że potrafisz uniknąć klątw?

\- Mój kuzyn boksuje, więc pokazał mi kilka ciosów i innych rzeczy, ale nie jest zbyt cierpliwy, więc nauczyłem się tylko podstaw – Harry nie lubił takich pytań, przypominały mu o tym jak słaby jest w rzeczywistości.

Dudley wcale nie był niecierpliwy, po prostu stwierdził, że Harry jest zbyt słaby i zbyt mały do boksowania, po tym jak przypadkowo uderzył go po raz czwarty. Prawdę mówiąc w ogóle nie stracił przytomności jednak zawsze łatwiej było udawać, że nie czuł bólu, gdy jego wujek się z nim „zabawiał".

\- Cóż, myślę, że to wciąż coś nad czym możemy popracować – zadecydował brązowooki mężczyzna uważnie obserwując chłopca kątem oka. - Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu, jeszcze musimy zejść po schodach.

Gryfon niechętnie zszedł raczej wąskim i ciemnym przejściem. Zamrugał wściekle, kiedy zrobił ostatni krok i natychmiast został oślepiony jasnym światłem.

To nie było dobre, a jego umysł nie pomagał: za nim był śmierciożerca, inny był gdzieś przed nim, a on stał tam jak jeleń złapany w światła reflektorów nie mając pojęcia, jak wyglądał pokój lub czy jest tam jakiekolwiek wyjście, by móc uciec.

\- Panie Potter, mam nadzieję, że lubisz nasze sale treningowe – usłyszał płynny głos po jego lewej stronie, a kiedy ponownie zamrugał stwierdził, że już przyzwyczaiły się do światła.

Ku jego zdziwieniu nie byli już w zamku, ale gdzieś na zewnątrz. Miejsce to wyglądało jak mała polana, która była wciąż wystarczająco duża, aby mieć obszerną przestrzeń operacyjną otoczoną wszelkiego rodzaju drzewami, choć w większości były to drzewa liściaste, a ziemia pokryta była miękką, krótką trawą i małymi rabatami kwiatowymi.

\- Czy nadal jesteśmy w środku? – zapytał zdziwiony Harry powoli obracając się dookoła własnej osi tak, aby móc dobrze się wszystkiemu przyjrzeć.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Rudolf uśmiechając się**** (wyraz twarzy, który wszyscy Śmierciożercy wydawali się bardzo lubić).

\- W rzeczywistości jesteśmy w lochach. Większość z tego co widzisz jest iluzją, chociaż trawa pod twoimi nogami jest prawdziwa, podobnie jak jedno z drzew i skała, którą możesz zobaczyć tam dalej w rogu.

\- Wygląda świetnie – zawołał Harry uśmiechając się szczęśliwie. - Ale czy nie byłoby o wiele łatwiej po prostu wyjść na zewnątrz? Chodzi mi o to, że tam jest ogród, prawda?

\- Masz rację, ale to jest bardziej jak dżungla, a potrzebujemy miejsca, w którym poczujesz się swobodnie z samym sobą i otoczeniem, no i nie chcemy też zostać zaatakowani od tyłu – wyjaśnił Rabastan ściągając buty. - Co ty na to żeby już zacząć?

Czarnowłosy chłopak skinął głową wciąż pod wrażeniem pokoju:

\- Najpierw pokażemy ci podstawowe pozycje panie Potter, gdy ściągniesz buty i skarpetki – zażądał Rudolf.

\- Możesz mnie nazywać Harry, jeśli chcesz, sir – powiedział chłopak starannie kładąc buty obok czterech większych należących do braci Lestrange.

Żaden ze starszych mężczyzn nie odpowiedział, ale wymienili między sobą spojrzenie, które Harry nie był pewien czy zinterpretował prawidłowo i rozkazał mu, choć grzecznie, obserwować ich uważnie, podczas gdy oni wykonali proste ruchy.

Pierwsze dwie godziny minęły mu wolno z dwójką braci poprawiającymi w nim wszystko od uformowania pięści, do tego jak powinien poruszać nogami. Ale najgorsze było to, że wciąż go dotykali co sprawiało, że był naprawdę zdenerwowany i ciężko mu było nie wzdrygać się lub płoszyć za każdym razem, gdy to robili. I szczerze powiedziawszy kilka ruchów i pozycji, które musiał wielokrotnie powtórzyć, nie było zbyt zniewalających. W końcu Lestrange'owie byli zadowoleni z jego postępów i zdecydowali, że Harry przez pozostały czas powinien spróbować kilku uderzeń i ciosów na innej osobie.

\- Stop! – zawołał Harry, gdy Rudolf zajął pozycję. - Spodziewasz się, że cię uderzę? Nie mogę cię uderzyć, sir. Zranię cię!

Dwaj bruneci wymienili kolejny uśmiech – wydawali się często tak robić:

\- Już rzuciłem jakieś zaklęcia ochronne panie Potter, a teraz zaczynaj!

Zielonooki czarodziej nadal wyglądał na niepewnego, ale znalazł się naprzeciw Rudolfa i zaczął od łatwych ciosów skierowanych w jego żołądek uważając, aby nie wchodzić z nim w kontakt. Powtórzył to kilka razy, dopóki Rabastan nie zganił go za to i nie popchnął go do przodu. Harry ostrożnie rzucił okiem na odległość między nim, a Rudolfem zanim z wahaniem wyprowadził kolejny cios w twardy brzuch. Jego pięść połączyła się z wyuczonymi mięśniami i ze strachem podniósł wzrok, gdy nie poczuł żadnych magicznych tarcz, ale brunet tylko skinął głową, a Rabastan nalegał, by kontynuował. Więc kontynuował, a potem wyprowadził jedno z kopnięć, które pokazali mu wcześniej.

Wszystko szło dobrze aż bracia zażądali, aby skierował kilka ostatnich kopnięć w podbródek Rudolfa. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Harry tylko by do niego sięgnął, jeśli stanąłby na palcach było niemożliwe. Ale Harry nigdy nie był kimś kto się poddaje – to jeden z powodów, dzięki którym wciąż żył – więc po raz kolejny sprawdził swoją postawę, po czym wziął głęboki wdech powtarzając ten sam ruch starając się celować tak wysoko, jak tylko mógł mając mocno otwarte oczy (żeby nie musieli go znowu upominać). Ku jego ogromnej niespodziance i oczywiście Lestrangów, jego goła stopa faktycznie trafiła Rudolfa w twarz, wytrącając go z równowagi i rozcinając mu wargę. Na dodatek Harry nie był w stanie wrócić do pozycji wyjściowej, więc kiedy Rabastan usiłował go ustabilizować wszyscy padli na trawę, a ciężar Harry'ego na jego piersi sprawił, że młodszy z braci stracił oddech.

\- Och Merlinie, przepraszam panie Lestrange, panie Lestrange. Przepraszam, to wszystko moja wina. Czy zraniłem któregoś z panów? – mały czarodziej szybko od nich odskoczył, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odparł młodszy z dwóch braci masując klatkę piersiową. - A co z tobą Rudo?

\- Na pewno przeżyję, choć to był całkiem dobry kopniak, panie Potter – uśmiechnął się. - Czy wszystko w porządku, panie Potter?

\- Przepraszam, pan krwawi panie Lestrange – Harry niepewnie wstał ignorując pytanie i podszedł do Rudolfa łagodnie odwracając jego głowę, tak aby mógł zbadać ranę. - Czuję się z tym okropnie. Powinieneś to schłodzić, dopóki nie przestanie krwawić. Zgredku?

Mały elf pojawił się od razu z cichym „pop" natychmiast się kłaniając:

\- Czy panicz Harry czegoś potrzebuje?

\- Tak Zgredku. Możesz przynieść trochę kostek lodu żebym mógł schłodzić wargę pana Lestrange'a? – zapytał Gryfon pomijając zmieszane spojrzenia dwóch braci.

Skrzat kiwnął głową opuszczając ich i wrócił kilka sekund później z kilkoma kostkami lodu owiniętymi w ręcznik.

\- Dziękuję Zgredku. Pozdrowisz Mróżkę ode mnie? – podziękował mu Harry podając ręcznik starszemu śmierciożercy.

Wielki uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Zgredka i po potrząśnięciu głową twierdząco znów zniknął.

\- Panie Potter co się dzieje i czy wreszcie mógłbyś odpowiedzieć na pytanie? – rzucił gniewne Rabastan, a jego brat zgodnie przytaknął.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku sir? – zapewnił siebie zielonooki chłopiec jeszcze raz unikając pytania.

\- Nic nam nie jest! – fuknął śmierciożerca. - Teraz odpowiedz na pytanie!

\- Nie krzycz na mnie! – odwarknął Harry. - I nie rozkazuj mi! Myślisz, że co robisz? Powiedziałeś mi, że masz wzniesionych kilka zaklęć, które mogłyby ochronić cię przed czymkolwiek, a teraz masz rozciętą wargę panie Lestrange! Nie obchodzi mnie czy wolisz być pobity, ale ja nie zamierzam być tego częścią sir! A pan nie jest wcale lepszy, panie Lestrange.

\- Uspokój się – powiedział Rudolf przykładając kostkę lodu do ust. - Nigdy byśmy się nie spodziewali, że naprawdę dosięgniesz mojego podbródka, więc nie rzuciłem żadnych zaklęć, aby zakryć tę część mojego ciała.

\- Do cholery kazałeś mi kopnąć się w brodę! – wściekł się Harry spoglądając na brązowo włosego czarodzieja. - Zrobiłem wszystko co chciałeś żebym zrobił, więc czemu myślałeś, że tego bym nie zrobił panie Lestrange?

\- Nie doceniliśmy cię panie Potter i przykro nam, że myślisz, że cię okłamaliśmy – uspokajał Rabastan. - Przepraszamy za obie rzeczy. Czy teraz mógłbyś nam powiedzieć, czy jesteś ranny?

\- Boli mnie kostka – mruknął Harry ponuro z pochyloną głową.

\- Jeśli usiądziesz mój brat i ja będziemy mogli na nią spojrzeć – Rudolf usiadł na miękkiej trawie, a jego brat podążył za nim.

Harry usiadł naprzeciw nich wskazując lewą nogę, jakby trochę oskarżycielsko. Starszy śmierciożerca starannie odwinął nogawkę spodni, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się uszkodzeniu kładąc małą stopę na swoich kolanach. Kostka była trochę spuchnięta i miała nieprzyjemny niebieski odcień.

\- Wygląda na to, że jest skręcona – wyraził swoją opinię młodszy z braci. - Zabandażujemy ją i zabierzemy cię do Severusa – na pewno ma na to lekarstwo.

\- Jest z Tomem na tym spotkaniu z Knotem i Dumbledore'em – wciął się Harry zarabiając dwa zaskoczone spojrzenia. - Ale byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mógł ją bandażować zanim pójdę.

\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, jesteś ranny! – powiedzieli bracia jednocześnie.

\- Nie? – zadrwił zielonooki chłopak wstając i nawet nie drgnął, gdy obciążył swoją kostkę. - Nie potrzebuję opiekunki, nie mówiąc już o dwóch.

\- Nasza lekcja jeszcze się nie skończyła panie Potter! – zakwestionował Rudolf. - Usiądź.

Harry zaśmiał się ostro:

\- Czy to jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy mówisz mi żebym coś zrobił, ale w rzeczywistości nie oczekujesz, że to zrobię? Tym razem nie będziesz rozczarowany sir!

Ostrożnie podszedł do schodów upewniając się, że nie ma widocznych oznak uszkodzenia:

\- Panie Potter! – Rudolf zabrzmiał nieco mniej obojętnie niż normalnie, ale Harry szedł dalej.

Dwaj bracia jeszcze raz wymienili jedno z tych spojrzeń, którymi mogli się komunikować tak samo jak słowami:

\- Harry, proszę poczekaj!

Mały chłopiec zatrzymał się i odwrócił się do nich twarzą:

\- Może moglibyśmy chwilę porozmawiać, dopóki Severus nie wróci ze spotkania? – zaproponował Rabastan błagalnie.

\- O czym panie Lestrange? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry, ale pozostał tam, gdzie był.

\- Dlaczego nie usiądziesz i podczas gdy będziemy opatrywać twoje zranienie nie zadasz nam jakiś pytań? – zaproponował Rudolf.

\- Dobrze, ale nie okłamujcie mnie. Jeśli nie będziecie chcieli odpowiedzieć, po prostu to powiedzcie – Harry usiadł posyłając poważne spojrzenie obu mężczyznom.

Skinęli równocześnie głowami i zajęli się kostką.

\- Ile masz lat panie Lestrange? – mały chłopiec postanowił zacząć od łatwego pytania – przynajmniej jeśli Lestrange'owie nie są tak próżni jak Syriusz.

\- 34. 36 – odpowiedzieli w tym samym czasie, więc to co Harry zrozumiał było zwykłym bełkotem.

\- Słucham? – Harry uniósł brew w rozbawieniu. - Czy moglibyście panowie powtórzyć, ale może tym razem pojedynczo?

\- Używaj naszych imion, inaczej będzie to mylące – powiedział Rabastan po wzajemnym porozumieniu się z bratem. - Mój brat ma 36, a ja 34 lata.

Harry ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech. Zastanawiał się jak długo zajmie im zrozumienie tego lub jeszcze lepiej, jak długo ich upór będzie im przeszkadzać:

\- Więc jesteście dwoma najmłodszymi Śmierciożercami w wewnętrznym kręgu, tak?

Kiwnęli niemo głową, kiedy Rudolf zabezpieczył bandaż.

\- Skąd znasz sztuki walki? To właściwie nie jest czarowanie/magiczna rzecz, prawda? – spojrzał na Rudolfa spodziewając się, że to jego kolej na odpowiedź.

\- Jeden z naszych przodków stracił magię w pojedynku broniąc honoru rodziny – jego przeciwnik miał siostrę w ciąży i odmówił poślubienia jej – na początku wyglądało to tak, jakby odzyskiwał magię z czasem i rzeczywiście odzyskał jej trochę, ale już nigdy więcej nie przeszedł poziomu drugiej klasy. Odkąd zabił innego czarodzieja, jego rodzina poprzysięgła zemstę, a on nie mógłby sobie pozwolić na taką słabość. Więc ukrył się i nauczył wszystkiego o sztukach walki – z książek i od mistrzów. Wreszcie był wystarczająco przygotowany, by stawić czoła swoim wrogom, a kiedy zaatakowali wygrał łapiąc ich nie przygotowanych na jego nowe umiejętności. Myśleli, że pogrążył się głębiej w ciemnych sztukach niż ktokolwiek przed nim, ponieważ nie potrafili zrozumieć jak pokonał ich bez różdżki. Uważali, że jego magia jest tak silna, że była niewidzialna i śmiertelna. Więc domagali się zawieszenia broni. Ale nasz przodek widział w tym korzyść i nauczył swoich potomków wszystkiego co wiedział, a oni powtarzali to swoim dzieciom i tak dalej – wyjaśnił starszy z dwójki dorosłych.

Czarnowłosy czarodziej znieruchomiał wyglądając na zamyślonego. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, a śmierciożercy czekali aż Harry wymyśli kolejne pytanie.

Wreszcie stali się niecierpliwi:

\- Nie chcesz nas zapytać o coś jeszcze? – zapytał Rabastan.

\- Och, przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się – Harry lekko się zaczerwienił. - W tej chwili nie mam żadnych pytań, ale jeśli wy chcecie mnie o coś zapytać to śmiało…

\- Gdybym dziś rano powiedział „tak", to czy wysypałbyś na mnie sałatkę owocową? – zapytał zaciekawiony Rudolf.

\- Nie wiem. Może… – Harry przyjrzał mu się uważnie powtarzając tamtą scenę w swojej głowie. - Najprawdopodobniej.

\- Dobrze, zatem nie lubię sałatki owocowej – wymruczał starszy śmierciożerca, zaskoczony gdy usłyszał chichot Harry'ego.

\- Rzeczywiście dobrze – uśmiechnął się lekko. - Rabastanie, chcesz o coś spytać?

\- Zawsze możesz się zmienić w panterę, czy nauczyłeś się być jedną? – zapytał przypominając sobie małego wściekłego kociaka.

\- Żadne z powyższych – odpowiedział Harry. - Jestem naturalnym animagiem, ale Dumbledore zablokował moją magię obawiając się, że mógłbym wysadzić wszystkich w napadzie dziecięcej złości. Zanim pojechałem do Hogwartu miałem dostęp do ograniczonej ilości mojej magii, tak żeby się fizycznie nie pochorować. Kiedy przyjąłem mój list oczywiście musiał dać mi więcej, ale nadal była ściśle związana, więc dopiero w ubiegłym roku odkryłem tę umiejętność.

\- Więc Dumbledore uwolnił cię z więzów? – wywnioskował Rudolf, ale Harry gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, blokada opierała się na zaufaniu: tak długo jak mu ufałem miał dostęp do mojej magii i praktycznie mógłby z nią zrobić, co mu się tylko podoba – wyjaśnił. - Kiedy przez cały rok nie patrzył mi w oczy przydzielił Severusa, aby mi pomógł, ostatecznie zachował przede mną w sekrecie przepowiednię, więc moje zaufanie zaczęło się wahać, a potem całkowicie zniknęło, a z nim ograniczenia.

\- Wydajesz się nie być zdenerwowany z tego powodu – zauważył Rabastan. - Byłbym wściekły, gdyby ktoś związał moją magię.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że byłem czarodziejem, więc wtedy mi tego nie brakowało – zielonooki chłopak nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami. - I nigdy o tym nie wiedziałem, a teraz mam to z powrotem, więc o co mam być zły? Zawsze miałem wystarczająco dużo magii i nawet jeśli niektóre rzeczy poszłyby inaczej, gdyby mi tego nie zrobił nie mogę powiedzieć, że byłoby lepiej. Co się stało to się nie odstanie. Nie mogę się także martwić o przeszłość!

\- Myślę, że to ma sens – zdecydował w końcu Rudolf unosząc brew, kiedy Harry wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Czy zawsze to robicie? – wycharczał pomiędzy napadami śmiechu.

\- Co? – powiedzieli obaj zmieszani, wymieniając spojrzenia.

\- Zawsze mówicie na zmianę – wyjaśnił Harry znowu się śmiejąc, kiedy rzucili sobie zaskoczone spojrzenie. - Nawet nie zauważyliście, prawda/co?

\- Nie – wyznali, zanim Rabastan kontynuował sam:

\- Myślę, że to jeden z trików, które opracowaliśmy w Azkabanie.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli przywróciłem złe wspomnienia – Harry natychmiast przeprosił. - To mnie urzekło. I jest całkiem słodkie.

Teraz to była ich kolej, by śmiać się z zarumienionej twarzy Harry'ego:

\- Ale dziękuję, Harry – powiedział starszy brat. - I jest okej, przecież to my zaoferowaliśmy żebyś zadawał nam pytania.

\- Zatem, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko mojemu pytaniu, to jak udało wam się tam zostać zdrowym na umyśle? – zapytał nieśmiało Gryfon.

Starsi czarodzieje zdawali się przez chwilę myśleć nad odpowiedzią, zanim Rabastan się nie odezwał:

\- W przeciwieństwie do twojego chrzestnego nie byliśmy w strefie wysokiego bezpieczeństwa, ale gdzieś, gdzie Dementorzy patrolowali tylko raz dziennie. Oczywiście torturowanie dwojga ludzi do szaleństwa nie jest tak złe, jak niewinne. W każdym razie mieliśmy również cele obok siebie, więc mogliśmy przypominać sobie o wszystkich dobrych rzeczach w naszym życiu.

\- Czujecie żal co do tego? – Harry chcąc wiedzieć patrzył w dół, po to aby nie zobaczyli rozpaczliwie błagającego spojrzenia.

\- Tak – odparli natychmiast bez wahania. - Z całą pewnością nie jesteśmy dumni z tego co zrobiliśmy, ale byliśmy zdesperowani znaleźć Czarnego Pana, a moja żona była przekonana, że Longbottomowie będą coś wiedzieli o jego miejscu pobytu. To był straszny czyn i przynajmniej powinniśmy mieć przyzwoitość, aby ich zabić.

\- Może – zielonooki chłopak miał czas, aby odpowiedzieć zanim usłyszeli głośne „gong", które było zupełnie niewłaściwe w ich pseudo-oczyszczaniu. Rabastan wyjaśnił mu, że nadszedł czas na obiad i powinni wracać.

Rudolf wyciągnął rękę do nadal siedzącego Harry'ego i pociągnął go stawiając go na nogi stabilizując go, gdy znów znalazł się na skraju utraty równowagi. Dwaj bracia poprowadzili mniejszego czarodzieja na górę po schodach, a następnie ruszyli ochraniając go jak dwóch nadopiekuńczych i niezbyt subtelnych ochroniarzy. Harry był trochę rozbawiony ich zachowaniem, a na wpół przerażony ich bliskością, a oni górowali nad nim. Wciąż był wdzięczny, że byli tam, by pokazać mu drogę przez ciemny zamek.

* * *

 ***Sugar daddy – chodzi oczywiście o sponsora, a ja w pierwszej chwili chciałam to przetłumaczyć jako „słodki tatuś", ale to 'sugar' jako słodki mi coś nie pasowało, więc sprawdziłam czy to czasami nie idiom/phrasal verb i jednak był :)**

 ****Catamite – kochanek/utrzymanek homoseksualisty.** **Nie wiedziałam jak to przetłumaczyć, więc jest tak jak jest, ale myślę, że to dosyć dobrze pasuje do Belli i jej ciętego języka :)**

 *****Heavy-lidded woman – heavy-lid to ktoś o oczach z ciężkimi powiekami. Jeśli ktoś potrafi to przełożyć na polski, albo orientuje się co autor miał na myśli to proszę dać mi znać, bo jeszcze trochę i się pochoruje od tych zgadywanek :c**

 ******Smirking – chodzi o głupawy uśmieszek. Niezbyt mi to tam pasuje, ale co ja tam wiem...**

Ostatnio nałogowo oglądam filmiki typu DIY (włosy, skóra, paznokcie, dekorowanie pokoju etc.), ale najbardziej podobają mi się te o ubraniach. No i ten przeklęty uczuć – chcesz sobie poszyć, ale nie możesz, bo pożyczyłaś maszynę koleżance, a ona jeszcze nie skończyła szyć stroju :/ Ja chcę moje maleństwo z powrotem…

Do poczytania!

/Mika

Rozdział 19 – Pierwszy dzień nowego życia cz.2


End file.
